He's My Son
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry finds out Snape is his father, but Snape doesn't want him and his friends leave him. Harry tries to end it all with suicide, but is saved at the last minute by a woman who becomes his adoptive mother. He goes to Durmstrang and makes new friends, but when he returns for the Tri-Wizard tournament all new problems arise from old faces. Slash, HPxVK, SSxOC.
1. Taken

_**So I had to rewrite this a few times, but I hope I have a good one this time because this was the only thing that I could actually make sense from.**_

_**This is probably my second Snape as Harry's father fic, so hopefully it's as good as the last one. There is slash in this, so no flames if you don't like Slash then please go waste your time somewhere else. Now here's the summary, I apologize if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**Harry finds out Snape is his real father, but Snape doesn't want him and then Harry's friends desert him. Harry tries to commit suicide, but is saved at the last minute by a woman who becomes his adoptive mother. He goes to Durmstrang and makes new friends, and then returns a year later for the Tri-Wizard tournament but is greeted by more problems.**_

_**Warnings other than slash: lemons, mentions of abuse, some violence, light bashing of Dumbledore, heavy bashing of Ginny, and some others but some may be forgiven.**_

_**Pairings: SSxLE (past), HPxVK, DMxCW, HGxRW, NLxLL, SSxOC, RLxSB**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, 9:37 p.m.:_

"I have to end this…" Harry Potter sat down in the middle of the girl's bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. His face was blotchy red with tear-streaked cheeks, his eyes were puffy from crying, and his fists were clenched together hard, but one contained his wand.

He had been in the bathroom for nearly two hours already, and it was past dinner but he didn't care. He hadn't eaten a thing all day; he didn't have the appetite anymore. Just the other day he'd found out some accidental news, but the same news that would be considered good news, turned out to be the worst news ever once it got around the school.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Potter!" Harry was walking on his way to Quidditch practice when he was cornered by a gang of Slytherins he didn't recognize, probably sixth years. "Is it true? C'mon tell us is it?"_

"_Is what true?" he tried to pretend he didn't know._

"_Is it true you're Snape's son?" he froze when they said that. "Hah it is! His face is turning red!"_

"_Leave me alone." Harry tried to walk away but one of them grabbed his arm._

"_Hey what's the rush? It's not like anyone's going to help you anyway." they shoved him down into the wall and one of the bigger boys took his Nimbus breaking it in half. Throwing the pieces down at him he felt one hit his right cheek, and they just laughed. "It's a good thing Snape doesn't want you, you're not worthy of being his son." they spat at him, and then left._

'_Like I don't already know that.' Harry tried to repair his Nimbus but it was cracked bad, he would have to send it in but after he walked to the pitch trying to grab a new broom Oliver Wood came up to him._

"_Harry…I'm sorry but I have to cut you from the team." Harry stared at him._

"_Wha…why? Is it because of my broom I can borrow one…"_

"_No Harry, look I don't want to do this but…the rest of the team wants you off. They've all threatened to turn in their brooms and no one else will audition as long as you're still on."_

"_Is this because of Snape?" he knew it was._

"_I think so, but Harry personally I don't see anything wrong. If it were up to me I would keep you, you're the best seeker we've had in a while. I just…look I'll try talking to them but…"_

"_No." Harry shook his head. "No, don't bother. Thanks Wood, but I know when I'm not wanted." he threw down the pieces of his broom and ran back into the castle. After he reached the Gryffindor Common room he received multiple nasty stares but ignored them and went up to his own dorm. _

_This was how it had been since yesterday; everyone who he thought were his friends now hated him because of some stupid incident in potions. They were making familial blood potions, a potion that could tell a child who their blood parents were, and when Harry finished his and tested it the potion said that his parents were Severus Snape and Lily Potter. Snape saw the results, and he had him test his blood in his own potion getting the same results. _

_After class ended Snape belittled and degraded Harry by saying he wouldn't ever want James Potter's son as his own. He didn't care what the potion said he just wouldn't believe it, and called Harry a loser and a pathetic whelp eager for attention. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all did the same thing, they told Harry they couldn't be friends with the son of a death eater, as if he'd known all along and hid it from them. Harry tried reasoning with him but all of Gryffindor, even the twins and Neville, turned on him._

_No one wanted him anymore, no one cared anymore and no one ever would again._

_End Flashback._

"I can't go on like this anymore." Harry let the memory play in his head several more times before he finally held a broken piece of glass to his left wrist and sliced through the skin just deep enough for the nerve to be hit. The cut was quick and simple, and it began to bleed.

'I thought you all loved me, but I was wrong.' he thought as the blood loss began to make him dizzy and weak. His body began to feel cold, and he fell back onto the floor waiting for death to come.

"NO!" he heard a crack, and then a voice. "No, no no no Harry stay with me now. Stay with me!" his vision was blurred but he couldn't see who it was leaning over him, just long red hair and a blurred face. "Just enough time, don't worry honey I'll help you."

"No…" he moaned but his wrist was quickly wrapped up and his body was lifted.

"Rest now honey, I won't let anyone hurt you again." and they vanished with a crack before Harry finally lost consciousness.

_The next day at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office:_

Albus Dumbledore was in a terrible disposition, he was pacing his office trying to think of where everything had gone wrong so fast in mere days. Harry Potter wasn't in the school, he was nowhere to be seen, but thanks to a certain lonely ghost girl who discovered a lot of blood on her bathroom floor Dumbledore could only guess what happened to the boy. The blood was his but without a body there was no telling where he was or what could've happened.

"Albus, they're here." Dumbledore had asked Minerva to fetch the remaining Weasley children and Hermione Granger for a small talk. With the way the old man was feeling though, there wasn't going to be any small talk. He would speak to Severus later on.

"Good." she let them through the door, and closed it after walking in.

"You asked for us sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." his twinkling blue eyes lost their twinkle as his expression turned from pondering to anger at the ones before him. "I cannot express how deeply disappointed I am in all of you, and the entire house of Gryffindor."

"Sir?"

"Harry Potter did you all great favors, and you abandoned him when he needed you." his voice went rough. "Do you have any idea what the severity of your words did to him?"

"Severity? What he couldn't take a little criticism?" Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes. "We only spoke the truth sir, we can't be friends with a death eater's son."

"He could turn dark for all we know." Hermione agreed with him.

"Is that so? Do you think he would if you'd stuck by him? Or after he saved young Ginny's life in the chamber and yours from that troll Ms. Granger? Or better yet what about all the times he helped your family get your supplies when your parents were low on money Misters and Miss Weasley?" all of them went quiet.

"Albus…while I understand your anger, you too have some blame in this." Minerva spoke up.

"Yes I do, and I don't deny it either. I just wish I had said something sooner than later."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked him.

"Albus…" the door opened behind the teens, and inside stepped Severus. "You asked for me."

"Yes I did, and where have you been?"

"I was looking for Potter, yet he's nowhere to be found. Have you seen him?" Severus looked worried.

"After what you said to him? Do you…never mind." the old man stood and turned his back. "Truth of the matter is, I knew Harry was your son Severus." he heard a gasp.

"You knew?" Severus was horrified from the sound of his voice. "You knew all this time?!"

"Yes, reasons were my own but now I regret them." He turned back around. "That will come later, do any of you realize what you've done to the boy?" no one said a word. "Then answer me this, do you know what Moaning Myrtle told me early this morning?"

"No." the twins answered.

"She found blood on the floor of her bathroom, and a lot of it." all their eyes widened, but Minerva closed hers in sorrow. "We tested it, and it's Harry's. With that much blood I can assume that he tried to commit suicide, Poppy agrees with me and we found a piece of glass on the floor with blood on it."

"Blood…" Severus whispered.

"What exactly does that mean? He couldn't have committed..." Granger tried.

"Harry's fingerprints were on the glass, and there were skin cells on the glass." Dumbledore interrupted her. "Call it a guess, but what else could all that lead to?"

"That means he's alive right?" Miss Weasley asked.

"We don't know." Minerva answered. "We've looked all over the castle and we haven't found Potter. It would seem that he's missing, or he's been taken."

"We will be trying to locate Mr. Potter as quickly as we can, though again I'm shocked by the betrayal of your lot." Dumbledore glared.

"Albus..." Minerva started and he sighed.

"Either way all of you are going to be punished for facilitating an attempted suicide which is a punishable offense in this school. If it were suicide itself you would all be likely expelled, but seeing as we can't find Harry I have punishments lined up. All of you are on house arrest in the school for the remainder of the term and longer if necessary; this means no more trips to Hogsmeade, no more Quidditch, and no special privileges from any professors. This will remain so until we find out what happened to Harry, but I wouldn't hope to have it reversed. I have written to your parents, and they will have a word with you later."

"But sir…" Ronald Weasley had hopes of joining the team, as did Ginny Weasley but that was gone. The entire house of Gryffindor would have to suffice as well, but this group was the main culprit.

"No buts Mr. Weasley, naturally I don't give very severe punishments but in this case I am. You all may go, I will call you back when your parents arrive." the twins looked sorrowful, but the others looked ready to argue until Minerva escorted them out.

"You knew all along…and you never told me." Severus looked raving mad.

"Severus, at the time you were in no condition to raise a child and you were torn with grief over Lily. I had thought Harry would be better off with the Dursleys, and until now I thought nothing of it." for Harry to try and die like that, he must've been miserable with the Dursleys. Albus hadn't checked on him in a while, but he thought Petunia would be good to Harry to make up for losing Lily. Obviously he was wrong.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, when he was older. I imagine he would've been horrified with the news, but he would've wanted a family. Until you…" he faced Severus.

"Until I screwed up." Severus dropped to his knees. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, like I just said. I will keep looking and if I have to get the Ministry involved I will. Hopefully wherever he is he's in no danger."

"I need to find him…"

"You're going nowhere Severus; I don't think you'll be any use to him now. You may feel upset, and remorseful, but you of all people should know better. I'm not going to fire you, but I'm putting you on probation for the rest of the year." Severus didn't argue, he just let some tears fall. Dumbledore knew Severus would likely find Harry himself, but he wouldn't let it happen just yet.

"Will you…will you tell me if…"

"I will, but you had best let me handle this." Severus nodded. "I suggest you go back to your rooms and calm down, take the rest of the day off, think about what you did."

"Yes." the potions master slowly got up but shook a little as he walked out the door. Severus was a wreck, but he wasn't going to kill himself off he would try and find Harry. Albus was at a loss, he had caused Harry's misery by keeping the poor child from his father, and now Harry was missing and no one knew where he was.

'I hope you're safe my boy, I'm so sorry for all this.' he would make it up to Harry somehow, but if Harry ever found out the truth he would be the last person he'd want to see or trust.

_Prewett Castle, in Paris, France:_

"Is the boy alright?" a young woman was speaking to the portrait of her great uncle, the former owner of the castle she lived in.

"He's recovering nicely, he's been given blood-replenishing and nutrition potions. Healer Montague says he should wake any day now."

"And how long has he been out?"

"Three days, he might be out for another but he's very lucky I found him in time." the woman had long red hair and dark jeweled blue eyes along with peach skin. The man she spoke too was the same but with a tan and darker hair. "Uncle, he can't return there."

"I agree…which is why you must pay a visit to his relatives."

"I intend to." she glared darkly. "I already have all the paperwork together, all I need is their signatures." she held up some adoption forms, already approved by the European Ministry and legally binding.

"You have done well Charlotte, you were blessed with your gift and you have used it well. Do you also have the transfer forms?"

"I do, they don't require Dumbledore's signature. Seeing as Harry was placed in an unfit home, everything here is legal."

"He will attend Durmstrang, and he has more than half a year left."

"I know, but the headmaster is a friend and he's already assured me there are a few spots left. Now I'm going to portkey back to Little Whinging, if he wakes please don't scare him." He had another portrait in the room where Harry was, but he wouldn't barge in unless needed.

"You have my word, there's a reason you're my favorite great niece." Charlotte smiled.

"And there's a reason you're my favorite uncle, Great Uncle Ignatius." she took out golden comb with rubies engraved on the side, a gift and heirloom of her aunt's. It port-keyed her straight to Privet Drive, and lucky for her it was close to the evening. She had on muggle clothing, and as she approached house number four she knocked on the door, and moments later a woman answered.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Dursley, Serenity Prewett." Charlotte used her mother's name; she held out her hand but Petunia only stared.

"Who are you?"

"I just told you my name, and I would like to speak with you and your husband about Harold Potter." the woman's face turned into horror.

"You're one of those freaks!"

"Freaks, hmm. Mrs. Dursley, do you wish to cause a scene in front of the neighbors?" Charlotte looked around. "I wouldn't." she had her hand on her wand and showed the hilt. Petunia let her inside and right in the den was her oaf of a husband, but the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Pet who is this?" he glared at Charlotte.

"She's here about the freak." Charlotte's smile faded, and she used her wand to lock the door.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, wouldn't want to piss off a witch." she pulled out the forms. "Now…all I need you both to do is sign these papers, and I'll be gone."

"What are they?" Petunia took them.

"They're adoption papers Vernon, she wants the freak." the man stood up.

"You want the freak eh? What's in it for us?" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at them.

"Freak…if I hear that word one more time I would curse your tongue to swell up like a golf ball each time you mumble or even think of an insult. Sign the papers granting custody of Harold James Potter to me, and you won't see me or him again."

"And why should we?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"Because if you don't I'll report your neglect and abuse of the boy to the authorities, I have his words on tape, and I have evidence proving the abuse."

"You're lying." Vernon Dursley was as ugly as he was dumb.

"Try me." Charlotte stared him down. "And I will require you to keep silent on this." with that said Charlotte pulled out a pen. "Now sign, or else." she handed Petunia the pen.

"Vernon…just let her have him. He's no good to us." she signed the line on the first form, and the next on the transfer papers. Vernon signed too, and thrust the papers back into Charlotte's hand. The signatures lit up, and it was legal.

"Good, oh and…if I were you I would be leaving town for a while." she produced a brief case from inside her jacket and popped it open. Inside laid rows of British pounds, up to maybe 100,000. Vernon and Petunia's eyes bulged at the sight.

"You…" she dropped the case.

"Remember, silent oh and this house by the way…horrid taste. Good day muggles." she left the house and port-keyed with the comb back to Prewett castle.

"How did it go?" Ignatius greeted her in the grand living room.

"Better than I thought, didn't put up much of a fight. Once I take these to the Ministry everything will be in place."

"Good, because the boy is awake." Charlotte didn't need more, so she rushed off to Harry's room. He was sitting up, completely pale and clearly frightened, but when he saw Charlotte he seemed a little relieved.

"W-Who are you…where am I?" she held up her hands.

"Calm down honey, I won't hurt you. I saved you in that bathroom."

"Saved me…I didn't want to be saved."

"Harry, I understand how scared you are. You're here in Prewett Castle, in Paris." Harry stared at her. "Look, I know what happened to you and you won't have to go back to Hogwarts. You're in my protection now."

"Protection…but how…?" Charlotte slowly approached him.

"It's simple Harry, you're now my son."

_**Okay this is a start, but I won't guarantee all chapters will be this long but they won't be super short either. **_

_**Next chapter explains more about who Charlotte is and why she saved Harry and how she knew when to save him. This will have only mentions of abuse, no details. Basically right now Charlotte has adopted Harry and everything she's done is legal so she won't be arrested in the future.**_

_**Sirius and Remus will appear later on, but we'll also see more on Sirius being freed from his false crimes. Either way all that will come out later. Now here's a quick question, can you guess who Charlotte is related to? **_

_**Also I had to go back and edit a small piece in here, but you probably won't notice unless you read very carefully.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Family

_**Well it certainly surprised me when I got the reviews and so many favorite savings. I honestly didn't expect that so thanks for the support so far. **_

_**Alright, this has more insight on Harry becoming Charlotte's son, more on who she is and her heritage. Harry is going to try and adjust to his new life, and towards the end you'll see a part where the Ministry discovers Harry's adoption papers but will they see who Harry's new guardian is?**_

_**Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Harry is thirteen in this one, so this is during sometime in this third year. Also I did put up Hogsmeade privileges taken away from the Weasleys and Hermione, but Dumbledore said that they have been banned for a long period, maybe longer than the rest of the year. Sorry about the confusion, hope this clears it up.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Son…what do you mean I'm now your son?" Harry was scared out of his mind; this woman just told him he was her son. She had him in a castle, in Paris…and she was looking at him with loving eyes, something he'd never actually had or seen except from Molly Weasley.

"I've adopted you Harry, so you don't have to worry about going back to those horrid muggle relatives of yours." she sat down at the end of the bed.

"But…but how? Dumbledore he…"

"Blood wards are nothing Harry." she spoke as if knowing what he would say. "Blood wards only work if the relative of a wizard cares and protects the wizard like their own child. I was able to find your home because the wards were weakened due to the abuse you suffered."

"A…Abuse no I wasn't abused." he denied it.

"Honey you can't lie to me it's useless. Women like me can easily know and see the truth if you don't tell it. I know you're scared, but if you will calm down and let me explain why I've brought you here and adopted you I think you might understand more." she was calm around him, but why? Harry needed answers, and she was going to give him some.

"Okay…who are you?"

"Well to start off, my name is Charlotte, Charlotte Sophia Prewett. I have lived here in Paris most of my life, since I was eleven at least, I am twenty-five years old, and I'm a Seer."

"A seer?" she looked at him odd.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a seer is?"

"Someone who can see the future…"

"Well that's a small way of putting it but yes, although as far as my seer goes, I can see what happens in the present and the future. Past…oh Merlin that gives me a migraine if I try." she rolled her eyes. "That's how I was able to find and see you, I knew what would happen but if I had arrived any later you would've been gone."

"I wanted to be."

"Harry…killing yourself wasn't the answer. I don't think your mum and dad would've wanted that."

"My dad hates me, he hates me!"

"Whoa now Harry I'm not talking about Snape, I meant James Potter, the man who loved and died for you that night Voldemort came." Harry started to calm down a bit. "Listen Harry, I adopted you because I knew, or I saw that you would learn Snape was your real father and I saw you wanting to die but I couldn't let it happen. I saw your future, but I can't tell you everything though you will be happy."

"Happy? How can I be happy when the man who's supposed to be my father hates my living guts, and the people I thought were my friends abandoned me all because I'm his son?"

"Harry you aren't going back there, I've already arranged for you to attend another school." Harry stared at her.

"You…you what?"

"Unless you wish to return to Hogwarts, I've already made preparations for you to transfer to the Durmstrang Institute." A new school?

"I don't understand..."

"You won't have to go until next Monday and today is Wednesday so you have a couple of days to think on this. I don't want you to get hurt again, believe it or not I care for you."

"But why? Why would you choose to help me, you don't even know me?" Charlotte sighed. She scooted a little closer to Harry and made direct eye contact.

"I had to get you away from Dumbledore, and truthfully Harry I know a lot about you. Your parents Lily and James were good people, but Dumbledore…he can't be trusted."

"He put me with the Dursleys…"

"Against your parents' will, Harry your mum didn't want you to go to Petunia she knew the woman wouldn't want you. Your dad…James he was very adamant about putting you with a proper family, but I know that he wouldn't have cared if he'd lived that you weren't his son." now she wasn't making much sense.

"How can you say that? Did he tell you that?"

"Well no, but that reminds me I have some things from your vault I think you might want." she pulled out her wand and summoned a black ornate box decorated with a silver dragon around the top. "I got these when I was in London, before I came to get you." she held it out to him.

"What…what is it?" he slowly reached out to touch it.

"Something James Potter left behind for you, the goblins wouldn't tell me and only you can open it."

"How did you get into my vault?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, an exact duplicate of his.

"It was left to me, but I could only access it if I had adopted you. I can't take the money all that belongs to you, and if I had I would've been arrested. Anyway…go on and open the box." she waited, but Harry pushed the box away.

"I can't…why are you doing this for me?"

"Harry…"

"NO! Why are you helping me? I'm nothing, I'm a freak, I have no family and no friends! Why would you adopt someone like me? Is it because I'm the boy who lived? Is it because of my family's money? Why would you help a freak like me?"

"Enough!" Charlotte's voice went sharp. "Harry, you are not a freak. You're not a burden either; I don't ever want you to say those words again. I saved you because I care about you."

"You don't know me!"

"Actually I do…Harry…I know how you feel but those feelings will fade. I too am an orphan, my parents died in the first war probably before yours. I was treated differently by people who were supposed to be my family, because of my seer powers. I wouldn't call it abuse, but even the woman who said she was my mother treated me differently than her own children. I felt like a freak once myself, but I'm not and neither are you."

"But how did you know about me?"

"At first I didn't, but my Uncle Ignatius did." she went over to the wall and tapped on an empty portrait. "Uncle…" a man appeared, a man with curly red hair and dark eyes. "Harry, this is my Great Uncle Ignatius Prewett, he took me in after I ran away."

"Hello lad." the man's voice was deep and rough, but kind.

"H-Hello…"

"Potter, you may not know me but I knew your grandfather Charlus Potter. We were good friends, and I was quite close to your father as well. When he and your mother went into hiding we lost touch, but before he died he sent me a letter. The same letter he gave me, I had placed inside that box in front of you. There is also a letter to you in there, and I fear you might be shocked at what it says. It will help you understand more of why Charlotte brought you here."

"I…" Harry didn't know what to do, these two people were quite strange to him but instead of protesting more he pulled the box back to him and opened it slowly. Inside laid two envelopes both containing the Potter family seal, both from James and in a small silk pouch Harry pulled out the Potter Family Ring. It was made of pure gold and rubies with the crest inside; Harry held it up, and showed it to Charlotte and Ignatius.

"Your father's ring, passed down to every firstborn in the family. It was placed in the box, symbolizing that you are the heir to the family so no one else could try and take it. The box is protected with James' magic, and since you are James' heir the ring is legally and officially yours."

"Basically dear, you're Lord Potter now, or you have been since James died." Harry held the ring in his hand, staring at it in his palm. He took out the first letter to Ignatius, and read it over.

_Ignatius,_

_Let me start off by saying thank you for all your help towards my family, my father was very grateful to you as am I and we will forever be. Lily and I are happy that you did us great favors, but as it comes close I couldn't bear myself to bring her the news._

_As you predicted, Voldemort will be coming for us soon. I can feel it in my magic, and though I would fight to the death for my family I fear that Harry will have too much to bear. He's only a child, and he'll still be one when the war returns. I don't want him to feel so alone, he will need help and I wouldn't trust anyone better than you and your family to give him what he needs._

_You said that Dumbledore will take Harry to the Dursleys after our death that Sirius will be taken to Azkaban and Harry will be betrayed. Please don't let that happen to him, he doesn't deserve so much pain and I would turn in my grave if my son is hurt. _

_I know about your great niece Charlotte, you said that she too has the gift but her father trusted her to his sister. I don't know how but before my father died he said that Harry would have a family one day, one who would love and protect him as we would. I should guess it was a vision you had, but he wouldn't tell me the details._

_If you can find it in your heart to protect my son, then Lily and I will be forever grateful as will my father. Dumbledore…he is a great wizard but he doesn't know Petunia and he will be blind by his work 'for the greater good'. He'll hurt Harry and I beg you to make sure that if he does then please, please look after him._

_Goodbye my dear friend._

_James Potter_

"He…you're a seer too?" James had asked Ignatius to look after and protect him, he knew they would die yet he tried to have Harry safe.

"Yes, that's how I knew Charlotte was one as well. Seers are born with special marks after birth, but it fades within a year after. I wanted to come for you as soon as I heard the news of James and Lily's deaths, but I had fallen ill and I couldn't travel plus Dumbledore had the entire Ministry behind him so my chances of getting you were slim."

"But how did she…?" Harry turned to Charlotte.

"I ran away from the family I stayed with when I was eleven, Uncle Ignatius helped me. I wrote to him telling him about the visions and my magic getting out of hand, and so he arranged for me to come here. I gained control of my visions, and I attended Beauxbatons where most seers are found, next to Veela of course." she giggled at that.

"Oh…" that made some sense.

"Do you want to read your father's letter to you?" Ignatius asked him.

"Yes." Harry wanted to see what James had to say, but based on the letter to Ignatius, he wasn't sure what to think. He slowly opened the letter, but as he read it his eyes watered up.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you've gotten this letter then your mum and I are gone. I know you probably read the letter from me to Ignatius, and you know that he's a seer as is his great niece Charlotte. I hope you're not too old when you read this, because there is something I want you to know._

_Harry I know that biologically you aren't my son, but I don't care about that. Your mum…she had a one-time thing with Snape and it was during a separation we had. She told me all about it, but she didn't keep it from me and we both knew it was a likely chance that you were Snape's. I didn't care either way, I loved you in her womb and I loved you when you were born._

_When I first held you in my arms I never felt happier, but I knew that one day we would have to tell you the truth but when Ignatius told me that your mum and I were going to die I had to write this letter. I made you my heir because I knew you would need money to get through the years, and regardless of blood you are my son. We were going to tell you and Snape the truth one day, but I doubt he knows and if he does…I hope he doesn't blame you._

_I love you very much Harry and I always will even if I'm not with you. Lily did tell Dumbledore about the affair, but I don't fully trust the man so I hope this letter doesn't find you too late. If you've been hurt then please understand I never wanted you to go to the Dursleys and neither did Lily, we both wanted you to be happy and I beg Merlin you are. _

_Ignatius promised me that he would do what had to be done to protect my heir. Hopefully by now he has and you will have the family you deserve. I never wanted you to be a target and I didn't want your mind clouded through fame and press. You don't have to do what's best for others Harry, you only have to do what's best for you. I want you happy and safe, but one day you will have to face Voldemort but hopefully by then you'll have some help. If Snape doesn't acknowledge you as his son then he is a bastard, at least that's what I think._

_Snape and I never got along in school Harry, we were enemies as you would call it and he was best friends with Lily. The rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindor may have driven them apart, but thanks to me bullying him they stopped in their fifth year. I think he had a thing for Lily and I used it against him, yes we were stupid kids back then._

_Either way I love you Harry, you are my son no matter what, blood or no blood. If I had lived I would've raised you to be a good wizard, but I would've made sure you were happy. My friends Sirius and Remus, I hope one day they can tell you about me and Lily, but nothing bad unless you ask. _

_Lily and I will always be with you son, take good care of yourself and please be happy. _

_Love,_

_James Potter aka Dad_

Harry cried as he finished the letter, he almost couldn't believe it. James knew he was Snape's son but he loved him anyway. James would've loved him as his own, and Snape hated him as his own, it was almost enough to shatter Harry's heart to pieces.

"Harry…" Charlotte touched his arm, and he leaned into her. Her arms gently went around him and she rocked him gently as he cried. "Shh, it's alright."

"I…" Harry sat up and wiped his face. "I wish he had lived…he would've loved me."

"Yes he would've, but that's why he asked me to look after you Harry. While I am now a portrait Charlotte saw you being abused and she has been working to adopt you for a year now."

"I wanted to adopt you when you first began, but something came up and I was delayed. I've been working with the French Ministry on the case, and they approved of me adopting you." Charlotte stroked his hair. "Harry, I want to help you. You don't have to call me Mum or anything but I want you to understand that I am here to give you a new start."

"I know." Harry thought for a moment, this could really be something new for him. He had a start to have a family; this woman had gone to great lengths to save him. He wasn't sure if he could call her his mum, but he could try and get along with her.

"You do?"

"I want to begin again. I can't go back to Hogwarts; I don't want to see those people again. Dumbledore knew Snape was my dad and he put me in that hellhole."

"So you want to attend Durmstrang?" Harry nodded.

"I want to start over, I want a new life." he was doing this for him, he had a chance and he was going to take it. Snape could go to hell with the others, he didn't care anymore.

"Alright then I'll write to the headmaster, and I'll take you there this weekend. Right now you have to rest, and…"

"Wait…" Harry stopped her when a realization hit him. "You said your name is Prewett, are you by any chance related to Molly Weasley?" Charlotte frowned.

"Yes, I am." she sighed. "Gideon Prewett was my father, he and my uncle Fabian died in the first war as you probably know, and she took me in when I was two."

"So then…" Harry could immediately see the resemblance.

"Molly Weasley is my aunt, but I haven't spoken to her since I left and frankly I don't think she ever really cared."

"What do you mean?"

"Well not only was she so busy with her own children but after my father died she was distant with me. Granted I didn't learn the truth until I was ten, but when I overheard her talking to Dumbledore about sending me away I had enough and left." that shocked Harry, Molly loved children to no end yet she would treat her only niece differently?

"Were you close to any of them?"

"I was with Bill and Charlie, Percy not so much and the twins were still in nappies when I left. Ronald and Ginevra, right now I can say I'm glad I never met them." she frowned. "But…while I miss my cousins I don't regret leaving. I did what I had to do, and I want you to do the same."

"I am."

"Good, now no need to start anything today. I want you to rest while I prepare dinner, and if you get lonely I have Hedwig."

"You do?" Charlotte nodded and whistled loudly, and moments later Hedwig flew into the room. Hedwig hooted happily when she saw Harry, and he stroked her feathers.

"Alright, you get comfortable honey and I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Oh wait...how did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Well...Seers also can disapparate into any place they wish. I can't really explain it, but us Seers are mysterious beings."

"Yeah...definitely mysterious." Harry laughed a little. Charlotte did too, and she smiled before leaving the room. Harry laid down on his bed and noticed that his left wrist was bandaged up from the cuts. While he was still a bit confused on all that happened, part of him felt that this new home and life was going to be good for him.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's office:_

Dumbledore didn't know what to do, for the first time in his many years he was at a loss. Harry had been gone for four days, no one knew where he was or even if he was alive. The Ministry tried tracking the trace on his magic but it had come to a dead end which was strange. He was worrying more and more for Harry, he only hoped that he would hear some news and soon.

After he had written to the Weasleys and Grangers Arthur and Molly were extremely furious with their children. They couldn't believe what happened to Harry and all Dumbledore got from the howlers they sent was that the children were on restriction all summer long and to hope Harry was alive or they'd have worse punishments. The Grangers were the same, they even threatened to put Hermione back in muggle school if anything else went wrong.

Severus had been looking high and low for Harry too, but like everyone else his searches came up empty. He spent half the time looking for ways to track Harry but nothing worked. Dumbledore felt horrible too on all this, he only hoped that Harry would forgive him even if it took years.

"Albus." Minerva came in with Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt behind her.

"Cornelius, have you found Harry?"

"I'm afraid not Albus, but you aren't going to believe what was just found in the records." He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "Potter has a new guardian, but we can't tell who it is." he showed the parchment to Dumbledore, and while the Dursleys were no longer Harry's guardians his new guardian's name was clouded over.

"Can you find out where he is?"

"That's another issue, his trace has vanished we can't find him. This has never happened before, but we will be looking into it. The Dursleys signed over custody of the boy, but they have vanished from their home."

"They had a 'For Sale' sign up." Kingsley said. "Mrs. Figg their neighbor said they left yesterday and the house is empty." now Dumbledore was shocked, whoever had Harry didn't want him to be found. He could be anywhere in the world and no one knew where.

"We have checked though Dumbledore, he is alive and recovering but we won't be able to trace his magic. We'll do what we can but as of right now our leads will be slow."

"Do what you can Cornelius, we can't give up hope." Fudge and Kingsley left moments later and Minerva looked at Dumbledore with worry.

"Do you think he's alright Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva, I don't know." he prayed Harry was, but only them would tell if they ever saw the boy again.

_**Okay does it make a little more sense now? Charlotte is Molly Weasley's niece and now Harry's mother, James knew Harry wasn't his and loved him, and now the Ministry can't find Harry. Looks like he's safe for the time being, and he has a new shot at life.**_

_**Next chapter will have Harry going to see his new headmaster, and he's going to meet Viktor Krum. Also more on him bonding with Charlotte, gives them a new start together. Can't say how long the chapter will be, but it won't be short.**_

_**Also please say a prayer for AnnaBoleyna1536, her grandmother passed away the other night and her family is dealing with the loss as best they can. Thank you for that.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. School Visit

_**Well I'm still very glad the fic is doing well so far, sorry if you've noticed a few changes I have a tendency to forget some things. Hope I cleared up a little confusion and hopefully there won't be anymore. **_

_**Also thank you for wishing AnnaBoleyna1536 the best, she's still taking it hard but I know she'll get through it with some support.**_

_**Now this chapter has Harry starting off with his new life, with a visit to his new school and new headmaster. I will say now, it's not Igor Karkaroff I don't like him so I made up a character. Harry will meet a new face or two, and then it'll go to where he and Charlotte have a little talk. **_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later:_

"Harry, Harry are you awake?" Harry woke up to knocking on his bedroom door, another bedroom other than the one Charlotte picked out for him the day before. She let him choose a room, and he chose one with a balcony that got a great view of the grounds and the gardens, plus a good breeze from the cool air. Hedwig had a nice spot near the window, where she could fly out whenever she wanted, and the room was bigger than the last one Harry had been in.

"I'm up." Harry sat up in his bed and grabbed his new glasses, they were rectangular shaped but with a clearer color and silver. Charlotte bought them since his old ones were nearly worn but she said to keep them as spares.

"Alright then pull on your robe and get downstairs breakfast is almost done." he heard her leave down the hall, and he smelled pancakes.

"Hoot!" Hedwig greeted him good morning, and after he stroked her feathers he opened the window so she could go out for a morning fly. Grabbing his bathrobe he walked from his room towards the kitchen, which was actually close since his and Charlotte's rooms were only on the second floor and the kitchen was just downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie, take a seat." she was fixing up some new cakes, and the table was set for two. A black horned owl, a mean looking bird, was sitting on a stand staring at him with large brown eyes; he was Charlotte's owl and his name was Wingers.

"He doesn't like me does he?"

"No he's just curious, I know he looks mean but he's really a dove." she stroked his feathers and gave Harry a plate of four pancakes. "Blueberries or strawberries?"

"Both." she passed him two small bowls of fruit. Harry liked blueberries and strawberries with his cakes, and she liked bananas and strawberries plus butter-flavored syrup. Charlotte could cook, she had learned from her aunt but it didn't change much between them.

"Now dig in, and don't forget we're going to meet with your new headmaster today."

"Yeah…umm…" Harry loved the taste of the food; it was only a few days ago Charlotte scared the bloody hell out of him with her adoption story and now here they were two days later eating breakfast as mother and son. Harry didn't know if he should call her mum or not, but she took him in and pretty much saved him; not to mention the clothes she gave him and the room.

"Glad to hear those noises." she laughed as he ate the food, and gave a piece to Wingers.

"Hey um…Charlotte there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do I need to change my last name?"

"Only if you want, but Harry I have to warn you that if word gets out that Harry Potter is attending Durmstrang you never know what may happen." she did have a point, even if she did everything legally people could still come for him.

"Do I have to change my full name?" she shook her head.

"Unless you want to, all you have to do is fill out the form and the Ministry will make it official. I know you want to keep your parents' last name, but if it's to keep you safe then you need to think on it."

"No." he said. "I want to, I can't go back there and I don't want to be reminded of what happened."

"Harry are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll get the forms ready so you can fill out what name you want." she summoned the forms, and Harry read it over. It stated that while he was under the guardianship of Charlotte Prewett, he could opt to change his name or keep it. He took out the quill, and signed down his old name, and then put down his new name.

_Harrison Charlus Prewett _

"Here." he handed them back to Charlotte. She put them in an envelope, tied it to Wingers' leg, and he flew off out the open window. Hedwig appeared later, and Harry fed her a blueberry.

"Harrison Prewett sounds good to me. Now I'm going to shower and if you want…"

"I will." he wanted to look nice for his new headmaster; perhaps this one could be better than Dumbledore.

"Now Harry I'll tell you now the headmaster is an old friend of Uncle Ignatius, and you won't have to worry about prejudice here. Many of the boys are half-blood, but purebloods don't act all high and mighty unless you meet the grandparents. Sadly though muggleborns aren't allowed, but that's how it's always been."

"What's the school like?"

"Well you'll have your own room, and a schedule as most but you won't be sharing with anyone. It's big too, not quite as big as Hogwarts but it's very secretive. You'll also have to get used to wearing fur all the time because they only light fires for magical reasons. There is a Quidditch pitch but no houses like in Hogwarts, boys either play on black or red, and anyone can play."

"Wait…how do they pick the players?"

"That's something you have to ask them, and of course you know Viktor Krum is on their International team."

"Yeah, I'm a fan." he wouldn't act like a dodgy school boy though; he'd do it right this time.

"Alright, finished?" Harry nodded. "Then let me do the dishes…"

"No." Harry stopped her. "I'll do them; you should take your shower you cooked."

"You sure?" he nodded. "Alright then get to it." she got up and left the kitchen while Harry went to work. He had the normal chores of a muggle boy, clean his room, do his laundry, wash dishes, even a few others but he didn't have to clean the entire castle. The castle had three house elves who knew the place good, named Rusty, Belle, and Halo and the oldest one was Halo who knew the castle from top to bottom. He wasn't too old but he'd been around since Charlotte was a kid.

'Done.' once all dishes were cleaned and dried Harry left to his own room to shower. Thankfully he had his own bathroom and the hot water wasn't too scarce for only one person to use at a time.

'Let's see…' he pulled out some clothes, and saw the black and red set of robes he'd wanted to wear. He had to make a good impression and that would start off with a shower and clean robes. His money and inheritance had been transferred to a branch of Gringotts here in Paris, it had the same name and was run by goblins but for some reason the goblins here were friendlier unless you cheated or stole from them.

Harry set his robes down on the now made bed and left to take a quick shower. He had a good bathtub but now wasn't the time to relax and lounge. The water was running by the time he got there, and he stepped into the shower after removing his night clothes. It was nice and hot, oh this was amazing.

_An hour later:_

After a proper tidying up and quick looksee Charlotte and Harry were both dressed and ready to head for Durmstrang. Luckily it was a day for studying so neither of them would worry about students getting in the way, but that wasn't an issue.

"Alright, my Harry you look absolutely handsome." Harry's hair was combed out and his robes were on nice and straight plus his glasses. Charlotte had her hair loose but straightened plus a small barrette with blue and white flowers holding her hair up half way, and she wore a set of light blue and white robes.

"Is it going to be cold there?" Charlotte produced two furry jackets, with matching hats.

"Your school ones will be warmer I hope."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "So how are we getting to Bulgaria from here?"

"Easy, we use this, oh and the school isn't exactly in Bulgaria it's in between Norway and Sweden; luckily though the students are required to learn some English so you won't need to worry about foreign language unless you choose a class." she pulled out a long silver pocket watch with the Durmstrang symbol on the back. "All the students have one, the ones who live outside of Bulgaria at least. It will take us directly to the grounds, but to get in we use this." she pulled out a silver key with Durmstrang's symbol on the top. "This will open the gates, and each student has one with their initials engraved in them." she handed it to Harry. "Both of these will bond with your magic, so only you will be able to use them."

"Is it permanent?" she shook her head.

"When you graduate the magic fades away, so it becomes a memento of sorts. Keep those on you at all times."

"I will, but how do we…?"

"Open it up, wind the switch three times, press the button at the top, and then close it." she took his hand and he did as told. Once the watch closed they were whisked away onto some rocks, and stood in front of a snowy mountain. "Hold up the key Harry." Harry pulled the key out and the rocks began to move, showing an entrance inside the mountain.

"Wow."

"Told you, secretive." they stepped inside and Harry a high four story building behind some black iron gates. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts like Charlotte said, but it had a good bit of ground everywhere. "Let's go." they walked up to the gates which opened, and coming their way was a man wearing black and white fur robes with a young boy a little older than Harry wearing the same but brown and a blood red uniform.

"Ahh Lady Prewett welcome." a thick accent, but still understandable; the man had a goatee with the colors black and grey in them, but he didn't look much older than fifty. He had short hair, and a golden eagle cane to hold him up.

"Hello Lord Blagorodna, you look well." they shook hands.

"This is him?" the man looked at Harry; he seemed kind with those soft brown eyes.

"Yes, this is my son Harrison Prewett, Harry this man here is Headmaster Anton Blagorodna. And this lad here is his aide, sorry what is your name?" the boy bowed.

"Boris Blagun miss." he had short curly brown hair, but he was about sixteen. "Welcome to Durmstrang."

"Thank you." Harry bowed back.

"Come inside, we can talk in my office." they followed Anton inside, and his aide left to his room which was actually on the second hall from Anton's office. They entered a big oval shaped office decorated with photos of former headmasters of the school including one large portrait of the first headmaster, or headmistress Nerida Vulchanova. There were bookshelves everywhere, along with a few crystal balls the size of a man's hand, a closet with the Bulgarian Quidditch Team Poster on it, and a large oak desk with some photos and a set of scrolls and quills on it.

"You cleaned up Anton." Charlotte joked.

"I always do when expecting company." Anton let them sit and offered them candies, but they declined. "Now, young Mr. Prewett, tell me what are your best skills?" Charlotte told him what questions to expect, so Harry had some answers.

"I am an excellent flier, I'm good with the dark arts and defense though I do need more schooling, and with better studying I can do well in my classes."

"Ah, a future academic lad, I like that. Charlotte told me you were on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor, I was seeker."

"You might have some competition there lad, Viktor Krum always gets seeker on the red team here but he does love a good game." he expected that. "I must ask you lad, are you bad tempered?"

"I wouldn't say so sir, unless someone pushes me to show my temper I don't bully anyone."

"Good, we don't tolerate violence in this school. Despite our reputation for learning Dark Arts we have a zero tolerance for bullying. You are a half-blood am I right?" Harry nodded. "Just asking, and so far you seem to delight me. More will be told through your lessons, and you will likely have some classes with the older boys."

"Understood, but do I have to shave my head?" Harry touched his hair.

"As long as it doesn't grow past your chin you are fine son." Harry laughed. "Now…here is your schedule. Shouldn't be too much different from the one you had at Hogwarts." He handed Harry a scroll, and he was right it wasn't very different other than a few classes.

_**Monday:**_

_Defense against the Dark Arts 8:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m._

_Dark Arts Training 1:00-3:00 p.m._

_Potions 3:30-4:30 p.m._

_**Tuesday:**_

_Ancient Runes 9:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m._

_Magical History 11:00 a.m. -12:30 p.m._

_Divination 2:00 p.m.-3:30 p.m._

_**Wednesday**_

_Free Morning Period_

_Potions 10:30 a.m.– 12:00 p.m._

_Defense against the Dark Arts 1:30 p.m. – 3:00 p.m._

_**Thursday**_

_Charms 8:30 a.m. – 9:30 a.m._

_Ancient Runes 10:00 a.m. – 11:30 a.m._

_Potions 1:30 p.m. – 2:30 p.m._

_**Friday**_

_Transfiguration 9:00 a.m. -10:30 p.m._

_Ancient Runes 11:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m_

_Free afternoon period_

"Dark Arts training is only once a week?"

"Yes but only until your last year, then you'll have it twice. We teach it for two hours a day, and then the defensive spells and hexes come mostly. It's a strict class though, so you'd best be prepared. Quidditch games are Saturday afternoons, but you can try out anytime in the week as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies."

"So if I do fine in class I'm allowed to play?"

"Yes, and you should notice you have a couple of free periods as do the rest of the students. Those are for studying, but also for you to rest. You can spend them exercising with the others, but it's all up to you. Breakfast is at seven o'clock each morning for an hour, lunch hour starts at noon, and dinner is at five but if you require snacks the school has access to a local sweets shop for you to purchase snacks."

"Thank you sir, but I noticed that there's not a class for Care of Magical Creatures."

"We don't teach that until your fourth year, like Hogwarts you will graduate in your seventh year and you will have final exams, your grades up until then will be on your class assignments and homework. Your classroom numbers are on the bottom."

"I understand."

"Good, you will start Monday but we will expect you to be settled in by Sunday. Your uniforms will be in your room and I have already notified your teachers plus I will send someone to help you learn your way around. You will have a map of the grounds as well, and areas marked in red are forbidden to students."

"Thank you again sir."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at this time sir."

"Very well, Lady Prewett?"

"None thank you Anton." Charlotte smiled.

"Then I shall thank you both for coming, it was good seeing you again Lottie and I look forward to having you Mr. Prewett." they all shook hands.

"Good day sir." Harry left with Charlotte and they left the grounds straight through the gates. "How do we get home?"

"Wind the watch twice and open it." Harry did so, and they were back in the living room of Prewett Castle. "How do you feel about your schedule?"

"Not sure, but I'll learn it."

"Excellent, oh look your books have arrived." some packages were on the sofa, along with some parcels from a shop in France that made fur coats. Charlotte levitated them to Harry's room, and then pulled off her own coat.

"It's cold in there a lot isn't it?"

"It is, but it warms up from time to time; now how's about some lunch?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'll eat."

"Alright, turkey or ham sandwich?"

"Turkey please."

"Follow me." she led him into the kitchen where Rusty was setting out the items needed to make sandwiches. "Thank you Rusty, go on and eat."

"Merci mistress." Rusty bowed.

"Make it how you want sweetheart."

"Thanks, but I should change first don't you think?"

"Oh don't worry about it I can take stains out of anything." she nudged him. Harry made himself a turkey sandwich with all the trimmings and Charlotte made herself a ham sandwich. "Now Harry, how do you feel about this so far?"

"Alright, a little nervous but alright."

"That's expected; hopefully your guide will be nice."

"What'll you do while I'm gone?"

"I'll write to you, and I'm going to do a little digging. There's something I need to look into about your godfather Sirius Black."

"Why?"

"Harry…he's not the man you think he is. I know that earlier this year Arthur told you about how he was a follower of Voldemort, and then you found out he was the one who betrayed your parents. I have seen the visions, but without solid proof I can't do much."

"You're going to help him?"

"I may have to, once I find Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew, but he's dead."

"No Harry, he isn't. He's been appearing in my visions but I can't figure out where he is, so I need to ask for some help with a friend in the British Ministry. For now though, I want you to focus on your new school and fitting in, don't let this ponder your mind."

"I won't, unless I realize he was innocent I don't want anything to do with it." Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

"Alright, now when you're done eating you can go rest after you clean your room. I need to have a private word with Ignatius, but I will take you out shopping for a new broom. Your old one looks nearly worn down."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to, besides I want to see just how good you are as a flier. I'm good myself, but we can fly over the city tonight if you want." Harry's eyes brightened at that.

"I'd love that."

"Excellent, we'll even take Hedwig and Wingers with us. Though I will warn you, Wingers likes to show off."

"Fine with me." Harry laughed. He felt good already, Charlotte was being a great guardian to him and she treated him good. In a way she was like Molly Weasley, but he wouldn't say it aloud.

'We'll just see how it goes.'

_**Hope you liked it, now Harry has an idea of what his school will be like. I made the schedule up as I went, but it's not very different from a Hogwarts one.**_

_**Next chapter Harry starts at his new school, and he makes a couple of new friends plus a rival. I'll also throw in a spot for Molly and Arthur when they sit down with their kids and show them the consequences of what they did to Harry. Might do a spot for Snape too, or that will be with in the next chapter.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. New Beginning

_**So here is a new chapter, this story's been on my mind lately so I figured why not give a fourth chapter before I go to another fic? **_

_**Now this chapter has Harry starting off at his new school, making some new friends and a rival so he'll have a semi-normal day. He will meet Viktor here, but they won't talk until later. In the middle I've thrown in a spot for Molly and Arthur, and this chapter is going to be split in half so Harry's classes will come in the next chapter maybe even a spot for Quidditch.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later, Sunday:_

"Harry, Harry are you ready?" Charlotte called Harry from the hall. He was busy making sure all of his things were packed in his new trunk including his new Nimbus 2002 broomstick. He had his uniforms all freshly washed and neatened up, plus his school books and some other items.

"Almost." classes wouldn't start for him until tomorrow morning, but today he would get settled into his dorm. Charlotte would see him off, but she wouldn't be going inside she had a meeting with someone at the Ministry.

"Best hurry now, Anton is waiting."

"Coming!" he closed his trunk after packing his last bit of clothing. He rolled it onto the floor, and grabbed Hedwig's cage to meet Charlotte in the hallway. "Ready."

"Good, let's be off. You have your key and the watch?" Harry nodded. "Take them out, and remember." Harry opened the pocket watch, wound it three times, pressed the button, and then closed the watch. They were whisked away outside the mountain, and Harry held up the key revealing the entrance. Charlotte walked with him but stopped at the gates.

"I'll write to you tomorrow evening." Harry hugged her.

"See you do, I'll be looking forward to hearing about your first day. If you need anything tell me." she placed her hands on his face and kissed his head. "You're such a handsome boy, with beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." they hugged again. "See you later." he walked through the gates with Hedwig and his trunk, and right at the front doors stood Anton and a tall boy with cropped black hair and tan skin.

"Hello again Mr. Prewett."

"Hello headmaster." Harry bowed. "Who's this?"

"This is Devon Burdick; he'll be the one to give you a tour of the school today."

"Nice to meet you." Devon bowed.

"You too."

"Well now boys, run along I have a few things that need to be done." Anton let them in first, and then they parted ways.

"Your room is on the fourth floor, follow me." Devon led him to some stairs, but Harry levitated his trunk since his arms began to ache. The walk upstairs wasn't too long even for four floors, but they went up past some other students who gave Harry some odd stares but nothing bad. On the walls there were pictures of old photos of the Quidditch teams, even the international team going back generation, and some family pictures of old students and others.

'It's all about history here.'

"Like it so far?" Devon asked.

"Just a small tour, but yes."

"If you want you can let your owl out up here." Devon pointed to a window. "There's a spot in the barrier where our mail birds fly out, but they always find their way back."

"What do you say Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted in response. "Hold on girl." Harry set the cage down and let Hedwig on his arm before lifting her to the window. "Have fun, come back tonight." Hedwig hooted and Devon opened the window letting her fly out.

"Nice bird."

"She is, first good present I ever received." the memory came in quick, when Hagrid showed Hedwig after getting his wand.

"Here we are, the key you have is the key to your room. Use it." Devon led him to a bedroom door, had the number 412 on the front. Harry used the key to unlock the room, and despite the distance between door rooms the room itself was rather big, almost like a master bedroom.

"Whoa." It was colored with warm browns and whites, it was nice and inviting. There was a large bed at the end of the room, a closet in the left corner, a white cushioned couch in front of a small brown wood coffee table, with two matching armchairs, a large chest of drawers and even a mirror next to a big window with light brown curtains. It was elegant.

"All of the rooms are like this; it used to be where only the top floor had rooms like the ones you see in fine hotels. Bathing is done in the room at the very end, it's got showers and even a large tub but you only use the one on your floor."

"Understood, anything I should know?"

"Well you aren't allowed in other rooms without permission, they have wards on the halls at night so you can't sneak into another. If you have to use the loo it won't go off, but if you touch another's door it alerts the teachers. Curfew is at nine, but until ten thirty you can at least visit your neighbors."

"Do the others gather anywhere to talk?"

"The study hall, but that's mainly for school work. If you want to mingle with the others, then you would be better off walking the trails around the pitch. I'll show you later on, do you want some help unpacking?"

"Nah I can get it."

"Okay, well just set your trunk down and follow me."

"Sure, where is your room at?" Devon pointed to the eighth door on the right.

"Room 420, and in case you ask Viktor Krum is in the room next to yours." Harry's eyes widened a bit.

"Next to mine?"

"Yeah, a lot of guys wanted this room but they don't get to choose. Here put your trunk away and I'll show you the main hall. That's where we eat." Harry set his trunk down next to his bed.

"So how old are you?"

"Fifteen, you're what thirteen?" Harry nodded. "Eh don't worry; we don't really have age issues here. The younger students sometimes stick together but in their second years they start hanging out with some of the older ones though not the higher ones. They usually stick with their own age until maybe they befriend us thirteen or fourteen year olds." they began to walk back down the stairs.

"This is a workout every day." Harry laughed.

"That's what we all think, the more you walk on these stairs the stronger your legs get. Oh yeah all the classrooms are on the first floor, but it's kind of tricky with the rooms since some are conjoined."

"Makes sense."

"They all have signs though, the professors are all different. The strictest one is old Kouras, he's our potions professor and he's been around since my father came here."

"Strict how?" Harry almost thought back to Snape.

"He just wants things done correctly but he's not mean or anything. If you mess up he'll make you do the whole thing over and keep you after class, or just give you extra homework."

"Good thing I've been reading up on potions then." it was true, in the last few days Harry had been looking back into his subjects so he could do better here than at Hogwarts. He would struggle if needed, but he wanted to boost his grades.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah but don't ask me anything, I'm still learning and I'll read more tonight."

"Do you have a copy of your schedule?" Harry pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to him. "Wow, my Monday is the same and so is my Wednesday and Friday. I can show you the ropes if you want."

"Umm…" Harry thought he was a bit overfriendly, but he didn't get any bad vibes from Devon. Normally he could tell if someone was evil or good, but after being shot down by his traitor friends he wasn't sure what to think anymore. "Yeah sure."

"You okay? You seem a bit hesitant…?" Harry frowned.

"Let's just say I haven't had any good experiences with making friends."

"Well don't worry, no one here would bully you; Headmaster Blagorodna doesn't allow it plus most of the guys here are nice." Harry stared at him skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, granted some of them are snobs but none would go as far as bullying. We may have a reputation for learning the dark arts, but we're all like family here."

"Family…" Harry looked away. "I don't really have a lot of family."

"Why not? That woman who was with you isn't she…?"

"My adopted mum, she took me in last week. She's been good to me too, I just…well I don't have very many pleasant memories of family." Harry thought back for a moment to the Dursleys but immediately dismissed the thought.

"Oh well, I thought she looked a bit young. Hey you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Follow me I'll introduce you to some people; I'm sure you'll like it here better than Hogwarts." they walked into the main hall and Harry was in fact introduced to several other boys about his age or Devon's. Most of them seemed nice, but at the corner of his eye he caught Krum himself staring at him.

'So far so good, but we'll see what happens with the teachers tomorrow.'

_Meanwhile, Dumbledore's office:_

"Molly, Arthur welcome. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus, we just came to speak with our kids."

"Yes I understand, I knew those howlers you sent wouldn't be enough." they had written that morning saying that they wanted a word with the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Molly had been terribly upset with them, not understanding why they would abandon Harry like that. She loved the boy like her own, and she didn't care if he was Severus Snape's son Harry proved to be a gentle soul. He'd helped them constantly, even when he didn't have to but he did and they did this?

"Albus, is it true that you knew?" Arthur was angry too, and seeing him angry was a rare sight he could be as bad as his wife or worse.

"Yes." Dumbledore was still plagued by his own actions, his eyes barely twinkled anymore and his usual cheery attitude had gone down. "I knew Harry was Severus' son but unfortunately after Voldemort died Severus wasn't ready for a child. If he were I would've let him take Harry but he could barely make it through the day without crashing."

"So instead of putting him with a proper wizard family you put him with those damned Dursleys?" Molly knew Harry wasn't happy with the Dursleys and she suspected abuse, but she could never get Harry to talk about it.

"Molly, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and this is one. I'm doing everything I can to find the boy, but so far nothing has come up."

"So you really don't know where he is?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"We do know he has a new guardian, but who they are or where he is we cannot figure out. Whoever has Harry doesn't want him to be found." they figured he'd say that.

"But he's alive right?"

"As far as we can tell." that was a slight relief. Molly only hoped that Harry was safe wherever he was, but she wanted him back as well. "Shall I give you some privacy to talk to your children?"

"Please." Arthur nodded.

"Very well, you can use my office…" a knock came at the door. "That must be them now." it opened and Minerva appeared with the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Percy had nothing to do with Harry, but he didn't help either.

"Hello Arthur, Molly."

"Minerva." Molly glared at her children, and they all looked a bit fearful.

"Minerva, I think we should go see Severus. Give them some privacy." the two professors left them alone, that's when it all came out.

"How could you? How could you do this to Harry?" Molly was seething.

"Mum, he's a death eater's son." Ron tried.

"What difference does that make? You should know him Ronald, Harry wouldn't hurt anyone. He saved Ginny's life and he loaned us money for your school supplies, not to mention all the times he stood up for us!" she was getting close.

"But you always said Slytherins were evil! Snape is a Slytherin!"

"But Harry is a Gryffindor as was his mother; you can't hold his parents' mistakes against him! You abandoned him, and he slit his wrists because of you!"

"We didn't know he would try and kill himself!" Ginny started. "We just couldn't believe he'd keep it from us!"

"HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Molly screeched even Arthur flinched. "Harry never knew Snape was his father, Albus never told him. I'm…I can't believe this."

"Mum." the twins spoke up. "We didn't know what was going on." that was Fred.

"What?" Arthur stared.

"We knew something was wrong with Harry but we couldn't find him, then we heard Wood cut him from the team but everyone kept quiet. We didn't even pay attention to the rumors…"

"It's true, mum we didn't know what happened until Dumbledore called us up here." George looked grieved. "We never would've hurt Harry…and when Dumbledore said he tried to kill himself we…"

"Couldn't believe it, we'd been so busy with everything else we didn't see Harry hurting. We could've done something." Molly saw both of her boys were telling the truth, she had thought the twins had been the same but they didn't know.

"How did you not hear the rumors?" Arthur asked.

"We were busy with Quidditch and school, trying to make up for our last exams but…" Fred had tears in his eyes. "Dammit we should've helped him!"

"Fred, George are you telling us the truth?" the twins nodded.

"We swear on our lives mum." they both said, and a mother always knew a liar when she saw one.

"Mum when they find Harry we'll make things up to him." Ginny tried.

"No you won't, after what you did you, Ron, and Hermione have no chance of reconciling with Harry. Wherever he is, I just hope he is safe and he's making TRUE friends." hence the word true. She always considered Harry one of her own since she first met him, now she just had to hope he was alright.

"No! No we'll make it up to him!"

"Ginny enough, when and if Harry returns you are not allowed anywhere near him. When you get back to the Burrow you are both going to work your hands to the bone. And you'd better hope Harry is alright, or there'll be more consequences."

"How can any of you stand up for him? He's the son of a death eater!" Molly had enough and slapped Ron across the face, making him stumble a bit.

"You can forget about a new broomstick Ronald Weasley; we were going to give you one for your birthday but after this no. It's bad enough you left Harry alone, but to not feel any remorse after he nearly died…it's disgusting. Go back to class; we'll see you in the holidays." Fred and George nodded after giving Molly and Arthur hugs, but Ron and Ginny left without another word. "Arthur…I haven't felt this way since we lost…"

"Shhh…" Arthur pulled her into his arms.

"It's like I've lost one of our children, ever since Lottie left."

"I know, but you heard Albus Harry is alive somewhere. We just have to hope and wait, maybe when he returns we can talk to him." they both wanted Harry to know they didn't blame him for anything; none of it was his fault.

"Let's get home, I need to make dinner and you have the late shift." They left through the floo, and Molly spent the rest of the day thinking about Harry.

_Durmstrang, the next morning:_

_6:30 a.m.:_

Harry awoke the next morning when the clock in his room went off. He had gone to bed the night before at ten, but only after he managed to get away from all his new classmates who seemed to want to know him. Other than Devon Harry seemed to have befriended three others named Nikolai who was fifteen , Gerald who was fourteen, and Maximus who was thirteen; all boys he'd be sharing most of his classes with.

'Time to get ready.' he got up out of bed and went to grab his uniform from the dresser. He would take a quick shower first, dress, and then get down to the main hall for breakfast. Devon agreed to meet up with him, but he'd see.

"Morning Harry." speak of the devil there he was with his own uniform.

"Morning Devon." Harry walked with him into the showers. Four other boys were there; including Viktor Krum who had his back turned. "Ahhh…" the shower's hot water felt good in the morning.

"You ready for your first day?" Nikolai came in.

"Ready as I'll ever be." a quick wash and he dressed into his uniform. Devon and Nikolai walked with him down to the main hall and grabbed some seats. It was already near seven, and the tables were all set with fresh breakfast food.

"I will tell you now Harry that you will love DADA this morning, our professor is one of the best in the country; he took on a miniaturized Opaleye once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was more of an award for us doing well on our exams." Nikolai laughed. "He's amazing."

"Sure is, and if you need tutoring he gives it on Sunday evenings for an hour per student." Maximus sat next to him.

"Or set you up with a volunteer student, Krum does it a lot when he's not at Quidditch practice."

"I see." they ate breakfast and talked about most of the teachers, but right as Harry got up to get to his first class he bumped into someone.

"Excuse you." the boy he bumped into was a tall blonde with curly hair and green eyes.

"Sorry." Harry tried to move, but the boy wouldn't let him.

"You should say 'I apologize for bumping you good sir'." from his accent he was French. Snobbish too from the gel shining in his hair; he was almost like an older version of Draco Malfoy.

"Let him be Jean, he's new." Maximus stood next to Harry.

"New or not he should learn some proper manners."

"My manners are fine thanks, I said sorry and I'm also sorry if my apology isn't to your standards." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, you newbies are all the same. What part of the gutter did you come from?" Harry held his tongue.

"I'm Harrison Prewett; I live in Prewett Castle but I am originally from London." Jean stared at him.

"Prewett Castle, that's impossible Lady Prewett hasn't any children nor is she married." so he knew about the Prewett family.

"I'm adopted; therefore she's my adoptive mother. Anything else you want to ask or annoy me with?" Jean's face turned a little red but when Krum came up beside him he became all starry eyed.

"Is there a problem here boys?" he looked between them.

"Nothing Viktor, just trying to teach this newbie some manners is all." Jean smiled almost seductively.

"Really, because I think his manners are fine considering he apologized to you." the smile faded.

"Yes but he was quite rude about it."

"No Jean you were, now go sit back down before your cowlick comes back." Jean's hands flew to his hair in fear before running out of the hall and the others laughed. Yes he was definitely like Malfoy. "Sorry about him."

"It's fine, I've seen and met worse."

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Viktor Krum." Krum held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Harrison Prewett, call me Harry."

"You said you're from London, why not be at that school…Pigwarts is it?"

"Hogwarts, and I did go there but I transferred here. Reasons are my own."

"Fair enough, what class do you have first?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"So do I, come and bring your friends." Maximus, Gerald, and Devon all stood near him. "I see you've made quite a few."

"Surprised me as well, shall we get going?"

"Follow me." Krum led them to a classroom just two doors away from the hall. On the door it had a golden dragon breathing red fire carved into the wood. They entered, and the whole classroom was huge with many small magical creatures in tanks and cages, including a Grindylow floating in a huge tank at the front behind the desk. Desks were lined up in two rows, with a long empty row for the professor to walk.

"Ah welcome everyone, come on in." a man with dark brown hair and a short beard, maybe mid-thirties greeted them. "Take a seat, and we'll begin class in ten minutes."

"That's Professor Snipes, I think this will be your favorite class mate." Maximus whispered to him.

"Hope so." it was a start.

_**Sorry I had to cut it here, just wanted to start the rest of Harry's day in the next chapter. **_

_**He'll have a chance at Quidditch, and even a small conversation with Krum but nothing serious yet. I'm thinking about putting a place in for Charlotte to see what she's up to while Harry's at school. No more flips back to Hogwarts though, not until it comes to where the Triwizard Tournament starts. **_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Friends

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hope this chapter will satisfy you until the next one comes. I'm glad the fic is well liked, I honestly didn't expect it to be this popular **_____

_**Now this chapter picks up a little after the last one, where Harry gets a chance to show off his skills and catch the eye of Viktor Krum. Nothing serious will happen yet, because Harry needs a chance to feel at home first. Before we go to him though, the first half is going to be about a spot for Charlotte looking into some things about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew with a friend's help.**_

_**Oh yeah before I forget some people have Ignatius' name confused with the Peverell brothers, no that's Ignotus Peverell, and Charlotte has no connection to them.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In the streets of London, Irish Gold Pub:_

Charlotte Prewett stood in the streets of the slummiest part of London, stood with her dark cloak covering her face to keep herself from being noticed in the alley she was waiting in. She stood next to a pub full of drunks and mongrels, not a bad place to hide but to keep clear out of until the drunks came out with the prostitutes. In broad daylight no less, this spot was secure from any wandering eyes of the British Ministry, least until nightfall.

'He'd better not be late.' she had been waiting for almost ten minutes, expecting someone to meet with her and soon otherwise she would return to Paris.

"A magical blessing stands before me, or is it a dark shadow that wishes to kill me?" the voice of the man she knew caught her ears.

"About time, I thought you would be late." he wore a dark hood as well, but his sandy blonde hair gave him away.

"Forgive me if I kept you waiting, I was occupied at the moment." she knew what he meant.

"How are you?"

"I've been better, but fine."

"How is the dog?"

"He hates being pent up in the house, but he's fine otherwise." Charlotte nodded.

"Have you found anything at all?" she had been working with this man since before the year began, they both knew a truth and they had been working underground to find proof.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to go on, but I keep my eyes open for clues. The rat disappeared, Merlin knows where he is."

"The rat is in London; in my own 'research' I have discovered that he is in fact a pet. I saw a cage and food in a tin as if feeding any average rodent pet. He could be with a wizard family, tell me do you know of any who would keep a rat for a pet?" Charlotte hated rats, frankly because they freaked her out but each time she saw one it wouldn't get away unscathed.

"Hmmm…" the man's eyes widened. "The Weasleys, they have a rat that's been around for quite some time."

"Really? Perhaps you should look into it, but do nothing brash. We can't risk anyone finding out right away."

"I understand." If they found the man they were looking for they would have to find a way for him to be caught by aurors. "How is your son?"

"He's doing well, he's adjusting slowly but from what I have heard he's made some new friends."

"Excellent, that's very excellent."

"Does graybeard know?" the man shook his head.

"None of them know, so far it's gotten to the point of all regret. The little carrot top will not shut up about it."

"She is delusional."

"Yes, but for now it seems things have calmed. I worry for it, but as of now there's nothing anyone can do."

"My son is well protected, you can count on that. If anything were to happen I would see it, and I will tell you now by this time next year something will happen." he understood her power, and he knew what she was capable of seeing.

"Don't say another word of it, until later."

"I was about to suggest that, now…seeing as you haven't had a proper gathering in a long while…after we bring the rat to justice, why not join me for Christmas?"

"Miss…."

"Please, it will be good for you to get out of London. Paris is very beautiful in Christmas, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Charlotte had been alone most of the time in Christmas, but she volunteered at shelters and children's hospitals muggle and magical so she wouldn't be alone the entire day. Now she had a son who needed all the family he could get, so this man needed to come.

"Your offer is very gracious, so I will accept it. Christmas is still a long way away though."

"Gives you more time to work out the plan and you will contact me if you find the rat."

"I will do so, now I must return. Poor Paddy doesn't like being alone." he tried to turn around.

"Wait." Charlotte pulled a purple pouch from her robes. "Here, you'll need this." she tossed it to him, and when he opened it his eyes widened.

"This is…?" Charlotte had given him an entire pouch of galleons, with a total of seven hundred. She had enough money from her father, more than what she knew to do with.

"You will need it that should be enough to last a while. Now go, I need to get back and you can't leave the puppy alone in that house. Merlin knows what he's doing…"

"Yes you're right, thank you." he turned again and disapparated from the alley. Charlotte waited a few moments to do the same, but ended up getting grabbed by a drunk who came out of the bar.

"Ey there sweetin…lucky gal…." he stunk of booze and sweat, and he was enormous like Vernon Dursley. He hardly had a hair on his head, and it was disgustingly greased up.

"Get off." she shoved him hard into the wall. "Muggles…" she disapparated after seeing she knocked the bugger unconscious.

_Back in Bulgaria:_

"Mr. Prewett, see me after class would you?" Harry's first class had gone well, he'd been able to show off some skills he'd kept hidden and learned from Charlotte, even Professor Snipes was impressed.

"Sure sir." all the others left but Maximus and Krum offered to wait for him. "Have I done something wrong?" he couldn't help but worry a bit.

"No no of course not! I merely wanted to ask how you learned such exquisite abilities, from your previous school."

"Um, no sir my mother…well adoptive mother she thought I should learn a few basics before I started here." Snipes smiled.

"She has the right idea; you did very well than most other students your age here. I think you'll be a good student here."

"Thanks sir, now I have to get going I don't want to be late to my other classes."

"Yes go on, I wouldn't want to mess up your first day here." Snipes seemed nice enough, he almost reminded Harry of Professor Lupin. When he had been hurt Lupin had disappeared and Harry didn't understand why. He didn't care though; at least he'd been gone before Lupin returned.

"Everything okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to compliment my first day here." Krum smiled.

"He's like that to everyone, so when is your next class?"

"Not until one, gives me two hours to do this work." he held up the homework Snipes gave, a report on the spells they practiced and a log book riddled with spells to make sure the students practiced for a certain amount of time each day until the next class.

"Well mine isn't until one either."

"Me either." Max said. "What's say we head to the pitch after we do our homework?"

"One hour for homework, the other hour for Quidditch, sounds good."

"Don't we have lunch though?"

"Oh yeah…okay we can go to the pitch at five, my classes are over by then." Krum suggested and the other boys nodded.

"Oh Viktor!" Jean came running up to them in the hall.

"Yes Jean what is it?" Krum was annoyed, it was obvious.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and the others for a game of Quidditch." he batted his really long eyelashes at him.

"I am afraid I cannot, I have classwork to do."

"But you always do your classwork in study hall, or at night."

"Yes but seeing as we have a new friend here I wouldn't mind waiting since our classes both end at five o'clock. We will take the pitch then."

"I see…well alright." Jean took off in a flash, flushed in the face with disappointment.

"Is he always so pushy?" Krum rolled his eyes at Harry.

"That's only a small amount, wait until later." Harry had to laugh, but followed the boys into the hall for a study period. Harry worked on his report with Max and Devon, while Krum helped out some of the younger students.

"They really like him don't they?" he noticed how some of the kids looked up to Krum, and he didn't seem to mind it.

"Yeah, but they don't really care for his Quidditch status. They like him as a mentor of sorts, even the teachers consider him a TA."

"TA?" Devon asked Max.

"Teacher's assistant, but he only does it because he doesn't have any siblings. Krum's an only child, he's always wanted a sibling or two but his parents can't have anymore."

"Why not?" Max shook his head.

"Can't say, not my place. I wouldn't ask either; he's very private about it." Harry knew what to do, keep out of personal business unless shared. He himself suffered, it wasn't like he was about to tell his friends that he'd nearly died and had been adopted by a seer, while everyone knew of Charlotte's prestige and family they didn't know she was a seer.

The boys all finished their homework from class, and ate lunch when it was time but right afterwards Harry had to head for his other classes. Krum accompanied him to his next one and to Harry's surprise the professor teaching the dark arts was a woman who almost reminded him of McGonagall. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, she had a thin face though she looked to be in her early to mid-thirties, she wore a long black and blue set of robes, and the look she gave him and the others was cold and hard like stone.

"You must be the new student, Harrison Prewett is it?" her voice was gravelly and dull.

"Yes, Professor…?"

"Mistress Montclair, I don't go by professor." she snipped at him.

"Forgive me mistress." he took his spot next to Krum, and Devon sat in the very back behind him. "She seems cross."

"She's strict and bitter is all, she's always been this way from what we know." Krum whispered.

"There's also that rivalry between her and your mum." Devon whispered, luckily class didn't begin for another five minutes.

"Rivalry?"

"They hate each other, I think it's because your mum's good friends with the European minister and several other politics, plus she actually lost her boyfriend 'because of her', or so she says." Harry's eyebrows rose a little.

"Yeah, apparently Montclair and her beau were dating for half a year and when he saw Lady Prewett he tried to seduce her and Montclair has blamed her ever since." Krum and Devon laughed. "But Lady Prewett nearly skewered the man when he accosted her."

"Wow." so now he would likely have another professor to hate him. At least he now knew Charlotte didn't take bullshit from anyone, she made that clear and this made it clearer to him.

"She hasn't dated since; she was really serious about the guy. Don't let her get to you though, she's just lonely and bitter so she doesn't exactly get mean unless it pertains to the lessons."

"Oh good, then I'll be sure to do well." he had heard some facts about the Dark Arts training; it was just a class to learn about dark spells and potions plus dark creatures. They didn't exactly do the dark arts especially if it were critical, but they at least learned about them.

"Any idea what she'll teach us today?" Devon asked Krum.

"The unforgivable curses from what I hear, she's been dying to teach that all year." Harry didn't know of those curses, but from the tone in Krum's voice they weren't good. Soon enough the rest of the class came in, including Jean and they all took their seats before Montclair turned back to face them all.

"Good afternoon boys, seems that no one is late today." the crossness in her voice was clear. "You all know we have a new student, young Mr. Prewett but we will see what he can do later."

'Yep, another one.' Harry gave an inner sigh.

"Now, for today's lesson we will be learning the three unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell me how many there are and why they are deemed so?" Devon raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Males."

"There are three, and they're unforgivable because they can put you in prison for life."

"Correct, now does anyone know what the curses can do?" Gerald raised his hand next. "Mr. Angelov."

"One is the Imperius curse, it's what some would call a mind-controlling spell. The castor can make you do whatever they wish, including kill yourself or someone else."

"Correct, and to make sure you all get an idea of what these curses do I will be the one to demonstrate. Luckily for me I have approval by the Ministry and the headmaster to do so." she pulled out her wand and then summoned a black rat from the cage that squeaked when she grabbed it. "Imperio." the rat stood up tall on its hind legs, and began dancing but squeaked loudly to stop.

'That's only a part of what the curse does.'

"Now this rat is dancing, but now…" Montclair moved her wand and the rat floated over a large cup of water conjured from her dictionary on the shelf behind her desk. "Hmmm…" she made the rat go into her hand it calmed down. "All sorts of witches and wizards claimed to be under the effects of this curse, especially some years ago when a dark wizard named Voldemort had many people under his control." Harry felt his nerves harden at the mention of Voldemort.

"How would they be able to tell if they were lying?" Devon asked.

"Simple, the torture curse…it was not used to depict if they were lying about being controlled or not, but in use. That and the truth serum potion, Veritaserum, was used very frequently during those times." she pointed her wand at the rat. "Crucio." the rat squealed in pain, enough to make everyone in the room cringe. She only held it for a minute before she stopped.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"In today's lesson yes Mr. Prewett, but tell me…do you know of the last curse?" Harry didn't, but he could guess.

"Death." everyone stared at him.

"Correct…" she set the rat down. "Avada Kedavra!" a green flash and the rat was dead instantly. "The killing curse, only one person is known to have survived it. A boy by the name of Harry Potter in London, England…how we don't know, no one does. It was because of this he put an end to Voldemort, yet still no one understands how a mere baby defeated a powerful wizard like that."

'Shut up already.' she sounded like she was belittling him.

"He was a baby?" Jean asked in surprise.

"A year old from what I've heard, both parents dead at the hands of the dark wizard yet he lived. Oh well, perhaps in time someone will find out the truth." she wrapped the dead rat in a cloth and bag. "Either way, these curses don't have the names for nothing. The one who made them years ago was a man of great evil and it's because of him these curses are dangerous. My advice to any of you, never use them."

'Like that isn't obvious.' Harry about rolled his eyes.

"Now…since that is out of the way we will be practicing dark spells but not until next class, unfortunately the deal with the Ministry was that on the day I teach you the unforgivable curses is a day I give you an assignment but I decided on a pop quiz, safety measures and all. So here…" she used her wand to pass out papers, with twenty-five questions a piece.

"Oh great…" Devon groaned. "Her quizzes are tough, be prepared mate."

"You have until two o'clock to finish this quiz, when you are done I want you to turn your papers in on my desk and begin the assignment on the board. Now…start." once the papers were passed out everyone began, and while Harry could tell some of the questions were tough, he knew the answers.

'This might be a long class.'

_Later that day:_

"Damn, did you see the expression on Montclair's face when she graded your quiz Harry?" Maximus was laughing so hard his face was red.

"It wasn't that funny Max, but yeah I agree it was priceless." Devon laughed as well. "You and Krum scored the same, but no one's ever passed her quiz on the first try." Harry had made a high grade on that quiz, and Montclair looked as if he'd cheated but couldn't say or prove it.

"Indeed, an impressive first day. And Potions…well it's a shame the class was cancelled since Professor Quincy is out." they Potions class had been cancelled after DA training, but at least they had a report on Wolfsbane due next class. They all went to the hall and finished up their homework, and now they were going towards the pitch.

"Thanks Krum." Harry felt relieved he did well, it was a good start so far.

"Now…"

"Hey Harry why don't you go on Krum's team, we'll go on the opposing team." Harry stared at Max, Devon, and Gerald.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course they are, are you good at Quidditch?"

"Well yes, I played on the team at Hogwarts and I won my first game but it's been a while." that wasn't entirely true but still.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem here, which position do you want to play?"

"I was seeker, but if I had a second spot I could be a beater." Wood had told him that in his first year.

"Normally I play seeker, but if you wish…"

"Oh no, I've actually wanted to try being a beater for a while. Perhaps I could play seeker another time." Krum nodded.

"Alright then, follow me." he led them to some sheds and while he and Harry entered one the others went into the one beside it. Harry saw Quidditch uniforms put up, black and red like Anton had said. Krum pulled out two red uniforms and handed Harry one. "We'll be playing on the red team."

"Good, I like red." Harry immediately put on the uniform, and it fit nicely. Viktor tossed him a broom. "Oh I won't need that…accio firebolt!" Harry said and in just moments the broom came to him.

"A Firebolt, that's the fastest model ever." Krum eyed the thing for a moment.

"A gift from Lady Prewett, since my old one was broken." he still couldn't call Charlotte his mum, but she was the closest thing to a mum right now.

"I doubt mine is as fast as that, but it is still very quick."

"I'm sure it is, should we go?" Harry couldn't help but stare at Viktor's muscular body, he was quite handsome.

'I see why Jean is so flirtatious with him.' Viktor was dressed in no time.

"Off we go." Krum summoned his own broom and they flew out of the shed and onto the pitch. Several more boys in black and red uniforms were waiting on the pitch, including Jean. "Good afternoon guys, Harry's going to join our team."

"Him?" Jean stared at Harry. "I'll bet he can't even fly well."

"Jean enough, he's going to be a beater for us today. This is just a practice round anyway; the real game will be on Saturday."

"Oh believe me I can fly just fine, I was a seeker beforehand."

"I think he can do it." Devon, Gerald, and Max were all in black uniforms. "I'm playing chaser here with Gerald, and Max is going to play keeper."

"Just don't hit me with those bludgers mate, last time I woke up after a month in the infirmary." Max rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, we have our teams together. I will be playing seeker, Prewett will be a beater with Jean, Archimedes, Michalski and Andovin will be the chasers, and Falcor will be the keeper. Now…let's begin!" everyone flew up into position, and Harry hovered next to Jean.

"Let's see how good you really are Prewett." Jean smirked at him. The 'ref' down below opened up the box containing the Snitch, Bludgers, and Quaffle, while the other three flew off the Quaffle was thrown upwards and the game began.

The black team caught the Quaffle first and dodged most of the red team before scoring a goal. The red team caught it next but a Bludger nearly struck another chaser so Harry knocked it away. He flew around keeping an eye out for the other bludger, but so far it was calm other than the others tossing around the Quaffle. Harry heard a faint buzz by his ear, and when he turned he spotted the Snitch.

"Krum! There it goes!" Harry pointed to it and Krum took off after it. A bludger from the black team's beaters was hit, and Harry managed to knock it back but nearly fell off his broom.

"Nice one Prewett!" Andovin, one of the chasers and older boys called out to him.

"Thanks!" Max grabbed the Quaffle from Andovin's arms and flew towards the hoops, but when he threw it Falcor blocked it. Black team scored again soon though, and then again but Red team scored after them.

'This is actually more fun.' Harry spotted Krum still going for the Snitch, but the black team's seeker was right next to him. They continued to fly around while Black team scored three more times and then Red scored four more times.

"Krum look out!" Archimedes screamed when a Bludger went after Viktor. Jean knocked it away, but then it turned and shoved him in the chest off his broom. Harry went for him and helped him to the ground with a soft thud. He was unconscious, but breathing.

"Nice work guys!" Krum shouted to his team, and moved ahead in time to catch the Snitch. The whistle blew and the ref came down.

"Red team wins!" he shouted. Everyone got down and congratulated the others but Jean was carried off to the infirmary.

"He'll be okay." the school healer, and elderly witch but not very old said. "He just needs rest and we'll mend his ribs. He should be up and running by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Krum thanked her and she left. "That was good Harry, you're very fast."

"Thanks Krum."

"Maybe he can play seeker next time." Max pitched in. "If you'd played with that broom the game would've been over in minutes."

"I don't know about that, but hey whatever's fine with me." Harry stomach began to growl. "Oh…Merlin I'm hungry."

"Me too, let's go change dinner should be ready soon. We'll check on Jean later." the teams both went to change and head for the hall.

'Yeah, this is all I need.' Harry had a bit of a rocky start with some others, but so far this was definitely starting to feel better than Hogwarts.

_**Hope that was long enough for you, it took me nearly three days to get it done.**_

_**Next chapter will have more of Harry being part of his new group, and then I'll throw in a spot for Hogwarts again, I know I said I wouldn't but I decided maybe a few every now and again will work. Yeah I know Harry didn't learn about the unforgivable curses until he was fourteen, but I figured to introduce them now instead of later. **_

_**So Charlotte has a few friends underground, can you imagine what they're up to? Do they know where to find Pettigrew? Can anyone imagine how Snape is doing after all this? Or does anyone realize that Charlotte knows more than they think?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later! **_


	6. Talking

_**So I had the next chapter in my head and I just had to get it out. Idk why this keeps coming out it just does, and I need to write it before I forget.**_

_**Now this chapter starts off with a slight time skip so a little more insight on how Harry is doing with his new school and friends. More on his thoughts of how his old life went from bad to worse and now his new life is improving greatly. Before anyone asks Harry will pretty much reveal some of his secrets here but not too much, though in time he will at least to Viktor.**_

_**Also towards the end a spot for Snape and how he's taking all this, and someone did ask if there would be MPREG in this and there will be but not for a while.**_

_**I forgot to mention that this won't follow with the book in GOF, things will change in the case of Voldemort's 'return'. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_A month later:_

"Hey Harry, come on let's head to the pitch the team's practicing!" Harry was about to walk into his room to put his books away when Devon and Max came calling for him.

"Just a sec guys." he unlocked his room door and set his books and things down on his desk.

"You gonna play today or watch practice?"

"Just watch, kinda tired I stayed up late last night looking over that potions assignment." Quincy was a tough teacher like Montclair, but unlike Montclair he actually helped his students with their work it was his projects and assignments that were hard. Harry had finished all his assignments though, so he was free for the upcoming weekend. "Let's go."

"C'mon then." Harry had started Durmstrang just a month ago and he already felt at home after the first week. It felt much better than being at Hogwarts; the students here were mostly friendly though a few others were a bit more bullish but nothing out of hand. Harry got along fine with most of the students, except for Jean because despite Harry saving him from a broken neck he had still been quite cold about Harry's friendship with Viktor.

He wasn't half as bad as before, at least he didn't get to Harry's nerves personally like Malfoy had.

"Viktor playing?"

"Yeah, seeker for the red team as usual. I thought he'd take a break though because he's been at the books a lot lately, then he works out and it almost looks like he doesn't sleep."

"He is an international player y'know, so he has to practice for the team." it was true, Krum practiced with the professional team each Sunday from seven to ten at night. He only travelled with them during the summers though, seeing as he was still in school.

"Have you heard from your mum yet?" Charlotte paid a visit to the school three weeks ago after getting Harry's first letter. She was glad that he was adjusting well to his new school and life, and she promised him it would stay that way if he just kept being himself.

"Yeah, she's up and ready for the holidays to come because this year she has a surprise for me."

"That's a month away mate."

"I know, but she's eager about it all." Harry had actually grown accustomed to calling Charlotte his mother seeing as she was now his guardian and treated him like her own she earned the title. She had her own money, and let him have access to his own. She was good to him.

"I guess she's happy she has a kid to give love to, but she's still pretty young to adopt a kid your age."

"I know, but she's the best thing that's happened to me." it was true.

"Hey Harry!" Gerald came up to the group. "Thanks for your help on that potions essay, I owe you one."

"No problem, as long as you promise to help me in the future."

"Still I owe you." the boys went straight to the pitch and spotted the teams already practicing. Krum was in the air looking for the snitch, but when he saw Harry he waved. Harry waved back, and ended up with a small glare from Jean who was playing chaser.

Harry had grown close to all of his new friends, not too close but close enough for them all to trust each other. Krum on the other hand had caught Harry's eye multiple times, not just as a friend either. Harry had watched Krum for a while, and he and Krum spent a good deal of time alone when it came to Quidditch or classes. They seemed to be fine with each other's company, but as far as personal business Harry hadn't spilled any of his own secrets and neither had Viktor.

Either way Harry had a sense of goodness overcome him when he was with Viktor, more than the other boys. It was strange, but alright.

"Damn, Krum may be a pro but he's good even at practice."

"He plays as good as he does in an actual game, he's serious when it comes down to his career." Harry wondered if Viktor planned to continue Quidditch after he graduated, and if he did then it was his choice. Harry was still unclear of what he wanted to do with his own life, he had initially wanted to be an Auror but now that didn't seem right. He had time though.

"You think he'll continue after he graduates?" Max shrugged.

"Dunno, if he does then he'll make it a winning streak. Y'know mate, I think you should go pro."

"Nah, I like Quidditch and all but just for fun not career."

"You're really good though, almost as good as Krum when he first started."

"Thanks, but again it's not for me." Harry wasn't interested in a sports career, he felt better off being close to his home where he could start his own family.

'And be a better parent.'

"Whoa look at that!" Harry looked up in time to see Krum loop de loop in the air chasing the snitch. He flew up maybe twenty more feet and then took a nose dive straight to the ground, caught the snitch in his hand, and landed swift and smooth onto the ground. His teammates landed behind him with several cheers, and he tossed his broom aside.

"That was amazing Viktor!" Jean patted him on the back.

"That was nothing, compared to professional Quidditch that was mere child's play." Viktor walked over to Harry. "Harry how's about you walk with me a minute?"

"Um…yeah sure." Harry looked to the others and they just gestured for him to go. He followed Viktor down the trail, and while Viktor removed his gloves and goggles he had a smile on his face. "So what's this about?"

"Nothing truly, I just thought it'd be a nice day to take a walk and talk with a friend."

"Oh really? And what would you talk with me about?"

"Well for one thing I'd like to know you more, just because you fascinate me for some reason."

"I fascinate you?" that was a shock, well not much.

"Yes, there's just something mysterious about you it's intriguing."

"Mystery how?" Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach when he said that.

"Just that it always feels like you're holding back, like you don't want to get too close to anyone yet you don't want to stay away. It's almost unnerving." Harry frowned.

"There's a reason for that." they continued to walk until they stopped at a bench. Viktor offered Harry a seat, and Harry's frown didn't go away.

"Are you up to sharing?"

"I shouldn't bore you with my own problems."

"I won't be, besides the thing about problems is if you don't share or talk about them then you'll never know how to solve them."

"Really though, why would you want to hear my problems?"

"Well…here I'll tell you what; I'll share some of my problems if you share with me yours. How's that sound?" Harry figured he could at least share some, take some pressure off his shoulders.

"Alright, but only if you start and promise not to tell anyone anything I tell you."

"Deal." they shook on it. "Now, for starters I come from a high end family, and my parents…well they expect a lot of me."

"How so?"

"Y'know, good grades, professional player, good money in a great career the usual of me upholding the family name as the only heir…typical times in a pureblood family."

"Who's worse your mum or dad?"

"Well my mother would just want me to be happy, as long as I choose a good path for myself. My father…well he's strict and I believe that if he found out my secret he'd be furious."

"Your secret?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me something first."

'Figured he'd say that.'

"Alright, well for starters my parents are dead." Viktor frowned.

"I'm sorry, how?"

"They were killed by a dark wizard when I was one, and after that I was sent to live with my mum's sister who hates me to no end. Her husband and son were worse, they always belittled me and beat me up and she let them. Those two ate everything in the house, both as big as whales or large potbelly pigs, and she barely fed me." Harry cringed at the memory of the beatings, and the verbal abuse.

"Why in the…?"

"Muggles, my mum was muggleborn and her sister hated that she had magic in her blood. She took it out on me a lot, and often blamed me for her death."

"Why would they send you there?"

"I had no other family, or at least I thought I didn't." Harry wasn't sure that he should say it. "Alright tell me your secret."

"Okay then, I'm gay." Harry stared a little, not entirely surprised but not calm either. "My parents don't know as I said, they expect me to meet a nice girl and continue the family line even though wizards can conceive and give birth."

"Really?" that was one fact he didn't know.

"Yeah, it's because of our magic we can grow wombs and have children but some parts of our world are still very close-minded."

"I agree." Harry sighed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well yeah most of them, but I can't say everyone. So…"

"Right…well truthfully my…father is alive."

"Alive? But you said…"

"The man who died with my mum was actually my stepfather, but it turns out he knew and still named me his heir. He wrote a letter to me telling me why, and I felt upset."

"What about your real father though?"

"My real father is a bastard, the lowest of the scum of the earth. I found out one day in class he was when we were working on familial blood potions, and when he found out he pretty much told me he hated me. Said he would never want me as a son, and I pretty much left it alone." Viktor stared at him.

"That's horrible, why would he do that to you?"

"He and my stepfather hated each other in school, but I suppose my stepdad was the real man because he was planning to tell my real dad about me."

"Never got the chance."

"No, and after I found out about it my supposed friends all left me. My real dad was actually a monster to all, including me. They thought I would be dark like him, so they abandoned me when I needed someone." Harry shut his face away.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Harry, you didn't deserve that." Harry reached to his left arm and pulled up his sleeve, showing his scar. "You…"

"I tried to die, but my mum saved me in time. I didn't want her to at first, but now I'm glad she did. My real dad, and all my ex-friends can all go to hell because I don't need them anymore."

"Now it looks like my problems are nothing compared to yours." Harry pulled his sleeve down.

"I don't know about that, but my problems won't end like that. Truthfully though, I don't miss Hogwarts or London now. My dad was actually the potions master, but like I said he was a bastard. I'm glad I left, and I don't plan on going back."

"Why would you?" Viktor patted his back. "Okay I'll keep this secret for you, and you'll do the same for me?"

"You got it." they shook hands. "You were right though, I do feel better."

"Yeah well, if you ever want to talk more just tell me."

"Thanks again Viktor, that was a big help." Viktor smiled.

"It's not a problem Harry, and you know what? It's your bastard dad's loss, anyone would be lucky to have a son like you." that actually warmed Harry's heart a bit. Viktor he felt like he could trust, more than he trusted Ron or Hermione, almost as if Viktor was as loyal as they came.

"I agree, now let's head back I'm getting hungry." Viktor laughed and the two boys made it back to the school.

_Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts:_

"Severus I'm sorry, there's nothing to go on right now." Severus Snape went to see Dumbledore every week to see if there were any leads on finding Harry, but for the last few weeks everything was at a dead end.

"There has to be something! He's been gone for a month he couldn't have just vanished into thin air!"

"Severus I've told you this many times already, Harry has a new guardian and whoever it is knows how to stay hidden. We likely won't find Harry unless he comes back, which I doubt he will." no one had stopped looking for Harry, but so far things had calmed down. Even Fudge couldn't find much with his connections.

"I can't give up."

"You don't have to, but Severus did you honestly think finding the boy would be so easy?"

"No, I just thought…" he didn't know what to think, he had wronged his son so horribly and now he was gone.

"We can only hope that wherever he is that he's safe and hopefully happy."

"What about Black? If he's out there and he has him…?"

"Severus we already checked that, so far there's been no sign of Sirius Black anywhere and if he did have Harry we'd know."

"Lupin could be hiding him!"

"Remus already told me he hasn't seen Black, he wouldn't lie about that. You know he was gone when Harry vanished."

"Yes but…"

"Severus enough, now do you really think Harry would want to be found after what happened? His friends turned on him, and his own father, you, you might as well have cut him yourself when you said those horrible things to him. You broke him."

"I know! I know what I did and I want him back, I need to find him!" Severus felt so guilty after Harry disappeared, he didn't mean those things he said he was just upset and angry.

"Well right now all I can tell you is that we won't give up, someday we'll find Harry but for now we have to go on. Go back to your rooms Severus, and get on with your lessons for the day. I will tell you if we find anything new."

"See that you do." Severus left the office without another word, but when he reached a corner in a dark corridor he broke down and sobbed. Thankfully it was dark and after hours so no student or teacher would hear him; he'd been crying a lot lately, but his students said nothing and knew nothing.

Severus realized he had hurt Harry badly, when he found out that Harry was his son and not James Potter's he went about it wrong. His anger came out at the boy and he regretted his words immediately after. He had tried to find Harry after that but he vanished and then when he heard Harry's blood was on the bathroom floor he felt as if he could die right there. So much blood, Harry was lucky to be alive at all wherever he was.

How could he do that to him? He had been angry at Lily and James but not Harry, and he made Harry try to kill himself. Now he found out Harry had another guardian and he had no chance of having his son back as long as he was Merlin knows where. He just hoped Harry was alright, he wanted to know if he was safe.

'I'll get him back, I'll fight for him if I have to.' he would do it, he knew that though his son would hate him he would prove to him he would be a good father. If he found him before he turned seventeen he could have a chance, but what if Harry's new guardian was better than him? How could he prove it then?

Severus wasn't the only one miserable though; the entire house of Gryffindor was suffering as well. They had no more Quidditch games; the other houses ostracized them, and even some of the teachers gave ones like Granger and Weasley the cold shoulder. Severus even made them do extra homework as punishment, but none of them knew why. Draco had even told Severus to his face he was a stupid fool for what he did, he may not have liked Potter much but he wouldn't condone any of that.

Molly Weasley sent him a howler at lunch calling him a failure as a wizard and a father, how he should've been lucky that Harry was his because he was a good kid, and how stupid and horrible he was for making the boy attempt suicide. She told him if he ever saw Harry and hurt him again she would skin him alive and he knew she would. The woman had been a mother figure to Harry; at least that's what he thought. She had every right to be angry with Severus; he just wished the entire school hadn't heard that blasted howler.

'I hope you're alright Harry, I swear I will make this up to you somehow. Lily…please forgive me, I didn't mean anything I said I was just so mad. I'm so sorry Harry, I'm sorry.' He regained his composure quickly after drying his eyes, and after he made it to his own office he sat down to look over the essays from his first years.

He knew he would have Harry back soon, and when he did he would do everything he could to make it up to him.

_**Well I certainly hope this was good for you, because I've got a little surprise planned for the next chapter. Did you like how Harry opened up a bit to Viktor but kept quiet on some things? Hope so.**_

_**Charlotte and Remus get a lucky break on catching Pettigrew, but of course Charlotte will stay out of the action until necessary. Will have a time skip in it for Harry, but not too much along; I will say like before this won't go completely with the book, I have a plan ready for Voldemort and I'll decide if he will truly return or if Charlotte will use her power to that advantage preventing it. Obvious though right? **_

_**Now if you want something to happen later on in the fic please tell me because I'm all ears. You can put in a request and I'll try my best to put it in, maybe an idea for Harry's return, confrontations with the Weasleys and Severus, romance for Viktor and Harry, or perhaps I can throw in something for the Krum family which I probably will anyway.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Hope Knocking

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, been really crazy going full time and all with my job, so updates are going to be slow for a while.**_

_**Now in this chapter Remus and Charlotte catch Pettigrew, so this will mainly be about freeing Sirius Black but Harry's part will come in the end. There is a slight time skip, but towards the end will be more of an update on how Harry is taking everything. I will say though, Remus will have to bring Dumbledore in but only because it would look strange if he did it himself with the Ministry.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month later, Hogwarts corridors:_

A large, fat brown rat ran through the dark halls of Hogwarts, trying to find its way back to a certain common room. It had been chased by that ugly ginger cat again, and this time the cat searched until sunset making it difficult to run around with students everywhere. After all the students disappeared the rat slowly but surely took its course until it made a wrong turn towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Gotcha!" the rat suddenly found itself inside a cage, and it was warded with spells. "Is this him?" aftera woman's voice a light was shined brightly on the rat made it squeak loud and flinch away.

"It is, he's missing a toe and he's much older than twelve." a man's voice, a recognizable one. "Let's hurry to my office, but first…" the rat suddenly felt sleepy, and then saw nothing but blackness.

_Remus Lupin's office:_

"He's out, won't wake for at least twenty four hours." Remus Lupin set down the cage with the rat, also known as Peter Pettigrew, asleep inside.

"Then by this time tomorrow you must take the rat to old graybeard and it will all go down from there."

"Padfoot will be innocent and freed?"

"Yes but with him gone it will make things a little complicated. No worries though, Madame Bones will do her job well." Charlotte Prewett pulled off her purple hood and glared nastily at the rodent. "Once the truth is found out Black will be freed and have everything he's lost back."

"I cannot tell you how…" she stopped Lupin.

"Don't thank me until it's done, I will stick around long enough for this to happen."

"True, you will know regardless right?" Charlotte nodded. "This time tomorrow morning, after breakfast of course, I will take this to Albus. My classes are covered for the day, but when I return they'll get a pop quiz."

"Of course, what better way to see if they learned anything?" they both laughed. "Tell me…how has the bat been acting?"

"He's quiet most of the time, but he snaps at the students for miniscule reasons. Dumbledore has about had it with him but unfortunately can't fire him without finding a suitable replacement." it was true, Snape had been going off the handle but Dumbledore warned him if he didn't stop he would fire him at the end of the term, though most of the students would likely appreciate that.

"Hmph, I could care less what happens to him." Charlotte had kept Snape out of her visions, but if it involved him possibly showing up to hurt Harry again she would act. "I must go, you know what to do and believe me it will work out as I've seen and don't forget the map."

"Alright." Charlotte disapparated from the room, and Remus Lupin set the cage down in his own quarters before getting into his bed. "You will regret what you've done Peter, I knew you were a coward before but this is lower than ever." he made sure the wards around the cage were intact, and went straight to sleep.

_The next day:_

"Remus…why on earth do you have a rat with you?" the day after the rat was caught Remus managed to get McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and even Snape in the headmaster's office. It wasn't even a minute after breakfast, and maybe Remus seemed a bit desperate but what else could he do to get their attention?

"We all have better things to do than look at a rodent Lupin." Severus gave a dark glare.

"Perhaps you do, but this isn't just a rat." the rat was awake and frantic. _"Petrificus Totalus!_" he went still as a statue. "This rat is the final piece of James and Lily's deaths."

"What rubbish is this?"

"Severus." Dumbledore gave a slight glare. "Care to clarify Remus?"

"I've been doing some research, other than looking for Harry but I was using James' old Marauder's map when I spotted a name, one of whom we all thought was dead."

"Marauder's Map…?" Minerva was confused.

"It was a map James made of the whole school, to keep an eye on things or cause mischief more likely but anyway the map shows everyone in the school and everywhere including old passageways. It never lies either, and it cannot be deceived." he pulled the petrified rat from the cage and set it on the floor. "Look at the rat closely, what can you see?" they looked in.

"It's balding…" Minerva saw.

"Yes and…?"

"It's fat." Flitwick said. "Old definitely."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore looked much closer, and then slowly looked up to meet Remus' eyes.

"He's missing a toe."

"Exactly." Remus pointed his wand at the rat again, and with a quick wave there stood a petrified Peter Pettigrew, alive and in the flesh. Minerva nearly shrieked but pulled out her wand as did everyone else. "Hold on…" Remus unfroze Pettigrew and the man dropped to the floor.

"R-R-Remus…S-Snape…" he tried to run, but Minerva managed to bind him with 'Incarcerous'. Peter continued to struggle but it was useless.

"It's impossible…" Minerva stared at him. "He was alive this whole time…"

"But how did we miss this?" Filius looked at everyone.

"Sirius Black didn't kill Pettigrew; my guess is that Sirius knew Pettigrew had sold the Potters out to Voldemort but when he went to confront him Pettigrew faked his death and has lived as a pet rat to the Weasley family for twelve years."

"Twelve years, all this time he was with them…oh my lord Albus…"

"First thing's first, Severus I don't suppose you have any veritaserum on you?" Snape was too shocked to move. "Minerva, summon Cornelius tell him it's about Sirius Black and tell him to bring some aurors with him. I have a feeling this is going to be a shocker for all of us."

"Yes."

"Filius you had best get to your classes, tell Minerva and Severus' first ones their classes are cancelled until tomorrow morning."

"No problem Albus, fill me in later." Filius and Minerva left off to do as told, but Albus stared at Remus strangely.

"How on earth did you manage to catch him?"

"Easy, follow the map." that was all he needed to say, now they just had to wait on Fudge to show up.

_Some minutes later:_

"They're here." Dumbledore and Remus stood still in the headmaster's office when Fudge, two Aurors known as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dawlish, Minerva, and Snape all came back in. Fudge gaped when he saw Peter, tied up and purely terrified.

"Albus what in Merlin's name…?"

"Cornelius, this is Peter Pettigrew but seeing as you might not be convinced Severus will administer some Veritaserum."

"Hold on!" Fudge stopped him. "How can this be Pettigrew, he was killed by Sirius Black twelve years ago?"

"He was found by Professor Lupin Cornelius, accidentally but found no less. For any questions I suggest you let us administer the serum so we can get this over with." Fudge nodded hesitantly, and after Pettigrew's mouth was wrenched open Severus administered the potion and forced him to swallow.

"Alright then…" Fudge looked to Shacklebolt, one of the best aurors on the squad. He stepped up, knelt down to Pettigrew's level, and put on a straight face.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." he tried to hold back but couldn't.

"When were you born?"

"June 7th, 1960."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor." Kingsley looked up to Dumbledore.

"Looks like it's working." he looked back to Pettigrew. "Did Sirius Black betray James and Lily Potter?"

"No." he struggled still.

"Who did?"

"Me." everyone gasped at that.

"Why, Sirius Black was the secret keeper?"

"No, no we switched, he thought Voldemort wouldn't come after me but he did. He was a decoy, but the Dark Lord knew he wouldn't be swayed." Kingsley's eyes closed for a moment.

"Did you take the dark mark?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was afraid at first, but then I decided to stop being weak and I took the mark. I was always the 'lump of a boy' following after my friends while they got all the glory and everything else. Even Remus…" he looked up at Remus' angry eyes. "Was the smart one of us, and I know they liked him more than me. I was fed up with everything…" Remus looked ready to kill, but he held his ground.

"How did you fake your death?" Pettigrew gave up the struggle, and stared directly into Kingsley's eyes.

"Black confronted me that night they died, he told me…I was a traitor and he was going to turn me in. I took advantage of it all, and I blew up the area killing muggles and I severed my own finger. I took my rat form, and I've been a rat ever since."

"One more question, do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since before he vanished. I was there when the Weasley boy told him they weren't his friends anymore, and then he was gone." Kingsley stood up.

"I think that's enough." Fudge nodded and Snape gave the antidote to Pettigrew.

"Send the Dementors back to Azkaban, and take Pettigrew with you. Be sure he doesn't transform or get close to a wand, we'll have a trial next week."

"What about Black?" Dawlish spoke up. "He's still out there."

"Seeing as Pettigrew is the real traitor I suppose once word gets out he'll come forward. We will clear him, he will be compensated, and a free man."

"I'm surprised at you Cornelius; I would've thought you'd have him in Azkaban for escaping?" Minerva stared in awe.

"Well, it turns out that Black wasn't given a trial at all. Seems only fair we don't put one up when we have the real culprit here." Remus nearly snorted, Fudge just didn't want to take the blame for all that happened. After all most trials went through him, he didn't even hesitate to lock Sirius away without a trial. "Let's be off then, but if Black shows up do tell him to see Amelia Bones soon." now he was referring Amelia, knowing if he'd asked to see Sirius himself he'd never show up.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded and all Ministry officials left with Pettigrew in tow. "Well…that actually went better than I thought."

"Better? Forgive me headmaster but the only reason Fudge didn't lash out was because he's already at fault, he didn't give Sirius a trial and no one bothered looking into it until now." Remus had to say it.

"Be that as it may, he's free now so wherever he is he won't have to hide anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll go to you Remus, so if you see him please tell me."

"I will." old Sirius was actually hiding out in the Shrieking Shack, and Remus had been sneaking him food with trips into the city. He had a monstrous appetite so no one ever questioned the many snacks and meals he took, but he gave them to Sirius and he was appreciative of it. "Good day everyone." Remus left but tried to remain steady and quick at the same time. He had to send word to Sirius, knowing once this was done he could be free…and take a damn shower.

_Later that night, 9:00 pm.:_

Charlotte was waiting in the house she'd taken as shelter for the time she'd been back in London. It was in a muggle neighborhood near Hogwarts, but the school and any town near it was obscured from muggle eyes. She had bought the house some years before, but only when she came to London did she use it. It was small, like a cabin, with one bedroom and a bathroom with little furniture but it had enough food and a basement.

She was waiting on Lupin and Black to arrive, she knew once Black was cleared he'd want to know about Harry, but he would have to wait until Christmas time and that was only a month away from now. She knew the man had been through hell, but he had to recuperate for a while and regain his health.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Charlotte pulled out her wand, and went to the door slowly to be sure it was them.

"What creature befalls this night?" she whispered.

"Dark shadows loom over this land, but the light shines no matter how small." yes it was them, they had to use codes only they knew, to make sure no spies lurked around.

"Welcome." she let them in, and she could tell Black was cleaned and shaved. No more horrid dog smell, even if Charlotte loved animals Sirius' stench was overwhelming at times as told by Remus. "Are you both hungry?"

"I am." Sirius nodded.

"Here then." Charlotte unwrapped three chicken sandwiches she bought in town, the best ones she'd ever had. She also brought out three sodas, she hadn't thought to cook and it was late. "I also have cake for dessert, would've cooked but I forgot."

"Oh well, this looks great." Sirius dove into his food, and they ate in silence. Once they finished Charlotte served the cake but then the questions came. "How is he?"

"Doing much better, his headmaster has told me he's done well in his classes, and he's made some great friends."

"Is he still playing Quidditch?" Charlotte nodded.

"He plays pretty much all positions, but he loves being seeker and beater. Viktor Krum has taken a liking to him."

"Good, maybe he can go pro one day, at least for a year if he wants. When can I see him?"

"You'll have to wait until Christmas Sirius…" Remus answered him. "You still have to fully heal; your magic is a bit wonky too. You'll want to be in full health once you see him." Sirius frowned, but nodded knowing Remus was right. He'd already told him about Charlotte adopting Harry, and what happened after everyone found out the truth about Snape.

"You'll love Paris in Christmas Sirius, it's lovely and beautiful plus you'll get to spend the whole day with your godson." Charlotte knew Sirius would be good for Harry; he would need his godfather back before anything else happened.

"Does he know about me?" Charlotte nodded.

"He doesn't know everything, but he knows you were innocent and I'll surprise him with your return."

"I can't move to Paris though, if I just up and vanish after all this everyone will think something's amiss. Besides I need to get back and find a home to live in."

"What about old Grimmauld Place?" Remus asked, Sirius hadn't been there since he ran away.

"It's probably in horrid shape, knowing Kreacher it's likely rotted away."

"Perhaps, so just get a new home. You can visit Harry as often as you wish in the summer."

"Really?" Sirius almost couldn't believe it.

"Well yes, he'll need you and I've seen with you back in his life he'll be able to heal better. So yes, you can stay at the castle up until New Year begins because that's when Harry will return to Durmstrang."

"Will I be able to write to him?"

"Only if you're careful." he understood why. "You know how the Ministry is with letters. So you're cleared now?" she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, a free man at last. They gave me 50,000 galleons for my wrongful imprisonment, but I gave some to Remus."

"For?" she had already given Remus some money, why need more?

"I'm actually trying to save for a home of my own, one far out in the country, but suitable for someone like me." he meant the lycanthropy.

"Remus don't start, you aren't evil and you don't hurt innocents. Now you two are more than welcome to use this cabin until you can find a good home. Don't worry about rent either, because I know you won't like being around muggles for very long."

"Maybe not but I know how muggles live." Remus laughed a bit, his mother was a muggleborn and his father was pureblood.

"Either way boys, this is a new beginning for you both."

"Yes…it is." they kept talking about what to do for the holidays, and they all knew once Harry came home it would hopefully be his best Christmas ever.

_Durmstrang Institute, Harry's bedroom:_

"Hey Harry mate did you finish the report from Montclair?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Almost, here look it over for me please?" Max handed Harry his scroll and with a quick skim over Harry nodded.

"Looks good, but work on your penmanship a bit."

"Duly noted, wouldn't want another D on this again." he finished up the last bit of his essay, and all the other boys finished as well. Max, Devon, Viktor, and even a friend of Viktor's Bernard Bertram were all in Harry's room to finish up their homework for the weekend.

Harry had been in Durmstrang for a few months now, and he still couldn't compare it to Hogwarts. No one judged him here, no one worshipped him over some stupid reputation, and no one faked being his friends hell even Jean seemed to be alright with him but they still quarreled a bit.

"Someone pass the tarts, and the juice I'm starving." snacks went around.

"Oh…sorry guys I gotta go I need to finish up studying for that Potions exam. If I get another A my dad will skin me." Devon got up.

"What's wrong with an A?" Max asked.

"He's tired of me getting A's, I need to get EE's or O's from now on or he won't let me go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer."

"Oh, well get to it!"

"Seeya tomorrow!" Devon grabbed his books and ran out the room.

"I gotta go too, forgot I have that extra credit from potions so I need to get moving." Max stood. "See you guys."

"G'night!" he left and then Bernard left just wanting to get to his room. Only Harry and Viktor were left, but no tension in the air.

"Well that was fun, you tired too Harry?"

"Not really, you?"

"Eh, not really." they laughed. "I'm glad you like it here, you have definitely brought life into all this."

"Well I don't know about that but thanks." Harry got up to sit on his bed. "You know Jean would be furious if he found you were here."

"He'll get over it, it's no secret that he likes me."

"Yeah well he's annoying when he blames me."

"Even so, he'll get over it." Viktor sat on the right side of Harry.

"Why haven't you ever returned his feelings?" Viktor sighed.

"Because he's too feminine for me, if he were a girl I think he'd be like a spoiled princess." he shuddered a bit.

"I see what you mean." Harry laughed. "I'm surprised you don't have any relationships stashed away."

"Well that's because I haven't found the right person, see when I find the guy I want I want it to last and not just be a fling or have my heart torn out. I want to find a soul mate, but it may need to wait since I have so much going on."

"Really? I can understand your reasons though…but what kind of guy do you like?"

"You really want to know?" Harry nodded. "Well, he has to be smart, funny, cute of course, loyal, friendly, like Quidditch, but most of all…trusting and loving."

"And those are hard to find aren't they?"

"Yes, but there…there might be one I can think of." Harry stared at him. "He's not as tall as me, but he's new, he's intelligent, he's a kickass Quidditch player, but most of all…he has the most adorable green eyes I've ever seen."

"Viktor…are you…?" Viktor leaned in.

"It's you Harry."

_**Uh oh surprise cliffy! I know I didn't plan on the two getting together for a bit but they can start off slow can't they?**_

_**Well now that Sirius Black is freed we can only imagine how Christmas will turn out to be. That will take place in the next chapter, Harry gets his first real Christmas with a family that loves and cares for him. Might mention something on the other Weasleys not sure yet, and a little fluffiness for our boys.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Christmas

_**Very glad you guys are enjoying this so far, and before you keep asking about plans for the Triwizard tournament I do have a plan for that but it still has some work to be done. You don't have to worry I have a way to let Harry be with Viktor when the time comes.**_

_**Now, this chapter will have more on Harry and Viktor's growing relationship but mainly going to Harry having a first Christmas with his true family. We'll also see something of Severus at the end, but it might be depressing so be prepared.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Durmstrang grounds, Christmas Eve:_

"You're still here Harry?" Harry stood outside the gates of the Durmstrang Institute with his trunk and broomstick waiting on Charlotte to pick him up. Viktor was about to leave as well but spotted Harry beforehand.

"Yeah, mum's running a bit late but she should be here any moment."

"Oh, well here." Viktor produced a wrapped package from his furry robe.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I haven't gotten you…" Viktor stopped him with a hand.

"Don't worry about it; I just wanted to get you something nice. Don't open it until tomorrow though, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Viktor kissed his head. "So I'll see you in two weeks?" Durmstrang gave the students two weeks off for the holidays, but they all had homework assignments to turn in afterwards.

"Yeah." Harry blushed, ever since Viktor confessed to liking him they had decided to keep things slow for the time being. Harry did like Viktor, but he didn't want to open up too much yet.

"Well…have a happy Christmas and tell your mum I said hello." Harry nodded.

"I will, thanks." Viktor turned with his trunk in tow and left through the barrier. He got into a carriage and waved at Harry once more before it left with him inside. Harry waited five more minutes before Charlotte came through the barrier wearing a long white robe.

"Harry!" he ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry I was late, had a few last minute things to handle for your homecoming." Harry smiled.

"It's alright, I didn't wait too long." she pulled out her wand and shrank his trunk and broom. After they settled into his robe pockets she turned around and held his hand before pulling out a clip.

"Ready?" Harry nodded. Charlotte clicked the clip open, and they were whisked away to Prewett Castle. "Home again, got you an early Christmas present inside."

"Really?" Harry stared at her like a kid being told they could open one present before Christmas.

"Yeah, but this one was too big to wrap." she led Harry inside, and when they got into the grand living room he saw Professor Lupin and a man he recognized as Sirius Black his godfather.

"Mum…?" Harry was unsure of what to do.

"We can't have Christmas without your godfathers now can we?" Harry stared back at the two men, and Black was the first to approach him.

"Harry...Merlin's beard you've grown up." he had tears in his dark eyes.

"Sirius…" Harry took a moment to look hard; the man did look familiar even before the wanted posters were put up. He remembered him holding him, playing with him, and laughing with Lily. "Padfoot…" Black's eyes widened.

"You remember that name?" Harry nodded.

"That was your…nickname."

"How do you remember that? You were only one the last time we were together."

"I just do…guess seeing you in person made me remember." Harry shocked everyone but putting his arms around the man, squeezing tight. Black…Sirius hugged him back, and Harry heard him sniffle a few times.

"Alright Moons you owe me five sickles." Charlotte laughed and Harry saw Lupin walk over passing her some coins.

"What?"

"We had a bet, I figured you'd hug Sirius after you saw him but Moons here thought you would wait until Christmas or later." Lupin laughed.

"Professor, what're you doing here? Not to be rude but…?"

"Harry, I'll just give it to you straight and I don't know how you'll take this. Your godfather and I are together, we were at least before your parents died." Harry pulled back to look at Sirius.

"It's true pup, Remus is my soul mate, regardless of his condition he and I are closer than blood. Hell he's even helped me through the hardships after they let me go."

"Let you…you're free now?" Sirius nodded.

"Free to live and free to enjoy life with you and everyone else I love." Sirius hugged him again. "Remus and Charlotte told me what happened and Harry…you should know that we knew James wasn't your dad." Harry stared.

"He told you?" Sirius nodded.

"I know you got his letter, but you know he loved you like his own right?"

"Yeah, he took me in even if he knew I wasn't his son. He loved me."

"Enough to give his life for you." Remus pitched in. "There's more to it though Harry."

"More how?" they let him sit down.

"James…he had a condition that kept him from being able to conceive children, or at least trouble. He had a low sperm count, his parents had him checked when he was fourteen and they knew he'd likely never have an heir. There are treatments for it, but even then things were tough with the war going. When he found out Lily was pregnant he was happy, and even when she said the baby might not be his he didn't care." Remus sighed.

"James had a big heart, as arrogant and snooty as he was, he had a heart the size of a dragon. He just wanted a family of his own." Sirius hugged him again. "When you were born it was the best day of his life." Harry smiled, but held back tears.

"I'm glad he loved me, I just wish he'd be here now."

"Harry James will always be with you." Charlotte sat down. "So will Lily, I know I can't replace your real mother and Sirius and Remus can't replace James but we are your family now. You won't have to worry on us leaving you, we would never hurt you."

"I know, I know and I'm glad. I don't' care about what happened before now, I have you guys and my new friends at Durmstrang…what more could I need?" all the adults smiled.

"It doesn't matter to us that you're a Prewett now, the Prewetts are a good family. You'll always be a Potter Harry, regardless of blood."

"Yeah, good thing too."

"Alright, now go show your godfathers around while I see to dinner…and I want you in bed early tonight because I have a whole day planned for us tomorrow. Make sure you say hello to Uncle Ignatius."

"I will, thanks mum." Harry and his godfathers went upstairs into his own room, but not before spotting Ignatius' portrait. "Hello sir."

"Hello lad." the painting smiled at him. "You look so much better than I last saw you."

"Thank Charlotte for that, has it been lonely while I was gone?" Ignatius shrugged.

"A bit, Charlotte freeing your godfather and all, but not so bad; how is your schooling coming?"

"Pretty good, I'm doing better at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts."

"Excellent, keep it up and you can put Hogwarts to shame." Harry laughed.

"I thought you'd like the school."

"I did, but it has become too corrupt with stereotypes on students in their houses. Parents these days don't understand equality, but the children don't bother to see otherwise. Oh well, I'm glad you're doing better laddie."

"Thanks Ignatius." the portrait smiled again, and Harry left with his godfathers.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Charlotte and Harrison Prewett all spent the evening together like a real family. They ate dinner, enjoyed some double chocolate cake with milk in front of a warm fire while Sirius and Remus told Harry all sorts of stories when they were teenagers playing pranks, messing around, James trying to be tough in front of Lily as a huge dunderhead, or an arrogant toe rag as she put it. Once the stories finished Sirius cleared his throat so everyone could listen.

"So now that I'm freed, I can do what I want. I was actually considering moving out here but…"

"Dumbledore and the others would suspect." Harry said. "They could follow you here and take me back."

"Even if they did Harry they would have to have permission from the European Ministry, and the Minister and I are good friends. Seeing however that the adoption is legal, it would take a long while to drag it out in court."

"Even so…I wish you could live here." Sirius smiled.

"I will visit as often as I can pup, and I'll write to you. Remus…he's not going to continue being professor after all this."

"But you love that job." Remus smiled.

"I do, but I don't want to be there with Snape and Dumbledore both watching me like a hawk. Sirius has enough money to support us both, but I do hope to find work one day."

"As the last living Black heir I have quite a fortune behind my name, I don't intend to use it much though…just for living expenses and all. I might try and get a job somewhere since my record is expunged."

"As what? An Auror?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I would love that, but working under Fudge when he was the one who put me away without a trial…I'd be signing my own death warrant." he sipped his milk. "Wow…it's already near eleven." Charlotte glanced up at the clock.

"Oh yes, Harry time for bed."

"Bed? So early?" Harry put on a fake pout.

"You're going to need plenty of sleep tonight; we have a big day planned for tomorrow." Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, but he would settle for a good night's sleep.

"Okay." Harry kissed Charlotte and hugged his godfathers' goodnight. Going back upstairs he pulled of his robe, and climbed into bed. Something about all this felt so right, so at home, but as Harry took off his glasses and began to drift off to sleep he couldn't help but feel a tiny hollow spot in his heart.

_The next morning:_

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Harry awoke to the sound of pounding on his door, and the voice of Sirius calling him. "C'mon pup it's time to open your gifts." looking at the clock Harry saw it was near seven.

"Five more minutes…"

"Five minutes nothing!" Sirius opened the door and yanked the covers off him. "Get up get up get up!" he started bouncing Harry's mattress.

"No, sleepy." Harry put a pillow over his head, but he heard Sirius sigh.

"Alright then." Harry heard a few steps going back but as he was about to fall back to sleep a cold splash of water hit him hard.

"YAAAHH!" he yelped and fell out of bed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Had to get you up didn't I? C'mon breakfast will be ready soon and you have many presents to open." Harry's head jerked up a bit.

"Many?" he hadn't expected that.

"Of course, now get up or I'll start opening them for you." Harry grabbed his glasses and ran down to the den where the tree was. He saw Charlotte still in her night robes, along with Remus and in between them was a huge pile of gifts.

"What the…are those for me?"

"Of course they are Harry, who else would they be for?" Harry looked and saw three other piles, all smaller than his but still a good bit. "Go on and start, we'll wait."

"Okay." he waited for Sirius to sit down before opening the first present from Viktor. It was a gold and silver medallion with a Phoenix carved on the front. It was as big as a muggle religious medallion, easily hidden under his clothes. "Wow…"

"Who's that from pup?" Sirius saw it too.

"It's from Viktor Krum." Harry put the medallion back in the box it came in and set it to the side. The next few he opened were from Remus and Sirius; they gave him some books on special potions and dark magic but rare editions only given to exclusive clients, some new Quidditch protective gear, his own golden snitch with his name in it, a small dragon skin travel bag with an extension charm on it, but when Harry opened up the last gift from them his eyes widened a little.

"We wanted to save that one for last, James would've wanted you to have it." it was a compass, an old, golden compass. "That's been in the Potter family for generations, it can detect magical auras and cores of those you seek. In order for it to work you just need to say 'Show me the way to…' and the name of the place or person you seek and it'll point the way. It only works for those in the Potter family, adopted or blood wise. Belonged to James' great grandfather and he got it from his father."

"It's…" Harry lifted the compass up, and opened the case. Inside was an arrow with magical signs all around, and attached to a gold chain that could be used for a necklace or clip. "Show me the way to Charlotte Prewett." the compass arrow spun once before it pointed directly at Charlotte. "Show me the way to Sirius Black." it pointed at Sirius. "Wow…"

"Keep that on you at all times Harry, you never know when it might be useful." Remus winked.

"Yeah…thanks but how did you get it?"

"James asked me to keep it in my vault just in case anything happened to him; figured it'd be better if I gave it to you this year."

"Thanks Sirius, Remus." he hugged them, and went back to the rest of his gifts from Charlotte. She bought him clothes, expensive ones but they were comfortable enough to wear around every day.

"Do you like them Harry?"

"Yes thanks, they're nice." She even got him a special potions kit to practice with at home.

"I'm glad you like them…but there is something else." she moved a large box out in front of her, and Harry heard a meow inside. "Harry…this is for you from all of us." she moved a cloth off the front and Harry found himself staring face to face with a silver Bengal kitten. Charlotte opened the cage door, and the cat went straight to Harry.

"Wow…" Harry couldn't believe it. He saw that the cat had big green eyes like his, and it liked him already.

"She would make a good pet for you, besides Hedwig." Harry looked around. "Don't worry she's fine, she checked on you this morning and then took off for a flight. Should be back by dinner and speaking of which…once all the gifts are done we are going to eat breakfast and shower, then we're going to see an ice-skating Christmas show, we'll have lunch, then we'll be going on a sled ride into the woods with hot chocolate and s'mores after, then we'll go into Paris to watch the parade, and after dinner…a Christmas lights' show tonight." Harry's eyes widened big.

"We can do all that today?" Charlotte nodded.

"Have it all planned out for us, took a bit to plan but it'll work won't it?" Harry nodded.

"I'd love it."

"Alright well then let's finish opening gifts, but Harry…what are you going to name your kitty?" the kitten purred in Harry's lap, and after a few moments he picked a name.

"Emerald, for her eyes." he pet her small head, and she purred again.

"Sounds like she likes it." Sirius laughed. "I may be a dog, but I won't chase a cat."

"Not after the last time when that stray nearly ripped out your left eye." Remus laughed and Sirius blushed.

"Dumb animal couldn't take a joke." Sirius grumbled.

"Alright, Charlotte go on and open yours." they all opened their gifts, all getting nice things needed and nice ones for good deeds. Charlotte was happy, and so were Harry and his godfathers. They spent the rest of the day as planned, Harry only wished it didn't have to end so soon but at least for the next several days he would be with his family.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Severus Snape stayed in his own quarters all through Christmas Day, too depressed and angry to enjoy the celebrations with the rest of the staff. Dumbledore had stopped by with a plate of food saying he needed to eat, and left a gift of Severus' favorite sweets but he hadn't touched them. He ate the dinner, but didn't taste it. He didn't feel anything anymore, he was numb inside.

If he had been better to Harry he would have him here, having a true Christmas with his son. He knew he shouldn't be reliving everything like a fool, but he couldn't go on not knowing where Harry was. He wanted him here, but it was useless to wish it.

Severus wasn't the only one upset though, he had heard from Dumbledore that the younger two Weasley children would be spending Christmas here at the castle instead of going home. Molly Weasley let her older children go, but as punishment for the others she sent them gifts but said they weren't going to participate in the family celebration. The Granger girl went home, but her parents were angry with her and had made a scene at the school with their disappointment.

He still couldn't understand how the entire house of Gryffindor had turned on Harry like that, yes Severus had a reputation but how could it affect his son? Surely they all knew the boy wasn't evil, not like he'd thought, he didn't hurt anyone. He was also upset that his Slytherins would do the same, so he punished them with extra homework and docking points like he should've been before.

'Oh Harry…' if he hadn't played favorites none of this might've happened. He should've been fair to the students, he had been blinded by his own hate for Gryffindors and the other houses that he helped his son get hurt. He should've been better, he could've been better but he wasn't.

'I'm sorry Harry, I know I've said and thought it too much but I am sorry.' what would Lily think if she saw him now? Hell what would Potter even think? Black had been freed by the Ministry, Pettigrew caught and Black was now touring in Europe with Lupin for the holidays, yet they both had intent of finding Harry somehow. Lupin even told Dumbledore he would leave to find Harry, hell Black was still his godfather so who else would do so?

Somehow he knew he would see Harry again, but it would take a long time, years maybe, for him to gain his son's forgiveness.

_**Hope that was good enough for you all! It took me three days to write this one out.**_

_**Next chapter we'll see more of Charlotte's visions taking place, a plan in action for when and if Voldemort returns. I know it's probably soon to tell the plan for Voldemort's 'return', but it'll be a portion of what's to come. After that I'll throw in more on Harry and Viktor's growing relationship, and in the chapter after that Harry will get a chance to meet Viktor's parents.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Plans

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hopefully this will hold you all for a while until I can get the next one up.**_

_**This chapter has more on Charlotte talking with Remus and Sirius soon after Harry leaves for Durmstrang. It will have her discussing a possible return with Harry to Hogwarts, so you'll get an idea of how Harry will wind up going back to Hogwarts but not as a student oh no. Towards the end we'll have a little Harry and Viktor fluff. I also put in something on the Prewett seer history, to make it a bit easier to understand Charlotte's lineage and personal thoughts.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prewett Castle basement:_

"I miss Harry already." two weeks had passed since Christmas came, and it had been the best two weeks of Charlotte, Sirius, Remus, and of course Harry's life. They spent every day together doing all sorts of activities like an ordinary family, or an ordinary wizard family would do. Harry had gone back to Durmstrang just some hours ago, and the house was eerily silent without a child around.

"You can still write to him Sirius, and besides you'll get to watch him play Quidditch this coming Saturday. Family members are invited you know."

"Oh right, didn't you say he's better than James was?" Charlotte laughed.

"He's a great flyer Sirius but only you can see if he's better than James." Remus patted his shoulder. "So…what is this place Charlotte? Seems like it's not just a basement..." Charlotte had brought the two men down to her own little hideaway when her visions needed more information or sense.

"One moment…" she pulled out a gold key with a crescent moon design for the bow and it had a skull engraved on the shank. Once the door was unlocked she let them see inside, it was a room almost like you'd see in a gypsy fortune-telling house. It was a bit fancier than Trelawney's rooms though, including the large crystal ball on a circular table in the middle.

Torches were all around but only some lit up when they entered the room, there were even red and purple curtains all over covering up bookshelves and pictures. There was even a mobile on the ceiling, decorated with gold stars and one silver moon in the middle…which was odd.

"That mobile is actually a family heirloom; it's worth its weight in gold and silver if not more because it was made by the first seer of the Prewett line for their first child." she uncovered a painting, an old painting that didn't move but the color looked fresh. The woman had fair olive skin and mahogany brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that glimmered even in the painting, and she wore a pendant made of gold with a pearly white crescent moon on the front and two diamonds underneath.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, Lady Amarelle Crescentia Prewett from six centuries ago; she wasn't born a Prewett but she married the first Lord Caesar Prewett and her firstborn son and daughter had the seer gift. The family line goes back a long ways, but it's thanks to Lady Amarelle that the family has its journals explaining the gift's power. This ball here was actually hers, and it only works for those in the Prewett bloodline."

"But only if they have the gift correct?" Remus asked.

"Indeed so, Uncle Ignatius was the last seer until I came along though I believe my father might've had some of it. It wasn't strong like mine but Ignatius believed since the first seer was a woman it's stronger in the females of the family."

"Molly didn't inherit it though." Charlotte shrugged.

"Sometimes it skips a generation; it certainly wasn't inherited by any of her sons or even that bratty daughter of hers." Remus and Sirius wouldn't say it aloud but they didn't like Charlotte insulting the Weasleys, though they knew she had good reasons for doing so. Arthur and the elder sons minus Percy she hadn't insulted but the others yes.

"Hey that pendant…" Sirius pointed at the portrait. "Do you have it?"

"I do, right here." Charlotte went over to a shelf, opened a large purple book with no title and inside was the pendant on a red velvet cushion. "Why?"

"I think I've seen it before in pictures, it's supposed to be a powerful amulet isn't it?"

"Yes but it's been in the family for years, no one would trust putting it in a bank. I don't take it out unless I need to, such as a trip or something because I don't trust leaving it alone in the castle."

"The wards around here are excellent though."

"Call it my own source of security; I would die a thousand deaths if I let this precious jewel get lost." she closed the 'book' and put it back. "Now for why I brought you down here, we need to talk about Voldemort."

"Alright." they all sat around the table with the big crystal ball.

"I have been checking my visions more thoroughly, and I can tell you both now that the dark lord will return next year." their eyes widened.

"Next year?" Sirius gaped at her, horror in his eyes.

"Yes, my guess is around the end of the school term and Harry will be dragged into it all. I don't fully know how he'll come back, but he'll need Harry for it."

"No…" Sirius couldn't believe it, Harry had just gotten used to having a family that loved him and now this? "But what could make Harry go back there?"

"The Tri-Wizard tournament." Charlotte let it out. "It will be held next year and the three schools involved will be Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts. Harry is going to somehow be put into the tournament, and I believe we can stop it."

"How?"

"I can't tell in the visions, but we'll have to go along if Harry is put into the tournament. Viktor will go as well, but we'll have to go as his sponsors since he is underage. Myself as his guardian, his school mates, and you two will be backup just in case. There's going to be issues with his old life, but no one is going to hurt him again with us around."

"I think I can agree on that." Remus said holding Sirius' hand. "Pads, like it or not we can't change that Harry may have to beat Voldemort."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Hard to believe I know, but there might be a way to fix this."

"You mean stop it?"

"No Sirius, but I do have some ideas here. For starters though, did you two ever hear of a prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort?" the two men exchanged looks.

"We did, or I did when James and Lily had to go into hiding. I didn't hear the actual prophecy, only that it involved either Harry or the Longbottom kid so both families had to hide." Sirius cringed at the memory, it had been the last time he saw James, Lily, and Harry before his friends died.

"It is about Harry, that much I know because it was him that Voldemort targeted that night. Unfortunately when it comes down to everything Harry may not have a choice but to kill Voldemort, but that doesn't mean we can't help him."

"How so?"

"My visions are one, but you two can teach him how to do proper defense. He'll learn some in Durmstrang, but who better to teach him than two men with Dark Art experience?" she smiled at that.

"But Harry is only a child; he shouldn't have to do this by himself."

"I agree with you Remus, but Charlotte's right about one thing. If Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort then we have to help him all we can. We'll keep him safe and train him but only if necessary, and Charlotte can use her visions to look around can't you?"

"Of course, and I do have a few ideas on how Voldemort could've survived with the killing curse thrown back at him. The problem is that these ideas require more research, so I'll be looking into that while you two keep an eye out in London when you go back."

"I'm not looking forward to it, but we will since we can't just up and move. Charlotte…I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for my godson so far."

"You can thank me by being a good godfather to Harry, and helping him through this with me."

"I will…but did you have to let the Dursleys off so easily?" paying them to leave, and keep quiet, they should've gone to jail for what they'd done to Harry.

"Oh don't worry about that…" Charlotte gave an evil smirk. "They should be picked up anytime now." they looked at her with confusion. "A little something I like to call…magic money." she summoned a briefcase and opened it; inside was filled with muggle pounds.

"What the…?"

"The money I gave them was fake, but when I first went over there I had to present real money so they'd turn Harry over. Muggle police might not be as quick as us wizards, but they aren't stupid plus I sent a little tip to the local department where the Dursleys have gone." Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

"You weren't letting them off at all."

"Of course not, people like that don't deserve to be free. Soon enough the Ministry will get them, but just before I came back I put a memory block on the Dursleys so they can't tell or see it was I who gave them the money."

"Damn…you really thought it through."

"You bet your arse I did; I assume by the time you get back to London they'll have the Dursleys. You will have to act as if you didn't know, but then again you're a Black and Remus is a werewolf so there won't be anything to go against you. The Dursleys won't remember me, but they'll believe a figure gave them money to give up Harry."

"That's illegal though…"

"Not if a case was done in the European ministry which it was, they had a full investigation and came up with a legitimate plan for me to get Harry. I have all the paperwork and the European Minister is a friend, everything we did was legalized and therefore made Harry's adoption legal."

"Holy hippogriffs…" Sirius looked to Remus. "She's good."

"And don't you forget it." Charlotte laughed.

"Charlotte…is it alright if I ask you a personal question?" Remus spoke up.

"Sure."

"You're twenty-five correct?" she nodded. "How is it you aren't married yet? I mean you could be, you're young, beautiful, talented, and motherly to Harry. It's just a surprise to me…" Charlotte frowned slightly.

"Well for one thing I can't see my own future, so I can't tell if I'll ever marry or not. As for why…I gave up on finding love years ago due to the fact that those who knew of my abilities used me for fortunes." that shocked the two men.

"So…you haven't found the right man."

"No, and I don't believe I will but I'm more than glad to be a mother to Harry. He deserves happiness, and I can give him that with you both." Charlotte had her heart broken too much, she didn't think looking for a husband was important especially when a second war was coming.

"Yes." they agreed.

"Alright, now I need to do some more research for an hour so you two can tour the castle but keep in mind some of the house elves are a bit touchy about the items."

"Got it, we were actually planning on going into the gardens."

"Fine with me, I'll join you both for tea later." they left her alone and after toning down the lights in the room Charlotte took the pendant back out and put it on her neck. "Ancestor Amarelle, hear my call and guide me." the crystal ball glowed slightly, and a face appeared.

"Hello Charlotte, it's been a while."

"Yes it has, and I am glad to see you again ancestor." the woman, Amarelle smiled.

"You are well I see, now…what do you require of me?"

_Meanwhile at Durmstrang:_

"Harry!" Harry was about finished with his DA report when he heard Viktor calling him.

"Hullo Viktor, how are you?" they were alone on a bench outside, the same place where they'd brought out some of their own personal secrets.

"Good, how was your Christmas?"

"It was great, best Christmas I've had in years." he showed the gold pendant.

"You liked my gift?"

"Yes, but I still feel bad I didn't get you one." Viktor just waved his hands.

"Don't worry on it; do you know how many crazed fans give me gifts on Holidays? Half of them sweets spiked with love potions or scented perfumes…makes me sick." he made a gagging face and Harry laughed.

"I can only imagine how most fans get when they see you play."

"You'd be surprised. Are you busy?"

"Actually working on my DA report, but it's almost done." Harry closed his book and put it in his bag with the report. "So what's up?"

"I just got away from Jean; he's been bugging me since we came back."

"I see, did he try slipping you a drink?" Viktor groaned.

"I don't take any drinks unless I make them myself; a little something my mother taught me when I became a pro. She said some fans can get crazy so I have to be careful."

"Smart woman, did your Christmas go alright?"

"Yes it did, and I told my parents I made a new friend."

"You mean me?" Harry remembered how Viktor was afraid he wouldn't be able to tell his parents he was gay without his father getting angry.

"Yes, and they want to meet you."

"They do? But how…?"

"It turns out my parents are going to visit the school next weekend, they want to discuss some Ministry business with the headmaster and they wanted a chance to see you before they left." Harry felt some nerves tense up, he and Viktor had decided to go slow with their relationship but for his parents to see him so soon?

"Are you sure that they'll like me?"

"My mother will, I've told her a lot about how you do in school and how you're great at Quidditch. My father…well he's a little different but he'll like you, besides he has high respect for your mum."

"Really?"

"Turns out Lady Prewett is a well-respected woman all in Europe, she's made many changes to many lives and no one is brave enough to go against her. I remember when she donated a mass amount of gold to an orphanage for magical children, and a time when she helped a poor family pay off their debts so they could keep their home. She's practically a saint to everyone."

"Except old Montclair, she hates her."

"Old flames, oh well but I can say that everyone in the Ministry knows your mum. I'll bet some of them are surprised that she'd adopted you."

"Yeah she told me about that over break, they expect her to bring me to parties and such but she's already told them I won't go unless I want to. She did as if I wanted to attend the Minister's ball next month, but I don't know if I will."

"I go with my parents each year, it's more of a charity get-together than a ball but it's always for a good cause. Normally I don't bring dates, but if you want to go we can go together, that's if you want others to know?"

"Won't the press be there?"

"Likely, but the Minister would keep it quiet if we asked or your mum could. We have time on that though, no need to rush." Viktor put an arm around Harry. "Are you glad to be back?"

"In a way yes, I'm glad all my new friends had great Christmases. We were going to go practice some Quidditch later; do I need to ask if you will?" Viktor laughed.

"Of course not, I could use a good workout anyway. Now…are you going to let me snog you?" Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Need you ask?" Viktor smiled, put his hand on the side of Harry's face, stroked some black hair, and leaned in to kiss him. Harry's arms slowly went around Viktor's neck and hugged him close, making the kiss deepen between them.

'He's a good kisser…or maybe it's just my first real kiss.' Viktor pulled away after a few moments, but not before giving Harry's lip a gentle bite.

"Was that alright?" Harry smiled.

"It was more than alright." he breathed out. "Do it again?"

"As you wish." they kissed again, but this time Harry felt his legs moving up and around Viktor's waist and that seemed to snap him back.

"Viktor…wait…" Harry let go.

"I'm sorry Harry, that was too much." he touched Harry's arm.

"No…no it wasn't I just didn't want to go too fast. You know how I said…?"

"We go slowly, that's all for now. Harry I do care about you, I know you've been hurt but if you feel like I'm going over the limit then tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I know you won't. I just…I don't know Viktor I'm still having some trust issues."

"I would be surprised if you weren't, it's understandable. You just need time." Harry was glad Viktor was trying to understand. He couldn't help but feel it wasn't going to last though, what if Viktor tired of him?

"Yeah…hey why don't we just head back I'm sure the others will wonder where we are?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, come." Harry grabbed his bag and followed Viktor back into the school. Gerald, Devon, Nikolai, and Max were all waiting and they smiled seeing the two.

"Hey guys, up for some Quidditch?" Max asked.

"Yeah, let's change." Harry felt that he should probably tell the others more about his old life, but he wouldn't say anything just yet. He didn't know what they would think if he told them, but he didn't like keeping too many secrets about himself.

'I'll tell them one day, I have to but only when the time is right.'

_**Sorry to leave it off like this, but I promise you the next one will be worth the wait.**_

_**It will start off with the Dursleys being caught and brought to the Ministry, with the Weasleys involved also and a little something on Hermione and Ron. Some of you can only guess what they're going through though right? It will then go to Harry meeting Viktor's parents, but is Viktor going to tell them the truth or just let them believe he and Harry are friends?**_

_**If you have anything you'd like me to add to the story, please tell me in a review and I'll see if I can fit it in. I pretty much have this story planned out, but I like to please my readers. I'll be sure to give you credit if your idea is used, it's only fair.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Caught

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, perhaps this chapter will cheer you up a little or more. I think you'll like the details in here.**_

_**This chapter has the Dursleys being brought to justice, so part of Charlotte's plan goes into action for bringing Harry justice. We also see something with the Weasleys, and a little taste of Hermione too at Hogwarts. After that…the big showdown with Harry meeting Lord and Lady Krum. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Ministry of Magic, Minister's office:_

"Albus for the last time we have limited resources and we can't spend it all looking for Potter." Albus Dumbledore glared at the man in charge of the British Magical world.

"Cornelius you owe me several favors, the least you could do is give me one!"

"Albus believe me I know, I would love to find the boy but considering the circumstances even if we did find him he has a new legal guardian. Unless we get word that the adoption was somehow forged which I doubt it is, or that the boy is being abused like before then my hands are tied." Fudge sighed. "I know you feel guilty for what you let happen to the child, but do you honestly think he'll forgive anyone for it?" Dumbledore's eyes went hard and cold like ice, and Fudge shuddered slightly under the gaze.

"Don't patronize me Cornelius, I know what I did wrong and I intend to fix it. I need to find Harry…"

"One day we will, but you can't just barge into my office demanding answers. I've told you what I know, and I assure you I'm not withholding anything."

"I just need to know if the boy is alright, I owe him for everything I've done."

"Yes I know, but we're doing all we can." right as he finished a knock came at the door. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped in, and he seemed relieved.

"Minister, Dumbledore sorry to interrupt but we just caught Vernon and Petunia Dursley. We're bringing them in now."

"Where were they?"

"Turns out they were leaving the UK, going off to a fancy vacation on an island but the muggles busted them for counterfeiting bills. We got them here, ready for interrogation."

"Excellent, looks like we'll get somewhere after all we'll begin right away; Albus you can watch on the interrogation but you won't interfere. Let Moody take the talk, but you can watch with Shacklebolt is that clear?"

"Crystal." Dumbledore was hoping inside this could help. They might get closer to finding out who took Harry and locate him. Dumbledore followed Fudge and Shacklebolt down to the Ministry holding area, and to an interrogation room where he could see Vernon and Petunia Dursley chained up behind a window, kind of like a muggle police interrogation room, looking rather grim and angry. "Where's their son?"

"With his aunt, the other authorities already sent him there but he's doing community service since he punched an officer, plus anger management." Shacklebolt answered. "Mad-Eye will begin soon."

"Alright Dursleys…let's start from the beginning." Moody began quickly. "Where's the boy? Your nephew?"

"We don't know who took the freak; he's out of our lives." Vernon Dursley growled.

"A freak you say?"

"The boy is a freak, we never wanted him!" Petunia agreed with her husband. "Should've taken him to an orphanage like Marge suggested."

"Yet she's not the one under arrest is she?" Marge Dursley knew nothing about the boy's abuse, but when Dudley had been brought to her the Aurors explained everything and she was furious at her brother and his wife. She may not have liked Harry but she'd never condone abuse.

"All his nonsense, his freakishness, everything about him…we had to teach him lessons." they all knew what that meant.

"You beat him? Abused him? We have evidence that says you do…" Petunia snarled that time.

"He deserved it, he's abnormal and atrocious. My sister's spawn, little brat should've died with her." Dumbledore nearly flinched at those words, he didn't think Petunia would be like this. Why would she go so far to harm an innocent child?

"Who has him? We need to know, and we'll find out one way or another." Moody's magical eye twitched around, scaring Petunia.

"S-Some woman…I don't know…" she shuddered at his eye.

"A woman? Describe her…" the Dursleys seemed confused, like they tried to remember but were having trouble.

"We…we don't know…" Vernon stuttered. "S-Some woman…had the papers, gave us the money…and vanished."

"What did she look like?"

"We don't remember!" Petunia shrieked as his eye moved again. "Just some woman…" her face went blank, as did Vernon's. Both paled and went completely quiet, troubling Moody and the observers greatly.

"Just some woman…" Moody looked angry, and used his staff to chant a spell. It flew around the Dursleys, and the lines surrounding them turned white. He stomped out of the room, and faced the men waiting.

"Do any of you know what this means?" he snarled.

"A memory block spell, a powerful one." Kingsley answered. "My guess…whoever has Harry Potter knew this would happen…if not possibly put the block on their minds just in case we found the Dursleys. We will need to call in a professional, someone to break the block."

"Likely, we'll arrange for it first thing tomorrow morning. Let them spend a night in a cell here, see how they like being kept in the dark." Fudge glared at the window. "Hopefully this won't be too difficult to break."

"Let's hope not, the sooner we find this woman the better chance we'll have of finding the boy." just as they were about to leave the Auror office Dumbledore spotted Sirius Black and Remus Lupin coming through the doors.

"Remus, Sirius how are you?" he asked calmly, but both men glared at him.

"Fine." Sirius answered him.

"How was your holiday in France? Good I hope?"

"It was, now if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Moody." Sirius looked to the man. "I heard you had the Dursleys here, did they tell you anything?"

"Unfortunately no, they have a huge memory block on their minds. We'll have it dealt with in the morning." Moody answered them.

"Good." Sirius nodded. "The sooner we find my godson the better, and once we do he will be where he belongs."

"Sirius…you know that…"

"Don't." Remus stopped him. "You know that Severus wouldn't have a case once Harry is found, after what he pushed him into he doesn't deserve to be a parent."

"Severus is very remorseful about this…"

"Only because it took his son, his only son, nearly dying to make him see his error." Sirius snarled. "Harry would never forgive him, hell I doubt Lily or James would for this." they knew Harry wasn't James' son, but they had been sworn to secrecy until now.

"Even so if Harry's new guardian is caring for him the chances of Severus gaining custody are slim to none. Hell if Sirius and I meet this person, we would like to see for ourselves how good they are and if Harry chose he could stay with them." Dumbledore's eyes widened, as did Kingsley and Fudge's. They actually would let Harry stay with strangers? If he chose so? They all thought the two men would jump at the chance to have the boy back but this stunned them completely. "And we would be part of his life."

"I…" Dumbledore didn't know what else to say, these two men surprised him more and more. Didn't they want to find Harry? To bring him home and give him a new life? Of course they did, but they just said they would let the boy stay with his new guardian and still see him? He didn't understand it at all.

"We will discuss more of this tomorrow." Fudge started. "I have to get back to my office, dreadful amount of paperwork to fill out. Albus, good day to you and of course Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, good day as well."

"Good day minister." Sirius and Remus said, and the men parted ways.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore tried to stop him.

"Don't bother Albus, you've done enough damage as it is." they walked away, leaving the old man behind to ponder a few things before going back to the school.

_Gryffindor Common Room, that evening:_

Hermione Granger sat in the middle of the Gryffindor common room by the fire, holding a book in her hands but unable to pick it up and read it. She was supposed to be studying, she always studied, but something kept her from doing it tonight.

Ever since they'd heard about Harry's attempted suicide Hermione and Ron, not to mention Ginny and the entire house of Gryffindor had been under watch. A few had not been scorned by the rest of the school, like Oliver Wood, Neville, and the twins, but everyone else paid the rest no mind. Ron had been verbally and physically attacked by some Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, but no one helped him. He was in the hospital wing now, but he would be back before bed Hermione knew.

'This is his fault…why did he have to go and nearly kill himself? No one told him to do it, he should've just taken it and manned up!' she was furious at Harry's stunt, but he wasn't around to hear it from her. Because of him she'd lost her privileges in the library, and the teachers all disdained against her. The detentions were bad enough, but the trips to Hogsmeade cancelled were worse. New books were coming out and she wouldn't be able to get them.

"Hey Mione…" Hermione looked up to see Ron coming in, looking fully healed.

"Ronald…" she said. Ron had been getting a lot of backlash from the twins and his two elder brothers William and Charlie, plus his parents. Ginny was suffering too, no one gave her any attention and if they did it was ignorance or anger. Hermione didn't understand why, none of them knew Harry so why bother sticking up for him? Being Snape's son, he was nothing but trouble, but did he have to go and slit his wrists for attention? No! He should've just packed and left.

"I hate Potter for this." Ron growled. "He's turned my family against me."

"Mine too, I've lost all my privileges thanks to him." he touched her hand. "He's going to pay for this."

"He will, if he ever comes back." they hoped they never saw the traitor again, but if he did come back he would regret it. Being a death eater's son, it didn't matter what Molly and Arthur said, he was bound for trouble and a danger-magnet. They should've just left him alone on the train in their first year, but that was their mistake.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him." Hermione slammed the book down. "Why are we suffering like this? We didn't tell him to die! We didn't tell him to do anything!"

"You crushed his heart, that's what you did." both heads snapped to see Oliver standing behind them. "You don't know what your words did to him."

"Our words? Please Wood save us the sympathy story." Ron waved his hands at the guy.

"Sticks and stones will break your bones, but words will never hurt you. Remember that Granger?" Hermione stared at Wood. "That saying's wrong, words can hurt and a lot; you two don't deserve Harry as a friend, and he would've stuck by you if the tables were turned. Oh yeah before I forget, McGonagall wants you both in her office tomorrow morning for detention."

"Why?" they asked.

"Something about provoking an attack on some Ravenclaws, you'll find out once you get there."

"They attacked me!"

"No, I was there and I saw you punched one of them for calling you a traitor. You two…you have no morals do you? Harry did everything for you and this is his reward? I only hope that Harry is happy wherever he is, none of you deserved him for a friend." with that Wood walked away, leaving the two alone again.

"Bastard." Ron held Hermione close again, and they went back to brooding.

_The Burrow:_

"Arthur…is there any news?" Molly had been in the middle of sewing up her apron, torn from a nail sticking out of the cabinet. Her husband came through the floo, just getting off work from a raid and to have the day off tomorrow.

"Some, they caught the Dursleys." Molly felt a bit relieved, she had been hoping things would get better after Harry left but she worried constantly over the boy's disappearance. So disappointed in her own children, to drive the poor child into suicide it was disgraceful. The worst part, Ron didn't seem upset by it and neither did Hermione. Ginny on the other hand kept saying when they found Harry she and he would be together forever, but Molly ignored it all. She now regretted telling Ginny those stories years ago, all it did was bring out this delusion of her being Harry's wife one day.

"Do they know who has Harry?" Arthur shook his head.

"Someone put a memory block on them, they won't get it fixed until tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are back, but they said that if Harry is being cared for by his guardian they'll let him stay with them." Molly's eyes widened.

"Stay? Leave him?"

"No Molly, just let Harry have the family he needs and wants. They want to be in his life, but if this person is keeping Harry safe and helping him heal maybe it's good for him but we won't know more until they get the Dursleys fixed up." Molly sighed, Arthur had a point. Whoever had Harry had better be caring for him like the Dursleys should've, or they'd be locked up in Azkaban with them.

"Arthur…I found this when I was cleaning out the attic." Molly pulled up a photo of a redheaded little girl with pigtails in pink ribbons, and a matching pink dress being held by an older man who resembled her. The child was two, and had the most adorable smile and most beautiful blue eyes anyone could see, but the photo was old.

"Molly don't relive the past." Arthur held his wife. It was a photo of Gideon Prewett and his daughter Charlotte Prewett. Charlotte had been a happy child so young, but when her parents died and things got tough for the Weasley family she had changed. When she ran away Molly was torn over with grief, but the Ministry never found her with no signs of kidnapping or running off…her being only nine years old, not even the trace could find her.

"She was a beautiful child; I wish I could've known what happened to her." Molly held the photo close.

"We can't hope for anything on it Molly, we don't know what happened."

"I would know if she were gone." Molly glared slightly. "Lottie might've been a quiet child, but she was a strong one." Arthur nearly tensed, he knew Charlotte had been a tough child, but she was so distant unless she was around the boys…then again he worked so much to make money for the family he wasn't home that often.

"Perhaps so, let's just focus on Harry right now." they would keep hoping that Harry was safe, but to lose the boy like that…brought back the same pain of losing Lottie.

"Yes." Molly covered the photo back up, it had been the only good photo of Charlotte but she made sure to keep it close this time.

_Durmstrang Institute, Harry's room:_

"Harry…are you in here?" Harry closed his book, just now finishing the last of his homework when he heard Viktor knocking on his door.

"Come in Viktor." the door opened and Viktor stepped in. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you my parents will be here soon. The headmaster has given them permission to come to the dorms."

"Oh…Viktor…do you really think we should tell your parents that we're…dating?"

"Better to tell them now than later Harry, my father wouldn't like it if we kept it secret from him. No one else has to know though, I can beg them to keep it secret if you want."

"Viktor, I'm more worried about our age difference…I mean you're sixteen and I'm thirteen, which might cause problems." Harry looked away turning red.

"Harry…if this is about age, then you should know that in the magical community I cannot bed you until you turn fifteen. That's the legal age of consent here."

"It is?"

"Yes, all I can do now is date and court you, but only kisses are allowed nothing beyond that." Harry stared at him with wide green eyes.

"You're courting me?"

"No, I am only dating you. Courting you would mean I'm ready to marry you, but seeing as it's too early for that, or even the thought of it…dating is all we're doing." Harry felt a bit relieved at that, if Viktor were courting him it'd make him just a little uncomfortable.

"Okay then, are your parents meeting you…?"

"Viktor!" a woman's voice called in the hallway.

"That would be my mum, come along." Harry followed him outside the room, and he saw two people waiting. A brown-haired man who looked like an older version of Viktor with black coal eyes in his mid-forties, and a woman with dark blue eyes and black hair tied up in a bun in her early forties both wearing fur stared the boys down.

"Viktor." the man said and Viktor bowed.

"Father, hello Mother." he hugged the woman, and she hugged back.

"My boy, are you well?" she asked.

"Very well mother, you and father?"

"We are fine, the headmaster has said you've done very well in your studies and Quidditch." the man didn't speak, he kept staring at Harry and Viktor noticed. "Oh…father mother allow me to introduce my friend, Harrison Prewett." the man's eyes widened a bit.

"Prewett? As in Charlotte Prewett?" he asked, his voice was a little rough.

"Yes sir, she's my mum…adopted mum."

"Oh yes, Charlotte told us she adopted a young lad just last week and here you are." Mrs. Krum came over to him. "I am Vidalia Krum, and this is my husband Anton Krum."

"Harrison, but everyone here calls me Harry." he shook their hands.

"We knew Charlotte would adopt a child sooner or later, but tell us son how are you doing here in Durmstrang?"

"Fine actually, it's a great school." he smiled.

"He's top in most of the classes mother, and he's an excellent Quidditch player the whole team loves him."

"They love you more Mr. Professional." Harry laughed.

"Viktor." Anton looked to his son. "Are you going to attend the ball with us this year?"

"Yes father, and Harry is going as well Lady Prewett invited him to go."

"Wonderful, it'll be nice to have a new face there." Vidalia smiled. "Viktor, are you going to bring a date?"

"Ummm…" Viktor looked to Harry, and Harry sighed, but nodded. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"We can use my room." Harry pointed to his door, and they followed inside.

"Father, Mother there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll take it." he took in a breath. "Harry…he's more than just a friend to me." their eyes were curious. "He's…my boyfriend." both their eyes widened.

"Your boyfriend." Anton glared at Harry.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Nearly a month, maybe more but we got together before Christmas break." Viktor walked over to Harry. "Lady Prewett has no problem with us dating; she sends her blessings to us."

"You cannot be gay; you have a duty to the family." Anton began.

"Father, my duty to the family is to marry and give an heir to the name; now my job is to finish school, Harry is my boyfriend and nothing is going to change that." Anton looked ready to speak again, but Vidalia held him back.

"We'll discuss this later son; it was nice to meet you Harrison. Come along now dear we have to get going." she pulled Anton out the door, leaving the two boys alone.

"That went better than I thought." Viktor kissed Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, now we just wait until the ball."

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, things have been a bit crazy around here with the holidays so close.**_

_**Next chapter has the big Ministry ball, time for Harry to meet some more people in Europe and Charlotte to show more of her motherly side. Will Harry and Viktor wind up going public, or will they choose to keep it a secret still? Expect some drama from Jean too, he's not done just yet.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Ministry Ball

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting so long, but I don't like leaving you so much as I love writing these chapters. I try to keep up I really do, but sometimes these things take a while to get done between my pending engagement, my job, all sorts of things come up to give me time and if I had more I would use it to write but I do what I can. I love you all for supporting this fic, and I'll try to get more into updating but with other fics and all it's not easy.**_

_**Now this has Harry socializing more with people who know Charlotte in the big Ministry. He goes to the ball, with Viktor as his date, and Charlotte becomes more motherly as she prepares him for what may come. Jean will show as well, he isn't through just yet. Expect a little drama though, but nothing too serious.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prewett Castle:_

Sometime after Harry had met Lord and Lady Krum he had been granted a free weekend at home due to the ball coming up. He was on the list with Charlotte, so he was expected to show but his mum had said not to worry about feeling out of place, since she had bought him a new set of robes to wear just for that evening and had them cleaned so they'd be comfortable.

"Mum?" Harry called out and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on in Harry." he entered the room and saw she was still in her white bathrobe, but her hair was done and she had her makeup out with her jewelry. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just can't get this robe on right." he held up the outer portion of his robes, a long black and purple coat that went over a suit of black and maroon.

"Here." Charlotte laughed as she helped him slip it on. "Now you are a handsome lad."

"You look good too mum." Harry smiled.

"I'm not dressed yet sweetie, hand me my dress will you?" Charlotte was wearing a red gown with glittered rose designs, something she'd had for a while but only wore it a few times.

"It's heavy." Harry grunted pulling the dress down from the hanger.

"I know, but it's easier when worn." he set it on the bed. "You look like a prince Harry."

"I doubt princes would dress this good." Harry laughed. "So how long are we going to be there?"

"For a while, but if you feel as if you want to leave just tell me and we'll go; I won't force you to stay so long that you'd feel uncomfortable around so many people."

"I'm just not used to big parties, the Dursleys…" Harry trailed off. "Every time they had company they'd lock me in the cupboard or in my room until they left."

"I know, and believe me if I had the connections back then as I do now I would've taken you sooner. You were a baby, and I was still a child when all this began." she touched his face. "You won't have to worry for anything now Harry, not while I am here for you."

"I feel that." Harry hugged her. "I feel like I can be safer here than I ever felt at Hogwarts."

"Well when you become of age your life will be yours to decide as it is now. Viktor will be at the ball, and I'm quite certain you two will have a splendid time." she winked at him.

"Good, the last thing I need right now is trouble. Mum, Lord and Lady Krum are they going to be a problem?"

"No sweetie, Lord Krum is just intent on his son fulfilling his family duty but he might come around once he sees how happy you and Viktor are together. Lady Krum, she's only worried about not having grandchildren but she knows wizards can conceive and give birth. Don't worry on it though, all that matters is that you and Viktor are happy." Harry suspected she already knew what would happen, but she couldn't tell him.

"Thanks Mum, but is there anyone I should worry about tonight?" Charlotte paused for a moment.

"Hmm, that Jean boy will be there, and there is one wizard everyone barely tolerates, Lord Kessler, he's an old man stuck in the old ways but he's only bad when he drinks so they have an eye on him."

"Is he ever rude to you?"

"Once he tried to impose that a woman as young as I couldn't hold a ladyship for too long and yet I've been emancipated since I was thirteen. Hell the first time I met him was when Ignatius took me to the Christmas party and he thought I was too young to be at such an event. He's even bent on the idea of me finding a decent lord to marry."

"He's bent on that? Don't tell me he…" Charlotte shook her head.

"No, he's been married and divorced three times. Yes wizards can divorce but it's a difficult process in some cases, and he has two sons and one daughter all of whom try to make light of things with him but their mothers have their attention more."

"Daddy issues."

"Indeed."

"I hope I don't see him…" Harry looked down.

"Oh don't worry, he'll likely be by the bar but they know when to cut him off. I shouldn't worry about you sneaking a drink shall I?" Harry laughed.

"No, so when do we leave?"

"As soon as I'm dressed, go on and make sure you have everything." he left her to finish and checked his robes to see his wand inside his robe pocket plus being sure his clothing was all straight and prepped for this evening. Harry didn't normally like big parties, but Viktor and Charlotte both asked him to come and he would. He hoped at the very least he could be close to Viktor, seeing as they were dating and all but he feared more or less being plastered on the front page if all of Europe found out about Viktor Krum dating a boy from his school.

"Mum?" Harry broke from his thoughts when he heard heels clicking down the hall.

"Ready sweetie?" he nodded. "Alright then." she pulled out a silver button, their port key to the ball which everyone invited had been sent in their invitations. Harry grabbed her hand and they were whisked away into a large room. In front of them stood two doors, plus a man wearing a long pointed silver hat and matching robes holding a long scroll and a quill on a podium.

"Ah Lady Prewett, welcome." he scribbled on the scroll. "Your son?"

"Harrison Prewett, yes." she nodded.

"Welcome to the Ministry son." he shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you." another scribble and the doors opened.

"Everyone will be excited to meet your son Lady Prewett, do have a nice evening."

"Thank you Boric." they entered. "That's Boric Mordred, he's a good friend of the Minister and he's basically the party planner for all Ministry functions though there are others who work under him." Charlotte whispered.

"Charlotte darling there you are." Harry saw a witch dressed in gold robes with reddish blonde hair tied in bun, in her late forties coming over to them. "You look lovely tonight dear."

"Thank you Lady Joham, Harry this is Lady Mystique Joham, she's the undersecretary for our minister and also an old mentor of mine." the woman smiled at Harry.

"You must be Harrison, oh we have heard so much about you and I must say you are a handsome lad."

"Thank you ma'am." he bowed slightly.

"It's good to see you as well Mystique, but where is Ratcliff this fine evening?"

"Oh I'm afraid he's currently ill, he would have loved to come but this blasted weather has him under."

"How are your children?"

"They are doing well, Junior is touring the Caribbean with his wife, Mavis is having her apprenticeship nearly completed, and Felix is spending some time with his future in-laws for the weekend."

"How goes the planning?"

"Crazy, as much as I adore Lady Putnam she is absolutely horrifying when it comes to the wedding. Poor Jules care barely stand it."

"Well be sure to send my regards, oh Harry?"

"Yes mum?"

"I think I see Viktor over there, why don't you go see him?" Harry sent her a thankful look and did see Viktor on the other end near the buffet table. Viktor spotted him and waved.

"Hey Viktor."

"Evening Harry, you look good tonight." they smiled at each other. "I see your mum's already begun." he pointed at Charlotte still talking to Lady Joham.

"Yeah, looks like it might be a long night. Where are your parents?" Viktor pointed over at the bar, where they were talking with another couple.

"That there is Monsieur Dubose and his wife Madame Dubose, they own a huge charity foundation for underprivileged families and orphans."

"Do they have children?" Viktor shook his head.

"Neither one, one of the reasons they take care of children Madame Dubose can't bear any. They're very well liked around here." Harry stared; he didn't really get a bad vibe from anyone in the room yet. This was so much different from the way things were back in London, hardly any talk of war but also not many high and mighty people unlike those he'd met partially. "Harry?"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Is this any different from London?" Viktor handed him a drink.

"Something like that, it's just so peaceful here. No talk of war, no evil lords wandering about, and certainly no one looking down on those less fortunate."

"This ministry tries not to meddle in other affairs through the British ministry; they know it's been partially corrupted mainly because of the war that happened. Our Minister doesn't fully trust theirs, but if they ever asked for help we could give it."

"They didn't ask during the war?" Viktor shook his head.

"No one knows why, but we don't discuss much of it because we try not to interfere in another's business but if it affects us as much as they then we jump in. It's not easy, but we did lose some people on that side."

"I see." Harry looked around, but didn't see Jean. "I thought Jean was coming?" Viktor rolled his eyes.

"He is, he's just running late or as he likes to call it 'fashionably late'." Harry snorted. "I know, but on the positive side it'll keep him away from me for just a bit longer."

"Are you going to set him straight? I doubt you can put up with him in this crowd."

"You're right, but it's not him I'm worried for it's his mother. She's worse than he is in persistence, she even tried to tell me how much of a perfect couple we would be if married."

"Seriously? I know some mothers go extremely far for their children but to meddle in love affairs?"

"I don't think Jean appreciates it either, ever since his father died she's been pressuring him to find a good match. Truthfully I don't think he actually loves me, he's just afraid of her."

"She's not abusive though right?" Viktor shook his head.

"Just horrid and vain, but she has her points where she is a good mother I've seen it. Jean I don't think he knows what he wants, he just needs to step up."

"So then…"

"Viktor!" speak of devil here came the blonde fool himself. Jean came trotting over to them but looked at Harry with disdain. "What is he doing here?"

"He was invited with his mother." Viktor answered. "I'm not in the mood to talk Jean."

"Oh come on, you can't talk to me for a few moments? You…" he pointed at Harry. "Go back to your mummy and leave us be." Harry stared at him.

"You don't tell me what to do pretty boy, I can speak to Viktor if I wish."

"How dare you…"

"Jean." Viktor walked between them. "Go away, go bother someone else and get it through your head I am NOT interested in you."

"Viktor…" Jean stared.

"No, I'm not ever going to date you I have found someone else." Jean's eyes widened.

"Who?" then he snapped his head towards Harry. "Him?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "Since just before Christmas." Jean's face turned an angry red.

"Why him? He's too young for you and he's not nearly as good looking as me." Jean flipped his hair.

"Okay one, don't flip your hair like that it's annoying and girly, and two Harry and I have taken things slow seeing as yes he is younger but he'll be fourteen soon enough so we can officially date." Viktor rubbed his eyes.

"You can't bed him until he's fifteen." Jean growled.

"Yeah that's obvious." Harry growled back but Viktor stepped forward.

"He knows, I told him when we first began. Harry is a special person to me, and I think we'll be fine. You on the other hand need to let go of this, otherwise you'd see several other boys at the school are interested in you." Jean froze.

"What?" Harry slapped his forehead, he knew what Viktor was talking about he had seen a few of the other boys eyeing Jean but he'd been eyeing Viktor too long.

"Several of the seventh years are interested in you." Harry said. "You've been so busy watching Viktor and I that you can't even see how much some others would like to know you. Let it go already." Jean looked between them completely flustered.

"Look Jean, you're an alright guy but you aren't my type. I've been dropping hints constantly but you don't listen, and I think you know that I'm not interested, and you don't really like me the way you believe."

"I…" Jean looked down. "Excuse me." he turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Think he'll be okay?" Viktor nodded.

"He just needs time, if he tries anything else it'll just be humiliation again. His mother, let's hope she doesn't find out until after this party." they began to walk around and Harry saw Charlotte talking to some people; when she spotted him she waved and he waved back. "You know who she's talking to right?" Harry shook his head. "That's the Minister."

"It is?" Viktor pointed at a man wearing some long black and blue robes, but he was in his late forties maybe early fifties and his silver hair was long and tied back. "Minister Eustace Laminar, great man to get along with."

"Mum said he was a good friend."

"He's friends with a lot of people, man never forgets an event." From what Harry remembered about Cornelius Fudge the man had some good intentions but sometimes he picked favorites and went one way from another. As for Minister Laminar, he could tell by the way everyone was speaking to him he was in fact popular and well known for good things.

"Boy." Harry stopped when he came face to face with a man. He immediately wished he'd gone the other way, because the wizard in front of him was glaring at him and it was extremely uncomfortable to be near him. "Are you the Prewett's son?"

"Yes." he answered as calmly as he could.

"Lord Kessler, nice to see you again." oh so this was Lord Kessler, Charlotte warned Harry about him.

"You too Krum, doing well in school I hope?" Viktor nodded. "And is he one of your friends?"

"Yes sir."

"Your mother's not married yet is she?" Harry tensed up.

"No sir, but she's a good mum to me."

"She'd have a real heir if she could settle down." the man growled. "Her adopting a child from London, don't understand why with another charity case." Harry felt his nerves harden more.

"Lord Kessler Harry is a good son; I've even heard Lady Prewett proclaim that any mother would be lucky to have him." Viktor jumped in.

"Is that so? London isn't exactly full of the best people."

"Lady Prewett was born in London." Harry threw in. "Mum warned me about you, and come to think of it you almost remind me of some people I knew. You are right though about London not being filled with the best witches and wizards, but maybe you could join them." the man looked insulted by Harry's words. "From what mum told me you seem to be held up in the old ways, you said she shouldn't be able to hold a title just because she's not married. She doesn't need to be married to love me."

"Perhaps not, but she should at least have found a kid more worthy of her bloodline." Harry was close to drawing his wand on the bastard but stopped when he saw Charlotte behind him.

"Since when is it up to you whom I have as a son Vladimir?" Kessler turned to face her.

"You adopted a boy, while it's a good choice you'd be better off with a blood heir."

"I don't need a blood heir, and I don't appreciate you hounding Harrison."

"Nor do I." the Minister showed up.

"Eustace my good man…"

"Save it Vladimir." the man frowned. "I was coming to tell you I had some complaints from the Petersons about your drunken behavior and now I see this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Me? I was only chatting with the boy."

"You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong again, and frankly I'm tired of hearing about it. Either you leave quietly and I'll keep you on the lists for future functions, or I can ban you for the rest of your days. So go." Kessler looked ready to argue, but more eyes kept looking his way so he grumbled some words and left after summoning his coat and hat. "Sorry about that Charlotte, I thought I made it clear to him not to cause a scene."

"I appreciate your help Eustace, oh and let me introduce you to my son Harrison Prewett." Harry stepped forward, also eager to meet the man who helped Charlotte save him.

"Hello sir." he bowed.

"Good evening lad, it's good to finally you." they shook hands. "I must say Harry, um, may I call you Harry?"

"If you wish sir."

"I must say that I'm glad Charlotte found you, I can't imagine the pain you suffered at the hands of those muggles." Harry grimaced a bit.

"Thank you for letting her adopt me." he leaned into Charlotte. "I have a home here now."

"You always will lad, and I hear you've adjusted well in your new school." Eustace looked at Viktor.

"I have, and I've made new friends. Viktor's good to me, as are most of the others."

"Glad to hear it, you have no idea how proud we are to help those that need it. When Charlotte told us about you I can assure that everything we did is completely legal. You won't have to worry about going back unless you choose it."

"I don't intend to." Harry could see clear enough this man was better than Fudge had been. "I'm happy here, I don't miss my old life." everyone nearby smiled.

"You are a very lucky young man to have Charlotte as a mother. We can't tell you how much she's done for us."

"He knows." Viktor stepped in. "I told him about it."

"Oh good, and Harry if you ever require anything feel free to write. There are lots of us here who can help."

"Thank you sir."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my wife; Charlotte would you care to join me?"

"Harry?" Harry nodded at her. "Sure Eustace." a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and they went off. Viktor pulled Harry over to an empty spot in the room, just away from wondering eyes.

"Viktor, look over there." Harry pointed around the corner and both boys could see Jean talking to a woman who could very well be his mother. The woman was wagging her finger at Jean, and he seemed to be trying to cool her down but it wasn't working.

"Looks like I might be getting a letter from her soon, but let's not get involved yet."

"Good idea, listen Viktor if us being in a relationship puts a strain on you and your parents then maybe we…" he was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"Harry I don't care about that, I've already told you that I don't care what anyone thinks of us. I like you, I care about you, and I want us to advance in our relationship but only if you are comfortable."

"I know, but Viktor there's still so much that I need to do. I mean I have to tell the others the truth, and there's more to it that I haven't told you." Viktor eyed him for a moment. "It's nothing bad, just…not something I'm glad to know or have. I wanted to tell you the straight truth before, but I wasn't ready."

"You can tell me when we go back to Durmstrang, when you are ready. I could tell you were holding back, but I didn't want to push. Listen Harry it doesn't matter to me if this gets plastered over the front page no one will ever hurt you again. You have me, the other boys at school, the headmaster, your mum; we all take care of our own down here." Harry felt a bit relieved.

"You mean that? Hogwarts is filled with stereotypes and it's almost hard to see who's loyal."

"Well you won't have to worry on that, because when we head back to the school on Monday you and I are going to have a chat with the rest and you'll see that we don't judge based on peoples' pasts." he said this with a hand on Harry's neck, his thumb stroking against his cheek.

"Yes." they stared into each other's eyes and Harry allowed Viktor to slowly guide his face upwards to gently kiss his lips. Viktor was a good kisser; Harry thought he tasted sweet like berries and honey. Soon enough Harry's arms went around Viktor's neck and the kiss deepened, but as passionate as the kiss was both boys failed to see someone glaring their way and hear the click of a camera.

_**I give my most sincere apologies for the cliffhanger I know they're evil and I hate them as well but I have to cut the chapter somewhere don't I? I hope this was good to last you for a bit but we'll see what goes down. **_

_**Next chapter, hmm is it going to be in the papers or is Charlotte going to catch the article before it does? Will Harry tell his friends and Viktor the truth, or will he only let a handful of people know as long as they vow to keep it quiet? Will Viktor's father catch wind of the article and confront them, or will Charlotte once again handle the mess so Harry doesn't have to worry?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Truth

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, but good fics take time to make &amp; I can't go about running myself ragged from work, home, life, &amp; fanfiction. **_

_**Now for the questions in the last chapter, they shall be answered here. I can tell you now, it'll be good and it's going to be good for a while. I do have some other ideas for the fic, but you'll see them at the end of this chapter &amp; I'll let you vote.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_European Oracle office:_

CRACK! One loud noise echoed through the room of the most informational/nosiest place in all of Europe, Charlotte Prewett dressed in long black robes appeared before a large oak desk overseeing many others with piles of paper and quills everywhere. All eyes were focused on her, but she ignored most of them.

"Oh…Lady Prewett what a surprise." Charlotte had come to the Oracle office, much to the shock of the many reporters there. She had come to speak with the chief editor, and he obviously was very surprised to see her. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to know which of your reporters was at the Ministry Ball last Saturday." she was angry, it was very obvious to everyone. The outcome of the paper being published tomorrow morning would go very badly for Harry if she didn't stop it.

"Well…we only had two there that night Mr. Borden and Ms. Flores." he motioned for the two to step forward, a man with huge black glasses and no hair, and a woman with red graying hair tied up in a loose bun with a hideous purple dress on; from the nervous looks on their faces they had an idea of why she was there.

"Which of you took a picture of my son and Mr. Krum?" the chief editor stared at them. They all knew Charlotte was a seer, and she saw the picture being published with complications along the way.

"What?" It was clear they hadn't had a chance to show the article for review, and then it would've been published by the afternoon edition.

"One of you took a picture of my son with Mr. Krum at the ball, I want it destroyed and all copies plus the articles included." she had on her hard stare. The Oracle was worse than the Prophet back in Britain, it had faster speed at traveling around Europe and if word got back to London it would put Harry in danger and jeopardy with Viktor. Charlotte had seen what would've happened if the article was published, Harry would've been found and there'd be a fight on the way which would've scarred the child more.

"L-Lady Prewett, this is something the public has a right to know…" Ms. Flores spoke up.

"The public will harass my son, and I won't have it. He has been through enough as it is, and I won't have his new start tarnished by your garbage." the Prewett name had a lot of influence over the Oracle, and Charlotte wasn't one to mess with everyone knew that. Ignatius once owned part of it, but when he died Charlotte sold it to another wizard who promised her full access to the articles if she smelled foul play.

"Lady Prewett I assure you if I had known I wouldn't have let it be published, considering the last scandal we had here." he glared at the two. In her vision Charlotte saw them sneak the article past him, but it might've cost them their spots on the Oracle.

"That matters not, just make sure this article and anything associated with it is destroyed. My son is finally settling into his new home, and I am not going to have his name plastered all over Europe." Ms. Flores handed over the photo, and Charlotte incendioed it. "Is that all?"

"No but we will destroy the articles." Chief Editor Roman Hagans would see it through. "I'm deeply sorry for this miss." Charlotte straightened up her jacket.

"You I don't blame, but your employees had best keep an eye out next time they try to slander my son or me. Good day everyone." she disapparated out of the office, and ended up back outside the gates of Prewett Castle. When she made her way back to best living room, she opened a curtain that covered another portrait of Ignatius.

"That was fast."

"Almost not fast enough, it's too soon for people to know where Harry is." she threw her coat off and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Something troubles you Charlotte, and I don't believe it's just the boy's safety."

"You love showing off that skill don't you uncle?" Charlotte smirked. "I've been watching Hogwarts." Ignatius frowned.

"I assume nothing has changed?" Charlotte shook her head.

"The old fool believes if he finds Harry and explains his actions he'll forgive him, and of course his deputy headmistress is the smart one in telling him to leave things alone until Harry is ready to return."

"Minerva McGonagall, a remarkable woman she is. Tell me does she feel regret?"

"She does, sorry that she didn't help Harry when he needed her and sorry that she has the two sniveling runts and the wiseacre cunt in her house. They are nothing but trouble now, constantly complaining though little Ginny seems to be quieting down." normally Charlotte didn't use vulgar words, but she truly despised that Granger girl. The problem with Muggleborns was that most of them got so big-headed they believed they had rights over everything magical and muggle. In some cases it was true, but their egos were their turning points.

"And what of Snape?"

"He is not much better, I can see his remorse, but he cannot expect Harry to come back after all he's done. It's up to Harry to decide for his life, not some pathetic serpent."

"Charlotte, you know it may come." she sighed again.

"Yes, but Harry will not forgive easily. He has been through hell and back already, though that may change unless I can configure a way to prevent Voldemort from returning." Ignatius stared.

"You believe you can do so?"

"With Black and Lupin's help I believe so. While I cannot see when it will take place, I know it will be towards the end of the next year. It will be some sort of ritual, but as for what type I can't fully tell. Either way if Harry is hurt or taken, I will be there to help as will Black and Lupin."

"The tournament…are you going to have him compete?" Charlotte frowned.

"I don't know, when I mention it to Harry it'll be up to him. I don't want him to be at risk, and I know the consequences that may follow…but Harry has to decide for himself. Either way if he competes he'll have me and his godfathers to back him up."

"What about the others?"

"If you mean the Weasleys…you know I haven't checked on them in years."

"Charlotte I know you've been watching over William and Charles, they were your favorites after all."

"My only favorites, although I have to admit I do miss Percy and part of me does wish I could've known the twins." she couldn't help but chuckle, in her visions the twins were absolutely hilarious…despite the trouble they made they were smart and fun to be around. They were almost like her father and uncle had been as teenagers based on stories Ignatius had told her, though they were more serious in their time as adults.

"You will have that chance, but that is for another time. Tell me is Harry going to be honest with his friends?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"And will they accept him?" Charlotte looked directly at her uncle, and gave a small smile.

"We'll find out soon enough, I expect a letter by tomorrow evening at the latest. Now, I'm in the mood for a good book and some tea…I think you should go visit Amarelle."

"I shall, and Charlotte…try not to seek into the visions too much. You know it could twist your mind if you rely on them too much."

"I know." Charlotte got up and left to her own private study. She summoned a book on her favorite stories, and leaned back to give herself some relaxation knowing that later on today Harry was going to have quite a show.

_Durmstrang, later that day:_

"I'm not sure about this Viktor."

"It'll be fine Harry, I promise you the others will understand if you just explain. It's not like Durmstrang is filled with hateful people, but you don't want them to find out from someone else do you?" Harry had to admit Viktor was right, he had gone on long enough without telling his friends the truth and it wasn't as if he lied about who he was, they knew he was adopted and had a rough life, they just didn't know all of the details.

"But what if they get angry? I'm not exactly the best…"

"That won't matter, I know these boys they'll understand. I've known most of them longer than you, and they'll keep their word if you want it to be a secret from the rest of the school." After a lot of thinking and consideration on his part, Harry figured now was the best time to tell his friends the truth about who he really was.

"Okay…but wait until after dinner that way I can try and sleep better if they get it."

"Harry no one will get it, because they aren't you but they will be respectful."

"Viktor I trust you and I believe I can trust them, it's just that if word gets out about me being the Boy-Who-Lived from England people there will come looking for me."

"Your mum won't let that happen, and neither will I." Viktor hugged him close. "You don't need to worry, it'll just be Devon, Max, Nick, and Gerard. You have nothing to worry about." one kiss to Harry's head and Harry began to relax.

"Alright…but if anything goes amiss I'll Obliviate them." they laughed. Dinner would be in a few minutes but the first thing Harry had to do was get his friends into his room without any suspicions. He didn't have much to worry about with the other boys but Jean had been giving him and Viktor odd looks since the ball ended the previous night.

Word had it Jean's mother was going to speak with the Krums, but Viktor had already written to his mother explaining that he didn't want anything from Jean and asked that they ignore any request she may bring forward. He also knew that Charlotte would keep the woman at bay with her power, but Harry couldn't help he still worried.

Dinner went by quietly for Harry, though many of the boys asked him about the ball he just responded by saying it was nice. He didn't have any details to spare, none that he wanted spared at least though he was surprised Jean had been quiet so far.

"Hey guys, come to my room tonight eh?"

"Sure Harry, after dinner good?"

"Yeah." they didn't ask questions, no doubt they believed Harry did have some details from the ball. They likely suspected Harry and Viktor were together, but then again a lot of the boys here were gay or bi. Either way it would all come out tonight, he just hoped it went well.

"Jean's staring at us again." Devon pointed at the next table. Jean had a dulled look in his eyes, but it wasn't anger or sadness.

"Leave him be, he won't do anything." Viktor sipped his drink. "Shall we?" the group nodded and stood, following out of the hall and up to their dorms. Once they made it to Harry's room, they waited until they got inside to bomb him with questions.

"So how was the ball?"

"Did you meet the Minister?"

"Did anything happen?"

"C'mon Harry tell us did you get to meet some of the politicians?"

"Guys!" Harry held up his hands. "One at a time please, can't exactly answer them all at once y'know." he took a breath. "For starters, the ball was great and I had some fun, but there was some trouble with an old lord that drank a lot…Kessler." they all rolled their eyes.

"No surprise there." Gerard laughed. "I remember once he drank so much he actually hexed the Minister with boils, but that got him suspended for two years."

"Next, yes I met the Minister and he's better than the one in London I can tell you that. Yeah I did meet some of the ladies and lords, and they all seem alright. Mum was popular, but I spent most of my time with Viktor." they shared a look, but that seemed all necessary when the other boys high-fived each other.

"I knew it!" Devon clapped his hands. "I knew you were together I just needed proof."

"Guys…?" Harry hadn't told them anything; of course they caught on faster than expected.

"Hey as long as you two take it slow because of your age difference it's fine with us, but Jean…" Nikolai looked at Viktor.

"He knows, and I believe he won't bother us again. In all honesty his mother was the one who wanted me as his boyfriend, and I think he lied to himself for a while but…he'll need time to get over it." they all agreed, Jean had been obsessed with Viktor for a while but everyone knew how his mother had been with her husbands. She was pushy and self-absorbed, sometimes they wondered if she even cared for Jean but at the very least Jean wasn't unhappy, just quiet with her.

"So you both know the rules around here?" Gerard pointed between the two of them. "Harry has to be fifteen for you to bed if it gets that far and…"

"Yes we know!" Harry went red. "He explained it to me, so we are going slow. Now…there's something else you should know about me. I'm not sure how you'll take it, but please…don't interrupt me."

"Hey mate we won't, just get it all out." Devon sat down.

"Is anything wrong?" Nikolai stared.

"No, not exactly but it does involve my life back in London."

"Mate we already know about your other relatives and why you left, or why your mum left what else is there?" Viktor just touched Harry's hand, and Harry sat down on his bed to try and relax.

"Well you all do know the story of why I came here in the first place, you know how, and you know what it was to make me leave England but there's more to it than you think." he paused. "Remember our first day in Montclair's class, when she mentioned the three unforgivable curses?" they nodded. "That story she said about only one person who survived the killing curse…" he breathed in. "That was me."

"You?" all the boys stared. "You were the…mate are you serious?"

"He is." Viktor nodded.

"My birth name is Harold James Potter, I was the boy who survived against the Dark Lord Voldemort." their eyes widened. "I know it sounds sketchy, but it's the truth. My parents both died to protect me because he was out killing innocent people. My mum's magic protected me…that's how I survived. I wouldn't have wanted it, but what more does mothers do for their children?" he moved his bangs, showing his scar which Charlotte had hidden with a glamour spell.

"That mark…that's the proof." Devon stared in awe. "You're the boy-who-lived, you lived through that curse."

"Not something I'm proud of, my mum gave her life for mine that's how I survived. Old magic my adopted mum told me, sacrificing your life to save another…it's powerful but it's mostly forgotten in this world until now."

"That makes sense, what more can mothers do?" Gerard slumped.

"Your dad…he knew though right?" Harry shook his head.

"He didn't." Harry went silent, so far there were no outbursts. They seemed to be thinking this over a little better than he hoped.

"So why did…?"

"I keep this a secret? Because if word gets out about my former identity people in London will come looking for me and though my mum's got powerful connections I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"What about your birth dad though? I mean we all know what he did to you, but…"

"He was a servant of Voldemort." they all gasped. "In his own stupidity and blindness he joined the monster who tried to kill me. I doubt he regrets it, seeing as even before he knew I was his he treated me like garbage." Harry's eyes darkened in a glare. "He is nothing to me now, I have my mum and my godfathers plus Viktor…I don't need him."

"Amen to that!" Nikolai clapped his shoulder. "Honestly mate…this is a shock to us all…"

"I'm surprised you aren't jumping off the walls after what I just told you. Plus you aren't asking for proof other than my scar…" Nikolai walked up and clapped Harry on the back.

"Harry…we're taught a lot of things before we reach the age of 11, probably more than Hogwarts students know after they start. We kind of have to grow up at that age, but the point is…well while we can't exactly understand what you've gone through, we can accept you for you. You basically had a rough life due to a madman dark wizard, your relatives weren't real and hated magic, your birth dad's an arsehole, but your adopted mum and godfathers love you no less. Hell I have an adopted sister and my parents rescued her from an abusive home."

"Really?" Harry stared.

"Really, it's a long story but my family took her in when she was three. I love her no less than a blood sister…so I have some idea of what you went through."

"Yeah mate…we don't care and your secret's safe with us." Gerard clapped his leg. "Who knows? Maybe if we get to visit London one day we can teach your ex-friends and classmates real lessons in friendship." he cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa now no need to get hostile." Harry laughed. "So you won't tell a soul?" they all gave him a salute.

"Durmstrang student's honor!" they chanted.

"See Harry, I told you they'd understand." Viktor hugged him. "Alright guys, we have your word on this to keep quiet?" they all nodded.

"I think I need a shower." Harry rubbed his eyes. "I'm exhausted now and I think I'll sleep better tonight."

"I'm in need of a shower as well, long day with Quidditch practice." Viktor stood. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Devon and Nikolai stood.

"Nah, I already showered before dinner and I have to finish up my DADA essay. I'll see you guys in the morning." they all went to leave, Harry said he would catch up but he needed to do something first. Viktor promised to wait for him, and kissed Harry before leaving.

'I can trust them, I can.' Harry felt it in his magic the boys he had come to know in half a year were true friends to him. He feared they would reject him, but Viktor was right…Durmstrang students care for their own and take care of each other. Hogwarts had nothing on him now…and speaking of which Harry summoned his old photo album, the one Hagrid gave him in his first year.

He first looked at the picture of his parents with him as a baby, seeing his mother's smiling face and James holding him up like a proud father. He kissed the photo, how he wished they had lived but he would know forever that they gave their lives so he could live…and he would not throw that away again. He turned the next page, and saw the picture taken from his first year with Ron and Hermione…or Weasley and Granger as he would address them if they ever met again.

'I thought we were friends, guess it wasn't real for you as it was for me.' he pulled the picture out of the album and turned to the fire going in his room. 'We will never be friends again.' he tossed the photo into the fire, and watched as it burned into ash almost immediately.

'I have a new life now, I don't need you anymore.' with that thought in mind Harry quickly grabbed his towel and soaps before going to follow his friends into the showers.

_**My sincere apologies for the long wait, but fear not updates will come continuously. I can't say it'll be quick for the next one, because I do have other fics to worry about. I will however keep checking in to be sure this fic goes as it should.**_

_**Next chapter is the ending of Harry's year in Durmstrang, a start off to his first summer with Charlotte and his godfathers. He and Viktor will have a moment before the break comes, and their relationship will continue. Might even hint a little surprise for Harry's birthday, not sure on that just yet; but before I bid you adieu, I have a little question for all of you.**_

_**Harry is going to be involved in the Tri-wizard tournament, but if there's anything you'd like me to add in please tell me in a review. I do have a few ideas myself, but they have to be sorted out first. If you want me to include anything you want to see in the tournament or before Voldemort is brought back please say so.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Summer

_**Glad you guys have been so patient with me, and I truly hope this chapter eases a little tension on updates. I'm doing the best I can and I appreciate your support.**_

_**Now this chapter has Harry's first summer breakaway with Charlotte and his godfathers, but this won't be the only chapter involved with that. I know lots of you are eager to see what happens when Harry goes back to Hogwarts with Durmstrang, but that may not happen until the chapter after the next. As of right now it's a sort of family bonding chapter, and the next chapter will have something for Harry and Viktor for Harry's birthday before they start discussing the tournament. **_

_**Throw in a surprise at the end, and I'll credit who the idea came from as well.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Durmstrang hall:_

"Hard to believe it's over eh mates?" Harry was walking out to the hall with his friends, all with their trunks and belongings to show the end of the year had come already. After the first Christmas he shared with his godfathers and Charlotte Harry had a blast going back to school and telling his friends the straight truth. They all had been true to their word about keeping Harry's secret to themselves, and Harry was more than glad to have them as friends especially with Viktor as his boyfriend.

"Yeah but we get a whole summer of fun, my family's going off to the mountains for a vacation." Devon seemed happy, mainly because his aunt just had a new baby and he was eager to see his cousins.

"Eh mine's just going to stick around until the last week, but we have a sweet pool." Gerard was happy too. "I'll get my homework done no problem."

"We all will, not like it's hard for us." Harry laughed.

"So what're you going to do Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"Not sure, mum's got a surprise planned but it'll just be for a month before we come back, and then she plans on a birthday party for me before we come back."

"Yeah, be sure to send us some invites eh?" Nikolai patted his back.

"I will, if she plans on inviting anyone that is." they all laughed. "Look you guys write okay? I don't know when I'll write back but hopefully it'll be before school starts."

"Eh don't worry mate we'll all likely be busy for the summer, but yeah we'll all send at least one letter."

"Harry." Harry heard his mum calling, and spotted her at the front with the headmaster. "Ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am." he waved goodbye to his friends and strolled over to her.

"Have a pleasant summer Charlotte, Harrison. I look forward to seeing you both at the start of the next term."

"You have one as well Anton, please give your wife my regards and if the Minister wishes to see me he'll know how to contact me."

"Yes I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it, now you two be off before the other parents arrive."

"Of course, good day Anton."

"Good day sir." Harry shook his hand and left behind Charlotte.

"I didn't see Viktor in there." Charlotte said as she approached the main door.

"He left this morning; the team needed him for practice since he's going to be having matches most of the summer." Viktor had come and saw him the night before, they just stayed up late together and Harry let Viktor talk about his best and favorite matches. He also said he would be in London for the Quidditch world cup and asked if Harry wanted to go. Harry wasn't sure, but maybe he could figure out something with Charlotte to keep him hidden away.

"You know Harry…" Harry looked up before he could finish.

"You know about the cup?" she nodded.

"Sirius and Remus wanted to go but they didn't want to do so unless you would, and they did ask if you did they could disguise you and me."

"I'll think about it, I already told Viktor I would try." Viktor said he would understand if Harry didn't come, but Harry knew it would hurt him if he didn't. As soon as they reached the gates of Prewett Castle Harry heard faint running coming his way and then was trounced on by a huge black dog. "AAH! Sirius…stop!" he laughed as the dog licked his face but his heavy paws were crushing his chest.

"Sorry pup, missed you." he changed back and helped Harry stand. "Boy is it warm today or what?" Harry noticed Sirius was wearing a red button down muggle shirt and jeans with tennis shoes, and he saw Remus wearing the same but with a dark blue shirt.

"You guys are dressed…nice."

"Casual wear, went out into town earlier it's actually nice in summer." Remus hugged Harry. "Here, let me take your things." he was about to move when Emerald the cat came up to Harry. She had been staying at the castle since she was still a kitten even if nearly full grown. Hedwig had gone back the day before and she flew down to a tree and hooted at Harry.

"Hello Hedwig, hey Emerald." he bent down to lift her up and she nuzzled into his chest.

"She missed you too, been meowing like she knew you were coming since six a.m." Sirius yawned. "Nutter cat she is."

"Oh shut it, now Harry let's get you inside and you can either do your homework or you can have lunch with your godfathers while I fix up the last preparations for our vacation tomorrow."

"Speaking of which…where are we going?" Harry looked at his godfathers.

"Might as well tell him Char, can't keep the boy waiting till tomorrow." Remus smiled and Charlotte laughed.

"Hawaii, well it's a cottage in Haleiwa Hawaii but it's right next to a private beach with a beautiful Cliffside view of the forest." Harry's eyes widened, he'd never gone to Hawaii before. "It's also near a nice village where tourists enjoy luaus and games with the locals."

"Don't tell me you own the cottage." Charlotte shook her head.

"No, it's a rental and it's ours for a whole month. Your godfathers will be coming with us of course, as will Emerald and Hedwig provided they stay close." Hedwig would no doubt fly around the island, but she would stand out. Harry would have to ask about that later.

"They will…I'm already excited to go."

"Yeah well we aren't leaving until after lunch tomorrow, gives us all time to pack and get away. Now again let's get inside." they made it into the castle and Harry greeted Ignatius' portrait.

"How are you boy?"

"Fine sir, thanks." he sat down on the couch. "So you'll be watching the castle while we're gone?"

"Indeed, I never really liked the tropics too hot and buggy." he made a face.

"A shame, you might enjoy the scenery." an elf appeared and brought them a plate of sandwiches and tea. "Here Emerald." Harry picked up a small dish of tuna and trout for his cat; she dug into it when she caught the smell.

"Your first real vacation Harry, excited?" Sirius took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, never really had a vacation before." Harry remembered when the Dursleys would take trips for a few days at most, leaving him with Ms. Figg his neighbor though at least at her house she wouldn't be as harsh just make him be around her many cats and cleaning her smelly house.

"Well you'll be free for an entire month, but you have to make time for your schoolwork." Remus pointed at him.

"I know I know, I'll do a homework piece for an hour a day. Good enough?"

"Hour and a half." Charlotte came back.

"Deal." Emerald finished her meal in no time, and she curled up on Harry's lap purring. "Emerald…" Harry stroked her ears.

"You and that cat…" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Down puppy." Charlotte teased and Remus laughed. "Alright, now we aren't scheduled to leave until after lunch tomorrow so we have time to pack. I've already got the essentials together, scuba gear, sunblock, first aid, guides, all the works. You boys just need to make sure you pack the right clothes."

"On it already." Sirius raised his cup. "Moony and I went out getting some swim trunks and clothes, we're set."

"I see, alright now Harry how are things between you and Viktor?"

"Good, he's off on a Quidditch tour with his team but he promised to write when he could."

"I think he will." she winked. "Now…Harry I do need to tell you something." she glanced at Sirius and Remus who nodded. "I think now's a good time as ever."

"Something wrong?" Charlotte sighed.

"It has to do with Hogwarts sweetie, next year in fact. You see…there's a tournament that will start next year called the Triwizard Tournament, a series of magical contests between three schools selected for eternal glory. One champion is selected for each school, and in the rewards the champion receives a vast amount of gold, 3000 galleons in fact, and wins the Triwizard cup for their school."

"Okay…" Harry was a bit confused, but he had a feeling this wouldn't be good.

"You will be thrown into it all Harry…or at least you would've been if you remained at Hogwarts. I don't know who or when, but someone will throw your name into the goblet of fire, a magical object that lights when the tournament begins and selects a worthy champion." Harry's eyes widened.

"Durmstrang will be in the tournament…and I will be…" Harry began to shake and his eyes began to tear up.

"Whoa whoa Harry don't…" Sirius touched his knee. "Just breathe…breathe."

"You know none of us will let anything happen to you Harry." Remus assured him in a calm voice. "Charlotte has been working on this for some time now."

"Mum?"

"Harry I don't want you forced into this, but there might be a way to at the very least keep you from competing."

"What way?"

"Well whoever will throw your name in will put on the paper as Harry Potter, and yet your new legal name now is Harrison Prewett."

"Can't that keep me from competing at all?"

"No…because regardless of your name your magic remains the same." Remus answered. "You won't have to compete, but there might be a chance you will have to be a backup of sorts if the original champion is injured."

"Can't you stop it?" Charlotte gave a dry chuckle.

"It hasn't happened yet honey, and I won't know who does it until the event comes. Listen Harry I know you're afraid now, and no doubt will continue to be until the event comes…" Harry stopped her.

"It's not just the tournament…I have to return to Hogwarts and see those people again." he shuddered, having to face his former friends and his bastard father plus the headmaster made Harry want to vomit.

"Harry, you won't be going alone." Sirius and Remus said together.

"We will all go, and it wouldn't matter if they tried anything your adoption is completely legal plus the Minister has told me if we require his assistance all I need do is summon him. Plus my status as the Minister's undersecretary gives me privileges of my own that can prevent anyone hurting you again." all the men's eyes widened.

"Undersecretary?" Sirius stuttered. Charlotte had never revealed her job as a ministry worker, least of all a powerful one in politics. "You never…"

"I thought that Joham woman was the undersecretary."

"She is, and we work together on multiple occasions though my position is for the most part is discrete because when Lady Joham retires I will take over her spot." that brought a lot of confusion. "We both hold the position, but Mystique has more power than I…"

"So you're her successor, apprentice?" Charlotte nodded. "Merlin's balls…" Sirius looked ready to collapse.

"You know Sirius they are looking for more aurors in law-enforcement…but we can discuss that later. My point Harry is that despite whatever they may throw at us we will be the ones to triumph. No one is going to take you away, and no one is going to force you into this."

"People die in that tournament Harry, it's not just games it's life and death competition." Harry paled and Remus swatted Sirius over the head hard. "Ow!"

"Nice going mutt…" Charlotte growled slightly and rubbed Harry's back.

"I can't do it…" his breathing began to pick up and Emerald stroked her head against his hand. "I can't do it…I can't."

"Harry calm down, like I said we have a long few months to think this one through."

"But if you can stop it, will you?" his voice was hopeful, so were his eyes.

"We can try, if you wish. You have all summer to think on this, but for now we are going to enjoy our lunch and prepare for our vacation coming." Harry nodded; he did have all summer to think this through. He had to admit that it likely would help Durmstrang if he did wind up competing, but he didn't know what the tournament could bring. He would think on it later, right now he just wanted to be with his family.

_The next day:_

"Harry are you ready?" Everyone was packed and ready, and the portkey was nearly timed to go off except for Harry who just now came down with his trunk filled and cages. "Alright, is that everything?"

"Yes ma'am, just got busy putting Emerald into her cage." Emerald meowed. "She hates it."

"Well she won't' have to worry on it too much longer, let's go." she pulled out a comb, and it glowed. They were transported into a beach house, and Harry's eyes widened at the ocean view in the front window. The water was blue and clear, the beach was pure with white sand and he could see the cliff view in a smaller window towards the kitchen. The rooms were brightly colored but easy on the eyes, a cool breeze blew the trees outside, it was nice.

"Here you go Emerald." Harry opened the cage door and the cat leapt out sniffing around everything.

"Smells nice here." Sirius took a whiff.

"Alright, everyone go find a room and rest up because in the next thirty minutes we are going out to the beach."

"Oh yeah!" Sirius grabbed his things and ran off upstairs.

"Master bedroom's mine!" Charlotte raced after them and Harry just laughed before letting Hedwig out through the window.

"Don't go too far Hedwig." he called after her, and then left to find himself a room. It was big, not as his big bedroom at the castle but good enough. He set his trunk and rucksack down, figuring he would unpack later.

"Meow." Emerald came into the room and nestled herself onto the bed.

"Lazy kitty." Harry stroked her fur and she purred. "Hmm…hope this trip's a good one." he missed Viktor already, but he hoped he'd get a letter soon about his travels. He even brought the necklace with him, though it helped him know Viktor missed him too.

"Harry?" he heard Sirius calling his name.

"In here Sirius…" the door to his room opened and Sirius stepped in wearing a gray t-shirt and swim trunks and brown flip flops. "Ready to swim I see."

"Yeah, Remus is getting ready too. I think him getting a tan may do him some good…though I wonder what your mum will wear." Harry swatted Sirius' head. "Ow! I was kidding!" old Sirius and his jokes.

"You'd better not let her hear you say that." he looked towards the door. "This place is beautiful."

"It is, I can't remember the last time I've been to a beach. Hey there's a luau tomorrow evening, and your mum said we can go on a tour of the village later."

"Great, that'll be loads of fun." Harry laid back on his bed.

"You okay pup?" Sirius sat down next to him.

"Yeah, a first real vacation for me but…" Sirius sighed.

"Still thinking about yesterday?" Harry nodded. "And you miss your boyfriend right?" he nodded again. "Eh don't worry Harry, it'll all be fine you know it will with us behind you." he rubbed against his hair.

"I know that much…but still." he sighed.

"Hey, no sad faces on our vacation your mum went to a lot of trouble to get this place for us." Harry stared. "Ok Remus helped a bit but still this is a time for us all to have fun and relax."

"Okay…I'll change now." Harry got up and pulled his swim trunks from the sack. They were a regular black with a green dragon around the legs. He pulled on a black tank and pulled out some sunscreen since his skin was still a good bit pale.

"You two ready or not?" Charlotte's voice called down the hall. "Remus and I are."

"Coming!" Harry quickly changed and grabbed his towel. He and Sirius left but Harry almost stopped when he saw Charlotte. She had on a one-piece purple swimsuit with a floral smock over it, big dark sunglasses, and her hair was braided.

"We ready?" they all nodded. "Let's hit the beach!" they all raced outside and set out the items under a good shady spot. "Put on plenty of lotion sweetie, wouldn't want you burned on the first day." Harry did as told, and while he approached the wet sand it felt good between his toes. Sirius and Remus went out into the water, and Sirius transformed into Padfoot doggy paddling.

"Are there any muggles around here?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Sirius knows to be careful and we have a private area to ourselves so we won't worry." Charlotte leaned back against a chair she brought out. "You'll have as much fun as you can muster sweetie, here let me get your back." Harry handed her the sunblock. "Don't worry, we'll take each day bit by bit as long as you make time for your school work."

"Hey mum?"

"Yes?" her hands rubbed the lotion into his back, and Harry sighed.

"How come you aren't married?" she paused for a moment. "I mean you could be, but you don't seem like you need or want to be married."

"Well…let's just say my past few loves weren't the best and I am not looking for love. I have you right now to worry about, my own personal feelings can be set aside for you."

"You could though, if you ever meet the right guy." Harry Prewett, a thirteen year old boy giving his twenty-five year old adopted mother love advice…where did that come from?

"Sometimes we never meet the right person Harry, but that's enough about me. Right now let's just enjoy the day…SIRIUS STOP MESSING WITH THAT SHARK!" Harry looked and saw Sirius paddling at a baby shark in the shallows. It wasn't as big as him but it wasn't full grown either.

"I'll get him!" Remus used his wand to send the shark away, and Sirius transformed into his human self. "Sirius…" he whacked him.

"I was just playing with it!" the dog whined and Harry called out to him.

"You play with sharks you get bit!" the two men climbed out of the water and over to them.

"Who's up for a sandcastle contest?" Harry stared at Sirius. "You loved playing in the sand when you were a baby."

"Loved eating it too." Remus laughed.

"Sandcastles? That's a bit kiddish don't you think?"

"Hey we're on vacation we can do childish things as long as no one's watching." Sirus laughed. "C'mon you and Char versus me and Moony, the winner gets to pick dinner for tonight and the loser has to do all chores in the house for a day." Charlotte and Harry exchanged a glance.

"You're on!"

"No magic!" Charlotte declared and they went at it. It took them all about thirty minutes to finish their castles, and to Harry's surprise Moony and Padfoot's castle was better than his and Charlotte's. Sirius pointed at Remus laughing.

"Moony can build castles like you wouldn't believe, I guess we win!"

"Guess so, so what's gonna be for dinner?" Sirius and Remus smirked.

"We're having steak and triple chocolate cake! No veggies!" Harry laughed, steak was Sirius' favorite food, he loved it nice and juicy.

"Alright boys, let's swim a little bit and maybe later we'll check out the woods." Harry decided to let all sad thoughts leave his mind for the rest of the day, and so he went off with his family and had more fun than he'd ever had in the last twelve years.

_**I apologize for the wait, hope this makes up for it until the next one. Remember if you want me to add in anything just tell me in a review and I'll consider it and if I decide to throw in your idea I'll be sure to credit you.**_

_**Next chapter continues on with Harry's summer, but it goes on to Harry's birthday celebration in Paris. Get a little something for Harry and Viktor's relationship, and if possible we'll mention more of the tournament but it's more about Harry's first actual birthday party.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Birthday

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait, hope this will help out a little more until the next chapter comes up.**_

_**This chapter has Harry's first actual birthday party, friends, headmaster, and Viktor plus his godfathers and Charlotte all coming along to give him a real party. Some fluff for Harry and Viktor along the way, and more mentioning of the tournament and I'll throw in the headmaster telling more about it. Try and stretching it a little, because the next big chapter involves Harry returning to London for the Quidditch World Cup to support Viktor, but they only stay for the match not camping out.**_

_**Harry is turning 14 here, just one more year before he and Viktor can take a further step in their relationship! **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prewett Castle, July 31__st__:_

"Harry, Harry come on honey wake up." Harry heard Charlotte's voice calling him, but as he would normally be glad to get up today he wanted to sleep a little longer.

"Mmm, sleep." he curled under the covers, carefully remembering Emerald was at the foot of the bed.

"Come on now, you have to get up. It may be your birthday but even birthday boys and girls have to wake up at a certain time on their birthdays." Harry groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Sleep." he mumbled it but it was still an easy word to make out.

"Okay then, you leave me no choice." Harry heard a whistling sound and his eyes widened when he suddenly felt something huge and furry jump onto the bed and under his covers. A large wet tongue started lapping at his face and while he tried to push the beast off he ended up getting tangled in the covers.

"EWW! GET OFF PADFOOT YUCK!" the dog kept licking at him and when Harry finally got his arms free he ended up on the floor with the blankets around his waist. "That's bloody insane using him against me!" Charlotte just laughed and Harry saw she was still in her bathrobe.

"Hey I told you boys have to get up even on their birthdays, now come on we've got a big day planned for you and tonight you're going to have a party." Harry's eyes widened.

"Party?"

"Of course, your friends from Durmstrang, plus me and your godfathers, and your headmaster are going to throw you a party tonight. Viktor will be here too but he's going to be a little late, Quidditch practice." Sirius changed back into his human self.

"Today my godson is officially fourteen! Merlin do I remember those days like it was yesterday…" Sirius got a dreamy look on his face.

"Sirius don't start that now, the last thing Harry needs is to be drawn into one of your stories about your unbalanced teenage years." Remus came into the room; he had on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Unbalanced?!" Sirius pretended to be hurt.

"Oh hush you two, now get down to the kitchen breakfast should be almost ready." Sirius' eyes widened happily and he rushed past the others to the kitchen. Remus laughed and wished Harry a happy birthday before following. "Alright, up you go." Charlotte helped Harry stand and helped remove the blankets.

"Thanks, so what time is the party?"

"It starts at five, not too many people but enough to have a little pool party like I know you've always wanted."

"But is there…?"

"I charmed the main ballroom, and Sirius and Remus helped fix the pool up. Decorations are getting set up now, but you won't see it until later. Now first breakfast, then shower, and then today your godfathers are taking you out shopping for your birthday gifts from them, and I'll be busy making sure the castle gets cleaned because I know your friends might want a tour when they get here."

"Lunch?"

"I'll be meeting you at La Pierre's for lunch, it's a fantastic restaurant and I made reservations two weeks ago."

"Will we need to dress up?" Charlotte shook her head.

"You can dress casual, besides they know me there. The Ministry had several functions and if we had a successful one we'd go out and celebrate. Now, let's get downstairs I think I smell your favorite breakfast cooking."

"Eggs in a basket with turkey bacon and strawberry jam on toast?"

"With deliciously fresh squeezed orange juice, c'mon." Harry wasted no time going out the door, and he made it straight to the table where Sirius was devouring his omelet and coffee while Remus was reading the Oracle and the Prophet much to Harry's disdain.

"Oh it smells so good." Charlotte whispered.

"You still get that?" Harry saw the headline 'Boy-Who-Lived still Missing, Nowhere to be Found'.

"Have to keep up with what little information we can get Harry, but so far nothing too serious other than your disappearance." Remus put the prophet away.

"Before I eat, what all's going on down there?" he didn't know what he asked, but he did anyway.

"Dumbledore and the others still haven't taken off that block on the Dursleys, it's bloody strong even an expert would need additional help." Charlotte did her work well.

"So they still don't know where I am?" Remus shook his head.

"I should tell you Harry, Molly and Arthur keep asking about you." Harry sat down and Sirius wiped his mouth. "They were furious at their children and Hermione for what happened, but the twins…well they didn't have an excuse but they didn't mean to hurt you. Turns out they didn't know about the rumors, you remember how they are."

"Yeah." Harry was a bit skeptical. "How could they not know?"

"Not sure, we don't talk to them much but it seems them, along with Charlie and Bill Weasley plus Molly and Arthur all keep hoping you're alright. They keep asking us if we know anything, but no we don't tell them."

"Good, whether they meant to or not I can't face them right now." he could believe Molly and Arthur would be on his side, but they did raise Ginny and Ron and those were just purely hateful.

"Don't worry about it prongslet, don't let them ruin your birthday alright? You know there's a fantastic Quidditch shop in Paris, do you want to check it out?"

"Sure." Harry's food appeared before him and he began to eat. Charlotte helped the elves clean up the mess and sat down soon after to eat her own breakfast. It almost reminded him of Molly's kitchen, and cooking. "Hey Mum?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Have you been having any visions lately?"

"A few in the last week, why?"

"I mean have you seen…anything about Snape?" why he asked that he had no idea, the man made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with Harry.

"Honestly no, I haven't been keeping tabs on him."

"Why not?"

"Well I didn't think much of it, do you want me to…?" Harry shook his head.

"No, just wanted to ask." Everyone just went back to breakfast, and Harry kept quiet until he finished his. He wasn't to let anyone wreck his birthday, not since he was finally away from the Dursleys and those people in London he would have a good birthday for once in his life.

"Okay, Harry let's get dressed because the sooner we get to shopping the sooner we can eat at that fancy restaurant!" Sirius practically grabbed and shoved Harry out the room, and Harry just beat him upstairs into his room.

_Back in the kitchen:_

"Charlotte, there is something you need to know about Severus." Charlotte started gathering up dishes but paused when Remus spoke.

"What is it?" she shooed the house elves out the kitchen.

"I saw him a few days ago, before we left London and honestly I almost don't recognize him." he set down his cup. "He seems like he's aged a good bit, I believe it's the stress of all that's happened."

"Really?" Charlotte didn't seem convinced.

"I believe he regrets what happened to Harry, I know the pain when I see it. Albus, I overheard him talking to Minerva one night at the Three Broomsticks and he said that Severus' health isn't doing much better. His classes are fine, he can put the mask on for that but every day it looks as if he's fading off."

"He deserves to feel pain for what he did, a simple 'I'm sorry' and 'I can make this right' won't be enough for Harry."

"I know, I'm just concerned for him I think since the last time I was at Hogwarts he saw Poppy a few times. You really haven't been looking into it have you?" Charlotte shook her head. "Would you look, just for a moment to see how he's taken this?"

"I suppose, but only because you asked." Charlotte sighed, breathed in, and then her eyes glazed over to blankness. Her expression changed after a moment, but it turned to confusion. Then it turned to frustration until Charlotte started breathing quickly.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte quickly regained her composure, but the look of shocked confusion stayed on her face.

"I can't see him." Remus was stunned.

"How?"

"I don't know, it could just be his magic blocking me. Didn't you say he was a master occlumens?" Remus nodded. "It could be that, or this is just a blind spot but…I will look when I can." that had never happened before, Charlotte hadn't checked on Severus in a while but this was odd.

'It could be…or it could be something else.' Remus helped Charlotte finish cleaning the kitchen. While Remus went upstairs to finish dressing Charlotte went down to the basement to gather some decorations for the party that evening.

_Later that day:_

"Phew, damn Harry you've about run us ragged." Harry laughed as he watched Sirius 'fake' collapse onto a bench in the magical alley of Paris. It was almost like Diagon Alley, but the people had on shinier clothing and most of the girls above age thirteen wore makeup…probably Beauxbaton students. It had more shops too, and the Quidditch one was loaded with equipment mainly because it supplied most of the European teams across the world.

"C'mon Padfoot you can't be getting old on me now." Sirius' head snapped to him.

"Old? I'll have you know I'm 22 years old!" he tried to flex his arm muscles, but Harry heard a crack.

"Yeah maybe ten years ago you were, eh don't worry though you've still got some…years left till you're old and withered like a cornstalk."

"Say maybe five or six?" Remus joked and Sirius punched his arm. Harry had bought some new clothes more suitable for outdoors since he liked walking around the Prewett castle gardens, he got a polishing set for his broom, he even bought a couple of books about ancient dark arts that Remus found for him. Well actually his godfathers bought it all, but Harry picked it out though he didn't want to get too much. These were mostly things he needed, but the books were a little something just for him.

"C'mon Padfoot you're in such good shape you'll probably live to be a hundred."

"I bet I'll live to be two hundred!" Remus clapped his shoulder.

"Alright, settle down you two we need to wait on Charlotte to get here." Charlotte was due to meet them for lunch; they had about ten minutes until their reservation.

"There you all are." they all spotted Charlotte coming their way. "Everything is just about ready, so after lunch we will all head home and rest up because tonight is going to be big."

"Good, now let's eat!" They marched into an alley and with a few taps on the wall a door opened, like going to Diagon Alley but instead of shops it revealed a fancy looking restaurant.

"Lady Prewett, welcome!" the head waiter greeted Charlotte.

"Hello Pierre, you are looking great as usual." they kissed each other's cheeks. The guy was almost an instant reminder of Jean but older and with darker, puffier curly hair. He dressed well, but his voice wasn't very high or low.

"And you look as lovely as ever, ah this must be your son."

"Yes, Harry this is Pierre he's the head waiter/host of this divine establishment. Pierre this is my son Harrison, and his godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Pierre bowed slightly.

"Welcome to Ambroisie, follow me to your table." the place was indeed fancy, but there were some witches and wizards around dressed in casual robes and muggle clothing. They were led to a private room, and after taking seats Pierre passed out some menus.

"I recommend our daily specials; they're the best dishes in the house on this day."

"Thank you Pierre." Pierre took their drink orders, and then gave them some minutes to decide on food. Harry didn't want anything too heavy, but he decided on some fish and salad. He knew this day was going to be good, he just couldn't wait until tonight.

_That evening:_

"C'mon Harry your friends will be here soon!" the main rooms for the party were all set and the food was just being put out, colorful paper lanterns floating outside around the large garden fountain, a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harry!' with gold and silver colors, a large triple decker cake, double chocolate with buttercream frosting, fancy finger foods, but despite the fact that the other guests hadn't arrived yet, the birthday boy was still in his room.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Harry called from the tower.

"I think Emerald got loose up there." Charlotte laughed just preparing the last minute editions to the décor. "Cool down Sirius the boys will all be here soon enough."

"I know but I'm ready to begin this party, I wanna see Harry open his presents!" Sirius had gotten Harry a gift that once belonged to James, something he'd wanted him to have when he turned fourteen. He was also hungry, and Charlotte knew all men had huge appetites but she wouldn't be the only woman here so she didn't feel out of place.

"That will come after we have some food and mingle first, don't forget this is Harry's evening." Remus hugged him.

"I can't help it, I feel so odd about this I don't know if I'm excited or just…just…"

"Berserk?" Sirius gave a mock glare to Charlotte. "Down boy."

"I hate it when she says that…" Charlotte did joke often about Sirius being a dog, but nothing she said was to hurt him just to tease.

"Okay I'm here, Emerald was chasing a mouse." Harry came down to the garden, or the large balcony garden that was outside the main ballroom of the castle. All of Harry's friends from Durmstrang and his headmaster plus Viktor would be coming, some of Charlotte's coworkers sent Harry some gifts as well but it would likely just be money or gift certificates.

"Good, the others should be…" the floo in the ballroom started ringing. "Oh that must be them now." Harry went inside and saw Devon, Nikolai, Gerald, and Max all come through with Headmaster Anton with his wife Lady Maleah Blagorodna.

"Hey birthday boy!" all the boys hugged Harry and sent their gift on the table. It was one large box, a tall one but it was from them all.

"Glad you guys could come, but you didn't need to bring me anything."

"Eh we wanted to, besides we all know you'd do the same for us." Most of the boys' birthdays were in winter, but Harry didn't know the dates. They told him not to worry, they could celebrate next year and they didn't expect gifts from him unless he wanted to.

"Alright enough chatter, let's party!" the boys all ran out when the music began, they immediately went for the food but left the cake alone since Harry still had to blow out his candles. Charlotte told the boys an hour or two before leaving they could play a Quidditch game on the field but they wanted to wait until Viktor came.

"So how does it feel to be officially fourteen mate?" Devon clapped Harry on the back.

"Not that much different, but definitely better than last year." it was definitely better than last year, though there wasn't much to begin with considering Marge Dursley coming around, then Harry leaving for the Leaky Cauldron to meet Fudge after blowing her up, and then catching up with Weasley and Granger when Sirius escaped Azkaban.

"Hey just wait till you turn seventeen, we can go out and celebrate with drinks!" Nikolai laughed.

"Happy birthday Harry." Anton came over to him.

"Thank you sir, ma'am." Harry bowed to Lady Blagorodna.

"Oh yes, this is my wife Griselda. Griselda this is Harrison Prewett, the newest student of Durmstrang."

"At least until next year." Harry bowed again. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Harrison, tell me is Charlotte good to you?"

"She is, she planned all of this." Griselda smiled.

"I was hoping she would be, she's so good with children. I have to admit though, her adopting a boy in his teens is a bit of a shock but from what I've heard and what I'm seeing now…you two have formed quite a bond together."

"I owe her everything." Harry glanced over at Charlotte, she was busy talking with Remus while Sirius started telling the others stories about London and Hogwarts. Anton went to join them, but Harry stayed by Griselda.

"Onto another subject, Harrison how are things with your new life here?"

"Great, better than anything I'd ever wanted."

"Yes, Charlotte told us about your birth parents I'm so sorry. If anything I understand." Harry stared at her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I was an orphan as well but my father's brother took me in after he found me at an orphanage when I was six. I admit it wasn't the best life, but it was nice that my uncle wanted me though I wish I could say the same for his wife."

"Not maternal material?" Griselda shook her head.

"She wasn't hateful, she just didn't like the idea of taking on someone else's child. My uncle straightened her out though, so we made it through."

"I wish I could say the same." Harry hid his discomfort at the subject, the Dursleys were bloody awful. He truly hoped they were suffering now for all they'd done to him. He had been having some nightmares, but they weren't as bad as before. He hadn't told anyone because he wanted to enjoy this new life, but if they got worse he'd have to.

"Well you have a new start for you, so let's enjoy your birthday and I'm eager to see you open that gift."

"Of course, I just hope Viktor comes soon." Harry had a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Miss me already Harry?" Harry whipped around to see Viktor coming in the door.

"Viktor, how…?" he didn't get to finish as Viktor pulled him into a hug.

"Your mum gave me passage through the wards, I flew in from practice but only after a quick shower and change." a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and they joined the others outside on the balcony. Conversations went everywhere, and after about thirty minutes they ate some food but Harry was dying to sink his teeth into that cake.

"Alright, time for cake!" Charlotte shouted as if just reading his mind. She used her wand to light all fourteen candles on the cake, and they all began to sing.

"AAAHHH NO SINGING PLEASE!" they sounded terrible together, none of them could sing. Harry placed his hands over his ears and waited for them to stop.

"Alright alright no more singing." Sirius laughed so hard. "It's okay pup, your dad hated it when we sang too."

"And the last time we did he slammed Sirius' face into the cake." Remus chuckled. "Now let's eat!" the cake was cut and pieces were passed around. The cake was so rich it melted in Harry's mouth, thank goodness he already had a pre-dinner before all this.

"Alright I can't wait any longer, Charlotte can we please let Harry open his gifts now?"

"Sirius you're acting like it's your party calm down." Remus got the dog man to sit but Charlotte just laughed.

"Fine Sirius, if Harry wants to that is." Harry pushed his plate away.

"I am." the first gift came from Sirius and Remus, it was a small box as big as Harry's hand but it felt heavy. Carefully opening the gift, what he saw inside made his eyes water up a bit. It was an antique silver pocket watch with the Potter and Black family crests on either sides of it. Opening it up he saw other than the clock there was a picture of James holding Harry when he was a newborn baby.

"Your dad gave that to me when I turned seventeen, it's an heirloom from your grandfather's side but I added on my family crest and I put the picture in there the day after you were born. James wanted me to keep it as a symbol of us being brothers, the best friend I ever had and I thought maybe by now he'd want you to have it." Harry held the watch in his hand and held it to his chest.

"Thank you Sirius." he hugged his godfather. "I'll never lose it."

"I know you won't, and I should tell you now Harry if James saw you now he would be so proud."

"Aye he would." Remus hugged Harry too. "Now open your other gift." the big box came in, and Harry quickly opened it to see a broomstick inside. It wasn't a brand new one, but it looked like it'd been cleaned and polished up.

"A new broom, but guys I already have a Nimbus 2000."

"Yeah but this here is a Firebolt, it's the fastest broom in the world and we had to fix it up." Gerald motioned to the others.

"But who…?" Harry looked around and then he stared at Sirius again.

"It's my old broom, I figured you could use it in case you wanted to give your old Nimbus a break. Maybe you can use it in a game at Durmstrang."

"Sure, it's amazing…but you all fixed it?"

"Yeah it needed some work so we all pitched in to send it to the best broomstick repair around, took them a few days but it works like it's absolutely new. We tested it to be sure, I think my dad's got one but he doesn't use it much." Harry picked the broom up and held it in his hands for a moment.

"This is amazing, thanks guys."

"Hey thank your godfather he's the one who gave the idea." Devon chomped on another piece of cake. "We all brought our brooms…"

"And I brought a Quidditch set, who's up for a game?" Viktor asked and all hands went up. "Alright we pair into two teams, adults versus teens but positions are up to the groups."

"Finish eating first, and I have an announcement to make about the upcoming year." Anton put his drink down and cleared his throat. "I'm sure you've all heard the rumors, but this should clear it up a little because notices have already been sent out to the students. Durmstrang, along with Beauxbatons and Hogwarts have all been chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and you all know what that is right?" they all nodded.

"Three schools compete in a series of magical contests for eternal glory, a reward called the Triwizard Cup and for each school only one champion is selected." Remus pitched in.

"Exactly, and only certain students are going on this trip and I will be going as well. The highest ranking students in the elder years have been chosen and with the notices they have a letter that will tell them all they need to know. A few of the youngers have been selected to go as well, but only certain ones with outstanding grades and that includes you all boys." jaws dropped.

"Us?" Devon was almost speechless.

"Yes, you boys have done quite well and I believe this could be a good experience for you. If you don't wish to go you can decline and only the younger students can do that, but your parents have already been notified in the letters as well. This won't be just a tournament, while we are at Hogwarts…"

"Excuse me headmaster, we're going to London?" Nikolai looked at Harry.

"Yes, that's where we will be going for the tournament because Hogwarts has been selected as the base for the competition. We will get there by boat, but while we are there you will still have your studies and whoever is selected to compete will do so also."

"Harry…" all eyes went to him, Harry hadn't thought much of going back but the tournament was another story.

"I don't know, after what they did to me I don't know what to think."

"You don't have to go mate, and if you don't we won't." Gerald stood up. "Would be good to show those jerks who hurt you what for though."

"Yeah, show them how far you've come but if you don't want to go…"

"No, guys if you really wish to go then don't let me stop you. This is your chance to…"

"Harry we don't want to push, yes this would be good but you wouldn't have to worry as long as you have us. We'll back you up."

"We all will." Viktor touched Harry's hand. "I won't let them hurt you again, but I have to go." Viktor was already seventeen, he'd had a birthday recently before Harry's so he had no choice. Harry didn't want him to be away for a year, he wanted to be close to Viktor.

"I…" he looked at Charlotte and his godfathers again.

"It's up to you Harry, we'll support your decision." he knew Charlotte would stop it if he asked, if he were chosen as a champion he would need her help. Sirius and Remus too, he needed them and he wouldn't be ready. He did want to get back at his former classmates, but revenge…it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Viktor…he wanted to go because of him, and he would.

"I…I'll go but only if I can support Viktor or whoever else is chosen." everyone sighed, not in relief or exhaustion, just a sigh to relieve the tension in the air.

"We'll be there with you Harry." Sirius and Remus raised their glasses to him.

"Yes, and since we've gotten that out of the way…let's play Quidditch!" everyone got up and summoned their brooms. Charlotte, Anton, Remus, Sirius, and Griselda would go against Viktor, Devon, Nikolai, Gerald, and Harry but there wasn't much telling of which side would win.

Harry let his worries go for the rest of the night, the tournament could wait…because tonight was his night to have fun.

_**I hope this was worth the wait for you all, did you like how Harry's birthday went? His gifts, his friends and family with him? Little more explaining on the tournament came, and Harry wants to go but only for his boyfriend since Viktor has to attend. **_

_**Next chapter is the one where Harry and the students going off to Hogwarts depart for London. Viktor of course will be in the Quidditch World Cup, but Harry won't be attending sorry. It'll be mentioned there, and Charlotte will meet up with Harry when the boat arrives and the arrival at Hogwarts will come…warning though, it might end in a cliffhanger so be prepared.**_

_**I'll try not to take too long next time, believe me I'm itching to write it out too but I have to update other fics first. Plus I want to plan out the reactions, and again if you have ideas feel free to drop them in a review and I'll give you credit.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Return

_**Didn't really think I would get this one up soon enough, been so blocked and busy with everything else I barely have time to relax. **_

_**Alright now this chapter has Harry going with the others to Hogwarts for the tournament, for how it will go down with the return….well I don't want to spoil it so you'll just have to read along.**_

_**Warning though, it may end in a cliffhanger so please bear with me.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hey Harry, you almost ready?" Harry was busy gathering up the last of his luggage when he heard Devon calling him.

"Almost, just making sure I've got everything." the day had come at last, where Harry would be going with his older fellow classmates back to the school he once called home. He had been thinking things through and through about this trip, and he knew as long as he kept it to himself and stayed close to his friends he would be safe.

Charlotte, Remus, and Sirius were going to meet up with him at the school likely the day after arrival. Harry had been concerned on being recognized too soon, so Charlotte took James' watch and put a glamour charm on it to make him look more like her. He tested it out with Sirius, and according to the man Harry's eyes turned brown, with dark reddish hair, no scar, and a few freckles but the spell would only hold as long as Harry had the watch on his person. It would go off if Harry put on the counter spell, but he would wait until the time came.

"Better put a move on mate, the ship's about ready to go." Gerard called from the boat and Devon helped Harry carry his things onboard. Levitating would've been easier, but the rules stood for underage magic even in Europe.

"So where do we stay?" Harry noted how big the ship was.

"In the cabins below, the headmaster will be staying in his own room but he'll be steering the ship. Oh yeah keep in mind we can't leave the ship until we get there, means we have to stay in the cabins cuz we're travelling underwater."

"Really?" Harry followed Gerard and Devon down to the cabins, and Harry chose a bed near the window. Viktor would be coming a bit late but he had a portkey, even if the boat would be sailing underwater.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing but we're all stocked and the ships got charms and spells all over for protection. It'll be a three day trip there mates, right when the other students arrive."

"Likely…hey Harry did your mum…?" all the boys knew Harry had a spell to keep him hidden, at least those who knew his past.

"Yeah, I'll put it on when we get there." He sat down on the bed and laid back on the pillow. Something else was bothering him, about the Quidditch World Cup where Viktor and the team played in England. They won the match which was good, but there had been an attack by death eaters…ones who 'slipped' through the ministry during the first war but none were caught. Sirius told Harry all about it in a letter, and said no one was killed but some did get hurt. Viktor was fine, but the team would be delayed in their return.

"Any word from Viktor?" Gerard took a bed next to Harry.

"No, but he'll be here soon enough."

"Soon enough?" Harry's head snapped up, and there was Viktor coming into the cabins. "Miss me everyone?" several of the guys came up and congratulated him on the match, but they knew he was with Harry so they let him pass.

"You made it, I thought you weren't going to…" Viktor kissed him, and out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted Jean looking at them. He didn't seem mad, just saddened a bit.

"I got back as fast as I could, my father arranged it." he sat down beside Harry. "Do you have the watch?"

"Yeah, mum fixed it up so I'll be safe for a while." Harry was still worried if he revealed himself they would try and overturn his adoption and send him to live with Snape, but Charlotte, the Minister, his godfathers, and even his headmaster all assured him it wouldn't happen. His adoption was iron-clad and could only be overturned if Charlotte had been abusing him or if he chose to overturn the adoption since he was legally emancipated as Lord Potter despite the name change. Fudge could try and get him taken away but there wasn't a chance of that happening since a full on Auror investigation and multiple reports were made and approved by multiple witnesses.

"You don't have to do it you know, you can just stay hidden until this is done." Harry chuckled.

"Believe me I would love to, but part of me wants everyone to see exactly how much better off I am at Durmstrang with my mum far better than I ever was with the Dursleys and Hogwarts." it sounded stupid, but he wanted everyone who hurt him to know he didn't care that much anymore.

"You do what you wish, you have all of us and even the protection of the Ministry to help you."

"Yeah mate, don't worry on it." Nikolai came into the cabins. "Who's up for a game of cards, the ship's about to sink below and lunch won't be for another hour?"

"I'm in, what're we betting candy or…?" Harry was stopped by Viktor.

"Only candy, don't play for money unless you know the risk." all boys gathered around a table and played cards for up to an hour before lunch came down. Some had to take potions so they wouldn't get seasick, but it wasn't too heavy on them. After a while everyone walked around the ship to finish up their daily chores onboard, but Viktor and Harry were left alone in the cabins trying to keep the room clean.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Not really Viktor, I mean I'm glad I'm going to support you in this tournament and I'm glad my mum's coming along…but I'm not sure how I can stand being in that school this entire term." Viktor patted his back.

"You don't have to worry, all of us will stand behind you even Jean."

"Jean?"

"Yeah, he apologized for his behavior and I think he's found his real love interest but I shouldn't say. He might talk to you later, but keep your guard up." Harry felt a bit relieved, but he couldn't let his guard down yet.

"Okay…Viktor I'm glad things have gotten better, I just hope it stays that way." one kiss to his temple assured Harry that it would be.

"Don't worry on it, let's finish this up and we can talk more later." Harry nodded and went back to work. He knew he could count on the guys and his family, but deep in the pit of his stomach he knew something was bound to happen on this trip.

_Some days later:_

"We have arrived." Headmaster Anton came and called all boys to the main deck of the boat. "We are about to cross onto foreign land lads, and I expect the best of each of you not only in respect for the ground school of this tournament, but also for the reputation of our school. If you have quarrels with the other students you come to me, as for our quarters we will be staying in Hogwarts in guest wings of the castle but we will follow along with their rules. Keep in mind this tournament isn't child's play, it's a game not just of eternal glory, but also life and death contests and it's not to be trifled with. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" the boys saluted their headmaster.

"Excellent, now the sorting should be done and the feast shall begin soon so all of you grab your parkas and march straight out." all did as told, and Harry activated the watch just before stepping out onto the former grounds he once called home.

'Here we go.' he followed behind the main part of the group with Viktor and Anton next to and behind him. When they approached the doors Harry saw the students of Beauxbatons, all girls dressed in light blue uniforms with the same similar hairstyle in low ponytails, all beautiful from what Harry could see and looking to be the same age minus the smaller girl in the back with their headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime.

"Ahh Anton…zer you are." Anton greeted the woman, a half-giantess with a kiss to her hand.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, how was your journey?"

"Good, zo my poor 'orses are eexhausted. My girls are veery excited for zis."

"As are my boys, but we shall see how this goes." the doors opened for them, and Filch the caretaker was on the other side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, follow me." he hadn't changed at all, grumpy old Filch was still the same. Harry kept quiet as they entered the school, and with a touch from Viktor's hand he started to relax. His godfathers were going to be at the school for security purposes, no doubt a little coercion on Remus' part after the cup incident. Charlotte wouldn't be too far behind, but Harry knew she would be here soon enough.

They stopped just outside the doors of the Great Hall, and Beauxbatons was in front of them. 'Ladies first' as the saying went, the girls were beautiful but if Harry remembered correctly their school was known for its excellence in charms, and if Harry had to guess any of the girls could be Veelas. Madame Maxime whispered to Filch when they would enter, and so he quickly raced into the hall.

"This is it, are you alright?" Devon whispered back to Harry.

"Yeah." as long as the glamor stayed up he would be fine. Harry wondered though, if word had gotten out about his disappearance then why hadn't he heard about it from the oracle? Then again Dumbledore probably shut it all up so no one would start looking and cause trouble.

Filch came running back and whispered something to Madame Maxime, and he seemed out of breath. In his old age Harry was surprised the man could even run, but he kept his composure up when the doors reopened with the near faint voice of Dumbledore and the Beauxbaton girls strolled forward. They stopped and Harry heard them sigh, and then again, and he heard magic flowing like glitter before Maxime walked after them. The applause came after, and then he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"And now our friends from the north, everyone please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Anton Blagorodna." The boys in front had staffs and started banging them rhythmically as they walked out. They stopped about halfway through with the rhythm again, and then the boys charged forward to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood in front of his podium. After a minute Viktor, Anton, and Harry all walked forward and Harry heard a voice just halfway through the aisle.

"It's him…Viktor Krum." it sounded like a dreamy voice, but Harry recognized it as his former best friend Ron Weasley. It took all Harry had not to sneer or glare, but after they made it to the front Anton shook hands with Dumbledore and the boys took their seats.

"Now then…" Dumbledore moved aside as a large jeweled stand no doubt containing the goblet of fire, the magical object that lit when the tournament began and chose the champions, moved behind him with a few wizards. "There is something you must know…" he paused and turned to the stand. "Eternal glory, that's what awaits the student who wins the tournament…but under the previous circumstances, the ministry has sent over someone to explain the stipulations for the choosing of champions…Mr. Bartemius Crouch Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." a man appeared from a door, but Harry noticed a shadow coming from the same door before the ceiling started thundering loudly.

'What the…?' it didn't last long as the shadow from the door pointed their wand up and the ceiling calmed down. A man with a limp in his walk, an odd eye strapped around his head, and wearing an old dingy coat came in grunting towards Dumbledore.

"Alastor my old friend thanks for coming." they shook hands.

"Stupid ceiling." everything began to calm down, and the man from before…Crouch stepped forward in front of the goblet.

"After due consideration, the ministry has decided that no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name in the tournament." the hall erupted in an outrage as most Hogwarts students were hoping to compete but only seventh years could do so.

"SILENCE!" one word from Dumbledore and everyone quieted. He used his wand to reveal the goblet form its jeweled prison and it lit up with a blue flame. "The goblet of fire, anyone wishing to put forth their name must do so by this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, because if you're chosen there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." the fire flared all through the feast, but Harry hated how all eyes were staring at their table mainly at Viktor.

"Don't worry on it Harry, just enjoy the dinner." Viktor whispered to him, and Harry just kept his eyes on his food. He would make it through the night, and then maybe tomorrow would be a better start.

"Hey mate, what's say we have a little fun after the choosing?" Nikolai winked at him.

"Let's see how this goes first." Harry was almost certain Viktor would be chosen as the champion for their school, no doubt his mum knew too but he wouldn't ask.

"Your choice." Gerard clapped Harry on the back. Once everyone was done eating some prefects led the Durmstrang students to their own guest wings, and Anton had his own next to them. They were briefed on the rules, but no doubt would have a repeat when morning came.

"Harry over here." as luck would have it Viktor and Harry had two beds side by side with their trunks at the ends.

"So only students seventeen can enter, no surprise there." Harry sat down on his bed and put his glamour down.

"Yes, I'll enter my name on Thursday. We will begin courses tomorrow afternoon, so do you wish to join me on a morning run?"

"Do we have permission?"

"Headmaster Blagorodna arranged it; it is part of our routine so Dumbledore allowed it. We can run around the entire castle and near the lake, but our courses begin after lunch." Harry laid back on his bed, surprised at how comfortable it was but he wasn't exactly tired.

"Harry." Harry heard someone call, and Viktor heard it too. "Harry…"

"Is someone calling me?" everyone looked around but confusion was all they had.

"Down here prongslet." looking down he saw a mirror by his bed, but instead of his reflection he saw Sirius' face.

"Sirius, how…?"

"Surprise kiddo, I took the liberty of getting your guest suite set up and I figured since we can't see each other that often with me and Remus patrolling the grounds we could at least talk through these mirrors."

"You did this?" the room wasn't bad, it was elegant despite the beds being simple but alright.

"Yeah, these mirrors your dad and I used in detentions to converse when we got bored. Figured you could use it eh?"

"Thanks, so what's the talk so far?"

"Well I can tell you that your mum's already in London, but she's staying at my family home and I'll tell you she has really cleaned it up."

"Is she going to…?"

"She'll come check on you later, best keep it low though. Also Remus wanted me to ask you to warn your friends about Crouch, I know he seems like a nice guy but he hasn't been a 'good' guy in a while. We'll tell you the details later, for now just get some rest and we'll see you in the morning." Harry suddenly yawned, now he was getting sleepy.

"Okay, good night Sirius."

"Goodnight Prongslet." Sirius' face disappeared and Harry quickly changed. Viktor and the others bid him goodnight, so he curled up in bed knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

_Early the next morning:_

Harry was up at six in the morning with his other school mates, all ready to begin the morning run. It was still very cool out, but warm compared to Bulgaria's cold temperatures. One quick run around the castle and they would break at the lake before a shower and breakfast at eight.

"Hey Harrison, keep up!" Harry luckily had on his glamour, but he was so sidetracked this morning he almost didn't see his other classmates going ahead of him.

"You okay there?" Jean slowed down next to him.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Okay." he took off much to Harry's relief. He didn't feel like dealing with the blonde right now he just wanted to focus on getting through the rest of the week.

"Hup! Hup! Hup!" they chanted loud enough to get the birds flying overhead. It wasn't as long as it would seem, and they ended up by the lake in less time.

"Good one, might do another before bed." a boy, Kansan in Viktor's year, panted as he sat and let his feet soak in the shallow part of the cool water.

"Easy mate, don't forget the giant squid." all the others laughed as he scrambled from the shore.

"This is pretty good, this grass feels nice." Nikolai sighed as he laid on his back.

"Yeah." no one talked much, although Harry could hear two of his friends whispering to each other.

"So who's gonna get picked in our school?" one of the older boys asked.

"I think Viktor, I mean it's kinda obvious don't you think?"

"Hey I'm entering too, it could be me." another boy spoke up.

"Any of us would be good, let's not pick favorites here alright?" Viktor settled everyone down.

"Hey guys it's almost seven, we'd better get back to the castle." the boys got up and ran/jogged back inside, and ended up going towards their suites but stopped in the room next to it with the toilets, sinks, and showers. Towels were ready for them along with soaps and hair care potions to keep them clean. The showers started, not much was said seeing as they were in unfamiliar territory but Harry knew it would all get better once the champions choosing began.

"Just have to get through this day…that's all." Harry whispered low enough so no one could hear him. He had to make sure the watch stayed on, if it fell off or cracked the spell would break and he'd be exposed. He'd barely made it through the night of the feast, now he would have to wait a few more days.

"Hey guys I'll meet you back in the suites." Harry finished up and quickly dressed himself. He wanted to walk a bit before he would eat breakfast, to clear his head but he would stop in the rooms to grab his coat.

"Hey you!" he stopped, hearing none other than Ron Weasley calling him as he made it to the hallway.

"Yes?" he kept his composure up and put on a fake but realistic Bulgarian accent; couldn't let the fool know he was angered by the very sight of him.

"You're one of Viktor Krum's friends right? Could you get me an autograph?" Weasley was bouncing like a prissy schoolgirl, a spoiled fan with too many high hopes.

"No, you'd have to ask him yourself sorry." he frowned.

"Why not? You seem to be rather cozy with him…wait…do I know you?" he stared hard at Harry. "You look a bit familiar."

"No you don't, so either back up now or I'll hex you into the Great Hall." Harry turned on his heel, and heard a meow seeing Emerald coming up to him. "Hey girl." he picked her up and stroked her fur.

"Nice cat." Weasley was still talking to him? "Mind if I…" he reached to pet her, but Emerald's fur bristled up and she hissed. "What's the beast's problem?" he glared and Harry sent him on the floor just a few feet away with his wand.

"She obviously doesn't like you, and animals are often good judges of character. Good day loser." he turned and continued on walking, but when he got outside he noticed a slimmer of paper in Emerald's collar. He pulled it out and it grew into a small roll of parchment, it was from his mum.

_Hey honey,_

_For starters I hope, or I know you're doing alright so far with the boys around you. Sirius told me you looked a bit unsure last night, so I sent Emerald to the school with him and she should know where to find you like Hedwig. _

_Now Harry time is growing short, so I need an answer now. Do you want us to stop your name from going into the goblet? You know either way what'll happen if you are chosen, but it's your choice and you know who the champion in Durmstrang will be. _

_You're still a child Harry, you deserve to have a time where you won't worry but I fear that might not happen for a while. You may not be my blood son, but you are my son and I will protect you until the last breath leaves my body._

_Choose wisely sweetie, remember that this is a dangerous tournament and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know how this may end in several ways, and I personally don't want you involved but you have to decide. Whatever you choose Remus, Sirius, and I plus your headmaster will support your choice. Just write back to me before dinner tonight and send it with Remus he should be on night patrol this evening. Keep your head up honey, remember I'm right here and I'll be there when/if it happens._

_Love you_

_Mum_

Harry wanted to cry as he read the letter, but he didn't. He was afraid, afraid he would get hurt and afraid his friends and boyfriend would get hurt if he let this go on. He almost died last year by his own choice, and he had been strong up until now but truthfully he felt like he could break like glass inside. He wanted to help, he really did, but he didn't want to lose the bit of happiness he'd gotten in the last year.

"Meow." Emerald nuzzled her head into his chest, purring as if telling him it would be alright.

"I know girl, I know." he stroked her ears, and she purred more.

Harry had two choices, he could let the person unknown put his name in the cup, but only act as a backup since his legal name was not Potter anymore to Viktor who would be chosen. Or he could ask Charlotte to pull his name from it and remain in the background so long as he wouldn't be forced to fight…but he felt that was a cowardly choice. He wanted to help Viktor, he felt strongly for him, and he wanted to get back at everyone who hurt him here but that sounded selfish. He wouldn't be able to compete unless Viktor was hurt and couldn't, but…no he knew what he had to do. He had to make a choice now; there was no questioning it anymore.

'I'll fight; I won't hide in the shadows like a coward.'

_**Okay there you have it; Harry has decided to let it all unfold. Why though, when he had a chance to opt out yet he wants to stand behind Viktor or does he have other reasons? Why not let his mother help him, or is he going to let her keep an eye out for other things that might come out of this tournament? How long will he keep up his glamour charm, or better yet is he going to even drop the charm as his name comes out of the goblet?**_

_**This might get you thinking, is Charlotte even going to let Harry compete, or is she going to back out and stop the goblet from choosing Harry?**_

_**Next chapter, the champions choosing so be prepared for a lot of dropped jaws and bulging eyes. Charlotte will appear of course, and there's going to be a little conflict on Severus and Dumbledore's part with her and the godfathers. We won't be involving the other Weasleys just yet, maybe in the chapter after next.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Backfired

_**Okay, I didn't want to leave you all waiting too long because I knew you all were waiting on the reactions for Harry to return to Hogwarts, so here is the first part. Next chapter will have more reactions because this one here is about the adults first.**_

_**One thing though, there is a twist or two in here so be prepared for a shocker if you're into that sort of thing.**_

_**If I go on I would end up spoiling the surprise, but I decided to make this chapter a little longer because it's a treat for you. Hopefully this will satisfy you for a while, because there will be more 'confrontations' in future chapters.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Great Hall, Wednesday night:_

A quiet night in the Great Hall of Hogwarts; there was not a single sound anywhere other than the roaring flame of the magical goblet in the very center of the room. The students and teachers had gone to bed, all but the patrol waiting around the halls except a dark presence sneaking into the hall.

"Hmm." the figure said nothing, just slowly approached the room, looked to make sure they weren't followed, and then slowly shut the doors behind them. Approaching the goblet they pulled out their wand, and chanted a spell on it before depositing a small roll of parchment into the flame. A few moments passed, and nothing happened so the figure left. Once the doors shut, three other figures stepped out from under a cloak and sealed the doors.

"You saw who that was right?" Charlotte walked up to the goblet.

"Yeah, it can't be him at all." Remus and Sirius came up behind her. "His scent is different, I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Well regardless we can't take him out just yet." Charlotte pulled out her wand and chanted a small hymn of a spell on the goblet. The flames turned bright white, and out spat the parchment from earlier. "Just as I saw, it's Harry's name." she showed it to them.

_Harry Potter_

"They don't know, good thing too." Sirius sighed. "You said Harry wanted to fight, but you won't let him." Charlotte shook her head.

"I don't think he thought it through, while I understand his affection and care for Viktor he can't fight a battle he's not ready for. This is for his own good." she destroyed the parchment.

"He might get angry, but he'll understand if we talk to him." Remus sighed. "You said if this happened there was a chance Voldemort would return, whether we intervened or not. Does Harry know?"

"Yes, but I don't fully know why he would think to fight in this tournament."

"Neither do we, but we'll find out later."

"Once the choosing is done we'll have to tell Dumbledore he's here tomorrow, why not capture the imposter?"

"We will, but not yet because once he realizes he failed he'll try and kidnap Harry. How and when I don't know, but if it happens then the process to revive Voldemort will quicken. Another plot is underway here so we need to be prepared to let some pieces fall into place. In the meantime we'll all keep an eye on Harry just in case something else happens."

"Do you know how?" Charlotte shook her head again.

"All I saw was a cauldron with some peculiar ingredients; I'll look into it later. Harry's not going to be happy I did this, and I don't know if he'll forgive me but…"

"He will, he'll understand once he realizes the danger. For now, Charlotte I think you'd best head back to Grimmauld and be back here before the choosing starts. Take the cloak with you, we won't need it yet." Sirius tossed it to her, Harry's invisibility cloak which he hadn't notice was missing yet.

"I'll be here, you two keep an eye out." with that said Charlotte disapparated from the room.

"Still can't believe how powerful she is, I think she could kill Voldemort if she had the chance." Remus chuckled.

"I believe anyone could kill Voldemort, but yes I agree Charlotte could do it if she wished." both men were glad Charlotte turned and stopped Harry's name in the goblet, neither of them wanted to let Harry compete in the first place and she knew what could happen if he had. Harry was still a kid, he deserved to be one for the small of time he had.

"Okay let's finish patrolling the halls; we'll need the strength for tomorrow." Sirius unsealed the room and left with Remus, though both me were unsure if they would sleep tomorrow at all.

_The next evening:_

_**(wanted to get this part over with)**_

Harry walked into the Great Hall with his school mates and took a seat next to Viktor. Tonight was the night, the night of the champion choosing and after that would come several tasks minus the main three for the cup.

'I don't know how to feel…' after he'd sent word to his mum about the tournament he'd been having mixed feelings. One was 'Why did I agree to this', another was 'I'm doing this to help Viktor', and the other was 'what am I thinking'? Part of him told him to contact Charlotte and call the whole thing off, but it was too late now. If his name came out of the goblet he'd have to either compete or be a backup for Viktor.

Sirius and Remus were on the other end of the room with the teachers and Ministry officials, they all seemed as anxious as the students minus Snape who had a blank expression on his. Harry wanted to curse the bastard when he first saw his face, but he knew that wouldn't do any good right now so he kept calm until Dumbledore showed up.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection." the old man started after everyone walked in and was seated. He turned around and dimmed the torches around the hall, and slowly approached the goblet before it spat out some paper. "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" the whole Durmstrang side and some on Hogwarts' side cheered.

"Go." Harry smiled and Viktor walked to Dumbledore shaking his hand before going through a door. After he left the goblet spat out another name, and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour!" a pale girl with beautiful golden blonde hair and blue eyes stood up from the Beauxbatons and shook Dumbledore's hand, leaving in the same direction as Viktor.

"Damn she's hot…" some of the boys behind Harry whispered. The goblet flared up once more, and Dumbledore caught the last piece.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff, a good kid from what Harry knew and he was a good student so maybe he had a chance.

"Go Cedric!" all of Hufflepuff cheered and several other students from other houses joined in.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history, only one will win this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!" Crouch unveiled a transparent blue trophy at the front of the room, but the cheers were short-lived as the goblet's fire flared larger than the first three and glowed red and blue as something else emerged from the flames. Everyone went silent, and Dumbledore read out the name.

"Harry Potter." everyone heard it, but Harry stayed still in his seat. All his friends went rigid, and Dumbledore searched the room. "Harry Potter?" everyone looked around.

"Harry…" Harry heard a whisper. "Stay still, wait until everyone leaves." it was his mum, but he couldn't see her. She must've used his cloak.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore called around again, but Harry didn't move. "Alright, everyone is dismissed. Teachers and guests to the trophy rooms." everyone dispersed, but Harry heard the whispers as the Hogwarts students left.

"Potter? He's not here anymore right?"

"He's a cheat if he is, probably best not to show his face."

"Potter's gone anyway, he's not here." they continued in confusion and insult, but once everyone left Harry moved away from his group and met with his godfathers.

"Come on Harry." they led him down a corridor and Harry felt Charlotte behind them in the cloak. They heard shouting further down, but Harry stayed back and got under the cloak with Charlotte to watch the scene unfold.

"How is this possible? The boy isn't around and his name comes from the goblet?" Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with concern.

"If we knew where the boy was we could bring him to compete, but we don't."

"Ee must've cheated…" Maxime started, she would think that after all.

"You don't know if he did it or not." Dumbledore tried to calm the situation, but Harry noticed Snape getting agitated. He emerged from under the cloak but stayed back against the door. "We don't know where Harry is."

"How can you not? Can't you trace his magic?" Crouch started, so he didn't know.

"We tried when he first disappeared, nothing came up."

"Vat do oo mean e' disappeared?" Maxime started.

"A complication last year caused the boy to go missing, we have no idea where he could be only that he's got a new guardian and his magic is untraceable. Nothing we did helped, even his relatives couldn't give us anything." Harry about snorted at that. "We don't know…"

"Albus, we do." Remus spoke up.

"What?" Snape looked at Remus like he'd grown a second head.

"We know where Harry is." Sirius motioned behind him and Harry appeared, but kept the glamour up.

"What's that boy doing here?" Viktor stared directly at Harry, eyes full of concern.

"It's okay." Harry spoke, pulled out the watch, clicked it, and the glamour dropped. All eyes bulged at him, but no one moved towards him as Sirius and Remus kept their hands on their wands.

"Harry…" Dumbledore stared at him in shock. "You're…"

"Alive, and a Durmstrang student now." he glared at the man.

"Mr. Potter…where have you been?" McGonagall had traces of tears in her eyes, she had missed him?

"With me." Charlotte's voice came and the cloak came off. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen larger when he saw her.

"YOU!" Snape pulled out his wand. "YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"Put that down Snape or you'll be arrested." Sirius glared pointing his wand at the man.

"You can't touch me Snape, but what's say we take this somewhere more private?" Charlotte had her hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry felt her grip a little tight as if she were angry about something.

"No need, champions minus Harry and Headmaster Blagorodna can go. We'll discuss this later with them." little protest came, but the other champions left and Viktor touched Harry's shoulder before leaving. "Charlotte Prewett…" Dumbledore met her eyes.

"In the flesh, and it's Lady Prewett now." she glared worse than Harry. "Mighty fine job you're doing as Headmaster, allowing my son to be abused and bullied just before I found him. Not to mention keeping such important secrets from him."

"He's not your son…" Snape growled.

"More her son than yours Severus." Remus glared at the man.

"Charlotte, you know I didn't…" Dumbledore started but Harry interrupted.

"Shut up." Harry growled. "Don't talk down to my mum; you can't lie to her like you did me."

"What does he mean Albus?" Crouch stared at Dumbledore.

"Alright, that's enough." Anton stepped between the two groups. "I'm sure everyone's got questions, so let's answer one at a time." Anton glared at Snape. "You cannot take the boy from Charlotte, his adoption was legalized by our minister as was his transfer to Durmstrang. Another thing, his name is no longer Potter it's Prewett, which brings up a small complication on the matter of him competing."

"It does…" Crouch whispered.

"What does it mean?" Minerva stared between the men and Charlotte.

"It means that the boy won't have to compete, unless something happens to Krum. He will be what the rules call a replacement if Krum is fatally injured or worse killed, so it doesn't full exclude him."

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with." Charlotte started and looked down at Harry. "Your name wasn't supposed to come out."

"What…what do you mean?" she sighed. "Wait, you tried to stop it didn't you?"

"Yes." she didn't deny it. "You're not ready for this Harry, you shouldn't be involved so Sirius, Remus, and I pulled your name from the goblet last night…but why it came out this time I don't know. It shouldn't have…"

"Someone must've put his name in twice, bewitched the goblet just in case." Moody growled out but Harry didn't hear him.

"You said you would support my choice, why did you do this?"

"Harry she's worried for you, we all are." Remus tried to touch Harry's arm but he yanked away.

"You guys said you would support me, but you tried to…" he felt angry, and he saw a sad look on Charlotte's face. "You lied to me." he ran off down the corridor, ignoring the calls behind him.

_Trophy room:_

"Harry!" Charlotte called after her son but Harry kept on running.

"I'll go talk to him." Remus volunteered and left the room quickly but Sirius and Charlotte both had to be careful not to run after him.

"He's just upset, Remus will help." Sirius assured Charlotte and they turned back to the others.

"Charlotte, you saved Harry…that much we are grateful for."

"Oh really?" Charlotte had some anger in her eyes; Dumbledore knew why but said nothing.

"Saved him, she kidnapped him!" Snape snarled hatefully.

"She saved him you git! If she hadn't taken Harry at the time he would've died, would you have wanted that?" Sirius kept his guard up, looking ready to attack Snape if he dared to move closer.

"He is my son…she had no right to take him!"

"I had every right after what you and those other little Gryffindor bastards did to him!" Charlotte's magic was flaring up around the room; trophies were falling over or breaking.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted. "This won't help the situation, so let's try and be civil to discuss this."

"Yes." Minerva agreed.

"Indeed." Anton sighed.

"Everything with the lad is legal, his adoption, school transfer, name change, all is legit. Lady Prewett is Harry's guardian, so if you wish to speak with the boy it will only be if she, I, or his godfathers are present." Anton knew this wasn't going to be easy, but at the very least he could stand up for his student.

"Understandable." Dumbledore nodded in agreement, he knew the documents on Harry's adoption had to be legal, otherwise his name and the papers Fudge found earlier last year wouldn't be real.

"As much as I would love to stay and continue this little reunion, I need to make sure MY son is alright. Sirius can you handle things here?" Sirius nodded and Charlotte took off. Snape moved to go after her, but Sirius blocked his way.

"Don't even try it Snape."

"That's my son..." Sirius didn't move.

"You want to talk to him, then wait."

"I have to leave, contact me with the details Albus and we'll discuss the boy's place in the tournament. It would seem though, if Krum continues…he won't need to compete." Crouch bid everyone good night and left in a hurry.

"In my office, now." after Anton left Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, Minerva, and Snape all left to the large gargoyle guarding the office entrance, but it moved aside instead of waiting on a password. Once everyone was inside chaos erupted in words.

"You cannot abide by this headmaster!" Severus was ready to roll heads. "That woman has my son!"

"You heard what they said Severus, the boy's papers are all legal you won't have a case." Dumbledore rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm glad Harry is safe and alive, but I should've seen this coming."

"You should've." Sirius agreed.

"How Albus?" Moody asked, he didn't know much about the woman.

"Almost everything matches Charlotte's disappearance years ago." Minerva knew about it. "She ran away when she was eleven, and just like Harry's her trace vanished and poor Molly was distraught over the whole thing." Sirius wasn't sure about that.

"How did she get into the school? Someone would've seen her..." Severus wanted answers.

"Simply put, she's a seer." Dumbledore answered him. "A powerful seer like her great uncle Ignatius Prewett, she can disapparate through any wards anywhere. She must've seen Harry's death and took him to protect him, and based on the boy's state she's done well." Harry looked so much healthier, he'd even grown a little from what Dumbledore could see. The boy who was pale and small for his age wasn't the same one he saw moments ago.

"She loves him like her own, I've seen her with him." Sirius spoke up and a realization hit certain people in the room.

"She was the one who caught Pettigrew wasn't she?" Minerva asked. "And the one who proved your innocence?"

"Yes, she's helped Remus and I a lot and she's taken good care of Harry. Lady Prewett's powers are what got us this far, but I still don't understand how Harry's name still ended up chosen. Competing or no, this puts him in danger."

"It does, and listen Sirius…I have no intention of removing Harry if Charlotte is a good guardian, but we do have questions for her."

"Which she will answer later on, for now she's got Harry as her main concern; and I wouldn't call Molly on this yet, Charlotte's not up to talking with her."

"Very well, and it's clear that Harry doesn't have to compete as of yet…as for who put his name in we may have to wait and find out later…unless Charlotte already knows?" Sirius shrugged.

"I don't think she does, when she looked all she saw was a dark shadow. It might take longer but I wouldn't ask her, the only reason she's here now is because of Harry." Snape was the only one still seething but kept quiet.

"She knew he would be chosen, so she tried to stop it but someone confounded the goblet. What else does she know?" Minerva rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can't answer that, I'm going to keep Harry safe with her. Snape if you want a chance at getting to know my godson you'd best back down until he's ready."

"He's my son…"

"Who you threw away the minute you found out, so you sure as hell better back off or Charlotte will use all her power in the European Ministry to have you arrested or get a restraining order. She's the apprentice of the Undersecretary Mystique Joham." Snape's face paled at that. "Now I need to go check on the others, so if you want to talk to Harry you'd better ask first." Sirius left without another word.

"He's right Albus."

"Yes Minerva, so this isn't going to be an easy year for any of us. Charlotte has taken up the ladyship in her line, this means she has several connections if I recall correctly from Ignatius's time. Being the last full heir to the Prewett line, I can imagine the lengths she'll go to protecting Harry."

"The boy's name is Prewett now, not Potter." Moody looked a bit tense. "Can imagine what ol' Molly will think once she realizes the kid's now her adopted nephew."

"Yes well she always considered Harry a son, but I doubt Charlotte will allow her near the lad." Minerva sighed.

"Charlotte isn't going to be easy to talk to; she has her own anger left behind here from years ago." Dumbledore remembered how things had been when Charlotte first vanished…now he knew it had to have been Ignatius but the man was sick at the time. He would have to look into it.

"I will file a case; I will get my son back." Severus wasn't thinking clearly.

"Don't." Dumbledore turned to him. "Unless you want to lose the boy for good, back off like Sirius told you. If you try anything Charlotte will see it coming and she'll corner you worse, please Severus just wait."

"I've been waiting long enough!"

"I understand but the situation is more complicated than we thought. Let's focus on the tournament, and then I will try and converse with Charlotte. Alastor…keep an eye on Harry will you?"

"I can try, but he'll have the entire hall of Durmstrang behind him."

"Then do what you can, and don't anger Charlotte because if I recall correctly…she has that famous Prewett temper and it will be worse than a hurricane storm." Dumbledore collapsed into his chair after everyone left, knowing this would have to wait until later he decided to retire for the night but very much doubted he would sleep good.

_In the corridor:_

"Harry you know Charlotte didn't mean to hurt you." Sirius had found Harry in the corridor leading towards the Gryffindor common room, and he wasn't surprised to find him crying.

"She said she would support my choice…now it doesn't matter!" Harry wiped his eyes.

"It does matter, we're going to do everything we can to ensure your safety. That's why we did this, you aren't ready for a task like this kiddo."

"I just wanted to help Viktor."

"I know, but you can't put yourself at risk if the situation doesn't call for it Prongslet. Do you think Viktor would've wanted this?" Harry shook his head no. "So why did you do it?"

"I don't know!" Harry near shouted.

"That's a reason why you shouldn't have allowed it to happen, if you have unclear intentions you don't know what to expect. Harry listen…Charlotte is trying to protect you like we are, she loves you and if a mother goes back on a promise like saving her child from a dangerous tournament then that's what I would call love. I would've done the same thing."

"Why? You all said you'd support my decision?"

"We would, but we thought you would back out and when you didn't well…Charlotte didn't want you to get hurt so she had us help."

"It's true Harry." both heads turned to see Charlotte just a few feet away. "I didn't do this to hurt you, I love you."

"You lied…"

"No I didn't, I just had a little wishful thinking is all. Look sweetie you're still involved in the tournament, but you can rest assured I'll be here with you as will your godfathers and your headmaster." she went to crouch down in front of Harry, and he couldn't turn away from those eyes full of love.

"I wanted to help…now I don't know what I was thinking?!"

"Look Harry I know you're upset, but you'll understand soon enough…" Charlotte stopped and her face blanked out. "Damn…Harry get back to your suite we'll talk more later." Harry didn't move as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor, probably from the stairs but he wasn't fully prepared for the faces he saw.

"Potter…" it was Ron and Hermione, and neither looked too happy to see him.

"Oh great…"

_**I know I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers! Fear not though everyone I will start on the next chapter tomorrow afternoon because I too am itching to put out the next part of the confrontations. Hopefully I can have it up by the end of the weekend if not next week.**_

_**So Charlotte tried to stop Harry's name from coming out but it didn't work. What can this mean for the rest of the tournament?**_

_**Next chapter Harry has a few cold reunions, and we see something in for Charlotte and Dumbledore. Snape may try something yet, but how far will he go before he realizes he'll be hurting Harry more? Is Charlotte going to reunite with some family members, or is she going to make sure they stay away from her and Harry until the right moment?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Confrontations

_**Okay I apologize if I kept you waiting longer than I hoped, but weekends are often busy or slow and it takes a little bit to get my train of thought on track. Also if you've noticed I've gone back and edited some things in the last chapter, just to be clear on that.**_

_**Now this one as the title says, there are questions and confrontations here regarding Harry's old/former friends. Dumbledore and Charlotte talk it out, and Snape gets a moment with Harry toward the end but how it goes, you'll just have to read along to find out.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So you are here, finally deciding to show your cheating face?" Ron snarled at Harry.

"Just what I need too…" Harry groaned and wiped his eyes. "What do you two want?"

"Shouldn't you two be in your common room? It is after hours…" Sirius had on a stern face but the kids weren't looking at him.

"Since you're here you can tell us how you manipulated the goblet, wanting more attention no doubt?" Hermione's eyes were cold and hateful at him, but he couldn't care less.

"Cleary after three years of being friends you don't know me at all, I didn't do anything to that damned goblet so you can stuff it Granger."

"Harry…" Charlotte touched his shoulder.

"Not now mum, why don't you two bugger off and leave me alone? Oh wait…you already did when you said we weren't friends because I happen to be the blood son of Snape."

"Mum? Your mum is dead Potter, who's this woman?" Ron pointed at Charlotte. Harry was close to attacking the bastard with a painful stinging jinx.

"Not really your concern is it Mr. Weasley?" the two Gryffindors paled when they heard the voice of McGonagall behind them. "Five points each for being out after hours, and a week's detention with Filch starting tomorrow."

"Professor we were just…" Hermione started.

"I will hear none of your excuses; you broke the rules so you must face punishment. Now get back to your dorms, or I'll dock more points." the two glared at Harry one more time before they ran back towards the stairs. "Mr. Potter, is it possible we can talk?"

"No." Harry stood. "I'll see you all later, I have to get back." he turned away and made it back to his school's guest suites.

"Harry!" Viktor and the others were there to greet him.

"Guys…"

"Mate we heard, Viktor told us." Gerard stood in front of the crowd. "We know you couldn't have done this, they can't blame you." Harry was a bit surprised, but he was glad more.

"They do anyway…it's fine though."

"But what does it mean for the tournament?" Jean asked.

"It means I don't have to compete unless something happens to Viktor…which puts him in danger." Harry nearly whispered the last bit. "Damn…I need to see the headmaster."

"He's retired for the evening but he said he'll see me and you tomorrow before breakfast." Viktor assured him. "For now I think we should all get some sleep, we've got a lot coming to us soon and we'll need all the strength we can get."

"We'll help Harry, don't worry." Nikolai and Devon patted Harry's back. "If those Hogwarts students give you any trouble then let us know."

"Might be a bit late there guys…"

"Oh?"

"Two of my ex-friends caught me in the corridor, tried to say I cheated my way in. I swear I didn't." the boys all exchanged looks.

"What're their names?"

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, but their head of house set them straight before anything could happen."

"Was your mum with you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Let's just get some sleep…tomorrow's going to be a hectic day." everyone just agreed and started getting ready. Harry curled up into his bed, and Viktor kissed him before going to his own. He stayed awake for about an hour before he felt tired, but after fighting about his mixed feelings on the tournament he couldn't help but wonder what Charlotte might do next.

_Sirius &amp; Remus private rooms:_

"Harry will be fine, you know he will." after Harry left to the guest suite with his classmates Charlotte and Sirius left with Remus back to their own rooms.

"I know…I just don't understand how I missed this!" Charlotte was pulling at her hair, how could she have missed a huge loop like this evening?

"Fretting about it won't help Charlotte, I think you need a break." Remus handed her a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"I know…ugh I've got too much on my mind right now."

"We all do, now we need to keep an eye out for Harry and Viktor. Whoever put Harry's name in the cup will likely go after Viktor so he'll have to compete." Sirius sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "This isn't going to be easy…Charlotte do you know for sure if Voldemort will return?"

"I've seen it…and if I had to guess he may return on the night of the final task. I know he's out there, I know it's a graveyard…but I don't know which one there's a lot around this area."

"We'll look into it later, let's just get some sleep because I know that even when Harry starts classes tomorrow Dumbledore is going to try and talk to one of us before he can start with him. Snape too, but as far as I know he might not get the chance."

"I doubt it, I don't know the man but he seems quite adamant and persistent. Doesn't mean he'll scare me off." Charlotte sighed. "Either way boys, until we put the pieces together we're in for a long run."

"Oh bugger."

_The next morning:_

Harry ate breakfast with his classmates the next day, this time without the glamour on. People were giving him odd looks, plus the evil eye but no one said anything. He knew this wasn't going to be a fun trip, but either way he agreed to come and now he was stuck as was Viktor. He saw Ron and Hermione glaring at him from the Gryffindor table, but Ginny he saw looks of envy, and the twins…they looked like they wanted to say something but didn't think to approach him. He'd have to deal with that.

"You alright Harry?" Viktor whispered to him.

"Yeah." the meeting with Anton had been postponed until later that day, Anton had some last minute business with their ministry to take care of, but both Harry and Viktor knew basically what would be discussed. In the mean time they would stay close to each other, and the others would help.

"Don't let them get to you." Nikolai whispered and glared meanly back at the Gryffindors making their eyes avert elsewhere.

'Just gotta get through this…' Harry spotted Snape staring at him, and he knew the man would try anything to speak to him. Harry wasn't up for more hate and disgust from the man, but if it came to it then fine. Classes weren't until that afternoon, but Harry wanted to get some reading done beforehand.

"Harry…that's your owl." Harry looked up to see Hedwig flying over the students and landed in front of him with a red envelope, but not a howler.

"Who's it from?" Viktor asked.

"My mum." he opened it.

_Dumbledore is going to try and talk to you, but if he does make sure you have Anton or your godfathers close. Snape will try later as well…right now I will be speaking with Dumbledore beforehand. Keep your guard up, and if you need me I'll know or you can contact me. _

"She's just telling me to watch out." he folded the letter and stuffed in his pocket. "Here girl." he fed Hedwig a treat before she flew off again. Emerald the cat was still in the suite, but Harry left her breakfast and changed her litterbox just before he left. She could get out of the rooms to exercise, but she would no doubt go looking for him.

"We'd best get moving…come on." Harry walked out of the hall with his friends, but forgot to grab his bag and went back for it.

"So you're with the enemy Potter?" as he stepped back out into the hall he heard Ron and spotted him, Hermione, and Ginny in the farther end.

"Enemy? I seem to recall you fawning over Krum in the feast…I believe it was like, 'Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum.', or something to that effect?" he mocked Ron's dreamy voice and the redhead snarled at him.

"Watch it Potter…you're already on the line with your cheating arse."

"Ugh this again? Clearly you don't know me at all, hell I don't care about the tournament I only came because I was invited to. And I'm actually glad we aren't friends anymore, cuz now I know what kind of people you three really are."

"Oh? And what kind are we?" Hermione smirked.

"You Granger are a nosy little wiseass who thinks just because she has brains she can boss people around, like a mother but you're not a mother and with that poor attitude I doubt you'll ever be one….hell you'd be a nightmare for any man out there. Weasley you are a jealous prat and you judge people poorly because of old tales…that alone would be enough to keep anyone away from you. No real friends, no girls, no rewards, and hell you're just lazy and ignorant."

"Why you…!" Ron pulled out his wand but the moment it pointed at Harry several others were pointed at him directly.

"Got a problem here Harry?" Viktor plus Nikolai, Gerard, Devon, and several others all backed up behind Harry with their wands drawn.

"Not really guys, but thanks."

"You're friends with Krum, wait you were that kid in the hall!"

"Yep, and these guys are ten times better friends you were. At least at Durmstrang, we all stick together like brothers."

"Exactly." the guys all agreed.

"So unless you three want to wind up in the infirmary, leave Harry be." Ron didn't seem convinced.

"This isn't over Potter." he grabbed Hermione and Ginny, but Hermione got the last word.

"You will regret this Potter, everyone will know what a cheat and a fraud you truly are soon enough." what she meant by that Harry had no clue, but right now he didn't care because he could easily send a jinx her way if needed.

"Do you want me to curse her?" Nikolai offered. "I can make that bushy hair of hers into a huge fluff."

"And I can make that red haired kid's ears as big as elephant ears?" Gerard laughed.

"Maybe next time guys, let's just get some work done." Oh Harry had every intention of proving those three wrong, but it would have to wait.

_Headmaster's office:_

"Lady Prewett, I appreciate what you've done for Harry. I admit the boy looks much better since the last time I saw him." Charlotte glared.

"You mean small, scared, pale, thin, bullied and hurt?" Dumbledore grimaced a little.

"Yes, and let me start off by saying that I didn't know the Dursleys had been so awful to him."

"You never bothered to check, but Harry is with me now. I've taken care of him and I've given him a new life. Yes I asked if he wanted to transfer, and his name change was his choice, and he is emancipated so he can decide where he wants to live." that surprised the old man.

"He's taken up his family's lordship?"

"The Potter lordship yes, James left it to him as his heir and Harry has full access to his vault."

"I am surprised, I would assume you would make him your heir…"

"I'm still working on that…but it will be done. Now you listen well, nothing you say or do is going to get me to back down in protecting my son. Harry may be miffed at me now for breaking a promise but it's nothing compared to all the secrets you've kept from him over the years."

"And I regret that, I thought I was helping him but I was wrong. I already told you I have no intention of taking Harry from you, but it's not me you have to worry about."

"Snape won't stand a chance…Harry will say his peace later end of story." Dumbledore knew this was a dead end, Charlotte was stubborn like her father had been and she wouldn't let up.

"Charlotte, why did you run away?" she stared at him. "You left without so much as leaving a note, Molly was overwhelmed with you gone and your cousins missed you."

"I doubt Molly has, seeing as she didn't want me there in the first place."

"That's not true; Molly loved you very much and still does. Every time your name was brought up she would cry."

"She missed my father, not me. How do you explain all the times she ignored me, or just brushed me off when she gave her own children the love and attention? Arthur was hardly around, and while I was lucky enough to have Billy and Charlie to play with it would've been nice to have a mother figure."

"And that's what you're giving Harry?"

"Yes, I've given him everything he should've had growing up and that includes responsibility. He learned that on his own, but at least from me he doesn't have to worry about being beaten or sent to a cupboard with no food for days." twinkling blue eyes closed in regret. "What were you hoping for? A young boy made into a man too soon, to be cut off from his magical heritage by living with muggles who despised anything abnormal?"

"Speaking of which…we have been unable to take the mind block off the Dursleys. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?" Charlotte smirked.

"I only had them sign over his guardianship, whatever else happened is beyond me. Harry is happier with me, he has new friends, true friends at that, and he has his godfathers with him. I don't know whatever else he could want, but when it comes to the right time he can make his own choices."

"What about his father?"

"You mean James, the man who loved and died for him despite the fact that Harry wasn't his son? Or the death eater who threw him away the minute he found out by accident?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus had been out of his mind trying to find the boy, even when I put him on probation. He kept asking if we had any leads, and during the summer he tried getting some help but all leads came up dead. He wants a chance to make it up to Harry."

"He lost his chance when Harry tried to die, he doesn't deserve a boy like him for a son. I don't even know why you keep him around, he's a monster to the students other than his Slytherins and I know that from my visions."

"All house heads play favorites; even I did when I was head of Gryffindor once."

"Favoritism only goes so far, Snape is just a bully. Now I have to go, and I'm going to return before dinner and I will be staying in the castle near Harry to watch over him. Also keep in mind that if anything happens to him here, I can summon my Minister in just a simple floo call." she leaned in close to say this.

"Yes I heard you are going to become his undersecretary…you've done well for yourself."

"I worked for it all, I didn't use my name or blood to make it this far. That's the problem with many of the wizards and witches on this side, they think names and blood can get them what they want but all it's going to do is annoy people. At the very least Bill and Charlie have become such hard workers, still with good hearts and the twins will do well also once they make enough money."

"You forget Percy has done well as well, he's been head boy and prefect and he makes excellent grades."

"But he's too uptight and foolish; all that will do is cut ties with his family and make him a self-righteous little prick."

"Must you be so crude?"

"Yes." Charlotte began to walk towards the doors. "I have to leave, and I know this won't be the last of our talks. Keep in mind that even if Harry did forgive you, you can never forget what happened to him because of your own poor choices." with that said Charlotte left the room, but as she made her way down the spiral staircase she was stopped by Snape.

"You." his eyes were hard.

"Me, you can go see your dear headmaster I'm done with him for the day." she moved to get past him but he grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"What have you done to my son?" he growled at her and she yanked her arm back.

"I've been a mother to him, a better guardian than you could ever be."

"You have corrupted him, he won't speak to me."

"Uh no, Harry has made all the choices this far on his own. For not speaking to you, you only have yourself to blame and you know it."

"You are going to let me see him; I have to talk to him."

"He won't be so open, and I doubt the other boys will let you get close."

"I made a mistake, I have to make amends! You are going to let me talk to him, if you don't I will take you to court and I will gain custody of MY son!" Charlotte didn't budge, she just glared.

"You know I can see the outcome if you do, I am a seer after all. Yes you could take me to court and you could say you didn't know he was your son; you could likely get the Ministry on your side and get temporary custody until Harry speaks his own words. He is an emancipated minor, and he has taken the lordship of House of Potter." Snape's eyes widened. "He can choose who he wants to live with, and if not me then his godfathers both of whom can testify he wouldn't want to be in your home. Even if you did gain custody your relationship would be strained after all you've done."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know that you're a jerk, and a git, and I also know you have your mind stuck so far in the past you can't see what's right in front of you. I am not naïve Snape, I know how you treated my cousins when they were your students, how you belittled them just because they were Gryffindors. You're nothing but a cold-hearted bully just like James, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew were to you in your school years."

"I am nothing like them!" Charlotte smirked.

"You're right you're not, James Potter was better. I think if he lived he would've grown up unlike you, and do you know why?" Snape said nothing. "Then you'll have to figure it out yourself. I will say this though, if you want to speak to Harry then I'll gladly give you a few minutes to do so, but what he says to you has nothing to do with me."

"He's my son…" his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Only in blood and from what I know…blood means nothing." she hissed in his face and left. Charlotte knew the man wouldn't give up until he spoke to Harry, and she wouldn't have a choice but to let him because a court case wasn't going to be good on the child.

_Later that day:_

During a free break in between Charms and Dark Arts homework Harry decided to take a walk by the lake. His friends were close by, but Viktor had been called up by Anton for a moment after getting a letter from his parents. He and Viktor would be seeing Anton soon enough, but until then Harry was just trying to unwind a little.

"Mm." he laid down against a rock and watched the surface of the Black Lake. It wasn't too cold today, but still enough to wear his lighter parka coat.

"Harry." Harry turned around to see Charlotte coming up to him. "Still mad at me?"

"A bit, what's up?"

"Can I sit?" he patted a spot next to him. "I had a run in with Snape today." Harry glared.

"What did he want now?"

"What else, to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to him." he turned back to the lake.

"I know, but he's not going to let up honey. He's threatened to take us to court if I refuse to let him speak with you."

"Court? But he doesn't have a case…"

"No, but he could drawl it out and end up getting temporary custody until you speak. Also…he's back there." Charlotte pointed to a tree about thirty feet away, where Harry spotted Snape's dark shadow.

"He followed you here….dammit, might as well then." Harry stood up.

"Want me close?"

"Yeah, but let me do the talking this time?" Charlotte nodded and followed after him but she stopped about ten feet away. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Then talk, I don't have all day and you're already taking up my break." Harry was surprised the man didn't scold him on his 'language'.

"I'm sorry for what I said…I was upset but not at you. The words weren't meant to…"

"Meant to what? Hurt me? Belittle me? Degrade me? Cut down my heart at the one chance I thought I had to have a family?"

"I didn't mean them at all…I was just angry because your mother didn't tell me…"

"She might've if she lived…and so would've James." Snape's eyes hardened a bit. "Don't you start about my dad, he was a good man whether you'd want to believe it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius and Remus told me about how they bullied you, but unlike you they grew up. Yeah I know that when Remus attacked you on a full moon Sirius 'goaded' you to find out what the whomping willow was hiding and you almost got killed. You thought Remus was in on it, but he wasn't and James saved your neck."

"James Potter was an arrogant fool…"

"He was a teenager just like you, and as I recall teens always do dumb things. You keep blaming people for your misery, and you threaten them when they corner you; like threatening my mum with court?"

"She's not your mother…" Snape growled.

"Lily was my blood mother; Charlotte is my adopted mother so yeah she is. You aren't going to take me away from her, because I would rather rot than be your son." Severus' eyes widened and Harry saw the sadness.

"You would…I want to make things right."

"You lost that chance when you told me you would never want me as a son. Angry at me or no you can't take back what you said, because I'll never forget it. My mum may have had an affair with you, but she didn't love you and James Potter was a better man than you." Harry figured he may as well tell him. "Reasons being…he knew I wasn't his son." Snape's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He knew I wasn't his, but he loved me anyway. He had a condition that made him sterile, so when mum got pregnant he was just glad he would have a child. He planned on telling you if he lived, but he never got the chance. I know that he was partially responsible for breaking up your friendship with my mum, but you were guilty too."

"I…" Snape was at a loss for words; Harry could almost feel sorry for him.

"You already told me the truth; you didn't want me so congratulations you won't get me. I don't want you in my life, you called me a spoiled little whelp desperate for attention, only because you were getting back at a dead man I never knew. Good day." Harry turned around and walked back towards Charlotte, but as they both walked away they missed the look of pure anguish on Snape's face.

_**Well we got most of the confrontations done, but there will be more in future chapters. I know you probably wanted more against Ron and Hermione, but why do that right away when we can build up later? **_

_**Harry has said his peace on Severus, but is this the end of their talks or is Snape going to continue being involved even if it's just to watch over Harry? Viktor and Harry will figure out plans when the first task comes, but who's going to make it out? Harry's friends are behind him and Viktor, but what else lies ahead?**_

_**Next chapter we bring in the other Weasleys, or at least reveal Charlotte's last name and can you imagine the expressions on Ron and Ginny once they find out Harry is their adopted cousin? How is Charlotte going to act around her three least favorite cousins and Molly? Also the first interview with Skeeter towards the end, but you might expect some sparks from Harry before she starts spreading lies in the paper.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Weasley Reunion

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hope it wasn't too long but I know a lot of you wanted to get this one part out of the way since you're looking forward to a certain event here.**_

_**In this chapter the rest of the Weasleys and that includes the younger two, get a little reality check on Charlotte being Harry's new guardian. Starts off with a visit to the Burrow, but then the real fun begins in Dumbledore's office. We get a little moment with Viktor and Harry, and then a start off with the interview from Skeeter but we'll see how far she gets in the next chapter.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The Burrow, 8:30 a.m.:_

"Arthur, are you working this evening?" Molly was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when her husband walked in.

"Not tonight dear, they asked me to take a day off since I've been working more extra raids but I'll be on tomorrow." a rare day off for Arthur Weasley, the man who loved his job almost as much as he loved his family.

"Alright, do you think you can help me in the garden later?" he kissed her cheek.

"Sure dear." she fixed them both plates and sat down to eat, but just as they had the floo went off.

"Who is it?" Molly called.

"It's Albus Molly, may I come in?"

"Yes, come on." with that said Dumbledore stepped in from the living room and into the kitchen. "What can we do for you this morning Albus?"

"Yes I'm sorry to barge in so early, but I figured you would like to hear the news." Molly stared at him.

"Is it about Harry?" Arthur stared too and Dumbledore nodded. "You found him?"

"Yes, well actually he found us in a manner of speaking. He's a Durmstrang student now."

"Durmstrang?" Molly about dropped the spoon she was holding. "How did…oh of course." she seemed to understand. Harry's guardian would put him in a new magical school, to keep him from being found. "Is he alright?"

"He's better than the last time I saw him, he's put on some weight and he's made friends."

"Durmstrang, isn't that school known for its knowledge of the dark arts?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry is doing well from what I know, his headmaster is very pleased and as it turns out Sirius and Remus knew where he was." both Weasleys were stunned.

"And they didn't say anything?" Molly was flabbergasted, how could the two men not say anything about Harry's new life? Didn't they want the boy home?

"It turns out Harry's new guardian was responsible for releasing Sirius and catching Pettigrew, and they'd met her beforehand so…"

"Her?" Arthur stood up. "Did the Dursleys say anything?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, that blasted block on their minds is tougher than we thought. Now I believe you'd like to know who Harry's guardian is?" they nodded and Dumbledore took in a breath. "It's your niece." that time Molly dropped the glass she had in her hand. She didn't care that it shattered on the floor but Arthur cleaned the mess up.

"My…my niece…"

"Charlotte has become Harry's new guardian, and so he's now your adopted nephew." Molly's mouth dropped to the floor, and Arthur looked like he could faint.

"Lottie, she's here? She's back?" Molly had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes but Molly before you start, let me warn you that Charlotte isn't the same as she was before. She's very protective of Harry, and she's threatened legal action against those who would try to hurt him. Also, this hasn't hit the papers yet but Harry is…partially going to compete in the tournament."

"How did…?"

"Charlotte saw his name coming out and she tried to stop it, but someone bewitched the goblet to pull Harry's name out. However Durmstrang's real champion is Viktor Krum, and unless something happens to him Harry won't have to compete." Arthur's eyebrows rose slightly.

"I don't understand…if Harry's name was pulled wouldn't he compete regardless?"

"He would Arthur, but Harry Potter was the name chosen and Harry's legal name now is Prewett, Harrison Prewett. While he is under a magical contract, he will only compete if Krum is incapable of doing so." that was a bit of a relief.

"Albus can we see them?" Molly didn't care that the breakfast was going cold, she wanted to see Harry and Charlotte right away.

"I…I have gotten Charlotte to agree to a meeting, but I wouldn't expect a warm welcome. I have already sent word to Percy, he will come too and of course your other children who are here as well."

"Oh…Albus I almost forgot Charlie and Bill are coming home later, Charlie has something to do with the tournament but Bill is going to visit since he's on break from work." a coincidence for the entire Weasley clan. "What time should we come?"

"In an hour if you can, that much she has agreed to but Harry will not come yet. He has classes of his own and I believe he's staying close to his new classmates. You can see him if you can get on Charlotte's good side." Molly's shoulders slumped a little. If Charlotte was anything like she remembered it wasn't going to be easy talking to her, she was so much like Gideon when she was little, stubborn as a mule and headstrong.

"We'll do what we can, but Albus do Ron and Ginny…?"

"No, they don't know and I doubt the twins remember her seeing as they were still infants when she left." Dumbledore figured if Charlotte could try and get along with the other Weasleys other than the younger two there might be hope to let Harry stick around a little longer.

"We'll be at the school in an hour." Dumbledore nodded and left them to their breakfast, but Molly didn't touch hers.

"Arthur, I knew Charlotte would return but…"

"I know, we want to know where she's been all this time. I'm sure your great uncle had something to do with it." Arthur was always suspicious about Ignatius, but Molly refused to believe at the time that Charlotte would go off with the man despite his abilities but now…well she could understand it.

"Yes, I think so. Arthur…Lottie would be angry at me I'm sure, but she must know that we would never hurt a sweet boy like Harry."

"Perhaps, but do you remember what happened the last time you saw her?" Molly cringed at the memory, remembering the look on her sweet niece's face and the tears that didn't fall. How she hated herself for it, and when Charlotte ran away Molly never forgave herself.

"I'll never forgive myself for it, but I can at least try and make it up to her." it would no doubt be a long road ahead, but Molly was willing to do anything to show Charlotte she still loved her.

_Later, headmaster's office:_

"Sir…why have we been called here?" Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley had all received orders to come straight to the headmaster's office after breakfast. They didn't know what to expect, the last time they'd been called up here they'd all received punishment for the incident with Harry.

"I'll explain in a moment, we're just waiting for your parents and brothers to arrive." their eyes widened.

"Our parents and brothers…what's going on?" Ginny seemed a bit scared, but eager too.

"All in good time." the floo went off after he said that, and stepped the rest of the Weasleys. Molly brushed herself off, but she didn't waste time.

"Ron, Ginny, boys let's get over here." they stepped in front of the desk. "Where is she Albus?"

"Right here." the door opened and Charlotte stepped through. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Arthur all gasped at the sight of her, she had grown and changed so much from the freckled face little girl into a beautiful young woman.

"L-Lottie…" Bill whispered, he hadn't seen or heard from Charlotte in years, he almost didn't recognize her.

"Don't call me that." she glared a little, she hadn't heard that nickname in years. Bill started calling her that because he liked more than calling her by her full name. "I would say it's nice to see you all again, but I'm only glad to see a few faces."

"Char…" Charlotte was shocked when Charlie came up and hugged her suddenly.

"Hello Charlie." she hugged him back slightly.

"I missed you…" he pulled back with that same toothy smile he'd always had even as a kid.

"Missed you too, and Billy." Bill's face flushed red.

"How long it's been…" he whispered.

"What…what's going on here? You know this woman?" Ron pointed at her.

"That's right…you two weren't even born when I left." she glared hatefully at Ron and Ginny. "Now we have the unfortunate chance to meet."

"We don't know her either." the twins spoke.

"That's because you were still in nappies at the time." Charlotte let out a small laugh. "You two are quite a handful I hear." as she said that Molly slowly walked forward.

"Charlotte, how beautiful you are…"

"Don't come closer." Charlotte put up a hand to her. "The last thing I want right now is one of your bear-crushing hugs, not that you ever gave me one to begin with." Molly paled and hung her head slightly.

"Would someone bloody explain what's going on here?!" typical impatient Ron.

"Hmm. You'd better tell them the truth before Ronnie's head explodes." Ron's face was getting so red it looked like it would burst. He was probably also mad about the nickname Charlotte just gave him.

"Ron, Fred, George, Ginny…this is Charlotte Prewett. She's your cousin, your Uncle Gideon's daughter." all their eyes widened.

"Our cousin…but mum you never said…"

"Ah so you didn't tell them." Charlotte interrupted with a smirk. "And Albus tried to have me believe you'd missed me Molly." Molly looked like she'd been slapped. "I should've known…"

"Charlotte, please." Arthur stepped forward. "He told us you saved Harry, and you're his new guardian."

"Well I couldn't just let him die could I? Not after what those two did to him plus the whole house you are supposedly proud of." she glared hatefully at the younger two.

"You're our cousin…" Ginny whispered. "But what…"

"Yes, Charlotte Sophia Prewett at your services or as others may address me…Lady Prewett." Molly's eyes widened a bit. "Which was my birthright of course, and you never bothered to tell me anything unlike Uncle Ignatius."

"So you were with Ignatius…" Arthur whispered but Molly didn't seem to hear him.

"Charlotte I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be, but please understand we had nothing to do with Harry's suicide attempt. We were furious with Ronald and Ginny when we found out, but we care about the boy you must know that."

"Harry hasn't said otherwise." Charlotte didn't shoot her down, despite how much she wanted to. "If you want to see Harry and he wants to see you, I'll arrange it." Molly's eyes lit up. "But only if you keep those two in line." she pointed at Ginny and Ron.

"Hold on…" Ron suddenly had a realization hit him. "You're Lady Prewett…does that mean you're…?"

"Yes Ron she's rich, the Prewett line goes way back and Charlotte is the Prewett heir." Bill rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Mum?" Ginny looked at her mother and the look confirmed Bill was right. "She's rich…"

"And you didn't share with us?" Ron was angrier than before.

"Mr. Weasley I didn't call you up here to unleash your jealousy, you deserved to know you have a cousin and the fact that your cousin has adopted Harry." Dumbledore was afraid this might happen; he just hoped nothing would get out of hand.

"I'm getting bored already, but if I find out you've been causing more trouble..." Charlotte got close to Ron and knelt down to his face. "You and I are going to have a lot of problems."

"I'm not scared of you…" she got closer, so close her breath was hot on his face.

"You should be." she pulled back. "Oh and if you start about Harry being a cheat and showing his true colors, then I'll be sure everyone starts seeing your own."

"He is a cheat!" Ron got a smack to the head from Molly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your mouth Mr. Weasley, Lady Prewett is a guest here and shall be treated as such along with her son."

"Yes, so either tighten up on your manners Ronald…or I'll be sure everyone knows exactly what your insides look like." with that said Charlotte turned on her heel and left. She slammed the door behind her, and Molly held back the tears.

"What did she mean by that?" Ginny looked at all her brothers. Her cousin was obviously a tough, stubborn woman and rich…which also made Ginny mad because she could've gotten new school supplies if Charlotte had shared her money with the family. How did she have money when her parents struggled as it was? Couldn't she share?

"I'm not sure, but I would listen to her advice Ron. If Charlotte is anything like I remember then she will follow through on her threats." Bill said before going to his parents. "I need to get back to Gringotts, I'll come by later tonight." he kissed Molly's cheek and hugged his dad before leaving with Charlie not far behind.

"Charlotte…" Percy whispered. She had changed a lot since he last saw her, and even if they never saw eye to eye Percy still loved her like a big sister especially after what she did for him years ago. He would write to her, he could at least do that. "I'll see you all later." he left through the floo in a hurry.

"She really has changed." Molly sighed. "I don't blame her."

"At least she'll let us talk to Harry, maybe we can come by before dinner."

"You can, I'll see if Charlotte agrees if not perhaps Anton will." Molly hoped Charlotte would, despite her own anger at them she wouldn't deny them a chance to talk with Harry.

"Mum…does this mean Harry's going to be over for holidays this year?" Molly frowned at Ginny.

"Somehow I doubt he will Ginevra, not with you and Ronald around. You two had better behave, we'll see you later." with that done Molly and Arthur were gone, but the other remaining Weasleys were still quite confused.

"So we have a cousin…"

"Who's filthy rich…"

"And claims to know…"

"We are handfuls." the twins talked, and then laughed.

"This could be fun." the twins stalked off conversing in possible ways to prank their new 'cousins', but the two younger ones were different. They left after realizing their first classes were almost over, and they had to get their assignments but while Ginny was eager to plan on seeing Harry, Ron had a certain know-it-all to vent with.

_Later that day:_

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Harry groaned as he and Viktor walked towards the room where they were supposed to be meeting with an interviewer from the Daily Prophet along with Diggory and Fleur.

"We may as well, I have heard about this particular reporter. She tends to…exaggerate the truth or what you would call likes to fix her stories so people will demand more."

"Skeeter…" Harry remembered a few things about her. She was a bloodthirsty type of reporter, liked to make her stories juicy enough for her own popularity and exploit those she wrote about whether it be truthful or not.

"Does your mum know?" Harry shrugged.

"I doubt she could convince Fudge to put up a new reporter, I mean she hates the man." that was true, Charlotte knew how Fudge was more than anyone even if he never met her.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that, at the very least if this woman scandalizes us she can be charged after all." that was true, but Harry still wasn't so sure. "Here." Viktor turned his face towards his own and kissed Harry's lips, a sweet kiss that gave them both some relief.

"That helps." Harry smiled, he felt so lucky to have Viktor here with him. He just wished it wasn't under the particular circumstances. "What if…?"

"If you wish for everyone to know, we will tell. If not…" Harry stopped him.

"I don't think we should, at least not yet. Things are tense now as it is, and I don't want our love life plastered over the front page regardless if my mum helps or not. I think we should wait…" Viktor's face fell a bit.

"You're not ashamed of us are you?" Harry stared at him.

"No! No I just don't want any more trouble for a while, I want us to be safe and this tournament is putting us both at risk enough. I care too much to watch you get hurt…but…oh who am I kidding I want us to be accepted but I don't know what to think!"

"Harry calm down." Viktor grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm sorry I asked, I'm worried too but we shouldn't be afraid of people hating our relationship. I'm not afraid, and I know you're not either."

"It's not that, it's just…I've already got people after me enough, I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of me."

"I'm not worried about that, I care about you."

"I know, and I'm glad but…" Harry was being silly, he shouldn't be scared about them coming out hell Viktor didn't care if he lost some fans he was still a fantastic Quidditch player. Plus he was a top student at Durmstrang, and Europe was open to homosexual relationships…or at least some parts of it were.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry cleared his head for a moment.

"Let's only bring it up if she asks, and before she sets off with the interview in the morning I'll let my mum know if she doesn't already."

"Meow." both boys turned around to see Emerald coming over to them. Harry let her leap into his arms and she purred against him.

"Kitty you can't be in here right now." she nudged against his chest.

"I think she feels you're a little distressed, just wants to comfort you like me." oh Merlin, someone else to fuss over him. "Let's get this over with, alright?" Harry nodded, he wasn't comfortable about this but he'd rather have it done now than later.

"Ahh there you two are." Skeeter and her camera man greeted them. "Please sit over there will you?" she pointed to a spot where Fleur was seated with Diggory standing behind her. "Pose for me, a quick photo for the front page." they complied quickly, but kept their faces straight as the camera flashed. "That will do…now my name is Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet." she shook their hands. "Of course you know already, but it's you the people wish to know about."

'Get on with it already.' barely five minutes in the room and she was already creeping Harry out.

"Now…who wishes to go first?" she looked at them all. "How about you Mr. Potter?"

"Prewett, my name is Prewett now."

"Oh of course, forgive me. Now how's about we step into this little room for some privacy?" she motioned to a cupboard, a large broom cupboard.

"Hold it." just before Harry moved to follow the woman the door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall. "Ms. Skeeter, before you begin your interviews I suggest you read this first." she held out a note and Skeeter paled a bit when she and Harry both spotted the Prewett family seal. Skeeter carefully opened it, and after a few moments looked towards Harry completely pale but tried to hide it behind a fake smile.

"Well then Mr. Prewett, shall we begin?"

_**I know it probably wasn't how you hoped it would turn out, but I promise there will be more confrontations with the other Weasleys. I know you likely have questions about why Charlie and Bill didn't seem angry that Charlotte came back after all the years passed, but is it because of shock? Or is it going to get a little heated later on especially since Bill and Charlotte are the same age and were apparently close? **_

_**Next chapter we begin the interview between Harry and Skeeter, but what could that note have said? Molly and Arthur get a chance to see Harry, but what will be said? When Charlotte said Ron should be scared of her, what did she mean? Are the twins going to try and prank their new cousins, or is Charlotte going to beat them to it? A little confrontation with Hermione, and remember what she said about everyone seeing Harry for what a true fraud he is…well she's about to get a taste of her own medicine.**_

_**There's obviously more to Charlotte and Molly's relationship, but as for what…that will come later.**_

_**Now what shall we do with Ginny? Is she going to try and pursue Harry like before? Will she back down until the right moment? Or will she try and get him back at all costs?**_

_**So many questions, only so many answers that can come.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Unsure

_**Wow I'm glad you guys really like this fic, it's gotten over six hundred reviews…if we get lucky maybe we can reach a thousand. **_

_**Now in this chapter we pick up on the interview with Skeeter, and then we're going to let Harry have a chat with Molly and Arthur to get their side of everything. Also we're going to get a little revenge on Ron and Hermione, after all they're part of Harry's problems so they deserve some punishment wouldn't you agree?**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Now then Mr. Prewett, you are what age now?"

"Fourteen." Harry noticed a pad and a quill floated next to her, a Quick-Quotes Quill like most other reporters to take down notes.

"Yes and you have been entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament, yet whomever put in your name still thinks you as Harry Potter. So you're only a backup if Mr. Krum is…"

"Unable to perform yes, and I didn't enter my name in."

"Of course not, even if you did I doubt you would've hidden it eh?" Harry stared at her for a minute. "Now, you are about to compete against three other students whom have mastered spells beyond your own years. What is your feeling on this matter?"

"To be honest…not good, I've heard stories about this tournament and I know that it's not something to take lightly."

"Do you wish to be kept out of the tournament? Do you wish to let Mr. Krum or one of the other champions take the glory while you remain in the background unnoticed?"

"No, I would help if I'm able. Krum is my classmate after all."

"Yes you and Mr. Krum seem to be quite close, are you friends?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, from the look you've given Mr. Krum before I would say you're a little closer than friends am I right?" Harry figured she would ask that.

"Yes, we're dating and our classmates are aware of it." the quill moved more quickly.

"Ahh, but does your….mother agree?"

"She's happy for me, doesn't care that I'm gay."

"Oh that must be wonderful, to have such an open mother for you. There's been many rumors about your disappearance…" his eyes narrowed.

"What rumors?"

"Well for one no one knows what happened to you only that you vanished. Some say you ran off just for attention, others say you were just playing a prank. Someone even said you tried to fake a suicide, and then ran off." he glared, he could guess who started that one, and the others.

"My mum saved me; yes I tried to commit suicide because I had a falling out with my ex-friends here. Reasons why I'm not ready to discuss, but I did want to die at the time. My mum saved me at the last minute and took me to her home, and she offered me a new life which I took." might as well let them know some of the truth.

"And here you are, alive and well. Your new mother Lady Prewett, she's the niece of Molly Weasley correct?"

"Yes."

"Is she good to you?"

"Yes, she cares about me."

"Ahh, and are you close with the Weasleys still?" Harry shook his head. "Hmm, wonder how they'd feel knowing that you have been adopted by one of their own?"

"Not really, and part of me doesn't care." he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the other Weasleys, but he knew sooner or later he'd have to face them. He hadn't met the older brothers minus Percy, but from what Charlotte told him they were her favorites.

"You seem to be much different than I expected Mr. Prewett, so mature and calm much unlike other boys your age."

"I've learned a few things in my time away, and I don't want to make the same mistakes twice." she looked a bit skeptical, but the quill dribbled down some notes.

"Yes well, that's enough for now. Thank you for your time Mr. Prewett." Harry nodded; he knew the woman was dying to write a very juicy story to get people all over him but thanks to his mum that wouldn't happen. Skeeter would likely be fired or sued if she slandered him, so he was fine for now. "Please ask Mr. Krum in next."

"Sure." Harry left the cupboard and approached Viktor. "You're next."

"Okay, did she…?" he nodded. "Meet me by the lake at one."

"Ok." Viktor left and Harry made to leave but was stopped by Diggory.

"Hey Potter…"

"It's Prewett, not Potter. What do you want?" Diggory didn't look like he wanted to argue.

"If it's any consolation, I believe you didn't enter this tournament. I may not know you well, but no one would be dumb enough to enter without knowing the risks."

"I agree, I'm sorry if I vas cross vit you before." Fleur smiled at him.

"Thanks." that took away some tension in the air. Harry started to walk back towards the suites but right as he reached the door he stopped.

"Harry." he turned to see Dumbledore.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, I have work to get done." he put his hand on the knob.

"I know, I just wanted to let you know that Molly and Arthur Weasley would like to see you later."

"I'm not interested." he turned the knob.

"Harry please, they want to see you. Can you just give them a few minutes to talk?" Harry knew this man wasn't going to let up, and while part of him missed Molly and Arthur he wasn't ready to let them back in yet.

"When?" he didn't bother to turn and look at his former headmaster.

"This afternoon, your…mother will be there as well."

"Fine, don't bother me again unless it's urgent or unless my mum and headmaster are with me." with that Harry entered his suite and nearly slammed the door shut. Damn that man, using those two to get him alone and bringing his mum into this…why couldn't he just leave it be? It was bad enough with Weasley and Granger, not to mention all of Hogwarts but Dumbledore was worse.

"Uuuggh!" he slammed himself down on his bed, and Emerald nuzzled up to him.

"Mew." she was on his chest in seconds and he stroked her ears.

"I wish you could talk English, might be able to vent with you." he wanted his mum around, and his godfathers, but things weren't going to be easy here. At least the Prophet wouldn't slander him or Viktor, not as long as they had ties to the European Ministry. Pushing away all his negative thoughts Harry just pulled out his textbooks and began his homework. He would see the Weasleys later, but he wasn't sure how it would go down.

_Later that day:_

After finishing his work, caring for Emerald, and eating some lunch Harry met with Viktor at the Black Lake as they planned. Harry noticed they were being followed by some girls, fan girls of Viktor no doubt but they didn't bother them much.

"Hi Viktor!" the first one, a brunette Ravenclaw spoke first.

"Hello." he nodded at them.

"Could we get some autographs?" a blonde spoke next.

"Not today ladies, I have to speak with my friend privately. Perhaps another time." they seemed a little disappointed, but the group scurried off without a fuss.

"Are they always like that with you?" Viktor rolled his eyes.

"I've had worse." he sat down by the bank. "Some have even stalked me but they never get very far." Harry rolled his eyes as well.

"So how'd the interview go?" Harry sat down right beside his boyfriend, but after he set down his long cape since the ground was a little wet.

"It went alright, she kept the questions brief and minimal. She did ask about our relationship and I told the truth, which I'm sure she'll publish." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And we'll be getting fan and hate mail soon enough." Harry sighed. "When's the first task?"

"In a week I believe, yet I have no idea what they might throw at us. I can guess, and I can assume, but no one's ever truly prepared for competitions like these." he touched Harry's hand. "From what I can gather though, the others afterwards are harder so this one may look like child's play compared to the other two."

"No kidding." Harry laid back on the ground. "Viktor, our relationship is going to be on the front page. I hate the press especially when it involves me, I just…I don't want people to start verbally or physically attacking you."

"I'm not worried about that, it's you I'm worried for." Harry smiled at him.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Viktor touched his cheek.

"You exist, that's what." they shared a kiss, thankfully there weren't any spies around. "I can't explain it myself Harry, I have dated others before but none of them made me feel like you do."

"And how do I make you feel?" Viktor smiled.

"You make me feel complete, it's like just being close to you makes me feel happy. Even if we haven't been together that long I feel like I want everything with you." Harry felt his heart sink a little, no one had ever said that to him before, or anything close to it. He'd never felt like that with anyone either, belonging together even with his former friends.

"So you're not afraid of what they'll say? Or your parents?"

"My parents already know about us, my mother doesn't seem bothered and my da might need a little convincing…but no I'm not."

"I guess I shouldn't worry too much then." Harry sighed. "Dumbledore saw me earlier."

"What? He's not supposed to go near you without…"

"My mum around yes, but he said that the Weasleys…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to be exact want to talk to me."

"Did your mum see them?" Harry nodded.

"This morning, she wasn't happy about it."

"She's their niece right? What on earth did they do to her?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know, only that she was unhappy with them. She said she was two when her parents were killed in the first war, and so she was sent to live with them but Mrs. Weasley wasn't good with her. I don't know why because every time I was around them she was a mother bear of sorts…" Viktor thought for a minute.

"It could be any reason, but that is between them. You'll probably find out later on." he knew he was right, Charlotte was a bit tight-lipped about her past with the Weasleys but she'd gotten away and made something of herself. "So when do you need to go see them?"

"In an hour I think, Mum'll be there too."

"Good, she'll get on him about speaking to you alone." they sat and continued to talk, but all the while Harry wasn't sure what to think when he met with the Weasley patriarch and matriarch. He did miss them, they were nice to him, but Ron and Ginny…and the twins he wasn't going to let them back in so easily.

_Headmaster's office:_

"You're back." Molly and Arthur entered Dumbledore's office for the second time that day. Molly looked like she'd been crying since that morning but Arthur had a comforting arm around her. "They should be here soon."

"Molly…?" Arthur held her as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm fine."

_Knock knock_

"Enter." the door opened and in walked Charlotte with Harry, and Molly gasped at the sight of him. Harry had put on weight just like Albus said, and his skin had a healthier tone. He even grew an inch, and his hair was longer plus the new glasses…Charlotte had done well.

"Harry." she whispered his name. "You're alright."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." he was calm, and Molly walked up to hug him. He returned it awkwardly, but it seemed to ease her tension.

"Harry I'm so sorry, please believe me I never would've turned you away because of Snape. You must understand Arthur and I love you like our own, and we are horrified with what Ron and Ginny did to you." he knew she was telling the truth. "I wish I'd have known sooner, I could've helped you more."

"You didn't need to, you have your own children to worry about." she touched his cheek.

"You are a child to us, even if you're adopted by my niece you're still a part of our family." this only made it more official, but Harry wasn't sure still.

"It's true Harry." Arthur walked up to them. "It doesn't matter to us that you're Snape's son." Harry's eyes darkened a little.

"I'm not his son; I don't care what the blood says." they shrank a little under his gaze. "He made that quite clear."

"Harry…" Charlotte gave a light warning tone. Harry felt his magic growing, and remembered he had to keep his emotions level. Molly put on her motherly smile, something that Harry had missed.

"You look good dear, you've put on weight. Tell me is Charlotte a good cook?" he nodded.

"Her food is as good as yours." Molly turned to Charlotte.

"Don't give me that look, I learned from the elves that work in Prewett Castle." eyes widened that time.

"Prewett Castle…but that was closed off years ago?"

"Uncle Ignatius left it to me; at least he did even after I moved in years ago. This isn't about me, I'm sure you wish to speak to Harry alone so I'll be outside if you need me." Charlotte nodded at Harry and left the office. He had asked to have some time alone with them and she gave it.

"Harry I'm very glad that you've been given a new home, but don't you miss being here?"

"In some ways yes, but I like my new life in Paris. My godfathers are there too from time to time, and at least my mum keeps her eyes open for me. It's nice at Durmstrang too, I'm learning more there than here." he failed to notice the glimmer of hurt in Dumbledore's eyes.

"That's good to know, we were worried sick when they couldn't find you. Then again with Charlotte's talents I'm quite sure she would've seen it coming." Molly sighed. "She was always a smart girl, the boys just loved her."

"Bill and Charlie, she said they were her favorites." Molly nodded.

"They were, and she did love Percy. Look Harry…if it's not too much trouble would you consider joining us this Christmas? I promise I will keep Ron and Ginny in line, but the family is having a full Christmas this year and since you are here…"

"Mrs. Weasley, your offer is very gracious and all but I don't think my mum would appreciate it. I mean she doesn't…she's not going to agree."

"I'm sure we can convince her, but if you don't wish it because of her…well we can still send you gifts." she seemed hurt by it, but Molly knew that Harry wouldn't want to exclude Charlotte and she didn't want it either. She would be glad to have her niece back for Christmas, but with all the pain she caused she didn't blame Charlotte.

"Thanks, and I'm glad that you two at least care."

"Oh Harry the twins care too, but you'd best let them explain when you're ready for it. Bill and Charlie, you haven't met them yet but they do care and they want to meet you."

"I'll think about it, but thanks again." he accepted one more hug from the woman and a quick handshake from Arthur. Harry left the office to find his mum waiting.

"We can talk more later, I'm sure you have homework?"

"Actually I finished it all, but yeah we can talk later." one hug from her and Harry left to go find his classmates.

_Meanwhile, Gryffindor Common Room:_

"Can't bloody believe this…" Ron Weasley was marching back and forth in front of the fireplace just angrier than a Hippogriff. Hermione Granger was on the couch with Ginny, and while Hermione seemed as angry as Ron Ginny wasn't so much. "Bloody Potter's back and flaunts his new school, his new home, and adopted by our cousin!"

"Ron you've been going on about this all day, give it a rest." Ginny was about annoyed with her brother's antics.

"It's not fair! He should've just stayed away no one wants him here!"

"He was asked to come, and it's not his fault he's in the tournament."

"It is his bloody fault he entered in the first place!"

"He couldn't have that age line…" Hermione stopped her there.

"Harry's always been one desperate for attention; he must've found some way to deceive that age line." Hermione looked up at Ron. "He had his interview today I hear."

"Yeah, probably flaunting his new life on the front page."

"You two are unbelievable; here you are just assuming things when you know nothing, as usual." Ginny stood up. "I admit I'm a little angry too, but maybe you two ought to watch what you say especially around our SEER cousin." she stormed off towards the girls' dormitories. While it was true Ginny had hoped to be with Harry again she could tell things weren't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to go stalker on him. Maybe she could talk to him later, if he would let her at least.

"Seer, what a load of rubbish." Hermione rolled her eyes. Seers couldn't be real, even with magic it was just legends; plus Trelawney was an old fraud that was proof enough.

"Lady Prewett, bloody rich and can't share the fortune with us! I get stuck with my brothers' hand-me-downs and she gets new robes from France!"

"She is a pureblood Ronald, you know they always like flaunting their money." she sneered, thinking about the Malfoys when she said that. "She must've taken him in as a charity case."

"No doubt, he's going to pay for this!"

"Pay for what, we can't get him on anything yet without proof?" she had to be the logical one here.

"I don't know…just can't believe after all this Potter still gets everything!"

"We'll fix this Ron, everyone will know soon enough what he really is." they were sure to get Potter back, they just needed to wait until the right moment.

"Hope so because…hey Mione are you alright?" Ron stared at her.

"What? Wait Ron you're…" they stared at each other. "You're green!"

"And you're purple!"

"What?" Hermione conjured up a mirror, and Ron's face was indeed turning a dark shade of green and hers was turning violet. "What's happening to us?!" he looked to her.

"I don't know, we need to get to the infirmary now!"

_**Okay guys I hope you liked this one, and I apologize for the cliffhanger so sorry. I might take a small break from this one, not too long just maybe until the end of the month before another update comes.**_

_**Can you imagine what's happened to Ron and Hermione? Ginny seems to be the maturing one but is she really? Is Charlotte going to allow herself to put up with the other Weasleys for the holidays or will she plan something else? What's the front page going to say, is it going to reveal Harry &amp; Viktor's relationship? **_

_**Next chapter we start things off on the first task, but a little something on the prophet first. After that we might throw in a spot for Harry and Draco Malfoy, seeing as Snape is his godfather and all. Sirius and Remus come along too, but how's the match going to play out &amp; will Harry discover things beforehand or will someone else do it instead?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Color Curse

_**Hello everyone, so sorry to keep you all waiting I've been on a break from my usual plotlines. Updates aren't going to be as fast as I would want, but this story is NOT going to be cancelled or on hiatus. **_

_**Instead of going with a scene on the prophet and then to the first task…I decided to wait another chapter before we start the competitions. I'm sure lots of you are eager to find out what's going on with Hermione and Ron, answers shall come! We get the prophet here, Harry and Charlotte have a moment to talk, and then we have a spot for how they catch wind of the first task.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Headmaster's office:_

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office, thinking more than usual. Fawkes his phoenix was atop his perch, watching him pace but also glancing at the front page of the morning prophet, with Harry Potter and Viktor Krum's photos side by side in a heart.

_**Love in the Tournament! Bulgarian Bonbon dating Boy-Who-Lived!**_

_As you all know the Tri-Wizard tournament is underway, and we have international competitors from all around gathering to battle for the cup! But that isn't all that's got us up is it? The real spotlight shines on famous Bulgarian Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum, and his lovely boyfriend Harrison Charlus Prewett, formerly known as Harry James Potter, our missing boy who lived._

_You all recall last year when the child went missing, well as it turns out there's more to the story than we believed. Our poor savior has suffered horrible abuse under the hands of those who should've loved and protected him, and after an incident last year he tried to take his own life only to be saved by his new adoptive mother Lady Charlotte Sophia Prewett, niece to Molly Weasley nee Prewett. From what this reporter gathered, the Lady Prewett has given the poor child everything he needs for a stable family, including a happy blessing for him to date Krum._

_This reporter cannot disclose information on the boy's abuse, it is not in our rights to tell others. _

_It's unknown how our savior's name was put into the goblet, regardless of his reputation, but as it would seem Mr. Prewett does not have to compete just yet. He will stand aside unless needed, as the rules state since the wrong 'name' was put into the goblet. _

_Harrison Prewett has become an exceptional young lad according to his Headmaster Blagorodna of Durmstrang academy. He has excelled in his studies, and he has gotten such a lovely shade to him now that he has a family including his recently pardoned godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black. From what I gathered in the interview, Mr. Krum and Mr. Prewett are very much in love, deeply attached to each other and frankly this reporter couldn't be happier for the boy._

_See more details on page b73._

The boys were all over the front page, and the rest of the story went on about Harry's adoption and more on the tournament. It left out details on his abuse which was good, and Charlotte's seer powers, but there was going to be uproar if anyone else put the pieces together. Albus knew he couldn't talk to the boy without Charlotte or his godfathers around, so he would leave him be until after the first task in two days. What bothered him though were strange events coming around ever since his identity came to light.

For starters, some of the students kept having odd incidents with their sweets and food, multiple trips to the loo or infirmary for vomiting and stomach issues. He suspected the Weasley twins as did McGonagall but they had no proof. Another thing was Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both had been turning odd colors all day…last night they were green and purple, and this morning Ron was yellow and Hermione was almost pure red. He didn't know what it was, some odd curse so he would look into it.

"Albus." Minerva came into the room with Severus; he also had the prophet in his hands.

"You let that woman interview them?"

"No Severus, I didn't…you should be lucky the details were cut short. I suspect Charlotte took care of that, but at least there isn't much blasphemy against the boys." So far no hate mail came through, then again Charlotte likely fixed that too.

"The students have been silent as of late, except for Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley."

"What happened to Ms. Weasley?"

"She walked into the infirmary completely green from head to toe; it's darker than Mr. Weasley's was." oh great. "I don't think it's any of our students Albus, and it can't be Mr. Potter he's been avoiding that lot since he arrived."

"We'll talk about that later, for now I think we should just focus on the tournament. Harry is not competing, but we will have to wait and see how this goes."

"Albus you cannot be serious!" Minerva was shocked.

"I can't do much of anything right now Minerva, with Charlotte constantly watching all that goes on around the boy I can't get near him none of us can. We need to just give him the space he needs."

"I am not going to step aside…I need to talk to Harry again."

"Severus if you push he'll only run off, I suggest you leave him be. Maybe when things calm down you can but for now just don't." Severus wanted to retort, but he knew Albus was right. If he had any chance of knowing his son he would have to take a few steps back. "Alright, you two get back to your classes and leave me to my thinking…because I have a feeling that another storm is about to blow through."

_Outside, Hogwarts:_

Harry had been getting glares and whispers coming his way ever since breakfast this morning. When the daily prophet morning edition came out it increased, but at least the article didn't reveal too much information on his past. He had been alone most of the morning, Viktor had some training to do with Blagorodna, so he went out towards the Black Lake and sat under a tree with his books and Emerald.

"Meow." his kitty loved climbing the tree, her first real amount of exercise since they arrived.

"I see you girl." he laughed as she looked down at him.

"Mew." she stretched out on the branch, and Harry went back to his book.

"Studying hard?" a moment later he looked up to see Charlotte.

"Hey mum, stalking me now?"

"I came to talk, I know you're still a little angry with me about the choosing. Harry…I wasn't trying to control your life I just…I don't want you to get hurt."

"You've seen it though right?" she must've, but Harry could see the concern in her eyes.

"Just because I've seen it doesn't mean I can't stop it." Charlotte frowned. "I can't see much right now, but I want to be sure you'll be safe even now." that would be difficult, competing or no Viktor and Harry were likely going to wind up targets in this tournament.

"I understand that, but I don't want you jumping in front to take a hex for me. If you're going to do something…tell me about it first." he hated secrecy on his part, he was tired of the lies.

"I will, that's why I wanted to reassure you that I won't do it again. I love you Harry, I've loved you ever since I first saw you in my visions. Believe me if I could've taken you sooner I would've." she touched his arm.

"I know, you've proven that you care about me. What I want to know though…is why? Why are you helping me, did you choose me? Or was it a vision?"

"No Harry, I didn't choose you if anything Ignatius was the one who wanted to take you but his old age and sickness prevented it. I promised him once I was old enough and got further enough in my career I would go for you. I just wish it didn't take so long…"

"You had visions about me before?" she nodded.

"I wanted to get you so badly, but I couldn't unless I had a legal backup plan. If I had taken you before…Dumbledore would've sent you back and it would've gotten so much worse." she shuddered in revulsion. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Mum…" Harry could see more love in her eyes than he'd ever seen in anyone's, even Molly's.

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and Molly?" she frowned.

"Harry, I'd love to tell you about it but now isn't the right time at least not for me. Which is why I wanted to ask you, do you want to see them for Christmas?" Harry didn't really want to, not so soon after what Ron and the others had done but he couldn't put the full blame on Molly and Arthur. If he saw them the younger two would stick around.

"No, but I guess I could write." he would send them a card, he wasn't ready to face them completely yet. "Hey, did you by chance have anything to do with that coloration issue on Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?" Charlotte smirked.

"You'll find out in about three, two, one."

"POTTER!" both their heads snapped around to see none other than the younger Weasleys, the twins, and Hermione all come racing towards them. Harry saw the colors they had turned, Ron was orange, Hermione was purple/violet, and Ginny was green; Harry couldn't contain his laughter, he just rolled over on the ground holding his stomach.

"This isn't funny Potter! You did this to us so fix it!" Granger screeched.

"Oh…my." Charlotte started laughing too though hers wasn't as loud as Harry's.

"Stop laughing at us!" Ginny screamed. "Fix this now!"

"I can't…I had nothing to do with it." Harry breathed out as soon as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"LIAR!" Ron bellowed. "YOU DID THIS! TURN US BACK NOW!"

"He just told you he can't little Ronnie, and frankly that curse doesn't have a counter it'll just go away on it's own." all eyes fell on Charlotte.

"You know what it is?" Harry stared and Charlotte nodded.

"A little doozy called 'The Color Curse', see it has in its magic the colors of the seven deadly sins envy, greed, pride, gluttony, lust, wrath, and sloth. Green for envy, yellow for greed, violet for pride, orange for gluttony, blue for lust, red for wrath, and light blue for sloth. It turns you all colors, but it depends on which 'sin' you have the strongest. I recall earlier that you little Ronnie were green, and now you're orange. Your jealousy of my son has shown itself, and now your distasteful eating habits have shown as well. You Granger, rely too much on your pride as muggleborn and a bright witch, which in it alone should tell you something. You Ginny Winny, well you're jealous of a lot of things right now since your friends have more than you…only now they can see it." Charlotte smirked at the look on Ginny's face with the silly nickname she gave her.

"You…" the twins stared in awe at Charlotte.

"Did…"

"This…" they pointed at the younger three.

"Well it is a curse I invented, but then again all the Beauxbaton girls know it so it could've been one of them." all mouths dropped.

"Mum?" Harry was astounded; Charlotte made a curse to bring out a person's inside emotions…their darker ones at least.

"You made this and you didn't create a counter?" Granger seethed at Charlotte and she started turning red.

"I just told you the curse will go away on its own, but even faster if you let go of your sinful emotions. Maybe not completely, but at least enough." by that Charlotte meant that even if they kept the emotions around it wouldn't be as powerful if they would let go of some of it.

"YOU'LL BE ARRESTED FOR THIS!"

"No she won't, she just told you she didn't cast the curse. Go bother someone else." Harry let Emerald jump down into his lap, and she hissed at his former friends.

"It's bad enough you've come back, now you've plastered your disgusting relationship with Krum of all people all over the front page!" Ron growled and he too began to turn red.

"At least I don't fawn over him like a fan girl. Viktor likes it when I'm myself."

"You can't be gay…" Ginny whispered but they all heard it. Her color didn't change like the other two.

"I am, just took me a bit to realize it. What were you hoping we would get married in the future and have lots of redheaded babies? You threw that out when you abandoned me last year, then again I never would've married someone so spoiled as you." Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Don't insult my sister Potter…" Weasley went for his wand but Charlotte disarmed him.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, not unless you want international complications against a European citizen." her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You cannot threaten us, you may be rich and politically powerful but you're a fraud just like Trelawney. Seers are myths; no one is strong enough to see into the future." Hermione pointed furiously at the redhead, but Charlotte only laughed.

"You had best stop being so narrow-minded Granger, it wouldn't do much good for your future." she winked and Hermione roared angrily. Yanking out her wand she tried to fire a hex at Charlotte but the twins disarmed her and stood in front of Harry and their cousin.

"Back off!" they said.

"Do not dare hurt…"

"Our cousins…"

"When you deserve…"

"Everything coming to you…"

"You're standing up for them?" Ron was shocked.

"Yes we are." the twins stood proud. "They are family now and we will treat them as such."

"Traitors…" their brother growled but Hermione was smart enough to pull him away.

"This isn't over; you'll both pay for the frauds you are."

"Yeah well good luck on that beaver teeth!" Harry shouted after her and the twins just laughed.

"That was amazing little cousin!" Fred turned with a huge toothy grin.

"Don't expect me to be cozy with you both." Harry frowned. "You're just as guilty as they are." the twins' smiles fell.

"Harry we never…"

"Never abandoned you…"

"We just…"

"Didn't see the signs…"

"Because McGonagall had us…"

"In detention for our pranks…"

"And we had to…"

"Improve our marks or mum…"

"Would've had our heads…"

"But we're sorry for it all…"

"We wish we had seen it."

"Really?" Harry didn't think he could believe them, even if part of him wanted to. He had loved the twins like older brothers, but they hadn't been there when he needed them regardless of the situation. "I don't know if I should give you a chance."

"Harry…excuse us for a minute you two?" Harry lifted Emerald up in his arms and followed Charlotte maybe ten or fifteen feet away from the twins. "Harry I think you should let them in."

"Why? They weren't there…"

"Yes but they still care, I can see the twins love you like a brother. They want to make up for their mistakes, it'll be good for you to have them back in your life."

"I…" Harry admitted she was likely right, he did want the twins back but it wouldn't be easy.

"I'm not saying let them in right away, just let them try and if they hurt you again…well your school mates can handle it if you don't." Harry laughed. "But they won't hurt you, I know it."

"You do, mum you're doing it again."

"No I'm just giving advice, it's up to you on whether you decide it or not." she kissed his head, and Harry felt something come over him. He figured…maybe he could give the twins a chance, but it would not be easy for them to regain his friendship. He walked back over with Emerald still in his hold, and approached the stiffening twins.

"Alright." they gaped a little. "I'll give you a chance, but if you mess this up then you will both regret it." they broke out into smiles, and hugged Harry only to get scratched by Emerald's claws.

"Yeow!" they each had a light mark on their cheeks.

"Hey she doesn't like strangers." he stroked her ears. "I guess I'll see you two around, I need to meet up with my friends."

"Hey we're your friends too!" they pretended to be hurt.

"Yes but you two still have a good ways to go, and if you do hurt Harry…well I can just show around this picture." Charlotte showed a photo of two babies, red haired babies with brown eyes dressed in pink girl clothes.

"Is that…?" Harry looked ready to burst.

"The twins when they were about four months old, Bill and I thought it would be funny to turn their clothes." Charlotte laughed and the twins paled.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would, and this isn't my only copy." she stuffed the picture into her shirt. "Now…" she paused, and Harry saw her eyes glaze over. She was having a vision.

"Excuse us." Harry gently pulled Charlotte away and Emerald followed after them. Harry spotted Viktor by the pitch with their friends, and they saw them approach. Viktor came over with Devon, Gerard, and Nikolai, but they too saw Charlotte's eyes.

"It's…" she broke from her daze.

"Mum what is it?"

"Lady Prewett?" Viktor and the others checked in case someone else was watching. So far no one was around, and Charlotte breathed out her words.

"The first task…is a dragon."

_**Sorry about the cliffy, I'll try my best to have the next one up as soon as I'm able. **_

_**Next chapter we have the actual first task, and you can imagine how it will go. Harry won't be competing of course, but we will have something come up as far as threatening him. Might throw a moment in for Charlotte and Severus, without Harry being around. Guess you can imagine what they'll talk about eh?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	21. First Task

_**Well here it comes, the first task of the tournament and a chance for people to see exactly what Viktor Krum is made of! Might have to stretch the details a bit, but hey who doesn't love a little fluffy goodness between our boys eh?**_

_**This chapter goes to the first task as you can tell by the title, but it also has some time in there for Harry and Viktor, and a little scene for Charlotte and Severus. This chapter might be a bit shorter than the others, but I hope it's satisfying for until the next one comes.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Durmstrang guest suites:_

"Hey Harry!" Harry had been busy finishing up his schoolwork when he heard his friends barge into the guests suites. "We're going down to the black lake for a quick run, you wanna join us?"

"Not today guys, I'm a little busy." Emerald the cat leaned against his leg. "Plus this little beauty..." he stroked her ears. "Doesn't want me to leave as I'm her pillow." they all laughed.

"Alright well we'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yeah, tell you what I'll go on a morning run with you tomorrow before the task alright?"

"Works for us, come on guys." they left him alone, and Emerald shifted a little against his leg. The first task was tomorrow, and while Viktor spent a good deal of time training to fight the dragon, Harry still worried for him.

He knew Viktor would triumph, but against a full grown, fire breathing dragon it had to unnerve him. He thought about asking his mum about the victories, but didn't and figured if he did know he'd give it away. Viktor was a great student and friend, he would not let the school down. Everyone was cheering for him, although some Hogwarts students were still a little out of there.

"Okay girl, I have to go out a little. Do you want to come?" she yawned and rolled over onto the pillow. "Suit yourself, lazy kitty." he put his books away and pulled on his uniform jacket. The cold weather was already here and about, yet his parka was nice and warm.

The first task would come, and as far as Harry knew Viktor's supporters besides his schoolmates would all be there. His parents would come, but they had business meetings though they promised to drop by around Christmas. Durmstrang would have Christmas at Hogwarts, but some students were allowed to visit their families for the day unless they said otherwise. Harry knew this year Sirius had his own home, so he invited Harry and Charlotte to join him and Remus this year…and Viktor too if he wished. Viktor had not decided, but he said he would mention it to his parents.

"Potter." Harry stopped his walk when he heard someone call. He turned around and saw the last person he expected to approach him, Draco Malfoy.

"It's Prewett now Malfoy, and I'm not in the mood for your insults today."

"I wanted to speak with you alone, if you're available."

"Malfoy you and I have a troubled past, why would I agree to this?" Malfoy gave a small smirk.

"Because if you don't I'll keep pestering you until you do." Harry had to admit he was right; Malfoy had a stubborn streak that could rival Ron Weasley's.

"Alright, you have ten minutes and keep your hands out of your pockets." Malfoy held up his hands and Harry followed him to an alcove. "What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well for one…I'd like to apologize for my behavior." he didn't expect that. "I've been a complete git to you, and I'm sorry."

"Alright…why are you sorry? Is it because Snape is my bastard biological sperm donor?" Malfoy glared at him. "Don't give me that look, after what he said to me I will not call him my father."

"I don't blame you, but don't call him names in front of me. He is my godfather, and I know he regrets what he said…"

"So he sent you to talk to me? Pathetic…" Harry about walked away but Malfoy grabbed his sleeve.

"He didn't send me, he doesn't even know I'm here."

"And why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, just listen. I know he said some nasty things, hell I was angry at him for it myself. You can be angry at him all you want, but it won't change the fact that he is your…sperm donor. He had no idea you were his, and he loved your mum but she loved Potter. I think he was just angry at them, not you."

"Doesn't change what he said."

"I know, but he's been torn over with it ever since you…disappeared. I'm not asking or saying you should forgive him, hell I wouldn't and I haven't, but you could at least hear him out. Let him talk more, just…take it slow and try."

"Malfoy…you are as delusional as him. I will not give him another chance, he blew it the first time and I won't give him the benefit of the doubt this time. You tell him this though…if he truly wants to append for his words then he's gonna have to prove himself. How he'll do that, that's something he has to figure out."

"You…you're willing to let him?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get his hopes up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my walk before my friends get back." he turned to leave.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Prewett…nice job on that color curse thing." Harry smirked.

"I had nothing to do with that, but thank you." the curse still had not faded from the three guinea pigs, but at least this time the only color Ron had on was green, Ginny too, and Hermione was most of the time purple but there was no telling when the curse would wear off. Sometimes Harry saw they returned to their normal colors, but it didn't last very long.

'Now I just have to wait along until tomorrow.' he walked away to continue his stroll, but he didn't get far as he spotted Viktor coming up to him.

"There you are, shall we take a walk?"

"I'm already walking." Harry laughed.

"Come with me then, we'll walk down to the lake."

"Viktor…"

"Alright back to the suites, I could use a break anyway." they walked hand in hand back towards their rooms, but they weren't going to be alone as Emerald jumped up into Harry's arms and took his attention away from Viktor.

"Sorry love, but you'll have me tomorrow." the first task was going to be a hard one, a test of their courage perhaps against a beast. Harry only hoped Viktor would get out unscathed.

_The next day:_

The day of the first task had everyone up and about, eager to watch the battle go underway. All the champions were prepping for the challenge, or they had been since that morning. The Beauxbaton students seemed a bit worried for Fleur, but she didn't seem too bothered right now. Diggory was nervous too, who wouldn't be? The Durmstrang students however acted like nothing was wrong, except for Harry when he sat next to his boyfriend at their table.

"Cheer up Harry, this'll be easy for our dear Viktor." Nikolai clapped him on the back but Harry worried more.

"Hey mate…don't worry it'll be fine."

"Guys you can reassure me all you want I'll still worry." Viktor leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Relax love, it'll be fine." the task was due to start in an hour, so everyone was eager and literally bouncing in their seats for it to start. Harry spotted Snape over at the teacher's table, trying hard not to look his way but failing utterly.

'The sooner we get this done the better.'

"Hey Harry is your mum coming?"

"Yeah she's coming, but she's not going to show up until before the match starts." Harry leaned against the table.

"Ugh…take a look over there." Gerard pointed at the Gryffindor table and Harry spotted the colored trio glaring their way. "On three we all glare back, one…two…three." in a quick rush all eyes at the Durmstrang table fell on the group and they all bowed their heads to avoid further eye contact. "Hah, that got'em good."

"Thanks guys." Harry laughed.

"I think we oughta place bets, see who'll come out on top." Nikolai rubbed his hands greedily.

"I don't believe in gambling, my grandfather had a habit and he about lost everything." Viktor waved his hand off.

"It won't be a lot mate, we'll just each bet a galleon on who we believe will come out on top and whoever wins gets the gold."

"And if there are more contenders?"

"Then we split it."

"No way my friend." half the whole group shook their heads.

"Ah you're no fun." he sulked.

"Oh shut it." Harry nudged him and the rest of lunch continued though it didn't completely help. Once it was done everyone started heading down to the stadium, but Harry snuck away with Anton and Viktor to provide moral support before the judges came. Inside already were Fleur and Cedric, both with Dumbledore and Madame Maxime but Harry paid them no mind.

"Hey Viktor…"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I can't stay long, just wanted to tell you…please don't get killed." Viktor smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Fear not, I vow to make it out with at least my head intact." one quick laugh and Harry carefully snuck out of the tent just as he spotted the other judges coming in. This was going to be a tough one, but the other challenges would only get harder after this.

"Hey sweetie." he entered the stadium and spotted Charlotte. "You alright?"

"Fine, he's a little nervous but he won't admit it." he went with her to the stands and took a spot with his classmates. The arena was huge with rocks everywhere, and Harry spotted a nest with a golden egg perched in the middle of a dragon nest.

The challenge was for each champion to fight the dragon and collect the golden egg, and each one had a clue pertaining to the second task. Without the egg the second task would be difficult to face, so it was needed. Charlotte told Harry the dragons were foreign, each one strong enough to hold their own especially expecting mothers…yeah this was not going to be easy to watch.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." she winked at him.

"Mum you just…" he didn't get to finish as the cannon shot off, starting the first champion's challenge Cedric Diggory. Harry wanted to tone it all out until Viktor came, but he couldn't because as soon as the guy stepped out and ran for the nest the dragon went nuts. A Swedish Short Snout he was fighting, and it was getting ugly as she stood protectively over her nest.

"GO DIGGORY!" the crowds cheered heavily. Diggory was concentrating on the dragon, and he used his wand to turn a rock into a dog. The dog started barking, and the dragon stared at it giving Diggory enough time to make his way towards the nest.

'Go…' Harry froze when the dragon turned her head and spotted Diggory. She gave off a loud roar and shot fire at him, and Diggory's face was burned on the left side. Giving just enough space Diggory made a jump and grabbed the golden egg, but quickly rushed off into the cave he appeared from.

"He passed." Charlotte whispered. They managed to put the dragon to sleep and levitate her away with the nest to make room for the next dragon. Moments later they brought in a Welsh Green, and she was no happier than the previous one had been.

"Now we move on to…Fleur." the cannon went off again and Ms. Delacour made her way out. She seemed calmer than before, and after the dragon spotted her she dodged the flames and used her wand to put the dragon to sleep.

'Whoa.' she knew what to do immediately, guess Beauxbatons wasn't all prim and prissy like most believed. Fleur managed to get close enough to the nest, but the dragon snorted one jet of flame and her skirt caught fire.

"EEE!" she about shrieked but put out the flames and grabbed the egg. Not even ten minutes into the match and she'd already passed. The dragon and her eggs were taken away, and out came the next one.

"She's good isn't she?"

"Yeah, but Viktor will be better." he said it with confidence; he knew Viktor would triumph greatly. Charlotte gripped his arm slightly, and Viktor came out wearing his red uniform, but his face was blank. He was up against a fierce dragon, a Chinese Fireball…a tough species to fight with a killer fire blast.

'Don't let him get hurt please…' he begged in his mind and after Viktor was in the dragon's sight he started dodging every blast she sent his way. The rocks were getting charred easily, and Viktor shot off a spell to at least stun her long enough to hide again.

"GO VIKTOR!" he heard Devon shout.

"TAKE IT DOWN MATE!"

"COME ON VIKTOR!" Harry shouted that time and right after he did Viktor took one shot at the Fireball's eyes and she was hit. Her eyes began to swell up and leak some icky yellow fluid, he'd used the conjunctivitis curse.

"That has to hurt." Charlotte winced. The dragon started smashing her feet around and right after Viktor retrieved his egg the fireball's foot crushed two of her own eggs. That would definitely take off some points but at least Viktor was unharmed. The judges took a few minutes to decide who was in which place, and the results came up.

Viktor Krum had first place, Cedric Diggory placed second, and Fleur placed third. Durmstrang was in a happy uproar for their champion, and Harry would be sure to give Viktor a congratulatory snogging session later on this evening.

"Alright…Harry I need to go, I'll see you later alright?" Harry hugged Charlotte and watched as she left the stadium before others began to leave as well.

_Outside the stadium:_

Charlotte headed back towards the path to Hogwarts, but right as she turned up near the Whomping Willow tree she saw a dark shadow in her way.

"Snape." she knew he would be here. "Might I ask why you're blocking my path?"

"I wish to speak with you." his hands were out, but she knew he could easily get his wand in hand though she had no issues with beating him.

"If this involves you wanting to talk to Harry then you know my answer." he glared.

"I wanted to talk to you, not him right now." she folded her arms over her chest.

"And what pray tell do you wish to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to thank you." that took her off guard a little. "To thank you for saving Harry's life."

"Given it some thought have you?"

"I have, he would not be alive if it weren't for you. I wish I could redo it all, but all the while he's been around you he seems to be happy. Even with Krum, he seems safer." while he appeared to be telling the truth, Charlotte's senses were going off.

"Alright what do you want?" he stared at her.

"Want?"

"You're thanking me and making me feel some pity for you, what is it you want?" he sighed and looked around.

"I want to know Harry more, but I will not do it unless he gives me a chance. I will work my way up to help protect him even if from a distance, but I don't want to force him into anything…again." his eyes closed in pain, holding back faint tears. Charlotte could sense his regret and pain, even if he was a master occlumens no one could fool her.

"Snape, I cannot deny that you are Harry's birth father, but you know that James Potter was for all intended purposes his dad. I don't know what James would say if he saw you now, but if you want my opinion…then you need to know that there is a chance for you and Harry."

"A chance?" he seemed a little hopeful.

"I cannot tell you when or how, but if you wish to gain Harry's forgiveness you'll have to work for it. If you wish to send him anything for Christmas then fine, but don't overstep your bounds."

"I won't, I've caused him enough pain as it is. I will not even ask him to call me his father, just to be in his life." Charlotte tried to look with her visions, but she came up blank…again.

"Dammit…" something was blocking her visions, she couldn't figure out what. This hadn't ever happened in the past, so why was it now?

"Are you alright?" Snape touched her arm which she pulled back.

"Fine." she stared into his eyes…those deep onyx colored eyes full of unread emotions. She could see glimpses of his past, his thoughts going back, but right as he was nearly nose to nose with her she stepped back a few feet. "I…I need to go." she took off in a hurry, and when she made it back to the castle she turned around to see Snape walking towards the stadium where the crowds were coming out. She couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her head, it wouldn't go away.

'Why can't I see you?'

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait again, hope this will hold you off until the next one.**_

_**Next chapter we have a little surprise in store for the upcoming Yule Ball. Harry and Viktor of course plan to go, but the question is…are they going to get asked by others? The ball itself will be in the chapter afterwards, and then a Christmas special. Sirius and Remus will get a little something too, don't' want to forget about them do we?**_

_**Also more on Charlotte's past will be coming up soon, I know you're all eager to find out more reasons why she left so I'll try my best to give hints before the story comes out.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. Mysterious

_**You ask for an update and here you have it! Forgive me for making you all wait so long I don't like doing that, but sometimes I need a break to get my head wrapped back around the plot. **_

_**This chapter starts off with a talk between Sirius and Remus, and they discuss a little more on the plans for Harry and something on Charlotte. After that we have a little something for Viktor Krum and our sweet Harry, just a bit of fluff and drama before the grand ball. A little warning though, there's going to be a slight surprise with Harry and Viktor going to the ball.**_

_**Read along to find out.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place:_

"Never thought I'd have to see this ratty old hole again." Sirius looked around his family home, disgusted by how it turned out after all the years passed.

"Still as gloomy and depressing as you said mate." Remus walked in behind him. "Kreacher must be getting old to let it slip off like this."

"Yeah well it'll just stay here regardless, I don't want to be here anymore than you but we'd best try and keep it stable just in case." by that he meant a quick and careful getaway, but that might never happen. "Why'd we come here again?"

"No idea mate, I think you just wanted to stop by?" Sirius shrugged, but they walked through the house and straight into a dirty old living room with faded furniture and torn ragged carpets. "Hey Sirius, have you been talking to Charlotte lately?"

"Yeah just last night, she told me Harry's doing better and I got a letter from him saying the same. I think he's looking forward to Christmas again." Remus smiled.

"After last year's Christmas who can blame him, but that's not what I meant." Sirius turned to him.

"What do you mean then?"

"Sirius, I had a chat with Charlotte just a while back. I think there's something disturbing her but it's nothing to do with Harry or the tournament, or even Snape for that matter." Sirius' eyebrows rose slightly.

"Why Snape?"

"Not important right now, something is plaguing Charlotte about the other Weasleys. I shouldn't have done it, but I did."

"What do you mean Moony?" Remus sighed.

"I went to speak with Arthur the other day, I went to see him at the Ministry but luckily no one saw me enter."

"You can't go behind Charlotte's back like that Remus, she might've seen you."

"I know, but she hasn't said anything to me so either she didn't bother to look around or she doesn't care. She's too focused on Harry right now."

"Remus what did he say? Or what did you ask him?"

"I asked him about why Charlotte seems to hate his entire family, or at least a good majority of it. He told me that he wished he could understand it, but he said during those times after the war he and Molly barely held it together. Losing her brothers, taking on a two year old girl with her own children and Arthur struggling to put food on the table for them, he didn't really know Charlotte that well. He did say she often played with Bill and Charlie, sometimes Percy, but he knew there was something going on with her and Molly."

"Molly…yeah she seems to hate her most of all." they remembered the confrontation with the Weasleys, Harry told them about it. Charlotte had been civil to Bill and Charlie, but she was cruel to the rest.

"He didn't know what the problem was, he thought perhaps Molly was just in mourning. Grief mixed with depression and…well all I know is that he wasn't around a lot until the kids were starting school, but that was when Charlotte ran away."

"So in other words only Molly or Charlotte can tell us what happened, I doubt any of the others would know." Sirius sighed. "Let's just leave it alone for now Remus, it's not our concern and from what I can tell Harry has nothing to do with the Weasleys other than the twins."

"I agree, I don't want to test Charlotte's trust. On another subject though, are we going to attend the Yule Ball together?" Sirius smiled.

"Of course my darling Moony, we wouldn't want to miss a grand occasion would we? After all Harry will be there with Viktor and it'll be nice to go to a party on Christmas Day, that is after we have a good time with our own group."

"Seeing as the students will be gathered at the school during this year, might not be a bad idea. We'll get the morning with Harry and Charlotte, and then he and Viktor get a little time together before the ball."

"Does Charlotte have a date?" the ball was only a few days away, almost everyone had a date.

"I don't think so, I think she might be going alone. The woman's not exactly open about a possible love life." Remus felt his body chill for a minute, he hadn't told Sirius about how Charlotte couldn't see Snape in her visions and Remus wondered about it. He knew seers couldn't see their own futures, so was it possible that Severus Snape would be involved in her and Harry's future? It was a headache, but Charlotte told him not to think on it too much because she wouldn't.

"Well she'll go for Harry, that's all she cares about. I would hate to see her alone though."

"Me too but it's her choice, let's just focus on the tournament for now." the two men continued their talk with the upcoming holidays and the next task. It continued on late into the night, and then when the clock struck midnight Sirius helped Remus upstairs to his old bedroom and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Hogwarts, the next morning:_

"Meow."

"I hear you Emmy I hear you." Harry awoke early the next morning to meet up with Viktor, and Emerald was going with him. She'd woken him with her tail sliding over his face, and when that didn't work she pawed his forehead. He'd been up two minutes later, dressed and ready to go see his boyfriend down by the trails near the black lake. "C'mon girl."

"Mew." she followed him out of the suites, thankfully no one was up just yet but they would be coming out for breakfast in about thirty minutes.

"Harry." Viktor greeted him at a stone bench and they kissed. Emerald nudged Viktor's leg and he bent down to stroke her ears. "Emerald." she purred.

"So what did you want to see me for so early in the morning? I don't suppose this has something to do with the ball coming up so soon?"

"Actually yes." Viktor took Harry's hands in his own, and knelt down on one knee in front of him.

"Viktor what're you…?" a blush creeped over Harry's face, what was this man doing?

"Harrison Charlus Prewett, would you do me the honor of attending the Yule Ball with me?" Harry had to hold back his giggle, he didn't want to make an idiot of himself.

"Yes." Viktor kissed his hands and they embraced, although Viktor lifted Harry up from the ground and spun him a little. Once Harry was back on his feet he pulled Viktor down for a sweet kiss. "That was nice, but why make it look like a proposal?"

"It seemed appropriate." one more kiss. "So perhaps I shall expect you in some lovely robes for the occasion?"

"We're supposed to wear our reds Viktor."

"Yes but you could request something else, all you have to do is ask Blagorodna."

"True, but why fancy myself up? Am I not good looking enough?" he sounded vain, but he was just joking and Viktor caught it.

"Dashingly handsome my love." Viktor laughed. "Also, there is something else."

"What is it?" Viktor glanced over towards the covered way, and Harry spotted two girls…fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff coming over. He didn't recognize them, but they were quite pretty. The Ravenclaw's face was heart-shaped, had olive skin with piercing brown eyes and mahogany curled hair, and the Hufflepuff was an oval faced brunette with light blue eyes and rosy cheeks complimenting her milky white skin. He also noticed they were holding hands.

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Mr. Krum, Mr. Prewett." the mahogany haired girl smiled and bowed with her…friend. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You know them?" Harry turned to Viktor.

"This one…" he pointed at the brunette. "Is the niece of one of my father's associates, we met on occasion but she's nice enough to talk with."

"Janine Beaufort." the girl introduced herself. "Viktor and I go back to when we were children, but only as friends. This is Chloe Burns my best friend and…my girlfriend." that made Harry's mouth drop slightly.

"Girlfriend?" the girls turned to face each other and kissed. "Well…nice to meet you." they shook hands, and Emerald meowed in approval.

"We're glad to meet you both like this, I gotta say that was mighty brave of you to put your story out on the front page of the prophet." Chloe had a bell-like voice, and Janine's was velvety.

"We didn't want to hide anything, so it was a mutual agreement. Now…are you two going to the ball together?" the girls exchanged a look.

"That's actually why they're here Harry, Janine has a request."

"What request?" Harry had an idea what.

"We know you both are going to the ball together, and we are too, but there's a small problem. My father…" Chloe sighed. "Expects me to go with a boy, you see he knows I'm with Janine but he thinks it's just a mere schoolgirl phase. He's coming to the ball, and if he sees me with Janine…I've tried to make him understand, that I really really like Janine but he won't listen."

"I think I get it." Harry turned to Viktor. "We should take them to the ball, I'll take Chloe and you take Janine." Viktor's eyes widened.

"Harry?"

"I mean we'll make everyone think they are our dates, and we'll give them a dance, and then we'll all take the stage and dance with each other." the girls gasped. "It works for us all, we'll get our dance." he motioned to Viktor and himself. "After we dance with them." he pointed back to the girls.

"Re…Really?" Chloe was astonished.

"Sure, it could be fun." all their eyes stared at them. "What?"

"Harry…you're really alright with this?" Viktor was stunned. "I sort of expected you to say no." Harry shrugged.

"Well I would've if it were a girl asking for a pity date, or someone who thinks they can steal you away from me. You also said she's a friend…and I can tell she's being truthful." Honestly Harry wasn't entirely thrilled; he wanted Viktor to himself at the ball. However this girl had a father not willing to accept her choice of partner, so perhaps he could shed some light on the man.

"You don't have to do this though; I was going to ask if we could just dance at the ball." Chloe whispered. "I wouldn't ask if we could be your dates; you two are a couple after all."

"Well we'll just have to make your dad see the light won't we? After all what kind of parent won't accept his child just because of who she is?" it reminded him of Snape, Harry wondered if her dad was anything like him.

"Well…ever since my mum died passed away he's been rather strict. That was two years ago." Chloe bowed her head and Janine held her. So she lost her mum, and her dad was being uptight.

"I'm sorry." now he felt bad for her. "Maybe he has reasons, but he should learn before trying to assume things. So yes, I'll take you as my date, but after the main dance we'll go to our partners and show everyone there's no shame in being gay."

"I…I don't know how to thank you." Chloe was blushing happily.

"Don't worry about it; just meet us near the Great Hall that night. Let's keep this between us though." he put a finger to his lips. "Save it for the ball."

"Sure." Janine looked to Viktor. "How did you find someone like him? He's so sweet."

"He sure is, one of the reasons I fell for him." the girls thanked them one more time and then took off towards the castle. Breakfast had already started, and Harry was beginning to get hungry.

"Let's go eat, we should have some sustenance before classes start." Emerald meowed in agreement. Harry picked her up and they walked towards the Great Hall. They just made it through the doors before Harry spotted two girls coming their way, Gryffindors.

"Hello Krum." a girl with thick black curly hair smiled flirtingly at Viktor.

"Hello." he nodded at her.

"Vane." Harry frowned at her, and her name spoke for itself. Romilda Vane, one of the meanest little bints he'd ever met. Completely full of herself and thinking herself high above all others.

"Potter." she frowned at him.

"It's Prewett, get your facts straight Vane." she was a nasty piece of work, same age as Ginny but more selfish and conceited. Harry couldn't stand the tramp even when he was at Hogwarts.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to ask Viktor a question so why don't you run along?" she made a motion for him to shoo, but he didn't move.

"Why don't you just ask him the question with me here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Viktor smirked.

"Not at all, what do you want Ms. Vane?" she ignored the hardness in his voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to attend the ball with me? I haven't a date and the ball is coming up soon, so would you?"

"I'm afraid you're too late, I am already going with someone else."

"Someone else? Well surely they can't be that important, you could do so much better with me." she twirled a piece of her hair in her hand.

"They are important, very important to me. You should find someone who might actually fall for the look that's been sent my way a hundred times."

"You mean someone so desperate to go with her they'll likely just ignore the fact she's a bitch?" Harry laughed.

"True Harry, very true." Romilda's face went red with anger.

"You can't talk that way to her!" her friend spoke up.

"Actually he can, he is my boyfriend after all." Viktor kissed Harry's cheek.

"Wh…you mean that story was real?" Romilda paled slightly. "The one in the prophet?"

"Yes it was real, we set it ourselves. So go bother someone else Vane, you're about to ruin my appetite." they stalked off and after Emerald gave a mean hiss at Vane she ran alongside them. They found two empty spots at their table, and the food was still warm.

"Where've you two been?" Nikolai asked after taking a bite of toast.

"Out, had a little run in with some undesirable girls." Viktor answered.

"Here Emerald." Harry fed her some small tender pieces of bacon with a little egg and some porridge. She had already eaten before they came out, but it wouldn't hurt to give her a little treat.

"So are you two going to the ball with each other?" Viktor nodded.

"We are but…it's a surprise." Gerard stared.

"Surprise mates?"

"You'll see." Harry smirked with a wink and began to eat his own breakfast. He noticed down at the teacher's table Snape was staring at him, and so was Dumbledore. They seemed to have a sort of longing in their eyes, but Harry gave one little glare and they started talking to the rest. He also noticed McGonagall staring at him, but she seemed calm and collected as if knowing she couldn't say much in return.

"Hey…almost forgot mate." Devon pulled out a silvery wrapped package and handed it to him. "Your mum sent that just this morning, Blagorodna handed it to me to give you." it was soft inside, probably clothing. He opened it up, and the contents revealed were dark blue and silver-lined dress robes, with a note at the top.

_Harry,_

_I talked it over with your headmaster, he said you can wear this but others can do so as well. You won't be the only one out of uniform that night; I'll be there around eight. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Oh?" he looked up. "Who all else is not wearing the reds?" a few hands went up, including Nikolai and Gerard.

"Our robes will be in later, as long as we wear Durmstrang's crest on the front we won't be confused with the others. It's rare too, but Blagorodna gave the word."

"Good so I won't be the only one sticking out like a sore thumb." the others laughed. "Have you all got dates?"

"Sure do, I'm actually going with a girl called Maybelline, she's in Beauxbatons…that one over there." he Gerard pointed at a curly strawberry blonde headed girl with a smile so white it lit up the room.

"I'm going with a sixth year Hogwarts Slytherin, Annalisa Bellona I think she's a prefect here." name didn't ring a bell, but Devon pointed at the Slytherin table where Harry spotted a lovely girl with soft brown eyes and shiny black hair in a thick braid.

"Me, I'm taking that one there." Nikolai pointed at the Ravenclaw table, to a girl with long blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. "She's quite sweet, strange too but sweet."

"What's her name?" Harry thought he'd seen her before.

"Luna Lovegood, I saw her being bullied by her housemates and so I stepped in and asked if she'd like to go to the ball with me."

"Bit young isn't she Nik?" Viktor saw her and waved. "Looks about thirteen."

"Yeah but she's nice to talk to, you ought to meet her Harry I think she'd surprise you. I mean she's not going to be my girlfriend or anything but I could be her friend." Nikolai seemed to feel sorry for the girl so he asked her to the ball. Not too bad and the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Okay mate, I will at the ball." the ball was going to be fun, Harry could just feel it. He was looking forward to the evening, but while his excitement kept his mind happy and open, he had a stranger feeling that something else was going to happen that night.

Good or bad, he would have to wait and see.

_**Sorry I kept you waiting so long and sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them too but I had to cut the chapter somewhere. **_

_**Next chapter comes the grand Yule Ball, and it's going to be a night of fun for Harry and his group. Charlotte comes too, and is she going to have a date or will she end up going alone? How's everyone going to react to his and Viktor's little plan? **_

_**I'll try to get the next one up by next month, it will be close to Christmas after all.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Yule Ball

_**Well here it is everyone, the chapter for the Yule Ball and a lovely night in store for our darling couple!**_

_**Harry and Viktor's plan shall go underway, and our boys are in for a little drama of course. Charlotte, Remus, and Sirius will come as well and we'll see if Charlotte has a date or not. You'll see what goes on if you read, if I say more I might spoil the whole chapter.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Christmas Eve, Durmstrang Suites:_

"Hey Harry hurry up the ball's gonna start in ten minutes!"

"I'm about ready Devon, Merlin give me a minute." Harry finished adjusting the front of his new robes and took a quick look in the mirror. Everything looked good, his hair was clean and combed back styled in a low ponytail, his glasses were on perfectly, and his robes were perfect. Everything was in place, and Viktor would be wearing his red robe set…newly made and sent special order by his mother.

"Minute's up let's go!" Nikolai and Gerard were both wearing robes as well with the Durmstrang crest woven on the front, but Nik was dressed in gold and black while Gerard wore red and gold.

"Ow easy you!" they pulled him out into the hallway where Viktor was waiting, and damn he looked good.

"Alright guys I can take it from here, your dates are likely waiting for you."

"Oh yeah, see you there mates!" both boys took off with the rest to the hall, and Viktor took Harry by the arm.

"Let's be off shall we, and we will get our dance." Harry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yes we shall." the green-eyed wizard wiggled his eyebrows and Viktor just laughed. The other champions had already gathered with their dates, Fleur was with Roger Davies, Cedric with a Ravenclaw Cho Chang who was Harry's age and of course Harry and Viktor spotted Janine and Chloe waiting for them.

Both girls looked beautiful, Chloe had on a long silk purple corset gown that sparkled and flowed down to her feet; her hair was tied up in a bun with one two curls on either side of her forehead. Janine was similar but her dress was more lilac and satin with silver flowers at the bottom of the skirt and her hair was curled and pulled half up and half down. Their makeup was perfect too, though Harry thought they were lovely without it.

"You ladies are the loveliest tonight." Harry kissed Chloe's hand.

"Thank you, and you two are the most dashing." Janine giggled as Viktor kissed her hand.

"Oh there you are!" Harry turned around to see McGonagall coming their way. "Alright, Mr. Krum you and Ms. Beaufort must line up behind the others and you Mr. Prewett…well you can get behind them seeing as you are still technically a champion."

"Oh right we're the first to dance, come then ladies." they lined up behind the others, and as they entered the Great Hall Harry heard the music playing. He spotted Ron Weasley glaring his way with Hermione Granger, they must've come together and Harry couldn't deny Hermione looked nice in her pink dress with her bushy hair pulled back. Her evil look towards him made her look nasty though, and Ron's glare was a perfect match, especially for those old lacey robes he had on. He spotted Ginny too, she was standing with Neville but he looked more annoyed to be there with her than she was with him. He felt sorry for the poor guy.

'Now we begin.' the champions took their places in the large circle of people, boys taking the girls by their waists and once the music started the dancing began. Thank goodness Harry and Victor practiced, with each other, but Harry was careful with Chloe. Viktor and Janine were fine too, both boys danced gracefully with their dates, and the others were doing well. People began joining in, and as the dance slowed a bit Harry spotted Charlotte dancing with someone, a guy he didn't recognize but she seemed alright.

Charlotte was wearing a long silver sparkling dress with matching hair accessories, and her long red hair was pulled up in a bun with a few loose curls around her head. She looked like moonlight shining from the sky, Harry had to admit she was lovely this evening more than usual.

"You're a great dancer Harry." Chloe laughed.

"As are you, I feel like I'm dancing on water." she laughed.

"I think the expression is walking on water, or dancing on clouds."

"Hey either one sounds good." he twirled her. "Hey…do you recognize that guy with my mum?" Chloe got a quick look.

"No…oh wait…no I don't but he's handsome." the man was tall and built; he had a square face and dark hair but based on the interaction between him and Charlotte they didn't seem close, but friendly.

"I'll ask later, the dance is about done." they agreed to break after the first dance, and then later on when the romance began Harry would take Viktor and Janine would take Chloe.

"Oh…" Chloe gasped.

"What is it?" Harry saw her glancing at a table, a man was watching them.

"My dad's here." the song soon stopped and Harry helped her move to the side.

"It's alright, look we'll fix things here just…" before he could finish Chloe's father began walking their way.

"Chloe, I see you found a date…and Harry Potter at that."

"It's actually Harrison Prewett sir." the man smiled at him.

"So you landed a good one, I knew it was only a matter of time." he smirked.

"Yes, um Mr. Burns do you mind if we talk?" Burns just nodded and Harry managed to get them in a spot away from the crowd. "Mr. Burns, do you want your daughter to be happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" the man looked offended.

"It's just a question sir, do you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do, she's my daughter my only child." he stared Harry down.

"Then why are you looking at her like she's an object ready for trade?" that had some offense, something about the man just aggravated Harry.

"Daddy…" Chloe started but stopped when he gave a slight glare.

"I don't mean to cause any problems sir; I'm only trying to help Chloe out." he ignored the sentence.

"If you want a future with my daughter then you'd best learn some manners young man." Harry rolled his eyes, was this guy clueless?

"Sir, there is nothing going on between me and Chloe. I'm in a relationship with someone else."

"Then why are you dancing…" his eyes turned over to Viktor and Janine, coming over to them. "Wait…that story in the prophet." he looked back at Harry. "You're a…"

"Harry is my date daddy, but he's not my boyfriend." Chloe looked to Janine and she let go of Harry's hand to take hers. "I asked him to come because you…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"You…still in this phase are you?" his eyes hardened slightly.

"Daddy it's not a phase!" she raised her voice a little.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, you need to end this phase now and find a decent boy. A good marriage with one will give you a family." the girl sighed, annoyance and anger mixed together.

"Daddy you don't understand…I really like girls, not boys. I like Janine a lot, and she likes me. We've been going out for a while now, and we're ready to take the next step." Mr. Burns looked ready to argue further.

"Mr. Burns I understand you want the best for your daughter, every parent does. You see that she's happy with Janine, so why are you trying to control her love life?" Harry stared the man back, he could tell the guy had good intentions but he was blind to his daughter's wishes.

"I am not trying to control her; I am only looking out for her." he looked to Chloe. "I just want her happy."

"Daddy I am happy with Janine, and she's happy with me." Mr. Burns looked between the two couples. "And you know what…we're going to dance." Chloe let go of Harry's hand and took Janine back onto the dance floor.

"As are we, please excuse us." Viktor took Harry by the arm and gently pulled him back into the crowd. People from all sides started staring, and a slow romantic song was beginning to play by the Weird Sisters. It started slow, and then it began to pick up.

"Alright Viktor, let's show them how it's done!" another song began to play, the beat picked up and the boys and girls all watched the two same-sex couples dance together. The girls started spinning each other and Janine lifted Chloe into the air, while Viktor and Harry shuffled around before Viktor flipped Harry over and they began again.

_To Charlotte:_

Charlotte was laughing and smiling so big her face began to ache from the stretch. She had not had any visions of tonight and she was glad for it, because the surprise of her adopted son dancing the night away with his love and his date while Chloe Burns' father watched in complete shock.

"Your boy's got some talent there, you weren't kidding." Charlotte's date, Brian Ellsworth, a coworker and friend had taken her to the ball though a friend was all he was. Brian was married with a baby on the way, but his wife was ill at home and he had business in Britain so he agreed to take her as a favor. He would be back in time to wake up on Christmas morning, that much she'd promised him.

"Yes, I'm so proud of him." Charlotte may not have had Harry for very long, but she loved and cared about him like he was her blood. She was giving him everything he deserved, and she saw to it this night would be magical for him. Even the Krums' were watching them, but neither seemed willing to break up the moment.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" she looked at Brian.

"I'm fine why?"

"It's just…you seem a little dazed, longing almost." her cheeks tinted slightly red.

"It's nothing; I guess I'm just a little reminded of how things should be. Things just…get away sometimes you know?"

"Y'know I thought the same thing too, that is until I met Kate." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Brian please…"

"It's just a fact Charlotte, I mean I hate you being alone most of the time and after what happened before well…I just wanna see you happy. After all you did for me…" Charlotte put her hand up.

"Don't mention it, anyone can do the right thing and help a friend out. Besides you earned that promotion on your own, I just made sure it came to you." she winked.

"Yeah well everyone deserves to be happy somehow. What're your plans for Christmas tomorrow?" Charlotte smiled.

"We'll be spending it here obviously, and of course Harry will have his family with him." they would be going to Sirius' house later on tonight, but only after the ball was at a near end. Sirius and Remus were dancing together near Harry and Viktor, and Charlotte could only smile.

"Hey." Charlotte's mouth twitched when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Ginevra and Ronald, both looking mad but keeping straight faces.

"Hello, what's got you two in such a mood?" as if she didn't know already.

"Nice dress, how much did it cost?" Ginny was envious, but the green skin seemed to fade just the other day though there was a slight tint there still.

"It's an old dress, I bought it three years ago and I didn't spend a lot on it either." Ginny had on a light pink dress, with some green around the skirt. Ronald had on some old garnet lacey robes, very old ones from the looks of them.

"Who's the stiff?" Ron looked at Brian.

"A friend, Brian these are my youngest cousins Ronald and Ginevra Weasley." Brian eyed them slightly.

"These are the two who've been giving you and Harry trouble?"

"Them and a girl they hang with, over there." Charlotte pointed at Granger, talking with another student she didn't recognize and she seemed rather ticked at Harry and Viktor dancing together.

"Nice date, yet he has a ring." Ginny saw Brian's wedding ring.

"I am here as a friend, nothing says you can't have fun with married people…to an extent at least." Brian laughed.

"Happily married at that, besides Charlotte was the one who set me up with my wife." Charlotte smiled.

"You two were already a good match."

"Disgusting." Ron was looking at Harry and Viktor, watching the crowd stare in awe and amazement despite the few glances of contempt.

"Leave it be Ronald, Harry's love life is not your concern." this was really starting to get old.

"I don't care if he has a love life, he could at least be discreet about it."

"I could say the same to you." Charlotte glared slightly. "I'm sorry Brian."

"Don't be, say your peace Charlotte."

"Alright, Ronald you have no right to judge Harry after all he did for you. He saved your life, Granger's life, and even little Ginny's."

"Stop calling me that!" Ginny hissed.

"You two shame yourselves, after all my son has done you turned on him when he needed you. You know what I don't even understand how good men like Charlie and Bill have such spoiled brats for siblings, or even the twins with you both. Fred and George at least can see the good in others but you two judge based on stupid stories and fantasies. You're definitely Molly's brats, nothing but traitors crushing the hearts of those who look to you for help."

"What do you…?" before Ginny could finish her question Harry and Viktor came over.

"Mum is everything ok?" Harry glared at Ron.

"It's fine Harry, don't let these two ruin your evening."

"Oh I'm not, excuse me who are you?" he looked up at Brian.

"Brian Ellsworth, a friend of Charlotte's and a married man." he showed Harry his ring.

"Married? Oh so…?" Charlotte laughed.

"We're not a couple sweetie, Brian's just a good friend from France. I'm glad to see your evening's gone so well."

"It has." Harry leaned into Viktor's arm. "Janine and Chloe are happy too." the girls were still dancing, and Chloe's father seemed to lighten his shock a little.

"Yes well, don't worry too much about him eh?" Charlotte winked.

"Can't believe anyone's buying this garbage." Ron grumbled but was ignored.

"Hey Mum, when are we due to leave?"

"In just two hours honey, but you two enjoy the rest of the evening alright?"

"Oh we shall Lady Prewett; I shall treat him like a prince." Viktor kissed Harry's cheek and led him away.

"He's a good kid, you really got to him."

"Thanks Brian"

"You're welcome, now Char I have to run, I'm sorry it's just late and Kate…" she held her hand up.

"Don't worry, give her my regards and you two enjoy your Christmas." one quick peck on the cheek and Brian left. Charlotte took one last good look at the younger Weasleys. "You two are a disgrace in my eyes, and just so you know…if the tables were turned Harry would've done everything he could to help you. Remember that, have a nice Christmas." that being said Charlotte walked away, and she spotted Sirius and Remus at a table drinking.

"Hey there Charlotte, care to join us?"

"Sure, I need a good drink." she took a glass of champagne and sipped it, but took ease. Glancing around the room Harry and Viktor had left, but Snape was over in the corner watching the students. He seemed calm and cool, but something was definitely off with him.

'It can wait, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening.'

_Meanwhile, outside:_

"Viktor this has been a wonderful night." Harry and Viktor left the ballroom and found an empty bench near an alcove under the nightly sky.

"It has, Janine and Chloe are grateful to us both."

"I'm happy for them." Harry leaned on Viktor's shoulder. "I hope Mr. Burns gets it."

"He will, somehow he will." Viktor kissed his head. "Harry, did you see my parents inside?"

"Yeah I did, and your dad…well he seemed…"

"He's still not fully accepting of this, but I think he's coming around." they sat together silently, and after a few minutes Harry finally spoke.

"Viktor…I don't think I should tell you this because I'm afraid of what you'll say…but I don't want to keep it from you either." Viktor pulled back slightly.

"What is it?" Harry's cheeks blushed and he looked down. "Harry?"

"It's just…well I feel like, I feel like I l…I love you." Viktor seemed stunned, but not in the way Harry thought he would be.

"Love me?"

"Yeah…you've been so good to me since I started Durmstrang. You helped me, you accepted me, and you've…you've given me more reason to let go and move on from here." Viktor's eyes softened.

"Harry you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." lips soon fell onto Harry's, and it made the younger wizard's eyes close. The kiss deepened and arms wrapped themselves around both boys. This continued on for a few minutes before they broke for air, and Harry's eyes were glassed over with happy tears.

"I love you." Viktor held him close and kissed his ear.

"I love you too Harry, how's about one last dance?"

"Yes." Despite the freezing cold and the snow lightly falling the night was perfect, and as the two waltzed around the courtyard neither could imagine anything more wonderful.

_**Hey guys I wanted to have this up on Christmas Day for you all, but sadly the holidays took up a lot of my time and it's crazy around this time of year. I hope this works as a belated Christmas update to you, I tried to have it out sooner.**_

_**So it seems everyone was stunned at Harry and Viktor's little plan, but it looks like most didn't mind. Mr. Burns has had a reality check, so perhaps there's hope for Chloe and Janine after all. A little hint on Charlotte's past, there shall be more until the story comes out.**_

_**Next chapter we skip ahead to before the second task but there will be a brief description of the holidays. Harry, Viktor, and the other champions will figure out the clue, but not together I don't want it going too far from the original line. Jean will show up again too, and we'll get in a spot for Voldemort at the end.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	24. Egg's Clue

_**Wow, I wish I'd gotten this one out sooner but ugh there's just not enough time in the world to update several fics at once. Wish I could though; thank you for your patience everyone it means a lot.**_

_**Now this chapter is not the second task but the solving of the clue, so we get to see a private moment with Harry and Viktor. We'll also see Jean again, since he's been quiet up until now. As a treat though, towards the end I'll throw in a little something on Charlotte but no drama this time. **_

_**Sorry no description of holidays, just gonna go on to the next task preview.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts Quidditch stadium:_

"Oh he's so awesome!"

"He's amazing on a broomstick, no wonder he's the best Quidditch seeker there is!"

"I wish I could ride it with him." Harry about rolled his eyes as he overheard Viktor's fan girls staring dreamily at his flying around the pitch. Viktor had volunteered to share some tips with the school teams, and he asked some of their classmates to help. They'd been hard at practice since that morning, and it was already early afternoon.

"It's a shame he's gay though, but he's still so handsome." Harry was just a few seats away from the group, five girls at least but none he knew since they were sixth years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"We could remedy that you know…a little time alone together with one of us could turn him around." he turned and saw the girl was a black-haired Ravenclaw with piercing dark eyes.

"You don't just turn gay Susie, besides he's with Potter or Prewett, whichever name he has now. We don't stand a chance."

"Nonsense, we can make him see…"

"Make him see what exactly?" Harry stood and the girls spotted him. "I'd quit wasting your breath, Viktor wouldn't be smitten with someone like you." the girl glared at him.

"And how do you know Potter? Don't you know his fan base is mostly girls? Why would he stick with you when he could have someone more…alluring." her tone went seductive.

"Again a waste of time, do you know how many other girls throw themselves at Viktor?" he laughed. "Do you realize that they were all rejected because he loves me?" he pointed at his chest.

"Loves…?" one of the other girls whispered in awe.

"Yeah, loves. Viktor goes for love, not for cheap romance…or in your case cheap sluts." the girl snarled at him. "Seriously though, I've seen carnival clowns with less makeup and more sense." that did it.

"The only slut around here is you!" she raised her hand to hit him but someone caught her arm.

"And I thought British girls had more class than this." Harry recognized the voice, it was Jean. The blonde was right behind Susie and he had her arm in a tight grip.

"Who are you?" Susie wrenched her arm free and backed away, but kept her glare on.

"Jean, a classmate of Harrison's and Viktor's; I have to say while you are a beauty, it's only skin deep." Susie's face flushed in anger. "After what I just witnessed, Viktor wouldn't give you the time of the day."

"How dare you!" she went for her wand but the others stopped her.

"Susie no!" she was trying to break free but with her friends behind her it was useless.

"Is everything alright here?" all girls whipped their heads around to see Viktor standing behind them. He was a bit roughed up from the pitch, but alright.

"It's fine Viktor, just this one slag that can't get the idea that you love me and not her."

"Oh really?" Viktor smirked and made his way over to Harry, and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Some of the girls gasped at the scene, but one snarl was heard.

"Mmmm." Harry moaned and Viktor pulled back.

"Does that convince you?" he asked Susie, but didn't look at her.

"You…you…." she was so angry she couldn't say anything else and just stormed away with the others trailing behind her.

"Jean…do you need something?" Viktor stared the blonde down.

"I was walking by when I saw those girls near Prewett; one of them almost hit him."

"So you stepped in?" Jean nodded.

"I mean no ill will, if anything I came to apologize." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I've been a complete git and dunce to you both, and I'm sorry. I guess my whole crush on Viktor was more based on just that, a crush."

"You're…sorry?" he nodded again.

"I am, as it turns out I have plenty of time to find the one. My mother is disappointed, but then again she's been that way since I could talk. I'll be out of her way soon enough." Harry could see he was telling the truth, he'd seen how Jean's mother could be but he didn't know her well.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked.

"I have an uncle who lives in Switzerland, with his wife and my two younger cousins. I can get an apprenticeship with him, he's a charms master and potioneer. I can create my own business one day, or I've thought of it at least." so Jean planned on moving after graduation.

"You would do well; those are your two best subjects." Viktor put an arm around Harry.

"Yeah, now you two take care of each other. You're a good couple."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Alright I'd better get going; I have an essay due this afternoon." Jean nodded and left down the steps. Viktor kissed Harry's temple and they walked down to the changing tents.

"He seems to be doing better." Harry sat down as Viktor pulled off his practice uniform and pulled out his school one.

"The others say he's been quiet, but fine otherwise. I'm glad he's come through, but as long as he lives under his mother I can't say that things will get better for him."

"What is his mum like?" Viktor pulled off his shirt.

"I've only met her a few times, but she's worse than him. She's also highly opinionated on pureblood supremacy, her husband died a few years back and I know he and Jean were close. He was a good man, and after he died she practically smothered Jean in pureblood mannerisms. My father is somewhat similar, but he's not as narrow-minded."

"If she's narrow-minded then why would she try setting him up with you?" Viktor snorted.

"She knows Jean is gay, so her wish of him marrying a nice woman is out. If anything she would have him marry a pureblood, male or female but I think it's more on her turning him into a broodmare for grandchildren." Harry's eyes widened.

"She couldn't have more of her own?"

"I don't know but Jean wants a career before settling down. His uncle from what I know is like a second father to him, but they aren't able to see each other often. Enough about that though, I have to ask you something." Viktor was fully dressed and kneeled down in front of Harry.

"Yes?"

"Can you meet me in the prefect bathroom tonight?" Harry's eyes widened slightly. "I need to take the egg, the second task isn't too far away and I think I know how to hear the clue."

"How?" Viktor had been working on the clue for weeks now, and so far he hadn't found much. The second task was tomorrow, he thought he'd figured it out by now.

"An idea, and if this doesn't work we're sunk."

"Umm…alright." he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he would help Viktor to solve this.

"Great, meet me in there at nine. By then everyone should be in their suites or bed, just make sure you bring your trunks."

"So where are we going now?"

"Well you have a class don't you? I have to meet with the headmaster."

"What for?" Viktor shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, he just said to meet him before potions." one quick peck on the cheek and the boys went in separate directions.

_Meanwhile:_

"Hmm, not much to go on." Charlotte was walking along the shores of the Black Lake just watching the still waters as the sun began to set. She'd been outside most of the day, and she knew what the next task would hold but that wouldn't stop her from keeping watch. It was going to be difficult, but she knew each champion would figure out the clue from those eggs.

Charlotte had been keeping watch all around her, but she tried not to look too close because she knew sometime before the tournament ended Voldemort would return. Would she let him? No, she had a plan and all she had to do was wait. That monster had been the reason her and Harry's parents were dead, and she wasn't about to let him return. It was also because of him she ended up with Molly, and that wasn't the happiest times of her life.

'You can try and kiss up all you want, nothing can change what you said to me.' thinking back to the last time she and Molly spoke nothing could repair the wound in her heart, one that hadn't closed up in years.

"Lottie." Charlotte turned around to see her cousin Bill walking her way.

"Bill, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the next few days off, I've been putting in some overtime so I decided to come see the second task." it was coming soon, and the clock was ticking. "I've wanted to talk with you, to catch up if you like you know I've missed you."

"Bill you know you were always my favorite." they were once like brother and sister, until she left that is.

"I see you've done well for yourself, you earned your job and all."

"Of course, Uncle Ignatius taught me the value of hard work rather than taking what I don't deserve. You've done well too, you've moved up quite a bit." Bill smiled.

"Yeah well…it's not easy like some would think being a curse-breaker, let alone working with Goblins." Charlotte smirked.

"Clever little demons aren't they?" the two shared a laugh.

"How's Harry?"

"He's doing well, much better than he was with those muggles." her eyes darkened at the thought of them.

"Speaking of which, are you gonna take that memory block off them anytime soon?" Charlotte smirked.

"It's been off for a while now dear cousin, once the truth was told the spell broke. Either way they're getting what they deserve, and I can't think of a better way." that wasn't illegal at least.

"Lottie…I know you probably don't want to talk about mum but you need to know something."

"Know what?" she turned to look at the lake again.

"She was pretty upset after you left, she cried for days." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I know it's hard to believe after the way she treated you, but she wants to make amends."

"Bill you don't know how many times I've been told forgiveness is the key to a better future, but after what she did, what she said, it's not possible."

"It is if you let it, I'm not saying you should forgive her right away because I know it's not easy. People have forgiven for worse, but you can't keep holding onto it."

"I have for this long."

"And do you feel good about it?" she glared slightly.

"No, look Bill I'm not going to hate her forever but Harry's needs are more important right now." she sighed. "If he wants her in his life again, then that's his decision. I can be civil in the least, but I wouldn't expect a warm greeting."

"That's a start cousin, but you know the twins want to know you more and Charlie and I have missed you. Mum feels very guilty, and dad does too but they won't push you to reconcile. They know a lot is going on especially with the tournament, but…ok you have all rights to be angry, and obviously you won't listen so why don't I change the subject?"

"That's actually a good idea." Charlotte gave a light smirk.

"That was bloody brilliant what you did to Ron and Ginny, and that Hermione girl."

"Oh William, you have no idea." she started remembering her first year in Beauxbatons. "There was this time I turned a girl's hair stark white, all because she wouldn't shut up about how much lovelier her hair was than everyone else's. It turned back after a while, but she learned to shut up after a while. I even made a girl's skin burst out in boils because she put pumpkin spice and seaweed extract in my shampoo." Bill was a bit confused.

"And?"

"It mixed horribly with the scent, made my hair smell like a rotten garden for two days before I finally got the stench out. She never picked on me again." one tiny laugh escaped her lips.

"What year was that?"

"Year three, she was jealous that I was a better student than her and so she resorted to insults and pranks, but she couldn't beat me."

"Was she in your year?"

"She was older, trying to graduate top student and she would've if she left me alone and focused on her schooling. She came in second to someone else." Charlotte laughed. "Still blames me, but last I heard she moved to Venice and married an Italian wand maker, good marriage too."

"Sounds like she moved on." Charlotte nodded.

"She has, no one else tried to outdo me and frankly I couldn't care if they did or not. I heard you did well too, head boy and prefect in your years?"

"Yeah, and Charlie became Quidditch captain in his third year but he declined prefect. Percy's a prefect though, graduating with O's in all subjects. The twins…mischievous as they are, make good grades and they want to open their own joke shop."

"Really?" now she was intrigued.

"Yeah, mum thinks it's a silly idea but I think they could do well. They just need the finances and a business license, and they're saving up but they're talking about working under Zonko's."

"That's the twins alright, do you remember the time we made their jumpers into frilly pink clothes?" Bill laughed.

"You were the one who thought it'd be cute, and I took the picture."

"Easy blackmail material, you can clearly tell they're boys." the two shared a laugh, both reminded of the times they had together growing up. "Charlie's still here isn't he?"

"He is, he's staying until the tournament's done. He wants to see you and Harry."

"He can if he chooses to do so, but Bill…don't ask me to get close to Molly again please? It's not important." Bill frowned a bit.

"Ok I won't, but the choice is yours." they stood up and shared a quick hug, a hug that Charlotte had missed for quite some time. They walked back to the school and decided to meet up with Charlie, but as the rest of the night went by Charlotte only looked on as everyone readied for tomorrow's events.

_Later that evening:_

"Okay Emerald, I have to go now but stay here for me."

"Mew." Emerald yawned and curled herself up on Harry's pillow as he gathered some spare clothes and a towel. He was going to meet with Viktor as they agreed, though he was rather nervous right now. Legally speaking they couldn't do anything until Harry was fifteen, and he'd seen Viktor nude before but not alone. The very idea made his face get hot.

Harry carefully snuck out of the suite so as not to draw attention; thankfully he had a pass to enter the private bathroom this evening so prefects wouldn't punish him. Not that they could, but still he didn't feel like disturbing Blagorodna tonight.

"Harry." he made it to the corridor and saw Viktor waiting on him outside the door. He had a small bag with him.

"Hey, you have the egg?"

"Yeah, c'mon let's do this." they walked into the bathroom, and Viktor started running the water. As it filled soap poured from some nozzles, and the water heated up after a while. Viktor shed his shirt and pants, but kept on a pair of trunks as did Harry. Testing the water it was nice and warm, and bubbly; Viktor pulled the egg from his bag and carefully settled himself down in the water.

"Oh…" Harry was almost stunned at how the water soothed his skin. "So how are we going to figure out the egg?"

"To be honest Harry, Diggory hinted I bring it here with me." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Diggory? Why?"

"He didn't say, just hinted and he told Delacour too. The task is tomorrow, we'd best get this over with." Viktor set the egg underneath the water. "Take a good breath, on three."

"Alright." Harry nodded and the egg opened. He saw it glow and heard a faint song, nothing like before when it shrieked.

"Three." They each took in a breath and went under, right as they were under they heard a song.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Both boys took one quick glance at each other, and then shot up to the surface as breath about left them. Harry coughed a little and cleaned up his glasses, and he moved a little closer to Viktor as he stared at the now closed egg.

"That was rather…odd." Viktor put the egg on the edge.

"Where our voices sound…can't sing above the ground." Harry was a bit confused by the riddle, but when he glanced up at the moving stain-glassed window he saw a mermaid fiddling with her hair. "Merpeople…" he gasped.

"Merpeople in the Black Lake." a voice made Harry about jump from his spot and into Viktor's lap. He turned and saw in a stall Moaning Myrtle, grinning and laughing at him.

"Who are you?" Viktor came up behind Harry and their bodies pressed against each other.

"You may call me Myrtle, handsome." Myrtle winked at Viktor. "Hello Harry, you're looking well." she floated up and into the tub.

"H-Hello Myrtle…" he thanked Merlin he had on shorts.

"I didn't think I'd ever find you here Harry, but at least when I do you help your boy toy with his clue. Diggory took ages to figure it out."

"So it's merpeople, the next task is in the lake but…what does the rest mean?" Harry looked at Viktor, and the Bulgarian gasped.

"An hour long, that's how long the task will be. What we sorely miss, they're going to take something from me, something I love or care for." Viktor touched Harry's shoulder.

"Viktor don't worry so much…"

"Boys." Myrtle spoke again but she was looking behind them.

"Myrtle?" Harry turned around and spotted to his surprise Professor McGonagall looking down at them.

"Sorry boys." she said and pointed her wand, and the next thing Harry knew all went black.

_**Very very very sorry about the cliffy, hopefully I can get the next one up in a week or two but no promises yet. I've been watching clips of the movie to get back into the swing of this part in the fic, but even that only helps so much. **_

_**The second task is up next, but while it may start off with the task beginning I'm twisting it around some more. You can guess what's about to happen, but it won't go completely along with the book's version. I will say now, Charlotte will be involved in the task too though only in the first bit. Also…a little surprise in store before the final task comes.**_

_**Also, we all know Charlotte is a seer so she's bound to know how Voldemort will come back. The question is though, what is her plan to stop it? After this task I'm turning the events around, the final task will be switched up and we'll wait and see if Voldemort returns.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Second Task

_**Sorry guys I didn't want to keep you waiting too long, but I had to update one other fic before this one. I'm glad you all pitched in ideas on how this should be handled, and I shall grant your wish.**_

_**Also someone had mentioned that even though Charlotte is a seer, why hasn't she seen horcruxes, well there will be an explanation for that later on. **_

_**This chapter starts off the morning after the last chapter, and there's gonna be some drama. Then we'll go to the second task to Harry, but we'll see it differently than in the movie or books. It'll be in Viktor's point, third person and though there's not much to go on in his spot I'm improvising. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning, Dumbledore's office:_

"You have no idea how difficult that was for me Albus, to go through with it." Minerva's face was so overcome with guilt she couldn't lift her eyes from the floor.

"I know Minerva, but it's for the tournament my hands are tied." the old wizard took a look at Barty Crouch, who seemed less bothered by this than the rest of them. Severus was there too, and while he had protested everything the night before he couldn't say much right now.

"You have no idea how angry that woman's going to be once she finds out." Severus put his face in his hand. "When she gets here…" he stopped when everyone suddenly heard thundering footsteps storming up the staircase and suddenly kicked the door down. The wood broke off the doorframe and the door itself about split in half.

"YOU SENILE OLD FOOL!" it was Charlotte Prewett, face as red as her hair and eyes flashing dangerously like fire; oh yes she was furious. "DID YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?!"

"Lady Prewett please calm down…" Crouch tried but Charlotte yanked out her wand.

"Shut up you coward!" she looked ready to pounce at him. "Tell me why none of you bothered to mention that Harry is involved in the next task! Where is he?"

"He's safe Lady Prewett rest assured…" that time Charlotte drove the tip of her wand into Crouch's throat. "He…he's safe!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, and what I've just seen is not something I'd call safe." Charlotte turned to Snape. "Did you know?"

"Not until last night, after it happened." she glared at him.

"Cowardly of you, and you couldn't stop it."

"You didn't see it!" Snape snarled at her. "You call yourself a seer and you didn't see this coming?" he regretted saying that when she was nose to nose with him, her angry eyes blaring like firecrackers.

"My powers don't act upon command you imbecilic dung brain! True I can look around and see more than I choose, but that's only within a certain time frame! If I look too far ahead it strains me!" she grabbed him by the collar of his robes and yanked his head down slightly, and then slapped him.

"Lady Prewett!" McGonagall gasped in shock.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand." Snape fell to the floor and then Charlotte turned to McGonagall.

"You did this, what did you do? Where is he?" her glare had the older woman unnerved.

"You have your father's temper, and Molly's rage." Charlotte's fury grew by a mile.

"Don't make me hurt you; I'm Harry's guardian why was I not informed of this? And unless someone talks in the next ten seconds I will inform my own Minister of this and believe me you don't want that." she was willing to take legal action, yes that was not what they needed right now.

"Charlotte, this is a part of the tournament but Harry is in no danger." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes almost lost their twinkle for a moment.

"Like he wasn't during his first three years here? Under your supervision, with your teachers lurking about?" her words were dripping like venom; obviously she held no trust for anyone in the room and frankly no one could blame her.

"Lady Prewett I assure you Mr. Potter is fine; the hostages are in no…"

"You have them underwater unconscious with their ankles tied to a statue, don't tell me there's no danger!" Crouch was getting angry, Charlotte's temper was a monster compared to Molly but if she wasn't reassured soon she'd likely start hexing someone.

"They will survive Charlotte; we won't let them get hurt that is the catch of this task."

"Do not call me by my first name, you will never earn that privilege." she growled. "Viktor…where is he?"

"In the infirmary, but he will be fine when it's time for the task."

"That is in an hour, and while I know the outcome of the task it will not save you if anything happens to him or the others." her glare was fierce. "I'm going to be involved with this, I will watch it go but if anything is amiss I will dive into the water myself." she turned to the door, waved her wand and mended it, and then turned her attention back to Albus.

"I must say Charlotte, you still astound me in your protectiveness over Harry." her eyes narrowed.

"Harry might not be my son by blood, and I may have had him for a short time, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. You would do well to remember that." with that said she left the office, but her footsteps echoed down the stairs and almost down the entire corridor.

"That woman…" Crouch all but growled.

"Is not one to anger, she is much worse than her aunt." Severus stood up and stayed back until after Charlotte left. "I will not press charges."

"Are you sure Snape?" Crouch seemed skeptical.

"I am, should she try anything else I will take care of the situation myself." he brushed off his robes.

"Albus, what on earth did you to do to make the girl hate you so much?" McGonagall looked to the old wizard, and he just sighed.

"Now's not the time to tell stories Minerva, the task will begin soon and we'd best gather up the students. Let's just hope this goes all well, we can't expect much else right now." all adults in the room quivered at the possible chance of meeting Charlotte's rage again. They could only hope this task would go according to plan.

_Black Lake pier:_

"You sure you're alright Viktor?" the whole group of Durmstrang minus Harry were in a boat leading them to the stands just above the spot where the second task would begin. Viktor woke up in the infirmary almost an hour ago, and he noticed that Harry wasn't there beside him. He then remembered the night before, they solved the clue and then some teacher showed up and all went black.

"I will be once I find Harry." Viktor realized what the clue meant now; his boyfriend was taken captive for the task so he had to rescue him from the mermaids of the Black Lake before the hour was up. He prayed Harry was alright; no doubt the judges had ways to keep the hostages alive until the task was over. He even heard Charlotte was furious on the counts of the events, but he knew she wouldn't let anything happen to Harry that she couldn't prevent.

"You'll get him back mate, we know you will and Harry's tough he can make it."

"Perhaps, but I'll feel better when I have him up here with us." they made it to the stands and Viktor noticed the other champions on the bottom. The open spot was for them to dive underwater, and thankfully Viktor had the perfect spell ready for him to find Harry in the dark tresses.

"Has anyone seen Lady Prewett?" Devon looked around.

"She's up there." Nikolai pointed to the stand above them to the left, and there was Charlotte dressed in tight pants and a black jacket with her red hair pulled up. She caught them staring at her, and she nodded their way.

"That either means good luck, or she knows something." Gerard looked at the others.

"She does, but worry about it later it's about to start." Nikolai whispered and the other champions were in place.

"Attention all!" Dumbledore's voice echoed over everyone from above, likely where the judges were waiting. "Welcome to the second task everyone! Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These three treasures, one for each champion, lies at the bottom of the Black Lake and each champion need only retrieve their treasure before the hour is up. At the sound of the cannon all champions….!" just before Dumbledore could finish the cannon went off and all three champions dove into the water.

'Hang on Harry, I'm coming.' Viktor quickly used his wand to shift the upper part of his body into half a great white shark. He could breathe and move underwater fast, but he would have to find the nest of mermaids before the hour was done or something might happen to Harry. He swam forward and went around trying to figure out where in this huge lake the merpeople would be. They likely lived in the center, where it was more open and filled with fewer plants and hopefully no grindylows. Those little monsters loved hiding in the kelp, made it easy to catch prey and that's where he saw Fleur going.

'Avoid the place, I must find the mermaids.' he knew it was likely someone was going to be there around the time he was, but he didn't have time to waste. Using his shark skills he swam fast around some odd looking rocks, and spotted a large cave. They wouldn't be in there; mermaids wouldn't hide unless danger was close.

'Curse it, where are they?' he swam fast, looking for the space and then he saw it.

There were some underwater remains of a building where he saw several merpeople looking and watching Diggory free his hostage, a girl with dark hair, the same one he took to the ball, chained to a statue along with Fleur's sister Gabrielle, and Harry! How were they able to survive under here for so long? They had to have been enchanted, it was the only explanation.

"Take only one…" he heard the mermaids hiss, the guarding ones with tridents.

Diggory managed to get his girl freed and swam off with her, so Viktor took the chance to swim and scare off the merpeople with his large teeth. He managed to loosen the chains around Harry, but suddenly Viktor felt something come past him and cut his shoulder.

"GAH!" it stung greatly underwater, and Viktor turned around to see a mermaid with what looked like daggers in its hands.

"The boy…" it whispered, he couldn't tell if it was male or female it's body was shaped oddly despite the long lock. "Give me the boy."

'What is that…?' something was off about the creature, it looked like it was strained in some parts of its body, and it didn't almost…look like a normal mermaid.

"Give me the boy…or die." the voice was hoarse, hissing almost. Viktor stayed in front of Harry, but he was worried they were limited for time, and where was Fleur? Her sister was still chained up he might need a little help. Viktor tried to cast a spell but the creature moved aside and it struck some rocks. Gabrielle Delacour was suddenly yanked from her spot on the statue and the figure held a dagger to her throat. "Hand him over, or she dies." the figure's form was beginning to falter, it wasn't a creature it was a wizard!

'No, Fleur where are you?' Viktor readied his wand prepared to fight and try to free the girl, but he was almost at a loss what to use that wouldn't harm her.

"VIKTOR!" a loud voice reached them both and the creature/figure turned its head.

'Lady Prewett!' it was Charlotte, but she had a fishtail and her upper body was covered in scales with it. Her human appearance was gone, her body was half fish with silver and green scales, her bright red hair was now solid blood red, with matching eyes, her hands had sharp black claws, and what almost terrified Viktor the most was that angry snarl of pearly white teeth.

"Let go of the girl!" Charlotte's teeth were sharp like fangs, glowing brightly in the water. She looked like a monstrous mermaid, the others were so afraid they swam off.

"Give me the boy!" the figure's voice changed into a man's, an angry one at that. Viktor took the chance and aimed a spell at the man's tail and it hit, leaving a nasty cut that began to bleed. The man loosened his hold on Gabrielle and Charlotte took the chance to snatch her out of his arms and cut the man's face across his left eye. "AGGH!"

'Got him!' Viktor tried to aim at him but whoever the man was swam in another direction.

"Stupefy!" Charlotte shouted and pointed her wand but the stunner missed by an inch, the man took the chance to swim off as fast as he could before his transformation was almost gone. Viktor gave off a light roar and Charlotte just pointed to her wristwatch.

"Hurry to the surface, time's almost up!" she passed Gabrielle to him. "I'll meet you up there go!"

Viktor gave a nod and swam off as fast as he could to the stands. He saw out of the corner of his eye Charlotte raced after the kidnapper and disappeared. Holding the two unconscious people made him a bit slower but he swam as fast as he could even over the kelp.

'Almost there!' he saw the sunlight shining just over the stands, and with a great leap he burst out of the water face first with Harry and Gabrielle, all three gasping to catch their breath.

"Ugh…" Harry started coughing, and Viktor began to lead him and Gabrielle to the stands. Fleur came down, she had bruises and suction marks on her arms and legs; she never got past the grindylows.

"Gabrielle!" she held out her hand to help her sister out of the water. The crowds cheered as Viktor and Harry climbed up to the stands, and the others helped them wrap up in towels and robes from the freezing air.

"Harry…" Viktor hugged him close and kissed his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine but ow…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"You were taken, knocked out last night. You were made my hostage for the challenge, I saved you, and Gabrielle…Fleur couldn't finish." speaking of Fleur, the French girl raced over to them with Gabrielle in tow, and she bent down to Harry's level.

"You both saved my little sister…even if she wasn't yours to save. Thank you!" she kissed both their cheeks. "Thank you so much!" Gabrielle gave a grateful nod, she was exhausted from the task.

"You're welcome." Viktor helped Harry stand.

"Where…where's mum?" Harry looked around but didn't spot Charlotte.

"She vanished soon after Viktor dove down mate." Devon answered him. "Dunno where, she just left."

"She's there!" Nikolai pointed to the water where they spotted Charlotte swimming their way, but Viktor noticed her human appearance returned. Charlotte climbed out of the water and the boys handed her a towel, but she went straight for Harry and wrapped him in a hug.

"Mum." he hugged back.

"We'll talk later." she whispered to him.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore's voice was loud like a blow horn to make everyone silent. "The winner is…Mr. Diggory! Second place goes to Viktor Krum! He shall be rewarded the honor for his attempts not only to save Mr. Prewett, but also Ms. Delacour as well."

"Yeeaahhh!" Durmstrang cheered for Viktor, but he cared not about the applause he just wanted to get Harry back to the castle and warm him up.

"Dumbledore." Charlotte called out to the old headmaster. "We have to talk." her stare stated 'immediately'.

"Yes, we should." Dumbledore turned and whispered something to Crouch, so Viktor took the chance to get Harry onto a boat with their friends and row back to the castle. He spotted Snape watching them from a distance, but he seemed relieved.

"Here Harry." Viktor helped him onto the dock.

"Thanks, I can walk you know."

"Mew." a faint noise made Harry's eyes light up.

"Emerald!" the cat ran over and jumped into Harry's arms. "Hey girl." she purred against him.

"She missed you." Viktor couldn't help but smile.

"Harry, Mr. Krum if you'll please follow us." Blagorodna, McGonagall, Snape, Charlotte, Dumbledore, and Crouch all followed along into the castle, but they stopped in a bare room and put up charms as the students started filing inside the castle. They were free to go study now that the task was finished, but they would want answers later on no doubt.

"You said he'd be safe." Charlotte glared at Crouch.

"He was perfectly safe as you can see Lady Prewett." Crouch pointed at Harry.

"Then why did someone try to kidnap him underwater?" Viktor growled.

"Kidnap?" Anton looked to Dumbledore.

"I saw it; it was someone trying to disguise themselves at a failed attempt of a mermaid. They were struggling with the form they took, and they attacked me." Viktor held Harry's shoulder. "I almost attacked him but Lady Prewett beat me to it."

"You?" Snape turned to Charlotte.

"Yes me, I saw something amiss so I went down to investigate. I saw a man holding Gabrielle Delacour hostage with a knife at her throat, demanding Viktor to give him Harry."

"You intervened in the task…" Crouch growled slightly.

"I intervened to save my son, from something that wasn't supposed to happen! Viktor would've still won second place regardless but if I hadn't Harry would've been kidnapped plus Gabrielle and Viktor would've been hurt." her eyes were flashing again.

"You could've…"

"Don't you start with the righteousness shit Crouch!" Charlotte snarled. "I know about your son, and I know what happened to your poor wife when you sent him away. You chose not to help your son before it all started, but I won't make the same mistake." when she said that she was in the old man's face, and Crouch's face turned red with anger. He struggled to speak, but instead stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"That was unwise Charlotte." Dumbledore had the nerve.

"Shut up you old fool, this is your fault for allowing this." Charlotte looked to Harry. "Sweetie how do you feel?"

"Alright, but a bit cold." Viktor wrapped his arms around Harry a bit tighter.

"I'll take him to the suites."

"See if the elves can make him some food, easy on the stomach so try soup." Viktor only nodded and led Harry out of the room, and the boy didn't argue. "I'll come see you later." they heard that before the door shut behind them.

"Charlotte I understand your anger, and I'm sorry you weren't informed, it wasn't my intention to keep you unaware."

"Yes well see to it that it won't happen again." Anton nodded in agreement.

"Two of my students could've been harmed fatally, tournament or no you'd think your own Ministry would try and prevent such threats. Your Minister is an incompetent man."

"Wouldn't trust him with my life." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Yes well…they're all safe now so we can hope for the better."

"Better? It's not going to get much better yet Dumbledore." the redhead glared. "Everything that's happened so far is because someone is trying to kidnap Harry and use him to revive Voldemort. The final task is the last step."

"You've seen this?" Snape stared.

"I have, though as for where it will happen I am unsure. All I could see were headstones and crypts, and an old house with a single light. It's obviously a cemetery, but which one I can't tell, and Sirius and Remus are looking around for it." that's why they hadn't shown for the task.

"Black and Lupin? You would trust them?" brown eyes snapped to the potions master.

"More than I would trust you, and I know they'd never let Harry down. You can assist if you wish, but I warn all of you now if anything happens to Harry because of your incompetence again then you'll see exactly how dangerous I can be." no one dared say a word. "Now I have to go see my son, if you need me you'll know where to look. Anton?"

"I shall accompany you Charlotte." the two left without another word. Everyone else in the room remained quiet, but Snape broke the silence.

"As much as I detest her Albus she is right, and I will ensure this time that Harry won't be harmed in the next task. I don't wish to be on the burning end of her rage again."

"Alright Severus, do as you wish but be mindful."

"Hmph." the potions master left the headmaster and his deputy behind.

"Albus…" Minerva looked to him.

"I know Minerva, I know."

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it, took me longer than I'd hoped but at least it's an update for you!**_

_**Next chapter we have a brief little flash of the past concerning Charlotte, and we'll also have something on our former trio. Call it a break from the original right now, after all we only know so much about why Charlotte left and more.**_

_**Also I'll be switching things up for the final task, but that's a while away though I'll be working on a plan.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	26. Tears

_**Hey guys thanks for being so patient, I hate leaving you on a chapter cliffy for so long but writer's block gets everyone down. I finally got part of my muse back on this, so I hope this helps.**_

_**This chapter is a little break from the original plot, to explain more about Charlotte's past but also a little cousin confrontation between Charlotte and Bill. Call it an interlude I guess, but we will start off with a piece for our boys. **_

_**We're also having some flashbacks here, from Charlotte's childhood before she left. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Some days after the task:_

"Hey Harry, have you see your mother around?" Harry was seated on a stone bench with Emerald when he heard his headmaster's voice. He'd come out to catch up on some homework and get some fresh air, having finally left his dorm after the task.

"I think she said she was going down to the Black Lake again, something about meeting with a friend." Anton seemed curious.

"I wonder who." Harry shrugged.

"She didn't say, and I didn't ask." Anton's thoughts were racing through his eyes, but it wasn't a disturbing look.

"It could be that cousin of hers, the eldest one William I think." Bill? "I think they've wanted to meet for a while now, they were close long ago." Wait how would he know about that?

"Sir?"

"I do hate prying in one's private affairs, but I do worry for that girl; because like you Harry she's been through a lot, though I can't quite compare your pasts to be exactly the same." Anton sighed. "If you see her would you mind asking her to see me in the headmaster's office at noon?"

"Sure sir." Anton smiled and left Harry on his own. Harry began to think, why would Charlotte meet up with Bill at this moment? She hadn't really reconnected with any of the Weasleys recently, well minus the twins but that was still a slow start.

"Harry." he almost jumped up from another voice, and turned to see his boyfriend coming his way.

"Meow!" Emerald jumped down and ran for Viktor's open arms. Harry just laughed as his boyfriend scratched his kitty's ears.

"Viktor, where've you been?" he hadn't seen Viktor at breakfast, nor had he seen him in classes earlier. He also noticed the distant look on Viktor's face, something was bothering him.

"My father came down, I just got away." he was tense all over. "He came with a…marriage contract."

"What?" Harry's body went cold, his face paled. Emerald jumped down from the stone bench and went to lie down underneath it.

"I destroyed it, it wasn't official." Viktor's hand took his. "I thought he was starting to accept this, but it seems he only thinks it's a phase like that Burns fellow. He's angry at me, because something about my preference to you is upsetting him." Harry couldn't think of what to say, but something came out.

"Does your mother know?" Viktor shook his head.

"I wrote to her, she'll be furious with him. I wish he'd understand already and I don't know how much more of this I can take." Viktor's fist clenched, and his face was reddening slightly. The old man seemed to be coming around but then he did this? What was his deal?

"Then maybe you need help him understand, we both do." Harry's calm voice seemed to help a bit.

"I know, because I still have a whole lot of youth in me and I have more than enough time to settle down with someone I love. Harry…it's you I love but if he tries anything else…"

"I won't let him." Harry took Viktor's face in his hands, making his eyes connect with his own. "I'm not going to let him or anyone else tear us apart. If anything your mum can put an end to this, but…" Harry paused. "You need to find out why he's like this, and soon."

"It's not that simple."

"I know, but you have to try and I'll help." Harry held Viktor to him. "We've made it this far haven't we?" Viktor smiled, yes they had made it so far and this was only the beginning. There was still a lot to be done.

"Yeah, so perhaps I should just forget my father's stupid expectations and live my life how I wish. After all I have been doing that for years now." Harry laughed.

"Your dad will eventually have to understand, but whatever this is that's making him so angry he needs to overcome it himself. You need to sit down and talk with him once we get back home, get to the bottom of it all." Viktor pulled Harry into his arms and they held each other for a few moments. Harry felt the tension flow out of his boyfriend's body, and they both knew that despite all that was coming their way they could make it.

_Meanwhile:_

"So you came." Charlotte was out sitting by the Black Lake, waiting in the cold for Bill to arrive and she'd been waiting a while too. She could take the weather, but she didn't like being kept waiting too long.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, I had to help Charlie out this morning and lost track of time." they had planned to meet soon, only now was a time they would have some time alone as cousins. "You seem well."

"You too, your career as a Curse Breaker is beneficial?" Bill nodded. "You make a good living for yourself."

"Not as much as you, look how far you've come." Charlotte looked away.

"One thing your mother taught me, the only good thing she taught me, was to have a good life you had to work hard for it. Countless nights of studying, working, stress, it all paid off eventually."

"Uncle Ignatius treated you well though right?" she nodded.

"He was a good paternal figure for me, though he didn't spoil me as your two baby siblings think. He was strict, but caring, and he gave me an allowance if I did my weekly chores and kept my schoolwork up." Bill's eyes widened slightly.

"You had chores, in that huge castle?" Charlotte smirked.

"Nothing that involved cleaning the whole castle, just mainly my room, occasional kitchen duties like cooking and dishes, keeping my library organized, pretty much basics. I was given privileges, and rewarded for my accomplishments but not with boons or items each time."

"You went to Beauxbatons right? Did you join any teams or clubs?"

"A few, I was on the Quidditch team as a chaser, and I joined a couple of dancing clubs. I enjoyed my school years, and I felt happy for once." Charlotte closed her eyes. "But I missed you and Charlie, greatly."

"Then why didn't you ever write to us? Charlie was upset for months when you left, even the twins could tell something was wrong."

"Wrong?" she snapped her head back to him. "You expect me to sit here and hear that word from you? I couldn't take living with your mother anymore! Not after what she said to me, what she wanted to do with me!" Bill flinched back, but confusion overrode the shock on his face.

"W-What're you talking about? What did mum do to you?" Charlotte's snarl returned, she felt her anger building up but she couldn't take it out on Bill. Turning back to the black water she started remembering the last time she spent with Molly alone, and it made tears form in her eyes.

_Flashback:_

"_Aunt Molly?" Charlotte, almost eleven years old walked into the kitchen where her aunt was cooking lunch for the family. "Aunt Molly?" _

"_What is it Charlotte?" she didn't turn around._

"_Well…my birthday is coming up and…I was wondering if I could have a new broom?" she knew it was stretching; the Weasleys were never rich, but they made due with all the shifts Arthur took at work. Plus the farm and Molly's sewing helped a good bit too. Charlotte and Bill would be starting Hogwarts soon, they got their letters of acceptance the day before and the first term began next month. _

"_We are already getting new robes for you and Bill, and you know first years aren't allowed brooms." she didn't turn still._

"_I-I know but I want one so I can save it for next year, please?"_

"_No." Charlotte looked ready to cry, but anger started coming out. This wasn't the first time Molly refused her something she wanted, and Charlotte didn't really ask for much in all the time she lived in the Burrow. Her cousins would get the desired items they wished for their birthdays, and often times clothes for Christmas which was fine but Charlotte didn't get what she wanted, not since she was three._

"_But why? You promised Bill one when he…"_

"_Bill will not get one until his second year, get over it." _

"_But Aunt Molly…"_

"_I SAID NO!" Molly shouted and Charlotte flinched, but then an angry scowl crossed her face. "You won't be getting a broom this year, now let me finish the dishes or you'll have no supper tonight." she'd had enough, the little redheaded child was raging fury when she stomped her foot on the floor. _

"_NO!" Charlotte screamed. "Why are you so mean to me? You ignore me, you yell at me for nothing most of the time, I haven't done anything!" this had gone on for a while, but it only worsened when Charlotte reached the age of nine._

"_YES YOU HAVE!" Molly broke a plate as she turned around to glare hatefully at Charlotte. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU YOUR PARENTS MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!"_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Charlotte didn't understand why Molly was saying this, she'd never done so before Merlin knows she never talked about Charlotte's parents in years._

"_YES IT IS! BECAUSE OF THE WAR THEY RUSHED INTO MARRIAGE AND HAD YOU! THEY SHOULD'VE WAITED!" Molly started seething. "If Serenity and Gideon had waited…they could've had a family and be alive today."_

"_W-What…?" Charlotte was extremely confused now, but angry still. Molly looked ready to cry herself, but she kept a stiff posture._

"_My brother, and my best friend…both are dead because of you." Charlotte froze, her face streaked with tears and her body shaking as if she'd blow up. _

"_That's not true, it's not!" Molly's eyes glared again._

"_You never should've been born." that made a nerve snap. Charlotte wanted to hurt the woman in front of her, wanted to scream, wanted to run, so much running through her mind she couldn't stop the words coming from her own lips._

"_I…I…I hate you. You sour, fat old cow…I HATE YOU!" Charlotte's magic reacted and a glass fell from a shelf and broke onto Molly's head. It didn't hurt her fatally, but the top of her head had cuts that started to bleed. _

"_Go…to…your room. Now." Molly grabbed a rag to wrap around her head. Charlotte took off to the stairs, but turned back around to glare at Molly with those tearful eyes. _

"_You don't deserve to be a mum." and she went upstairs without another word. Charlotte didn't come down for dinner that night but Bill snuck her food, though he couldn't get a word out of her. She ate breakfast the next morning, but she wouldn't look at Molly or speak to anyone with her in the room._

_End flashback._

"Mum…she wouldn't…" Bill couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Why would his mother, the woman who cared and loved him and his brothers and sister to no end do or say such horrible things?

"She played nice with you and the others around, but when we were alone she'd either ignore me or only gave me small talk. Never once congratulated me on my accomplishments, didn't tuck me in at night like you, and never told me she liked or loved me. It all came clearly that day, even with my visions I couldn't see that coming." Charlotte's hands were clenched in her skirt.

"But…I don't understand why she'd..."

"You don't have to believe me Bill, but you can get the full story from her if she'll even tell you. You know I don't lie about these things."

"Yeah, but what made you leave? I mean that's a good reason there but…you vanished right before we started school."

"Hmm, well let's just say it had most to do with a meddlesome old headmaster…"

_Flashback:_

"_Albus, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't take it, this is all too much for me!" _

"_Molly please calm down, there is a solution to all this but you'll have to tell her quickly. School starts in two weeks, it's best to get an answer now."_

"_Albus believe me I've thought long and hard about this, I think this is better for all of us. Charlotte won't blend in with those other students well, but she's been so difficult lately." Charlotte overheard the two adults talking from her spot at the top of the stairs. Most of her cousins were out with Arthur for the day, but the twins were sleeping in their room having been put down a few minutes beforehand. _

"_Molly you can't blame the child, you did…" the other voice she recognized as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Why had he come?_

"_I know what I said Albus but I can't take it anymore! It has to be done, please just tell me they've approved her." _

'_Approved?' were they talking about school? _

"_They have considered she might be fit for their program, but they'll need to have an interview first with you, Arthur, and her present."_

'_Interview?!' They were going to send her away! Charlotte didn't bother listening to more, she just quietly crept back into her room. She threw herself onto the bed and started to cry, it was bad enough Molly had wished she wasn't even born but to find out she wanted her gone? To another school, an asylum, a hospital or something? Did she think she was crazy because she had visions, or did she just hate her enough to send her away from Bill and the others. _

"_Mum and Dad, why did you have to die?" she took the only photo of her parents off her nightstand and hugged it. It was the one of their wedding day, they were happy and dancing and her mother was smiling beautifully. Dying in the war, leaving her alone with Molly and Arthur…for what? To be unloved by her own blood aunt? What did she do to deserve all this? _

'_She's gonna regret this…I'll make sure of it.' Charlotte didn't bother coming down for dinner, but someone left her a plate outside her door. She didn't care, because later that night when everyone went to sleep Charlotte took out a letter she wrote to her great uncle Ignatius Prewett. He'd contacted her some time back about a visit, and based on his letter he knew of her situation._

_Charlotte used Errol to take the letter, and hopefully would hear back soon._

_As it turned out Charlotte heard back the next evening from a new owl, and Ignatius 'arranged' for her to leave the Burrow. It wasn't easy, but right before the scheduled 'interview' was done Charlotte grabbed all her things she could carry and met with Ignatius in the garden._

_End flashback._

"So you just left like that?" Bill understood now, the message was clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, and I never looked back. The original plan was to meet at the train station King's Cross, but I didn't want to wait so we made a second plan. I left, he erased any ways of tracing my magic, and we stayed in France."

"Why couldn't mum or the Ministry find you?" Charlotte smirked.

"The same reason they couldn't find Harry, Uncle Ignatius just added a few spells and there I was." Bill suddenly looked a little mad.

"Why would you just disappear and not say anything? I get why now yes, but you left and…did you even know Ignatius that well?"

"We communicated secretly for months, he sought me out but I didn't want your mother peeking at my mail so we only exchanged letters at night. It was carefully laid out, and he was a good guardian to me."

"You're leaving something out." the two redheads stared at each other. "What aren't you telling me? Did he know why Mum was like that before? Did he know the reason why?"

"I never asked." that was a simple enough answer. "It matters not, nothing will change what she did. There's too much anger between me and her, and while I can see she cares about Harry I don't think we'll ever be close."

"Well…you can try to be."

"No Bill, I can't." Charlotte sighed and laid back on the cool sand with her arms behind her head. "You on the other hand, I wouldn't mind being friends again. I am proud of the man you've become, a hard worker who cares for his family. You didn't learn that on your own."

"No, but I chose to be. Charlie and Percy are the same, even if Percy keeps his nose so far up in the air." Charlotte couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"He'll learn there's more to life than school and a career, but there will be trials to come. I wish I could say the same for Ronald and Ginevra." Bill frowned.

"You've seen something?"

"Let's just say if those two don't learn to clean up their act in the next few years, then their futures are unhappy ones." Charlotte didn't want to give away too much, the two morons had to learn their own ways and it wasn't as if they would believe her.

"Well…maybe something will come up. Listen why don't you come with me to town tonight? Have dinner with me at the Hog's Head and we can talk there. I'll ask Charlie to come." Charlotte stared at him. "You can bring Harry if you want."

"He's got plans with Viktor this evening, but yes I'll come." she had missed Charlie too. "The Hog's Head doesn't have anything with almonds does it?"

"No, I remember your allergies so you'll be safe."

"Good, wouldn't want another accident." Charlotte's allergy to almonds was a nasty one, she refused to go near them or any food associated with them. Her mother was allergic to nuts as well but she fell more towards walnuts.

"Hey…there's no sense in dwelling in the past, so come on." Bill stood and offered her his hand, which she took. "I'll do what I can to help you and Harry, because I'll be moving back to London soon to work at Gringotts."

"Really? Well we can talk more about this tonight, I need to meet with Anton soon." the two cousins walked together back to the castle, but little known to either of them a certain little bookworm was listening in on their conversation.

_**Well we now know the main reason of why Charlotte left, Molly wasn't a good guardian yet it appears Charlotte's holding something back. What could it be? Well we'll have to figure that out later won't we lol?**_

_**Next chapter we have more of Harry and Viktor preparing for the final task. We'll also have a little talk between Severus and Charlotte, get a little tension out of the way. Some more secrets might come to light, but then again when is Charlotte easy to read?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
